La vie d'une autre
by Maia Calista
Summary: Kate se réveille après un cauchemars. Ce fameux moment ou elle voit la voiture de Castle dans les flammes. Mais en déambulant dans son appartement, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Et... Qui sont ces enfants dans son salon? Univers Alternatif (AU). Ne prends pas en compte complètement la saison 7. [FIC COMPLÈTE]
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR ou BONSOIR A TOUS!**

J'ai passé ces deux derniers mois a vous concocter ce petit OS, qui a prit... Une plus grande proportion ^^. Environs 150 pages... Disons que c'est une sorte de mini fic? Toute la fiction est déjà prête, il me reste qu'a corriger. D'ailleurs, je l'ai fais moi même... Donc désolé si il y a des fautes. Je ne voulais pas embêter mes Betas durant les fêtes ^^.

Cette fiction était dans mon esprit depuis quelques mois, et reprend **la trame d'un film** que j'ai vu durant les grandes vacances :**_ La vie d'une autre_. **Pas trop difficile de connaitre d'où vient le titre ;) . Le film est français, réalisé par réalisé par _**Sylvie Testud**_ (sorti le 15 février 2012) avec _**Juliette Binoche &amp; Mathieu Kassovitz**_. Si vous le voyez, vous ne verrez sans doute pas grand chose de similaire avec la fic en dehors de l'amnésie. Et peut être la scène dans la chambre au début ^^. Le film s'appuie sur le livre (du même titre) de _**Frédérique Deghelt**_ que je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de lire jusque la.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La vie d'une autre.**

Elle se mit a courir, se dirigeant vers la carcasse fumante qu'était la voiture de son futur mari. Tandis que dans sa tête de nombreuses images plus horribles les unes que les autres défilaient.

"**Non, non, pas lui, pas maintenant"** murmurait elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait et qu'elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts.

La fumée la prit a la gorge, les cendres aussi. Les pompiers avaient fait le plus gros, on pouvait déjà apercevoir l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle, assez prêt pour distinguer si il y avait quelqu'un, se rapprocha alors qu'un des flics lui demandait de s'éloigner.

Elle lui jeta à peine un regard Esposito, du moins il lui semblait que c'était sa voix, stoppa l'homme dans son geste.

Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle était de nouveau trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit. Et, alors qu'elle s'approchait, la fumée se fit de plus en plus dense. Elle ne voyait rien, elle ne cessait de tousser à cause des cendre qui volaient dans les airs, elle entendait au loin les voix de Ryan et Espo mais se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il se disait. Il fallait qu'elle avance, qu'elle voit par ses propres yeux si son corps était dans cette fichue voiture.

Et la, au milieu de cette fumée qui s'épaississait, elle entendit un vague murmure. C'était lui! C'était sa voix! Il l'appelait au secours! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, mais elle ne voyait plus rien du tout avec cette fumée qui s'épaississait. Fallait il continuer tout droit? Ou se diriger un peu à gauche, là ou elle avait cru entendre le murmure?

Sa voix raisonna encore dans le silence pesant. Elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver, elle s'avançait, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, se mêlant aux cendres qui s'étaient collées sur son visage. Elle essayait de l'appeler, tentant de se rapprocher au plus près de la voix. Puis, elle hurla son nom.

"**CASTLE!"**

Et là, brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et haleta. Elle se focalisa sur un point face a elle. Reprenant peut a peut son souffle. Elle mit quelques seconde avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus entourée de fumée. Que le silence était recouvert de bruits de fond qu'elle distinguait a peine. Une télévision. Des personnes qui parlaient. Une chambre. Elle était dans une chambre et, semblait-il, venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemars atroce.

Enfin, ce n'était pas un cauchemars, tout ça c'était passé hier et elle s'était souvenue être rentrée chez elle. Et s'être retrouvée seule. Enfin, d'après les bribes de souvenirs qu'elle avait. Elle ne se souvenait plus bien si Castle s'était retrouvé dans cette voiture, ni comment elle était rentrée dans cette pièce. Cette chambre n'était pas celle de son appart. Ni celle de Castle et encore moins aux Hampton. Le choc avait du être violent, au point qu'elle ne se souvienne plus ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi elle était la.

Bien entendu qu'il l'avait été! Elle devait épouser l'homme de sa vie et celui ci s'était retrouvé dans un accident de voiture!

Elle cherchait a savoir la suite. Était il vraiment dans cette voiture fumante? Elle avait du mal a s'en rappeler. Elle se souvint de Lanie, de Martha et d'Alexis qui l'avait raccompagnée dans la villa des Castle, le soir. Mais, lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers la voiture de Castle en flamme il semblait qu'il faisait déjà bien jour… Que c'était il passé entre temps?

Elle souffla un bon coup et essaya de se concentrer sur sa journée d'hier. Mais elle avait du mal, ses pensées étaient incohérentes et le fond sonore de la télévision ne l'aidait pas. Elle se focalisa alors sur ce bruit extérieur qui la dérangeait. Des dessins animés. Et d'un bond, elle se leva, la seule personne qui regardait ce genre de choses c'était Castle. Pris d'un maux de tête a cause de cette soudaine poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait fait se lever, elle se rassit. Essayant de calmer son mal de tête.

Elle se focalisa de nouveau sur le son, des pensées plus joyeuses que son cauchemars l'assaillaient. Il était vivant, dans la pièce d'a coté. Elle voulait courir et se jeter dans ses bras, puis, l'embrasser et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

A ce moment la, les voix qu'elle avait vaguement entendues plus tôt recommençaient. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Ni celle d'Alexis ou de Martha. Non… C'était des voix d'enfants.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva plus doucement et s'approcha de la porte. Elle ne reconnaissait pas ces voix et ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi s'agissait cette conversation qui avait fini par montrer d'un cran. Elle était trop loin, il fallait qu'elle s'approche.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir et se stoppa dans son geste. La, en face d'elle. Son reflet. Elle s'était concentrée sur un point face a elle pour mieux percevoir les voix et ce point était le miroir a coté de la porte. Pas un très grand miroir, juste un petit cercle ovale qui tenait sur trois pieds. Mais ce qui la frappa surtout, c'était son visage. Elle semblait avoir pris un sacré coup de vieux… Ses cheveux étaient plus court et elle remarqua, en s'approchant, cette petite cicatrice dans son cou. Elle était a peine perceptible et pourtant, Kate l'avait aperçue tout de suite. Automatiquement, elle porta sa main sur cette trace. Difficile de croire a un mirage vu qu'elle pouvait sentir cette petite boursouflure du bout des doigts. Mais que c'était il donc passé depuis hier?

Les voix se firent plus présente et elle pouvait très bien entendre le sujet de conversation. C'était, manifestement, deux enfants qui semblaient se battre au sujet de quelque chose d'important. Kate conclut rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de la télévision.

Elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea vers les voix, ne connaissant absolument pas cet appartement. En longeant le couloir, elle aperçut des photos de Castle et d'elle, certaines qu'elle connaissait et d'autres…

Elle se stoppa devant une photo de famille, Castle tout sourire tenant dans ses bras une petite fille brune aux yeux bleu, tandis qu'elle, encerclait les épaules d'un garçon plus vieux qui regardait la fillette rire aux éclat. Sur la photo, Kate semblait regarder le garçon. Ce garçon lui ressemblait tellement, alors que la fillette était le portait de Castle. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralentit. Elle n'arrivait pas a se détacher de cette image qui la projetait dans une 4eme dimension. La, tout de suite, elle aurait bien voulu avoir une théorie de Castle pour comprendre, ou pour la mettre sur la piste.

"**Maman?"** Kate se retourna vers la voix. La petite fille de la photo, qui semblait avoir quelques années de plus la regardait avec une moue boudeuse. Elle tenait dans sa main un vieux doudou passé d'âge. Une sorte de lapin avec de grandes oreilles qui traînaient au sol. "**Dis a Johan que c'est mon tour maintenant!"**

"**Quoi?"** Kate la regardait ébahie, non pas parce qu'elle venait de dire, mais plutôt par sa façon de l'avoir appelé. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la voix de "Johan", raisonnait jusqu'à elles.

"**Elle a regardé 4 épisodes des "Totally Spies" hier soir! C'est a moi de choisir maintenant!"**

La fillette semblait au bord des larmes en voyant que sa mère ne prenait pas son parti et que son frère n'allait pas changer d'avis.

"**Non! T'es un menteur, c'est même pas vrai d'abord!"**

Elle s'était dirigée vers le salon, Kate la suivait comme un automate. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il se déroulait ici.

"**Bien sur que si! Papa a même dit que demain ça serait mon tour pour la télévision, parce que t'avais trop **_**abusé**_", il reprenait les termes que son père avait dit, sans doute. Parce qu'il était clair qu'il était un peu trop jeune pour sortir ce genre de phrases.

De son coté, Kate n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte. Le garçon était avachit dans un fauteuil, la télécommande bien vissée dans sa main. Il n'était pas prêt de la lui donner, surtout qu'elle semblait s'avancer vers lui pour la lui prendre.

"**Maman!" **dit le garçon, regardant sa mère en lui faisant de gros yeux pour qu'elle agisse. "**Mais dit lui!"**

"**Je heu…" **Kate ne comprenait rien du tout, et elle détestait ça. De plus, elle ne savait même pas comment s'appelait la fillette.

"**NON!...Evie!... Mais MAMAANN!" **

La petite était montée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tendait la main pour attraper la télécommande que l'aîné tentait d'éloigner d'elle. Ce n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'il était deux fois plus grand et que, par conséquent, il avait le bras plus long.

Elle entendit la sonnette retentir dans l'appartement. Les enfants se stoppèrent quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur combat. Kate, bien trop heureuse de devoir a s'éclipser d'une situation qui lui échappait se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la personne de l'autre coté de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit plus grand et lui fit un énorme sourire.

"**Rick!"** lui dit elle complètement soulagée.

Ce dernier la dévisagea sans rien dire puis reporta son attention vers le fond de la pièce. Il l'avait a peine vue, et ce sentiment serra le coeur de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils et Kate comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait presque occulté la situation qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes au par avant, mais c'était sans compter sur Castle qui avait l'air visiblement agacé.

"**Quoi, ils ne sont même pas prêts?!" **lui dit en essayant de ne pas paraître énervé, mais son attitude prouvait le contraire.

"**Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles?" **répondit elle sèchement, elle commençait par en avoir marre de tout ce qu'il se tramait.

"**Mais enfin! Des enfants!"** il lâcha un soupir d'agacement.

"**Des enf… ?" **elle se retourna pour regarder le garçon et la fillette qui s'étaient arrêtés et qui les regardaient attentivement. "**C'est que… Enfin j'étais… Je suis".** Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour lui expliquer la situation, mais elle n'arrivait pas a faire une phrase cohérente. Ce Castle là semblait en colère, il la regardait a peine, ou s'il le faisait c'était pour lui jeter des regards courroucés. Ou était donc passé l'homme qu'elle allait épouser la veille et qui s'était retrouvé dans un accident de voiture?

"**C'est de ma faute" **intervint le garçon les coupant dans leur monologue visuel. "**Je voulais regarder un truc a la télé avant de partir".**

"**Tu n'as pas a prendre la défense de ta mère, elle n'avait qu'a vous presser bien avant, pour que vous soyez **_**au moins**_ **habillés". **Le garçon soupira, la fille descendit doucement de l'accoudoir pour marcher d'un pas lent vers le couloir qu'avait pris Kate quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa façon de marcher, en disait long sur son envie de partir. Elle se retourna subitement vers eux, faisant virevolter le lapin qui ne la quittait plus depuis tout a l'heure.

"**On mangera une glace a chez Paolo?" **demanda t elle avec les yeux très pétillant, Kate supposa que la glace était un bon moyen de la motiver pour aller s'habiller.

"**Oui"** dit Castle avec un sourire. Ce sourire. C'était celui qu'il lui réservait a elle, et pas a une gamine de 3 ans… 4 tout au plus. Et voila, maintenant elle était jalouse de sa propre fille. De toute façon tout devenait évident et en même temps complètement dément. C'était sa famille, c'était ses enfants. Mais qu'y avait-il bien pu se passer entre son dernier souvenir et maintenant?

La fillette, sourit de plus belle, se retournant pour aller courir dans le couloir.

"**Ne cours pas dans les couloirs Eva!" **sermonna Caslte qui s'était invité de lui même dans l'appartement. "**Quelle idée aussi d'avoir ce genre de parquet chez soit."**

Les informations arrivaient par petits bouts. Le garçon c'était Johan, la fille Eva. Ok. Visiblement c'était son appartement et pas le _leur_. Il n'avait pas tord non plus sur sa recommandation. La petite portait une sorte de grenouillère pour bébé, version enfant. Elle avait donc son pyjama en guise de chaussettes. Si elle courrait, elle risquait de glisser et de se faire mal.

"**Papa"** soupira Johan.

"**Désolé fiston… Allez file t'habiller, je vous emmène manger une glace" **dit il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le garçon semblait avoir moins d'enthousiasme. Pire, il semblait hésiter a les laisser seuls. Mais au bout d'un moment, il fini par sortir de la pièce. Mais son attitude avait mis Kate mal a l'aise. Qu'avait elle fait pour que Castle la déteste autant? Pourquoi ne l'aimait il plus? Qu'y avait il bien pu se passer entre le moment ou elle avait cru le perdre dans cette voiture et maintenant?

"**Tu compte me laisser me servir tout seul cette fois?"**

"**Quoi?"** dit elle en le dévisageant.

"**Le café". **Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre il soupira. "**La dernière fois que j'ai voulu me servir de ta machine j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me balancer par la fenêtre…"**

Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça! Enfin, pas avant. Parce que la maintenant, la "nouvelle Kate" semblait le détester autant que lui.

"**Tu t'en souviens pas?" **il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de continuer. "**Remarque, il y a pas mal de choses que t'as fait mine de ne pas te souvenir non plus…"**

"**Ce n'est pas…" **elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la coupa. Il avait haussé le ton, signe qu'il était agacée qu'elle le contredise.

"**Et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le nom de Mc Quinn ne te dit rien! Ni même faire comme si ton acharnement a tout vouloir savoir et tout contrôler n'a pas tout détruit."**

Elle n'était pas une maniaque du contrôle. Non. Elle aimait juste que les choses soit claires, et en ce moment elles ne l'étaient pas du tout!

"**Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi!"** s'emporta t elle. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance a l'agacer. Même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble son comportement puéril l'énervait très souvent. Même si c'était aussi, en partie, a cause de ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. "**Je n'aurais… Je n'ai jamais fait ça!"** Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, et si elle l'avait fait, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle n'était pas en train de mentir.

"**Oh que si tu l'as fait! A toujours vouloir tout comprendre, malgré le fait que je t'en ai empêché! C'est a cause de toi tout ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui! C'est a cause de toi que Johan et Eva ne vont pas bien! Si tu n'avais pas tout saccagé, on en serait pas la!"** Il criait a présent. Il criait. Sur _elle_. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, si l'on oubliait le moment ou il lui avait dit d'ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'il était là, a ses cotés, toujours. Il était la, parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais qu'il était loin ce moment à présent!

Kate en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'était il en train de se passer bon sang?!

"**Je n'ai pas… Je ne suis pas…"** Rick soupira, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'écouter. A quoi bon lui raconter sa version si il ne l'écoutait pas?

"**T'as signé le papier que je t'ai demandé, au moins?"**

"**Le papier?"** elle fronça des sourcils. Il soupira de nouveau, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Depuis tout a l'heure, ça semblait être son seul moyen de communication. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait tout oublié! Il regarda autour d'eux et récupéra une enveloppe.

"**Tu ne l'as même pas ouverte?!"**

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains, trop énervée par le fait qu'il ne faisait qu'être désagréable avec elle. Et, ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de déchirer l'enveloppe et d'en sortir la lettre. Elle regarda l'en tête et fronça des sourcils. La lettre provenait d'un tribunal. Et, en parcourant le papier, elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une demande de divorce. La signature de Castle trônait fièrement en bas de page. Il ne restait que la sienne.

Et la, d'un coup, la pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis tout a l'heure explosa en elle. Elle était médusée, elle était sciée. Elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver la. Et, la seule chose qu'elle trouva a faire fut d'éclater en sanglot.

Visiblement, Castle ne s'attendait pas a ce revirement de situation. Il resta a la regarder quelques secondes, presque choqué par son comportement. Comme si elle venait de lui rire au visage après qu'il ait pu lui annoncer la mort d'un proche parent. Puis, il se leva, un peu incertain. Il s'approcha d'elle. Kate s'appuyait a présent sur le comptoir de la cuisine. En y repensant, la disposition de son salon/salle a mangé ressemblait étrangement a celle de l'ancien loft de Castle. Elle avait du mal a respirer, elle s'agrippait au rebord du marbre, pour éviter de se recroqueviller par terre. Castle fini par l'enlacer. Ses gestes étaient imprécis, comme si il avait peur de la casser.

"**Comment… Comment" **suffoqua t elle. Castle la serra un peu plus fort, un peux moins hésitant. Il tenta de la calmer, mais les sanglots ne cessaient de remonter a la surface. Elle se trouvait pathétique, mais surtout, elle était totalement perdue. "**Comment on… En est… Arrivés la?"** réussit elle a articuler en se calmant peu a peu. La chaleur de son corps, le fait qu'il l'enlace jouait sans doute la dedans.

"**Je ne sais pas vraiment…" **soupira t il. Il s'éloigna d'elle, voyant qu'elle reprenait un peu le dessus. "**Je suppose que c'est l'addition des non dits, et tout ce stress avec mes bouquins, les enfants… La vie en somme."**

Il semblait concerné par cette question, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussit a l'aider a comprendre. Elle avait besoin de parler a quelqu'un, et elle était attristée de voir que Castle n'était pas la bonne personne. Ils restèrent la, a se regarder. Un peu comme avant. Sauf que son regard sur elle avait _vraiment _changé.

"**Ch'ui prête!"** Eva s'était dépêchée a s'habiller. Et Castle, même Kate, n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement en la voyant. Elle avait mis son tee shirt a l'envers. Et portait une jupe qu'elle avait a moitié enfilé par dessus le tee shirt. Le collant était toujours dans sa main. "**Mais ça, j'arrive pas." **Elle tendait le collant a son père, afin qu'il l'aide.

"**Et ou est ton pull?"** demanda Castle. Le son de sa voix prouvait qu'il était amusé de la situation. Eva fit de gros yeux en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

"**J'ai oublié!"** Et elle retourna dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Castle soupira en secouant la tête, mais son sourire parlait pour lui.

"**Papa!" **Johan débarqua a son tour, bien mieux vêtu que sa soeur. "**Je peux prendre ma NDS6?"**

"**Tu peux pas lâcher ce truc 5 minutes? Si c'est pour que tu reste collé a l'écran toute l'après midi, autant que tu restes a la maison." **Johan soupira et posa la chose qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table la plus proche.

Kate était impressionnée de la façon dont Castle s'en sortait avec leur enfants. Pour l'instant, elle n'était que spectatrice, mais elle savait qu'il faudrait agir tôt ou tard.

Johan la fixait intensément. Elle devait avoir les yeux rouge, et visiblement, son fils n'était pas aveugle. Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'elle tenta de faire rassurant. Mais cela ne semblait pas trop le convaincre. Il se dirigea vers la penderie mais continuait de les regarder du coin de l'oeil.

"**Mais combien de temps il lui faut pour trouver un pull?"** Il se dirigea vers le couloir. Kate ne savait pas trop quoi faire et continuait de rester spectatrice. "**Evie?" **continua Castle "**Tu l'as trouvé ou tu veux que je t'aide?" **Quand Castle fut hors de portée, Kate avait cru entendre la voix d'Eva dans le fond sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit, son fils détourna son attention en lui parlant.

"**Maman? Ça va?"**

"**Oui."** Mais sa voix trahissait le contraire. Elle voyait dans les yeux de son fils quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux d'un enfant. Il était soucieux. Mais pas pour le jeux qu'il n'avait pu emporter avec lui. Non. Il était soucieux envers _elle_. Il avait 9 ans, plus ou moins, et semblait s'occuper d'elle bien plus que Castle ne le faisait. Elle s'en voulait, parce que c'était de _leur_ fautes. A _elle_. Et aussi a _Castle_.

"**T'es sure?"**

"**Certaine"** dit elle avec un sourire. Cette fois, elle avait du être plus convaincante. Parce qu'il n'en dit pas plus et continua de lacer ses chaussures.

"**Tu vas partir avec nous?"**

"**Je ne sais pas si ton père…"** Elle laissa la phrase en suspends. Johan fronça des sourcils, il ne semblait pas comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

"**Non, je veux dire, tu vas aller travailler aujourd'hui? Tu peux prendre l'ascenseur avec nous? Et même, peut être, la voiture?"**

Le travail! Elle avait complètement oublié cette partie la. Elle regarda ses vêtements. Elle avait son pygama sur elle, le temps qu'elle s'habille, ça serait trop tard. Castle prenait le temps d'attendre ses enfants. Mais pas _elle_. Il ne l'attendrait pas.

Johan semblait avoir compris lorsqu'elle avait tourné le regard vers son vêtement de nuit. Il soupira, mais ne dit aucun mot.

"**La prochaine fois, peut etre…" **Tenta t elle pour lui redonner le sourire. Cet enfant semblait vraiment triste de ce qu'il se passait. Et il l'était parce qu'il _comprenait_.

"**Ouais. La prochaine fois." **dit il absolument pas convaincu. Ça devait être une phrase qu'elle, ou Castle, disaient souvent. Et qu'ils ne devaient sans doute pas faire.

"**Voila!" **dit Castle avec un sourire. "**Ah! T'es prêt?"** il regarda son fils, ravit. Il avait sans doute envie de partir au plus vite de ce lieu. Rien que d'y penser, les yeux de Kate devinrent de nouveau humides. "**Tu mets tes chaussures Evie, je prends ton manteau d'accord?"** La petite acquiesça. Et sauta pratiquement sur ses chaussures pour les mettre. Elle aussi semblait ravie de partir du loft.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, les enfants embrassèrent leur mère. Eva lui fit rapidement la bise pour aller prendre la main que son père lui tendait. Johan, par contre, semblait prendre trop son temps au goût de Castle. Il était déjà dans le couloir, alors que l'aîné étreignait sa mère bien plus longtemps que la normale.

"**Jo'? Tu te dépêches?" **demanda Castle. Il semblait s'éloigner, mais s'agaçait de voir que son fils était a la traîne.

"**Oui, j'arrive!" **dit Johan, énervé d'être interrompu. Il sortit de la pièce sans fermer la porte, et Kate pu entendre la discussion entre Castle et ses enfants. Enfin, surtout sa fille. Qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir pu regarder la télé ce matin. Castle semblait etre un bon parti vu qu'il lui donnait raison en lui promettant qu'elle pourrait la regarder ce soir dans son appartement.

Kate referma la porte et souffla un bon coup. Elle avait du mal a encaisser tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Castle qui la détestait. _Pire_. Qui voulait le divorce. Mon Dieu qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent la?!

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et se rendre au poste. Elle se stoppa dans son geste. Minute. Était elle toujours lieutenant au 12 ème? Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait trouver un moyen de connaître un minimum de choses sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Elle faisait mentalement la liste des personnes qui pourraient l'aider, mais surtout la croire. Son père? Mhhh… Trop cartésien. Esposito? Ryan? Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Lanie peut etre? Madison? Elle ne savait pas si elles étaient toujours en contact. Bien qu'elle lui demandait régulièrement des nouvelles, elle se souvint que sa meilleure amie du lycée n'avait pas pu venir a son mariage. Elle était très prise avec son boulot. Ça, ça n'avait sans doute pas changé.

Lanie restait un choix plus sûr. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'habille, et surtout, qu'elle réussisse a retrouver son portable.

Apres une bonne demie heure, elle n'eut pas de mal a le retrouver vu qu'il était en train de vibrer. Elle décrocha et sourit en entendant la voix de Lanie.

"**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais girl! Ca fait plus de 3 heures que tout le monde te cherche! T'as pas lu tes messages? C'est la panique ici y'a un eut un meurtre dans la 5 eme… Les gars ont du se débrouiller tout seul avec ce connard de Garett. Et tu connais le personnage… Magne tes petites fesses vite fait! Tout le monde t'attends au poste!".**

Fini l'incompréhension de la matinée, les sens en alerte, la "Kate flic" repris bien facilement le dessus. Elle trouva son glock dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Finalement, il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas beaucoup. Elle le mit dans sa pochette de protection et se dirigea vers le commissariat.

(...)

Une fois a l'intérieur, elle fut surprise des regards qui pesaient sur elle. Des sourires et des bonjours. Pas qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu au par avant, mais pas _autant_. Elle continua son chemin vers l'étage habituel. Elle vit Espo et Ryan a leur bureau. Elle soupira de soulagement, enfin autre chose qui n'avait pas changé!

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, un des gars l'interpella.

"**Bonjour capitaine! J'ai le dossier que vous m'aviez demandé hier…" **Kate fronça les sourcils.

"**Heu… Vous devez vous tromper je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett".**

L'homme la dévisagea, interdit. "**Heu… C'est une blague capitaine?" **Il avait dit cette phrase un peu incertain. Et la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il lui fit un faux sourire et sans attendre la réponse lui tendit le dossier. "**Je dois y aller, je suis sur le dossier du meurtre."**

"**Celui de la 5 ème?"**

"**Oui"** dit il avec un sourire. Cette fois il semblait plus a l'aise sur le sujet.

"**Mais ce n'est pas le dossier de Ryan et d'Espo?"** elle savait que ce genre de truc était plutôt leur domaine a eux. Même si elle ne s'incluait pas dans le lot elle y pensait.

"**Si, si" **répondit il de nouveau mal a l'aise "**mais je suis avec eux… Vous vous souvenez? C'est vous qui m'avez embauché pour compléter l'équipe".**

Elle le dévisagea comme si il venait de raconter la plus grosse ineptie de toute sa vie. Ce gringalet? Compléter l'équipe? Dans ses rêves oui!

"**Kate!" **Elle tourna la tête pour faire face a Espo et Ryan qui venaient vers elle. "**Qu'est ce que t'as foutu! On était sur place et j'ai pas arrêter de t'appeler. T'as encore un soucis de portable?"**

"**Heu non… Il était juste sur vibreur." **

Espo tourna son regard vers l'homme a ses cotés. Kate fit de même. Le silence se fit pesant, et d'un coup, l'homme s'éclipsa en lançant une excuse bidon. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour avoir enfin quelques infos sur toute cette histoire complètement démente.

"**Il t'a fait le topo?"**

"**Non… Il m'a juste donné ça…"** Elle lui montra le dossier qu'elle avait en main, et pu voir une grimace sur la tête de son collègue.

"**Alors ça y est? Il est embauché pour de bon?"**

Embauché? Comment ça embauché? Kate fronça des sourcils et ouvrit rapidement le dossier. Le premier papier ressemblait effectivement a une demande d'embauche. L'enseigne de la police, des alinéas… De la paperasse, et Dieu qu'elle détestait ça. Mais, elle avait elle aussi eut ce papier lorsqu'elle avait commencé a travailler dans la police. Elle savait très bien a quoi cela correspondait. Cela dit, il manquait une signature. Celle de l'employeur.

"**Il suffit que Gates la signe et c'est bon". **Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi cet homme lui avait donné ça. Normalement il aurait du la remettre au capitaine.

"**Gates? Victoria Gates?" **

Oh non, lui non plus n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi! "**Eh bien oui, Gates notre capitaine… C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle non?"**

"**Heu Kate, tu es sure que tu vas bien?"**

"**Bien sur que oui!" **répondit elle agacée. Qu'avait il tous a lui demander comment elle allait? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, certes, mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que la Kate de cette vie soit dépressive ou quoi que ce soit. Elle avait toujours été une battante, ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer. Peut importe la vie, aussi dingue soit elle, qu'elle menait.

"**Tu sais, Lanie avait raison, tu aurais du prendre quelques jours de congés… Et rester auprès de tes enfants…"**

"**Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça… Je vais bien!"**

Ils étaient au milieu du couloir, et les hommes commençaient a se retourner pour regarder ce qu'il se tramait. Esposito, suivit de Ryan l'emmenèrent dans le bureau du capitaine. Kate soupira d'agacement. Rien de cette vie ne correspondait a ce qu'elle connaissait, comment ne pas faire d'impair?

Et puis, elle connaissait les gars, ils semblaient eux aussi se soucier d'elle. Il l'avait toujours fait. Contrairement a Castle, visiblement.

"**Écoutes Kate, on sait a propos du divorce… Nous sommes tous avec toi, mais tu devrais vraiment prendre quelques jours pour toi. Tu as besoin d'etre avec eux, Castle profite déja beaucoup trop de ton emplois du temps surchargé pour les avoirs avec lui tout le temps."**

Kate tenta d'assimiler les informations. Elle avait bien compris qu'ils vivaient séparément. Qu'ils voulaient le divorce. Elle ne savait pas son point de vu sur la question. La Kate de ce "monde" était peut etre d'accord avec ça après tout. Mais elle, présentement, ne l'était pas. Elle souffla et porta son regard sur le bureau du capitaine. D'ailleurs, elle se rendait compte que celui ci aussi avait beaucoup changé. Mais, ce qui la frappa le plus c'était les petits éléphants blancs qui étaient sur son bureau. Ses éléphants… Était elle vraiment capitaine?! Mais comment avait elle réussit a en arriver la?

Elle adorait son travail. Etre sur le terrain, trouver le suspect, être en salle d'interrogatoire, sans avoir a passer son temps assise sur une chaise pour faire de la paperasse. Ok, elle en faisait un peu, mais pas autant que le capitaine! Sans compter les coups de fils avec les juges ou les avocats mécontents, ou même un supérieur hiérarchique. Ces choses la étaient rébarbatives, et c'était pour cela qu'elle était restée lieutenant de police.

Seulement, maintenant, même le plaisir d'être sur le terrain lui était retiré. Elle avait envie de retourner se coucher et d'attendre que ce cauchemars sans fin cesse.

"**Kate?"** demanda Ryan en fronçant des sourcils.

"**Peut etre… Mais pas maintenant… J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je pourrais retourner sur le terrain avec vous pour l'enquête en cours?"**

Ils sourirent vraiment. Comme si elle avait apporté la meilleure nouvelle de tous les temps.

"**Et Garett?" **demanda Ryan en se tournant vers l'homme qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. On pouvait le voir a travers les stores ouvert. Lui, ne se rendait compte de rien.

"**Le maigrichon n'aura qu'a rester la et a faire la basse besogne" **grogna Esposito. Cela paru être suffisant a Ryan qui ouvrit la porte. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour aller continuer l'enquête sur une nouvelle piste qu'ils venaient de trouver. Et Kate avait eu raison. Cette sortie sur le terrain lui avait fait oublié tous ses soucis Du moins, jusqu'au soir.

(...)

Le soir venu, Kate s'était retrouvée chez elle. Elle avait eu du mal a se retrouver et le chauffeur de taxi lui avait jeté de nombreux coups d'oeil inquiet. Il était vrai qu'il ne devait pas voir tous les jours dans ses clients quelqu'un qui faisait le tour du quartier pour retrouver son appartement.

Elle n'avait pas pu trouver Lanie au poste. Parce qu'elle était sortie toute la journée et que, lorsqu'elle était revenue, Lanie était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait été surprise parce que Lanie ne rentrait jamais si tot du travail. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus surprise c'était d'entendre Espo dire qu'il allait devoir rentrer aussi. Il rentrait pour s'occuper de son fils. Pour aider Lanie. Ça avait été un choc, et en même temps, elle avait été ravie de cette nouvelle. Lanie _et_ Esposito. Avec leur fils. Mais pour eux, l'histoire semblait bien plus heureuse que la sienne vu qu'_eux _n'étaient pas en train de divorcer.

Elle mit quelques minutes avant de trouver la bonne clefs. Puis, une fois a l'intérieur elle s'effondra sur le premier fauteuil en vue. Le début de journée avait été un calvaire, quand au boulot, elle en avait appris un peu plus sur sa vie. Esposito et Ryan se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais, par chance, ils avaient mis ça sur le compte du divorce.

Kate n'était pas très a l'aise avec le fait de leur mentir, mais elle savait que son histoire était déjà démente. Les gars avaient du mal a adhérer aux théories de Castle, alors si c'était elle qui commençait a leur raconter ce genre d'histoires, ils la forceraient a rester chez elle toute la journée. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Kate ne voulait pas, c'était de se torturer l'esprit toute la journée pour comprendre. Au moins, avec son travail elle pouvait penser a autre chose.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur le fauteuil. Qu'avait il pu bien se passer pour qu'elle zappe tout un pan de sa vie? Un choc violent? Ce divorce qui lui tombait dessus? Des soucis au boulot? Ou alors elle était vraiment dans un monde parallèle, ou un truc du genre. Elle espérait que non, elle avait déjà assez de problèmes dans sa vie personnelle.

Elle se demandait alors à quoi ressemblerait sa vie du futur, si elle serait vraiment comme ça ou pas. Peut etre qu'elle pouvait s'aider avec des photos, des films qu'elle trouverait ici ou bien… Son téléphone! Rien de plus personnel qu'un téléphone! Elle n'était pas une personne qui prenait des photos ou des films avec son portable régulièrement, mais la liste d'appel, les SMS pourraient l'aider a connaître les zones d'ombres qu'elle n'avait pas encore éclaircies.

Elle récupéra son mobile dans la poche de son manteau, et en profita pour l'enlever et le jeter sur le canapé juste a coté. Puis, elle s'avachie de nouveau dans le siège pour lire avec attention les derniers textos qu'elle avait envoyé. Ces messages étaient ses derniers moments en tant que "l'autre Kate". Cela pouvait peut etre l'aider sur sa façon d'être ou sa vision des choses concernant les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus.

La dernière personne avec qui elle avait échanger des messages était Madison Queller. Elle sourit en ouvrant la conversation. Pas que ça soit vraiment bizarre, dans le fond. Elle savait que son amie avait toujours eu le don de lui remonter le moral. D'ailleurs en parcourant leur discussion, elle comprit pourquoi elle avait tant conversé avec sa meilleure amie du lycée. Pour se changer les idées, visiblement.

Elle avait lu un peu plus haut qu'elle lui parlait de son divorce, Madison lui avait répondu "_**Bienvenue au club!"**_ et Kate en était presque choquée. Madison mariée? Non. Plutôt, Madison _DIVORCÉE_?! Elle savait a quel point se marier était quelque chose d'important pour Maddie. Mais, elle n'avait jamais pensé que son amie puisse divorcer. Elle avait presque l'impression de l'insulter en disant ce mot, d'ailleurs.

Le reste de la conversation tournait surtout sur des choses qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins. Des déboires passé qu'elles avaient eu et qu'elles comparaient a certaines choses du présent. Elle appris ainsi, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment son travail, mais qu'elle avait fait ça pour les enfants. Il ne fut pas difficile de déduire l'intervention de Castle la dedans. Il avait du la supplier pour qu'elle cesse de risquer sa vie sur le terrain. Et par conséquent, elle avait opté pour une solution qui semblait avoir satisfait tout le monde. Sauf elle.

Et quand elle parlait d'elle, elle parlait de la "Kate de ce monde". Les textos avec Maddie étaient plus ou moins réguliers. Elles se donnaient souvent rendez vous entre filles, ou avec les enfants. Madison avait un fils qui s'appelait William. Il était plus jeune que Johan, mais plus vieux qu'Eva. Et visiblement, un garçon aussi déluré que sa mère...

C'était assez marrant de lire toutes les frasques présente et passé qu'elles avaient eu. Elle avait presque l'impression de lire un livre. Le livre de leur vie. Avec le bonus de la vie future qu'elles pouvait avoir.

Elle décida de changer, et de lire les textos qu'elle échangeait avec Lanie. Le dernier en date remontait d'une bonne semaine. Il parlait d'un rendez vous "en famille", pour l'anniversaire de son filleul. Elle faillit s'étouffer en lisant qu'elle était marraine de l'enfant de Lanie. Déjà apprendre que Madison avait un fils l'avait choqué, mais la…

Elle décida d'arrêter de lire ces messages qui ne lui apprenaient rien de sa vie actuelle. Elle se déplaça pour poser le téléphone sur la table basse a coté. Elle vit alors le jeu vidéo que Johan avait laissé. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en jeu vidéo. Ok, elle en avait déjà joué avec Castle quelques rare fois, mais celui la semblait assez étrange. Des lunettes teintée reliée a une sorte de téléphone higt tech. Il ne ressemblait pas a son I phone (qui d'ailleurs avait pas mal changé lui aussi), mais elle se demanda si son fils n'allait pas vouloir le récupérer. D'ailleurs, combien de temps Castle les garderaient il avec lui? Pas qu'elle ait hâte de retrouver ses enfants, mais peut etre qu'elle pourrait aussi en apprendre plus avec eux?

En fait, elle avait surtout peur de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Elle était complètement démunie sur la façon d'agir avec eux. Elle avait toujours été fille unique. Elle ne connaissait pas les disputes entre frère et soeur. Fallait il donner raison a l'un d'eux? Fallait il favoriser celui qui disait la vérité? Elle ne se voyait pas punir ses enfants. En fait, elle était plutôt ravie que Castle les ait avec lui pour ce soir.

Il lui fallait un plan. Il fallait qu'elle puisse "survivre" dans ce monde. Elle ne savait pas si tout ceci était un rêve et si elle allait rester définitivement bloquée ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer a faire des erreurs constamment. A son travail elle avait pu mettre ça sur le compte d'un problème actuel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refaire ça tous les jours.

Elle souffla un bon coup et se leva. La première chose qu'il fallait faire c'était rassembler tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur tous les éléments qu'elle avait oublié. Depuis l'accident de Castle a son mariage jusqu'à… Eh bien, jusqu'au _divorce_. Elle fouilla dans sa chambre en premier et tomba sur un album photo. Les premières photos de l'album montrait la villa de Castle aux hampton. Puis Kate enceinte (elle supposa que c'était Johan qu'elle attendait). Les photos suivante étaient toutes de Johan. Il n'y en avait pas une seule ou il n'était pas dessus. Johan avec sa peluche. Au milieux d'une montagne de jouet, avec un Castle qui semblait beaucoup plus s'amuser que lui. Johan assis sur une chaise haute, Kate lui donnait a manger en faisant une sorte de grimace. Johan assis sur une serviette sur la plage, Castle était derrière lui pour qu'il puisse rester assis.

Plus elle passait les pages, plus Johan grandissait. Mais ils étaient toujours tous les 3. Quelques photos de Lanie ou Madison avec elle. Quelques photos ou ils étaient entre adultes. Mais il y avait toujours sur la page au moins une photo de Johan. Elle tomba sur le fameux "William" quelques années apres. Elle pu alors savoir l'age qu'il avait et l'age de ses enfants. Johan avait 9 ans. Il était né 2 ans après son dernier souvenir. Eva en avait 3. Et William en avait 7.

Elle avait regardé sur son réveil la date du jour. 21/11/2024. _**Mon Dieu! **_pensa t elle. _**J'ai… 45 ans! **_Si elle n'avait pas été assise elle serait sûrement par terre a l'heure qu'il est. Elle n'était pas dans un monde parallèle. Elle avait juste perdu 10 ans de sa vie. _Dix_. C'était énorme.

Son portable sonna. Elle avait enlevé l'option vibreur, vu que ça lui avait joué des tours ce matin même avec le boulot. Elle jeta l'album photo sur le lit et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son portable dans le salon. Sa première pensée fut son boulot. Certes, elle était moins obligée d'être sur le terrain en tant que Capitaine, mais elle se connaissait. Elle n'était pas du genre a rester assise derrière son bureau a se cacher sous une montagne de paperasserie. Elle avait toujours aimé etre sur le terrain. Et si Lanie lui avait demandé d'etre la et que les gars l'avait appelé pour venir sur les lieux du crime ce matin, elle devait être le genre de capitaine à etre souvent en vadrouille avec ses gars. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle regarda la photo qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Son fils. Son nom s'affichait en bas d'une photo ou il faisait une monstrueuse grimace. La photo la fit sourire, et elle décrocha rapidement.

"**Johan?"**

"**Maman?"**

"**Oui? Est ce qu'il y a un problème?"**

"**Non".** Le son de sa voix semblait différente de ce matin. Il avait l'air plus enjoué et moins triste. Elle pensa que Castle avait réussit a lui changer les idées. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il téléphonait a cette heure la. Et qu'il lui téléphone _à elle_. Alors qu'il devait etre avec son père. Et d'ailleurs, ils lui avaient acheté un téléphone? A un enfant de 9 ans?

"**Oh, si tu veux que je t'apporte ta… Enfin ton jeu je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour ça…" **Elle ne savait pas si ils se voyaient demain soir ou a la fin de la semaine prochaine. On était samedi soir. Peut etre que Caslte et elle s'étaient arrangés pour faire une semaine sur deux. Ou peut etre qu'il les prenaient seulement les week end.

"**Non, et puis tu sais bien que papa m'en a offert une pour que je l'ai ici aussi... "**

En tout cas une chose était sur. Il y avait peut être des tentions entre Castle et elle, mais leur enfants ne manquaient pas d'être choyés.

"**Ah oui… C'est vrai." **dit elle pour donner le change. "**T'as passé une bonne journée?" **demanda t elle pour éviter qu'il ne lui pose une question a laquelle elle ne pourrait sans doute pas répondre.

"**Mouais… Eva colle toujours papa et j'ai l'impression d'être invisible…"**

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Son fils semblait vraiment tout lui raconter. Ils devaient etre très fusionnels. Elle l'était sans doute moins avec Eva, qui compensait avec son père. Enfin… Elle le supposait.

"**Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai… Ton père t'aime autant que ta soeur. Elle est juste… Plus petite, elle demande plus d'attention, c'est tout." **Elle avait l'impression que malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas ses enfants, elle savait dire les bonnes choses. Comme si c'était naturel. Comme si son esprit et sa bouche avait gardé des souvenirs et qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

"**Je sais…" **soupira t il. "**Vous vous êtes encore disputés ce matin?"** Le changement de conversation la pris de court.

"**Heu... " **Il souffla a nouveau, et elle reconnu le Johan qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'il lui avait lancé ce regard. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude et il avait même peur de la laisser seule. Comme si… Comme si elle aurait pu faire une bêtise. "**Pas vraiment".**

"**Alors pourquoi t'as pleuré?"**

"**Je…" **Que répondre à ça? Quels mots peuvent être adaptés a un enfant de cet âge pour tout lui expliquer? Devait elle lui parler de son amnésie? Il était si jeune, elle avait déjà l'impression qu'_ils _l'avaient détruit avec ce divorce, elle n'allait quand même pas en rajouter non?

"**Maman" **soupira le garçon "**si il a encore été méchant avec toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être ici. Je veux être avec toi."**

Cette phrase la scia complètement. Elle avait envie de pleurer devant autant d'altruisme. Ce n'était pas Castle qui allait faire ça, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas accepter cette demande. C'était beaucoup trop, et puis ça risquait de compliquer encore plus la situation avec Castle.

"**il n'a pas été méchant. Je te promet" **Ce n'était pas faux. Elle avait juste été submergé par un trop plein d'émotions. Et le fait qu'elle était "amnésique", n'avait rien changé. Ça n'avait fait qu'accentuer le coté dramatique de la situation qu'elle vivait en spectatrice. Elle n'avait pas de moyen de changer les choses. Le mal était déjà fait.

"**Est ce qu'après je pourrais rester avec toi plus souvent?"**

"**Apres?"**

"**Oui, quand vous serez vraiment séparés…"**

"**Oh… Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il faudra demander a ton père."**

"**Tu es sure que ça va maman?"**

"**Oui, pourquoi?"**

"**Parce que t'es pas comme d'habitude…"**

Ce fut a son tour de soupirer. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, passant une main sur son visage.

"**Écoutes, c'est compliqué… Mais je te promets que Cas… Ton père n'a rien a voir la dedans".**

"**Alors c'est quoi?"**

"**C'est moi le problème." **Bon, elle était partie pour lui avouer quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, ni comment. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Elle ne voulait pas le détruire encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. "**J'ai tout oublié". **Bon. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais c'était déja trop tard.

"**Quoi? Le divorce?" **il semblait maintenant très intéressé par ce qu'elle lui racontait. Et sans doute, ravi d'etre dans la confidence.

"**Oui… Et bien plus encore."**

"**Comme quoi?"**

"**Comme les dix dernières années." **Mon Dieu, elle racontait tout a un enfant de 9 ans à peine. A son fils! Elle disait a son propre fils qu'elle avait tout oublié de sa vie.

"**Tu nous a oublié?"** il n'était pas triste, il ne semblait même pas choqué. Il posait simplement la question.

"**Oui, je suis désolée…"**

"**Alors tu te souvient de comment c'était avant?"**

"**Avant quoi?"**

"**Avant, quand vous travaillez ensemble et que vous étiez le meilleur duo de tout New York!"**

Kate se mit a rire, il n'était pas triste non. Il était carrément enthousiaste. Et il devait sortir cette expression de la bouche de son père. Elle en mettrait sa main a couper.

"**C'est ça."**

"**C'est trop génial!"**

"**Pourquoi?" **Elle fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si heureux.

"**Ça veux dire que t'aime encore papa…"**

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement face a cette phrase évidente. Si il y avait bien une chose de sûre, c'était qu'elle l'aimait. Elle entendit des bruits puis, la voix d'Eva en fond sonore.

"**Tu fais quoi?"**

"**Rien! Retourne jouer avec papa!" **Visiblement, il était assez en colère du fait que Castle joue avec elle et le laisse seul. Il devait y avoir une raison, mais elle ne la connaissait pas.

"**Tu parles a maman!" **dit elle d'un coup très excitée. Kate était plutôt surprise, vu que dès que Castle était rentré dans son loft, elle avait fait comme si elle n'existait plus. Ça l'avait arrangée sur le coup, mais a présent elle se posait des questions. "**Moi aussi je veux! Mais moi aussi! Johan! Donnes moi! Je veux lui parler aussi! PAAPAAAAA! JOHAN VEUX PAS ME DONNER LE TÉLÉPHONE POUR QUE JE PARLE A MAMAN!"**

Elle entendit son fils soupirer et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Une famille. Elle avait une famille. Un garçon adorable et une fille… Eh bien, une fille a son papa.

Elle entendit la voix de Castle arriver de loin. Il parlait avec Eva et, lorsqu'il fut dans la chambre elle pu comprendre ce dont il parlait.

"**T'es encore avec ta mère?! Mais tu l'as quitté ce matin! Qu'est ce que tu as de si important a lui raconter?" **Kate fut surprise du ton de sa voix. Il était en colère. Non, il était jaloux. Mais de quoi pouvait il etre jaloux? Était ce une des raisons pour laquelle leur couple avait battu de l'aile et qu'ils étaient "contraint" de divorcer?

Mais ce qui l'agaça encore plus était de voir qu'il voulait presque que ses enfants n'aient pas de contact avec elle. Comme si, en étant chez lui, il devait l'oublier. "**Donnes le téléphone a ta soeur, elle aussi a le droit de lui parler."**

"**Mais papa! C'est pas juste! Elle a rien a lui raconter de toute façon…"** Il souffla et sembla se résigner vu qu'elle entendit une autre voix plus distincte a l'autre bout du fil.

"**Même pas vrai d'abord!"** Un temps de silence puis... "**Maman?!"**

"**Oui ma chérie."** Ça, c'était sortit tout seul. Elle se surprenait a dire "ma chérie". Certes, c'était sa fille… Mais pour elle, elle n'en avait conscience que depuis ce matin.

"**Maman tu sais ce qu'on a fait avec papa?"**

"**Non, qu'est ce que vous avez fait?"** elle semblait si contente de lui raconter sa journée que Kate en avait le sourire au lèvres.

"**On a mangé une glace chez Paolo alors que c'était même pas le repas!"**

Kate entendit a l'autre bout du fils des chuchotements. Elle sourit en comprenait que la petite n'aurait pas du révéler ce secret.

"**Ah oui? C'était bon?"**

"**Ouiiiii! Même que j'ai pris une chocolat avec de la vanille… Mais j'ai fait tombé un peu sur mon pa'talon. Papa a dit que ça se lave. Ça partira avec le savon de la machine a lavé, hein que ça part la glace? Parce que moi j'aime bien ma pa'talon je veux pas le jeter a la poubelle. Et puis si il a de la glace bah tant pis, parce que je le mets quand même!" **Oui, c'était bien la fille de son père. Une fois qu'elle était partie, on l'arrêtait plus.

"**Maman?"**

"**Oui?"**

"**Est ce que tu vas venir ce soir pour qu'on regarde Ratailltouille tous ensemble? Tu sais le film avec la souris qui fait la cuisine?"**

La question la prit de court. Elle pensait que Castle et elle était séparés, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne se voyaient pas, ou peut. En dehors du moment ou chacun venait chercher les enfants. Mais est ce qu'ils faisaient quelques exceptions? Vu qu'elle mettait du temps a répondre, elle entendit Castle a l'autre bout du téléphone lui parler doucement.

"**Tu sais bien Evie, maintenant que tu fais des soirées film-yjama c'est soit avec papa, soit avec maman. Pas les deux."**

"**Mais moi, je veux que maman elle vient!"**

"**Qu'elle vienne, chérie. Et non, ce n'est pas possible."**

"**Mais pourquoi?"**

"**Tu te souviens, je t'ai déja expliqué… Maman et papa ne vivent plus dans la même maison. Alors maintenant que l'on fait quelque chose avec vous, ça sera juste nous trois. Ou vous trois, quand c'est avec maman."**

"**Mais moi je veux!"** Décidément… Aussi têtue que son père. Cette petite n'avait pas besoin de tests ADN pour le prouver.

"**Passe moi ton père Evie…" **elle entendit un petit "**D'accord".** Cela la faisait sourire de voir qu'elle obéissait sans broncher quand elle lui demandait quelque chose, contrairement a Castle. Connaissant un peu le phénomène, elle se doutait que la petite devait lui faire des yeux de chien battu.

"**Tiens, c'est pour toi. Elle veut te parler" **

"**Kate?"**

"**Castle?"**

"**Qu'est ce que tu veux… Me dire?"** il avait l'air étonné. Peut etre aussi, agacé. Elle ne saurait dire. Etant donné qu'il était avec ses enfants, il avait évité de lui sortir un "qu'est ce que tu veux", assez méchant. Sans doute.

"**Écoutes, si ça ne te dérange pas je peux passer… Enfin, je sais que c'est encore un peu compliqué dans sa tête. Et puis, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas."**

"**Le week end ils sont supposés etre avec moi. Je les ai a peine vu hier soir. Et comme je viens de rentrer d'un mois de promo, j'aimerais un peu les garder, tu vois…"**

"**Mais je vais pas te les voler! Je vais juste passer, rester un peu avec vous pour faire plaisir a Evie! Ça te fait si mal que ça de me voir le temps d'un film?!"**

"**Non… Bien sur. Vu comme ça…"**

Il était infernal. Était ce de sa faute si il ne voyait pas ses enfants a cause de la promo de ses fichus bouquins?! Et puis, elle devait se l'avouer… Elle avait envie de voir ce que ça faisait une soirée en famille avec Castle et leur enfants. Même si c'était quand même hyper étrange et un peu flippant…

"**Bon, je me prépare et j'arrive… Heu… T'habites heu…"** Merde. Comment lui demander son adresse sans avoir l'air étrange?

Il soupira. "**A l'angle de Greene Street et de Prince Street. Je sais que j'ai déménagé 2 fois mais ça fait quelques temps déjà…"**

Bon, toujours a Soho. Elle avait prit un papier pour noter l'adresse tout en tenant son téléphone en le coinçant avec son épaule. Elle posa le stylo et plia la feuille pour la fourrer dans son manteau qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé.

"**Ok, laisses moi 15 minutes et j'arrive. Commencez le film sans moi s'il est trop tard."** Elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Même si ils étaient samedi soir, elle se doutait que sa petite fille se couche a 22H.

"**Ok" **Et il raccrocha. Même pas un "a tout a l'heure" ou quelque chose du genre. Ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose de voir que Castle était si impersonnel avec elle. Maintenant que son fils était dans la confidence, il fallait qu'elle lui demande tout ce qu'il savait. Pour comprendre, et surtout éviter les impairs.

(...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face a sa porte elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir en courant! Mais si Castle leur avait dit la nouvelle? Elle n'avait pas envie de blesser des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé. Pire, ça pouvait qu'empirer la "relation" qu'elle avait avec Castle.

Elle toqua puis souffla un bon coup. Elle n'allait pas se battre avec des meurtriers. Non. Elle allait passer une soirée en famille. Avec Castle. Castle qui la détestait. Peut être qu'elle aurait préféré les meurtriers au final.

Elle n'entendit rien, puis d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Castle habillé d'un vieux tee shirt et des popcorn dans les cheveux. Elle essaya de se retenir de rire, et il lui lança un coup d'œil suspicieux. Puis, en entrant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enlever le popcorn de ses cheveux et de le lui montrer.

Castle fit un petit sourire puis, ferma la porte. Ce simple sourire fut comme une sorte d'immense victoire pour Beckett.

Les enfants étaient avachis dans le canapé, mais de là où elle était elle pouvait voir Johan qui regardait vers eux. Il avait du remarquer l'absence de son père, contrairement a sa sœur qui devait être captivée par l'histoire.

"**Maman!"** cria Johan en se levant du fauteuil. Il se dépêcha de venir vers elle et l'enlaça. "**T'es venue, c'est trop cool!" **Il regarda son père, qui les fixait. Castle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le canapé.

La petite avait dû voir que tout le monde avait déserté et le cri de Johan la fit se retourner. Elle était debout sur le canapé et ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant sa mère. "**MAMAN! Papa! Regardes maman est la!"**

"**Je sais ma puce, tu sais, c'est même moi qui lui ai ouvert la porte."**

Kate se mit à rire doucement. La petite ne comprenait certainement pas l'ironie dans sa phrase, mais Johan et elle si. Eva rebondit sur les coussins et se dirigea vers eux. Johan se sépara de sa mère a contrecœur pour laisser place a sa petite sœur.

Elle porta sa fille pour se rendre vers le canapé. Johan était resté a côté et les accompagnaient. Elle posa Eva a coté de son père mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de choisir une place. La petite tapota la place libre a côté d'elle en faisant ses plus beau yeux de chien battu. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, Johan se pressa contre elle. Délaissant le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était étrangement bizarre et agréable a la fois. Castle, elle et leurs enfants. Devant un film. Surtout que cette fois, Castle n'était pas désagréable avec elle. Bon, ok il fixait l'écran et ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle… Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Eva s'était levée quelques minutes plus tard pour récupérer le saladier de pop-corn. Elle avait agrippé Kate comme si elle avait peur que celle ci parte de nouveau. Kate comprenait a présent la phrase de Castle lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils vivaient séparés. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un a qui le demander. Elle n'allait pas le faire a son fils. Même si il était une source d'informations pour elle, ce genre de demande n'était pas appropriée.

Eva essaya de grimper sur le canapé, à nouveau, mais il était assez haut. Cela dit, elle y était très bien installée. La petite fronça des sourcils, cherchant un moyen de monter sans faire tomber un seul pop-corn. La seule solution qu'elle trouva c'était de tendre le saladier à sa mère.

"**Tu peux me tiendre… Sinon j'arrive pas."**

"**Me le tenir, Evie"** corrigea Castle.

"**Oui… Me le tenir." **Elle prit de l'élan et monta enfin sur le canapé. Elle se tourna, non sans donner un coup de pied a son père, sans le vouloir. Kate entendit un petit "**Pardon"**, puis le saladier lui fut presque arraché des mains.

"**Maman regardes!"** Kate n'avait, jusque la pas encore vu ce film. Elle pensait que ses enfants, du moins n'importe quel enfant le faisait, avaient du voir ce film un million de fois. "**C'est la souris! Regardes! La souris!"**

"**Oui, j'ai vu ma chérie."**

"**Regardes ce qu'elle va faire !" **La souris tira sur les cheveux du jeune homme et ce dernier se mit a bouger les bras. "**T'as vu maman? T'as vu?! Elle lui tire les cheveux et il a même pas mal!"**

"**Oui je vois…" **Kate se mit a rire doucement. Elle n'était pas une adepte de ce genre de film, mais il fallait avouer que pour des petits c'était plutôt sympa.

"**Evie chut! On entends plus rien!" **Johan qui se collait contre sa mère, il s'était déplacé de sorte qu'il puisse voir la petite. Cette dernière lui tira la langue et récupéra une grosse poignée de pop-corn. Du coin de l'œil, Kate vit que la moité avait atterrie sur le canapé.

Elle fini par délaisser le film et se concentra sur la pièce. Ce qui l'aiderait a en apprendre plus de ce nouveau Castle. La télé était entourée de livres de l'auteur. Fidèle a lui même de ce coté la. Cela dit, il y avait une dizaine de livres de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était peut être une bonne chose d'être amnésique, cela lui permettrait de lire ces bouquins. Et, malgré leur séparation, il semblait toujours inspiré par le "personnage". Elle était peut être encore un peu sa muse dans ses livres?

Johan se mit a rire, la sortant de ses songes. Elle se focalisa sur la télévision l'espace d'un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Une jeune femme au cheveux court était en train d'expliquer au jeune garçon comment cuisiner correctement. Pendant que la souris, toujours sous le chapeau du chef, écoutait attentivement les conseils… Rien qui ne la passionna vraiment.

Puis, elle se mit a contempler de nouveau la pièce. De nombreux livres de ses amis de poker, ainsi que quelques livres d'Alex Conrad, son ancien protégé. Enfin, son ancien... Plus vraiment, puisqu'il y avait au moins 5 livres de lui présent dans cette bibliothèque. Elle sourit en repensant a l'épisode de jalousie qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'Alex avait voulu s'immiscer dans leur commissariat. Déjà, a l'époque, elle était dingue de Castle. Comment pouvait il penser qu'elle le remplacerait par son protégé?

Elle vit le fameux tableau qu'il lui avait plus ou moins offert lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Un tableau qui les représentaient. Qui représentaient leur histoire. Elle sourit en le voyant fièrement accroché sur le mur. Il y avait peut être un espoir de le reconquérir?

Parce que, s'il y avait bien une chose que Kate était prête à faire, c'était de se battre pour garder Castle avec elle. Il était inconcevable pour elle de divorcer de l'homme de sa vie. Cela paraissait un peu trop romantique pour Kate Beckett, mais elle avait été a bonne école. Castle lui avait prouvé a plusieurs reprises qu'être en couple (et surtout être en couple avec Rick) n'était qu'avantageux. Elle avait soupiré à l'époque, elle faisait toujours semblant de s'agacer de ses gamineries. Mais c'était ce qu'il était. Et, il devait savoir que sa façon de lever les yeux lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises dignes d'un gosse n'était pas par pur agacement (enfin pas toujours). Bien au contraire.

Le problème qu'elle avait a présent, était qu'elle venait d'éplucher tous les recoins du mur d'en face. Il fallait qu'elle se tourne pour regarder sur les cotés ou derrière elle. Cela éveillerait les soupçons. Surtout ceux de Castle. Elle l'avait surpris a la regarder pendant qu'elle contemplait les livres soigneusement rangés dans la bibliothèque. Il avait froncé des sourcils, et Kate avait fait mine de regarder la télévision. Comme si de rien était. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu faire la suite de son "inspection", elle avait jeté un coup d'œil a Castle avant.

Elle regarda sur la table basse. La boite de DVD était ouverte, et des bols remplis de bonbons étaient posés ça et la. Les enfants piochaient dedans de temps a autre. Celui qui en prenait le plus était, bien évidemment, Castle. Kate en avait pris quelques uns. Lorsqu'elle s'était avancée pour piocher dans le tas de guimauve, elle avait vu par terre le petit lapin peluché de sa fille. Étant au milieu de ses parents, complètement captivée par le film, elle en avait oublié son meilleur compagnon. Kate avait préféré le laissé la ou il était, c'était peut être mieux que cette "chose" reste la. Vu la couleur, il n'avait l'air d'avoir pris beaucoup de douches.

Castle se mit a rire. Il le faisait depuis qu'elle s'était installée devant le film, mais cette fois ci elle avait pu voir pourquoi. Le méchant du film s'était emparé de la toque du jeune pensant trouver la souris en dessous. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien et son seul argument fut

"**Je vous ai pris votre toque"**, comme si il lui faisait un bonne vieille blague. Rien de très amusant sortit du contexte. Mais sa façon de le dire était assez drôle. Les enfants riaient tout autant que leur père, mais au bout d'un moment, le rire d'Evie se fit moins présent. Kate sentit un poids de plus en plus lourd contre son bras et tourna son regard vers sa fille. La petite dormait contre elle, la tête complètement appuyée sur son bras. De sorte qu'elle était en train de glisser contre ce dernier pour atterrir doucement sur ses cuisses. Seulement, Evie était a moitié consciente, et ne cessait de se redresser lorsqu'elle commençait a tomber dangereusement.

"**Je crois qu'on a perdu quelqu'un"** dit elle avec un sourire vers Castle. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle avant je regarder sa fille. Il se mit a sourire aussi.

"**Je vais la prendre et l'amener… A sa chambre."** Décidément, elle ne faisait que des choses stupide. Elle aurait du laisser Castle s'en charger parce qu'a présent, elle était bonne pour visiter l'appartement a la recherche de la chambre d'Eva.

"**Je vais t'aider"** dit Johan en se levant a la suite de sa mère.

Kate avait envie d'embrasser son fils tellement elle était ravie de voir qu'il faisait vraiment tout pour l'aider. _Vraiment_. Au point de délaisser le film pour lui montrer ou était la chambre de sa sœur.

Il passa devants elle pour lui indiquer le chemin, sans que cela paraisse suspect. Kate sourit, tout en raffermissant ses bras sur Eva qui glissait a nouveau. Elle sombrait vraiment dans le sommeil. Elle se mit a suivre son fils, rassurée de ne pas a avoir a chercher partout la chambre de la petite. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande, elle pesait quand même pas mal et Kate avait bien du mal a la porter aussi longtemps. Elle s'étonna de ce fait nouveau, avant de se maudire intérieurement. Bien entendu. Elle avait la _quarantaine_, et elle était capitaine. Le sport devait être quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre. Autant dire qu'elle _s'encroûtait_. Et ce fait la rendait vraiment malade. Elle avait toujours aimé le sport. Elle passait même énormément de son temps dans la salle de sport lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas. Bon, depuis Castle beaucoup moins. Ils faisaient du sport autrement. Mais ça aussi… Elle avait du arrêter.

Johan tira les couvertures "Hello Kitty" pour que Kate puisse poser la petite. Puis, elle mit la couette sur la fillette avant de la regarder avec un sourire. Sa fille était vraiment mignonne. Encore plus lorsqu'elle dormait. Puis, elle se tourna vers son fils qui l'observait et lui sourit.

"**Merci".** Il haussa les épaules.

"**Tu te souviens vraiment de rien?"** lui demanda t il

Kate secoua la tête. Et lui lança un regard désolé. "**Maman" **entendit elle dans son dos. Visiblement, la fillette ne dormait pas vraiment. "**tu restes ici pour le dodo?" **Elle essayait de lutter contre le sommeil, mais bailla un grand coup.

"**Je ne peux pas… Ici c'est l'appartement de papa, pas le mien."**

"**S'il te plaît" **implora t elle, comme si ce "mot magique" allait la faire changer d'avis. Elle se frotta les yeux pour les garder mieux ouvert.

"**Non, elle peut pas, mais tu la verras demain soir. C'est l'heure du dodo maintenant Evie. D'accord?"** La petite n'était pas d'accord, mais la fatigue semblait bien plus forte.

"**Je veux pinpatte" **Kate regarda son fils en fronçant des sourcils. Et Johan lui souffla : "**C'est son doudou" **Kate acquiesça suite a cette nouvelle information. Puis Johan se précipita vers la porte. "**Je vais le chercher Evie, j'arrive."**

Il était adorable. Et c'était son fils. Elle était vraiment fière d'avoir élevé un enfant comme lui. Castle et elle étaient de bons parents. Pas qu'elle en doute, surtout venant de lui et sachant comment Alexis se débrouillait. Mais elle ne pensait pas être aussi douée elle même. Lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé le mariage, de nombreuses personnes avaient déjà commencé a poser des questions sur leurs futur enfants. Kate était terrorisée a l'idée d'en avoir. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait pu être une bonne mère. Maintenant, elle était complètement rassurée.

L'enfant revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le doudou en main. Il le posa sur le visage de sa petite sœur, sous l'œil attendrit de Kate.

"**C'est comme ça qu'elle aime s'endormir… Sinon, après elle fait des cauchemars." **Elle lui sourit et le remercia. Elle finirait par faire tous ces gestes par habitudes… Ou, dans le meilleur des cas, se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

"**Ton père regarde toujours la télé?"** demanda t elle avec amusement. Castle n'était même pas venu les voir, d'ailleurs elle était étonnée parce que depuis le début elle avait l'impression qu'il la traitait comme une "_mauvaise mère_".

Il secoua la tête. "**Hm hm… Il est parti prendre l'autre doudou parce qu'il est tombé par terre tout a l'heure."**

"**Elle en a deux?!"**

"**Oui, mais le deuxième elle l'aime moins que celui la… Il en fallait deux parce que lui, il commençait a sentir."** Il avait désigné le lapin tout gris et peluché qui était posé sur la tête de sa sœur. Kate se mit a rire et la petite bougea dans son sommeil. Pour éviter de la réveillé, ils sortirent de la pièce a pas de loup.

"**C'est quand elle a fait du vélo cet après midi, comme papa voulait pas qu'elle prenne pinpatte… Le doudou"** dit il pour qu'elle puisse comprendre de quoi il parlait. Bien qu'elle avait déjà compris. "**bah du coup il lui a donné l'autre… Mais elle est tombée alors le doudou était plein de terre, il a du le laver."**

"**T'as fait du vélo aussi?"**

"**Non, j'aime pas trop ça, je préfère faire de la course. Avant, on allait courir le matin tous les deux."**

"**Ah oui?"**

"**Ouais, mais j'étais petit alors j'allais pas très vite. Après, je prenais ma trottinette, mais je me souviens que j'étais quand même super fatigué."**

"**Du coup, on a arrêté?"**

"**Non, c'est juste qu'après t'avais Eva dans ton ventre, et papa voulait plus que tu coures. Donc on a un peu arrêté, et puis ensuite c'était compliqué avec Eva comme c'était un bébé." **Ils avaient fermé la porte de la chambre et marchaient tranquillement vers le salon. D'un coup, son fils se stoppa et sa voix se fit plus faible. "**C'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviens?"**

Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir ce genre de conversation avec son fils, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Pas avec Castle dans le coin.

"**Avant qu'on se marie." **Elle fit un temps de pause et continua. "**La première fois." **Ajouta t elle pour bien préciser.

"**La première fois?"**

"**Oui, la fois ou ton père n'a pas pu se rendre au mariage." **Son fils fronça des sourcils, il sembla chercher de quoi parlait sa mère.

"**Oh… D'accord. Et après, tu te souviens de rien du tout?"**

"**Non, je me suis réveillée ce matin dans mon lit et vous étiez tous les deux dans le salon."**

"**Tu te souviens pas la fois ou on a été tous les 3 a la fête foraine et que papa a tout vomit sur les chaussures d'un vigile?"** dit il avec un sourire.

"**Non, mais j'aurais bien voulu me souvenir de ça"** dit elle en riant légèrement.

"**Il avait mangé trop de churros c'était dégoûtant, mais c'était drôle."**

"**Qu'est ce qui était drôle?" **demanda Caslte qui se dirigeait vers eux avec une sorte de serviette en tissus dans les mains.

"**Quand t'as vomit a la fête foraine"** dit Johan avec un sourire, faisant grimacer son père.

"**On peut aussi parler de la fois ou toi aussi tu as vomit, hein?"**

"**Heu non, c'est bon"** dit Johan d'un coup, moins enthousiaste. Ce qui fit sourire Beckett de plus belle.

Ils devaient en avoir vécus de belles histoires. En dehors de celles des vomît. Kate était vraiment triste de ne pas se souvenir de ces belles choses qu'ils avaient vécus. Castle se dirigea vers la chambre tandis que Johan et Kate s'installaient de nouveau sur le canapé.

"**Je crois qu'on parlera de tout ça plus tard d'accord?"**

"**Demain soir, quand tu viendras nous chercher, on pourra en parler." **Il ajouta. "**Enfin, quand Evie sera couchée sinon, elle va tout raconter a papa."** Il grimaça.

"**Je dois vous chercher a quelle heure demain soir?"**

"**Quand tu finis ton travail… Heu vers… Heu… 18 heures, je crois. Mais je suis pas sur."**

"**Tu n'auras qu'a demandé a ton père, et m'appeler après d'accord?".** Elle savait que si jamais elle faisait un impair dans leurs habitudes, Castle en profiterait pour l'enfoncer. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'entendre s'agacer sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été a l'heure, ou ce genre de choses. Il acquiesça et pris une poignée de bonbons.

"**Tu sais, je suis sur qu'il te croirait si tu lui racontait." **dit il très sérieusement. Kate ne voyait pas trop de quoi il voulait parler. Elle était concentré sur l'écran, la petite souris était dans les égouts. Elle semblait triste, mais Kate avait perdu le fil de l'histoire, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle voyait a l'écran.

"**Qui ça?"**

"**Papa."**

"**Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée"** dit elle en soupirant. "**Je crois que ton père ne m'aime plus comme avant. Si je lui raconte ce genre de chose il va… Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire. Et c'est bien ça le problème."**

Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Ou ne le connaissait plus. Ou était la différence de toute façon, ils avaient évolué et avaient trop changé. Et elle, elle était redevenue comme avant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

"**Alors? On le termine ce film ou pas?"** demanda Castle en arrivant. Sa voix enjouée était surtout destinée a son fils. Kate doutait qu'il lui parle avec le sourire, a présent.

"**J'ai plus envie."** Dit Johan plus très motivé. Kate espérait que sa dernière phrase ne l'ait pas trop miné. "**Est ce que je peux aller lire dans mon lit?"** Castle hocha la tête, il prit cette réponse pour un oui et se leva du canapé. "**Maman tu viendras me faire un bisou?"**

"**Bien sur!"** répondit elle avec un grand sourire. Johan s'en alla avec le sourire, non sans un regard en coin a son père. Lui, ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se tramait. A moins que…

"**Dis moi, tu vas bien?" **Une fois Johan parti, Castle s'était retourné vers elle l'air inquiet. Elle s'en voulait d'être heureuse de le voir inquiet pour _elle_. Mais c'était tellement rare que s'en était précieux.

"**Heu… Oui. Pourquoi?"**

"**Je sais pas, depuis ce matin tu n'es pas comme d'habitude."**

"**Oh, tu veux dire… pour l'histoire de la machine a café? Tu sais, tu nous en as offert une magnifique au poste donc je suis plutôt confiante quand tu t'approches de ma machine a la maison…"**

Il lui fit un petit sourire, se remémorant sans doute ce moment. "**Votre café était infect, c'était comme boire de la terre mélangée a de l'eau dans une chaussette sale d'un joggeur."**

_Charmant._ Pensa t elle. Mais elle se contenta de sourire. Castle avait toujours des images bien précises quand il parlait de quelque chose qu'il aimait. Ou pas. "**Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parle du fait que les enfants n'étaient pas prêt, que toi tu n'étais pas habillée… Et que tu es venue chez moi ce soir."**

Quoi, ça paraissait si improbable qu'il la voit en pyjama? Qu'elle s'invite chez lui pour leurs enfants? Peut être… Mais sur le coup, elle avait cru que venir ici et leur faire plaisir soit une bonne idée. Et au vu de cette soirée, elle pensait que ça avait été le cas. Quand au fait qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle était en pyjama la surprit. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être invisible ce matin. Et s'il la voyait c'était pour lui dire des choses blessantes.

"**Et?" **elle n'osa pas s'avancer dans une argumentation, ne sachant pas très bien quelles étaient ses habitudes.

"**Eh bien…"** Il se gratta la nuque, visiblement gêné. "**Tu n'es jamais venu chez moi sans une bonne raison. Et dans "bonne raison" j'entends, une bonne raison de me crier dessus. C'était comme si tu avais oublié"**

Oui, il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait oublié. Sur le coup, elle pensait qu'il avait tout compris. Et puis, une fois la surprise passée elle avait compris que ce n'était pas de _ça_ qu'il parlait.

"**Eh bien…"** dit elle prudemment. "**Je me suis dit que, pour le bien des enfants, ce serait bien qu'on se parle de façon civilisée." **C'était un début. Restait a savoir si ce début plairait a Castle. Et surtout, si ça pouvait mener quelque part.

"**C'est vrai… Tu as raison. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton, ce matin. J'essayerais de faire des efforts aussi, dans ces cas la."**

Alors quoi? C'était donnant donnant? C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire? _S'excuser_. Et lui rendre la pareille? Elle souffla, exaspéré. Puis tourna les talons.

"**Je vais voir Johan." **Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille avant de lui hurler dessus. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eva, supposant que celle de son fils ne soit pas loin. Par chance, elle devait tourner dans le couloir qui se trouvait au fond du salon. Castle ne pouvait pas la voir. Il ne verrait pas a quel point elle était _perdue_. Mais sa panique ne fut que de courte durée, Johan avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Kate la repéra rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas pu voir vraiment la chambre de sa fille puis qu'ils s'étaient contentés de la lumière du couloir. Elle avait vu pas mal de peluches sur le lit. Du rose aussi. Mais elle ne s'était pas éternisée a faire attention au décors. En rentrant dans la chambre de son fils, elle put faire attention au papier peint vert. A la frise de petits dinosaures sur le bas des murs. Au château de playmobil dans le fond de la pièce. A tous les petits bonshommes disposés de façon calculée par le garçon. Elle vit aussi la pile de livres posée sur le bureau. Une tablette tactile. Un tableau transparent ou son fils avait écrit quelques mots. Sans doute des devoirs, vu qu'il s'agissait des verbes de conjugaison. Il était allongé sur son lit. Il y avait beaucoup moins de peluches, en dehors d'un énorme crocodile vert qui faisait pratiquement sa taille.

Johan était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu contempler sa chambre. Kate en profita pour regarder un peu partout. Une guitare traînait dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Une construction de légo mélangés a des kapla. Le garçon devait aimer les jeux de constructions. Mais la construction qui était a moitié terminée avait été faite avec l'aide de Castle. Ça se voyait. Ce qui prouvait qu'il jouait aussi avec son fils.

"**Maman?"** ce fut Johan qui la remarqua enfin, et la coupa dans l'étude de sa chambre. "**Tu t'en vas?" **demanda t il un peut déçu.

"**Oui, je pense qu'il est un peu tard maintenant… Et puis je travaille demain."**

"**Et avec papa? Il a compris ou pas?"**

"**On parle de ton père…"**

"**Ouais…"** Il mit un marque page et posa son livre sur la table de chevet. "**Mais avant il remarquait tout. Je me souviens… Quand tu avais Eva, il l'a deviné bien avant les médecins. C'est toi qui me l'a dit."**

Kate sourit face a ce souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas. Oui. _Avant_, Castle remarquait le moindre problème qui la concernait. Maintenant… Eh bien, il ne voyait plus rien.

"**Tu lis quoi?" **

"**Le royaume du nord… Le tome 3"**

"**Tu aimes lire?"**

"**Oui, je lis depuis que j'ai 5 ans. C'est papa qui m'a appris et j'adore ça!"** dit il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"**Papa a dit que je vais lire beaucoup plus de livres que lui, si je continue comme ça."** Il semblait très fier de cet état de fait. Et Kate l'était tout autant. Avoir un enfant qui aime lire, c'était une bonne chose. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Tout, ou pratiquement tout était dans des livres. Et il semblait avide de savoir. Vu les livres de science qui traînaient sur son bureau il devait beaucoup s'informer sur de diverses choses. Et sans doute, poser d'innombrables questions.

"**Ça ne m'étonnerais pas." **Dit elle avec un sourire. Il le lui rendit.

"**Bonne nuit maman."** Dit il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'étreindre et lui faire un bisou. " **A demain."**

"**A demain. Fait de beaux rêves."**

"**Toi aussi."** dit il en s'allongeant un peu plus dans son lit. Kate le regarda prendre son livre pour continuer a lire et sortit de la pièce.

Elle retrouva Castle en train de ranger. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'aider, il l'interrompit dans son geste. "**Laisses, c'est bon. Je vais le faire. Tu devrais y aller."**

Il la _chassait_. Sans un ton de reproche ou d'énervement dans la voix. Mais il lui demandait de _partir_. Et Kate eut de mal a s'y résoudre. Elle _savait_. Elle connaissait la situation. Mais, elle avait encore des pulsions qui lui disaient d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. Ou même de l'embrasser. Mais après, elle se fustigeait pour y avoir pensé. Ce n'était pas _son _Castle. C'était le Castle du futur. Et elle était censée être _la_ Kate du futur. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

(...)

Le lendemain, elle s'était levée tôt. Elle s'était habillée et avait récupéré son arme. Elle avait pris un taxi et s'était rendue dans le commissariat du 12 eme. Elle avait fait plus ou moins le même chemin, vu que son appartement ne se situait pas au même endroit que celui qu'elle avait avant. Elle avait emprunté le même ascenseur pour se rendre au travail. Elle avait pris le couloir habituel pour se rendre… Pour se rendre dans son bureau. Pas celui a coté des gars. Non. Celui derrière la vitre. Celui du capitaine. Alors qu'elle était assise a son bureau. Qu'elle fixait son écran d'ordinateur noir, elle tourna la tête pour regarder _son_ bureau. Le _sien_. Pas celui d'un illustre inconnu. D'ailleurs, qui avait bien pu lui prendre _son_ bureau? Elle souffla et jeta sa tête légèrement en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

Bon. Elle savait comment faire quand on était lieutenant de police. Elle connaissait la paperasse. Mais _capitaine_?! Il fallait trouver une combine pour ne pas avoir l'air bizarre devant les gars. Et professionnelle devants… Devants ceux qui pensaient qu'elle l'était _vraiment_. Kate soupira et décida de fouiller un peu son bureau. Ne serais ce que pour savoir ou était les stylos.

Premier tiroir de droite. Ok. Celui de gauche semblait être un classement de la paperasserie en cours. Celui du dessous des papiers de… Quelque chose. Et celui tout en bas des jeux de cartes. Attendez? Des _jeux_? Elle inspecta le premier paquet qu'elle trouva. D'une main enfantine était écrit : "_**A Johan R. Ne pas toucher sans autorisation".**_ Elle pouffa doucement de rire. C'était bien le digne fils de Castle celui la aussi. Mais elle avait appris quelque chose de nouveau encore aujourd'hui. Ses enfants venaient dans son bureau. Et ils devaient _vraiment _s'ennuyer a mourir. Ça devait être une idée de Castle tiens, il savait très bien ce qu'était l'ennui. Surtout les jours de paperasserie.

"**Capitaine Beckett?"**

"**Oui?" **Kate releva la tête vers un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Il était plutôt jeune, avait une assez belle gueule, mais semblait être intéressé par autre chose qu'elle. Dans ses yeux elle voyait qu'il la craignait presque.

"**Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais… Je voulais savoir si vous aviez reçu le papier de l'avocat de Monsieur Gonzales?"**

"**Le papier… De l'avocat… Mais oui! Le papier! Bien sur!"** Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Elle regarda dans le tiroir ou elle avait aperçut sur une couverture rouge "Dossiers en cours" la récupéra et l'ouvrit. Elle fouilla a l'intérieur pour chercher… Un papier. Quelle forme, quelle couleur, quel genre de papier? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais, avec une mine faussement concentrée, elle cherchait.

"**Heu… Capitaine?" **Kate releva les yeux vers l'homme qui semblait hésiter a lui dire quelque chose.

"**Oui?"**

"**Vous devez sans doute l'avoir reçu par vidéo poste." **

Vidéo-_quoi_? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc encore? Un peu plus et on avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'une invention d'un film. "**Ah… Oui, bien entendu. Vidéo poste."** Elle marqua une courte pause et rangea avec lenteur le dossier. Ou était cette vidéo machin chose?

Elle scanna rapidement la pièce du regard. Aucune photocopieuse. Pas de fax. _Merde_. A quoi devait ressembler ce truc?

"**Vous savez…"** Comment s'appelait il? Kate regrettait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas une étiquette avec son nom collé sur la poitrine. Un peu comme a l'armée. Ça aurait pu l'aider un peu, au moins. Il la regarda en attendant la suite. "**Je vous l'apporte. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je ne pense pas l'avoir encore reçue finalement."**

"**D'accord. Merci capitaine."**

Oui, eh bien il risquait d'attendre longtemps. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la fichu vidéo-truc. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne savait pas ou se trouvait son bureau. Et elle n'irait pas faire l'effort de chercher. Elle aurait déjà bien assez a faire avec d'autres personnes qui lui demanderaient probablement d'autres choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur donner.

Il s'en alla et Kate soupira. Bon, elle avait fait plus ou moins le tour du bureau. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le tour de la pièce. Un énorme tableau blanc ou des écritures et de nombreuses photos de diverse scènes de crime tapissaient l'autre bout de la pièce. La porte ne s'ouvrait d'ailleurs pas très bien a cause de ça. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, et lorsqu'elle aperçut un groupe de policier passer devant son bureau, elle croisa les bras et posa la main sous son menton pour faire semblant de réfléchir devants le tableau. Elle le voyait sans le voir, espérant surtout que l'attroupement devants la porte de son bureau s'en aille. Elle n'entendit que des bribes de conversation sur un interrogatoire en cours avec un avocat qui était arrivé. Puis, le groupe se divisa. Elle en profita pour fermer la porte et inspecter le reste. Une grosse boite en plastique qui ressemblait a une boite a chaussure avec une fente sur le coté était posé sur une table le long du mur près de la fenêtre. Kate sursauta lorsque la boite émit un petit son et cracha une feuille par la fente. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait surprise. Heureusement, tous les gars travaillaient devants leur ordinateur ou sur des dossiers. Personne ne faisait attention a elle.

Kate récupéra la feuille et la lit. Elle parlait d'une plainte d'un client, qui avait « soit disant » été mal mené par les policiers de son district. Kate fronça des sourcils, alors que la boite crachait a présent des photos. Les photos montraient 1 bleu au niveau du cou et un autre sur les cotes. Elle fulminait. C'était quoi tout ce _cirque_?!

L'avocat qui lui avait écrit la lettre lui demandait d'être présente a une audience face a un juge ainsi que 3 noms d'autres policiers. Elle en connaissait un seul dans le lot. Et elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre a maltraiter des personnes dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Elle savait a présent pourquoi elle ne voulait pas faire ce métier. Pour ce genre d'aberrations.

"**Kate?"** la porte s'ouvrit sur un Esposito assez contrarié.

"**Quoi?"** lui aboya Kate, sans vraiment le vouloir.

"**Un problème?"**

"**Juste un connard d'avocat qui se croit tout permis." **Elle soupira. Et repris sur un ton plus calme. "**Tu voulais me parler?"**

"**Oui, a propos de l'affaire d'hier… J'avais des papiers a te donner mais je crois que tu les as récupérés…" **

Oh. Les papiers. Elle les avait mis sur son bureau… Le _mauvais_. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers un homme qui occupait son ancien bureau. _Garett_. Le gringalet. Il était, visiblement, déjà dessus. "**Je… Garett les voulaient. Il est dessus."**

"**Oh non Kate! Pas le gringalet! Il a une autre affaire a traiter." **Elle fronça des sourcils. Pourtant, elle était bien sur d'avoir entendu ce gars parler du meurtre de la 5 ème hier.

L'homme en question s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux. Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Espo pester dans sa barbe.

"**Capitaine!"** Il se tourna vers Espo tout en tenant les papiers a Kate qui s'en saisit. "**Oh Salut Javier…"**

"**Pour toi ça sera toujours, lieutenant Esposito."**

"**Oh… Désolée lieutenant Esposito." **Puis, il se tourna vers Kate. "**Vous devriez parcourir ça…"** Kate lisait les papiers. Elle ne voyait rien d'anormal. Mais voyant qu'ils étaient tous les deux a attendre sa réponse, elle continua de lire.

"**Je suis sur que ça a un lien avec le meurtre d'il y a une semaine." **dit Espo.

Ah. Normal que rien ne lui paraisse suspect. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière. "**Tu crois?"**

"**Le modus opéranti est le même. Le coup de couteau post mortem, la poudre retrouvée sur les doigts pour faire croire a un suicide… Kate! C'est exactement la même chose que celui d'il y a une semaine."**

"**On a a faire a un récidiviste!"** lança Garett, heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution lui même. Ou presque.

"**Ouais enfin… il y a quand même les menottes…"**

Kate parcourait le document, rien ne stipulait des menottes. "**Les menottes?"**

"**Oui, la nana dans la chambre du motel. Alors que lui, il a été retrouvé chez lui… Pas de signe d'effraction d'ailleurs…"**

"**Le tueur le connaissait peut être?"** lança Kate, peut sur d'elle vu qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'élément sur l'affaire.

"**Nan, la voisine n'a vu personne débarquer chez lui durant les heures du meurtre… Le gars a du passer par la fenêtre…" **Espo la regardait bizarrement a présent. Peut être qu'elle devait déjà savoir tout ça. Mais au moins, cette fois ci, il ne lui demandait pas si quelque chose n'allait pas. "**Tu peux me passer le dossier de l'autre enquête?"**

"**Heu… Oui. Bien sur!"**

Bon. Ce n'était certainement pas dans les dossiers "en cours" qui se trouvait dans son tiroir. Peut être l'armoire du fond? "**Je t'apporte ça, ok?"**

Il valait mieux qu'il ne voit pas le désastre. Elle était bonne pour des heures de recherche. Il acquiesça et s'en alla. Garett sur ses talons. Bon. Ou avait elle bien pu mettre ces dossiers? Pas dans les archives, sinon Espo ne lui aurait rien demandé et il serait déjà descendu.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et les yeux s'agrandir de stupeur en voyant l'ampleur des piles de documents entassés. Non. Elle n'allait pas en avoir pour des heures, mais des mois! Elle décida, néanmoins de se saisir du premier dossier sur la pile en haut. En l'attrapant, le reste de la pile fut a moitié embarquée avec le document. Et, l'équilibre précaire des dossiers ne fut plus un problème une fois qu'ils furent tous au sol.

Kate s'était écartée de justesse avant de se prendre les nombreuses feuilles dans la figure. Bien entendu la porte était restée ouverte. Bien entendu la moitié du commissariat avait les yeux rivé sur _elle_. Sur elle, et sa _maladresse_. Génial.

Faisant mine de rien, elle posa le dossier sur son bureau et s'approcha du cataclysme qu'était devenu son armoire a dossier. Super. Tout était éparpillé dans tous les sens a présent. Il fallait qu'elle classe. Puis qu'elle range. Elle en aurait pour des heures.

Ryan débarqua alors qu'elle était quasiment a quatre pattes par terre en train de ramasser les feuilles qui s'étaient envolées plus loin.

"**Heu… Beckett? Tout va bien?"**

"**Oui oui… Juste un problème de pesanteur." **Elle se redressa avec un paquet de feuille dans tous les sens, qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Par dessus le dossier. " **Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"**

"**Heu… Je… Je re passerais. C'est bon."**

Voila. Elle lui faisait _pitié_ a présent. Elle venait de faire s'effondrer le mythe de la tyrannique "capitaine Beckett". Si, toutefois il y en avait eu un.

Le reste de la journée ne fut qu'un enchaînement de numéros a classer dans l'ordre. Et dans son classement, elle eut la surprise de trouver le fameux dossier qu'Esposito lui demandait. Elle était presque contente d'aller lui apporté ce qu'elle aurait du faire quelques heures plus tôt. En arrivant vers son bureau, elle comprit qu'ils étaient partis. Ils étaient sur une piste. Et elle était obligée de rester la. A trier des papiers. Elle _détestait _son travail.

(...)

"**... Mais moi je veux qu'on joue au UNO!"**

"**Et moi je veux jouer au monopoly!"**

Kate souffla. Dire qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée pour une soirée tranquille. Et qu'elle regrettait a présent d'avoir ses enfants avec elle. Ils étaient adorables. Sauf quand ils étaient en désaccord. Kate était vraiment a bout.

"**Si ça continue comme ça, personne ne jouera a quoi que ce soit!" **Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Et Kate eut la paix pendant… Au moins cinq minutes.

"**Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire?"**

_Très bonne question Evie…_ Pensa t elle. Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. "**Une bataille?" **lança t elle hasardeuse.

"**OUAIS!"**

"**Ouais! C'est moi qui ai le salon!"**

"**Hein?"** Kate avait du loupé un épisode. De quoi parlaient il? "**Comment ça le salon? Je crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de ça pour faire une bataille avec un jeux de carte."**

"**Oh non… Pas la bataille…**" soupira Eva "**Pas celle la."**

"**Ah oui! Une bataille de carte! Moi je suis d'accord."**

"**Mais moi je veux pas!" **dit Eva en croisant des bras. Mécontente, sans doute, d'être la seule a ne pas vouloir ce jeux.

"**Mais tu seras dans mon équipe d'accord?"** tenta Kate, pour essayer de l'amadouer. Elle en avait déjà un qui semblait d'accord, c'était un bon début.

"**Et c'est moi qui mets les cartes?"**

"**Oui." **

"**Alors d'accord."**

Ouf! Un peu plus et elle était a deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était d'élever des enfants toute la journée. Habituellement, elle avait, dans sa jeunesse fait quelques baby-sitting. Rien de très compliqué… Au bout de quelques heures les parents prenaient le relais. Et elle, pouvait aller s'amuser ensuite avec ses amis. Mais la tout était différent. Elle devait s'occuper d'eux, jouer, leur faire a manger, les aider pour les devoirs, la toilette et les couchers. Un vaste programme qui ne durait pas qu'une seule journée mais une semaine complète!

Ils étaient tranquillement installé autour de la table basse du salon. Evie était sur les genoux de sa mère, qui s'appuyait contre le canapé pour plus de confort. Johan était concentré sur ses cartes et Eva s'amusait a regarder les cartes que Kate avait en main.

Beckett avait décidé de faire une pizza, elle avait eu une journée difficile et faire a manger était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un vrai repas pour les enfants, mais le lendemain elle aurait pris le rythme. Elle aurait donc tout le temps de faire un véritable repas pour le soir.

"**Ok a trois… Un deux trois!"** Johan avait sorti un As de carreau et Kate un dix de trèfle. "**J'ai gagné!"** Il récupéra les cartes et s'apprêta a mettre la suivante.

"**Allez, encore a trois. Un, deux… trois!" **Kate avait désigné un roi a Eva pour qu'elle le prenne et qu'elle le pose sur la table. Johan avait mis un valet.

"**C'est nous qu'on a gagné maman?"**

"**Nous avons gagné, oui."**

"**Ouais!"** dit elle en récupérant fièrement les deux cartes. Pendant qu'elle les remettait dans la pile de carte que Kate avait en main, ce qui semblait être un véritable challenge, Johan en profita pour parler d'autre chose.

"**Au fait maman, on voit Will et Maddie demain."**

"**Demain? Ils viennent chez nous? Enfin… ici?"**

"**Non, on va au parc, comme d'habitude… Enfin tu sais."** Il lui fit un énorme clin d'œil très peu discret. Heureusement, la petite se battait toujours avec les cartes.

"**Maman, tu m'aides? J'arrive pas!" **dit elle en lui tendant les cartes. Kate plaça les cartes rapidement, avant de lui désigner la carte suivante.

"**Tu penses que Maddie on peut lui dire?" **Ils déposèrent presque en même temps les cartes sans avoir l'obligation de compter.

"**Je crois oui…"**

"**Lui dire quoi?" **demanda Eva très intéressée.

"**C'est une surprise!"** dit Johan avec un grand sourire.

"**Mais je veux savoir!"**

"**Non, parce que c'est une surprise pour ton anniversaire." **La petite fit de gros yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

"**C'est vrai?"**

"**Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on peut pas te le dire… Sinon, c'est plus une surprise."**

Kate paru surprise. La petite ne broncha pas suite a cet aveux. Peut être qu'elle tenait ça de sa mère. Contrairement a Castle qui l'aurait harcelé de questions si elle lui avait dit le mot "surprise". Le four émit un son. La pizza était prête. Johan jeta pratiquement ses cartes sur la table.

"**C'est pret!"** dit il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Eva mit plus de temps a se lever, elle demanda a sa mère qu'elle la porte. Ce qu'elle fit. Puis, s'installa a table a coté de son frère. En la voyant s'installer, Kate se demandait si leurs places n'étaient pas déjà attribuées. Elle récupéra la pizza dans le four et la posa au milieu de la table. Elle farfouilla dans les tiroirs avant que Johan ne lui indique celui des couverts. Puis, elle coupa la pizza en plusieurs parts et servi tout le monde.

Une fois le repas terminé, Kate du aider sa fille pour le moment de la douche. Eva s'était déshabillée toute seule, mais semblait attendre quelque chose. Pourtant, Kate avait fait tout ce qui était possible. L'eau dans le bain, de la mousse, des jeux. Mais Eva la regardait. Elle attendait comme une sorte de "top départ".

"**Heu… Tu peux te laver ma chérie… Regarde le gel douche est ici." **dit elle en lui désignant le savon sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'elle le fasse elle même… Si?

"**Bah, maman?! T'as oublié la chanson!"**

"**La chanson?"**

"**La chanson du bain!"**

"**Ahh!"** fit faussement Kate, comme si elle venait de se souvenir. Elle ne savait pas de quoi parlait cette chanson. Il fallait encore ruser. "**Eh bien, pour une fois c'est toi qui vas la chanter."**

"**Mais je préfère quand c'est toi!"**

"**Parce que tu ne la connais pas très bien?"**

"**Mais si! Je la connais!"**

"**Eh bien chantes la si tu la connais si bien."**

La petite prit le savon et mit une bonne dose dans sa main. "**Je lave mes mains dedans, je lave mon bras comme ça, et puis aussi l'aut' bras… Je lave mon bidon, tout rond tout rond tout rond… Je lave toutes mes jambes et derrière le genoux… Je lave aussi mes pieds jusqu'aux petits orteils. Et puis sans oublier, devants et puis derrière. Et je demande après, qu'on me gratte le dos… Avec le gant tout rose… Je frotte bien mes joues, et puis aussi l'menton. Je frotte tout le front, et puis aussi les yeux… Et maintenant c'est fini! Il faut bien tout rincé, et après on s'essuie, mais on peut aussi jouer!"**

Kate la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle effectuait tous les gestes l'un après l'autre. Sans oublier de se laver un seul petit recoin. Elle lui avait même tendu le gant de toilette, et Kate s'était surprise a siffloter un peu la rengaine de la chanson. Elle la trouvait vraiment trop mignonne…

"**T'as vu, je la connais la chanson moi!"**

"**Oui, tu l'as très bien chanté." ** Dit Kate avec un sourire. A ce moment la Johan arriva dans la salle de bain.

"**On a fait la chanson! Même que j'ai tout chanté toute seule, comme une grande!"**

"**Oh…" **Dit Johan, faussement triste. "**Moi j'ai pas entendu… Je voulais aussi la chanter la chanson…"**

"**Bah, on peut la refaire? Hein maman qu'on peut la chanter encore?"**

"**Oui ma puce, on peut la chanter. Juste pour Johan."**

Et cette fois ci, Kate chanta quelques bribes de la petite chanson qu'elle avait pu retenir en quelques minutes. Johan faisait les gestes lui aussi, Kate se demandait si la chanson n'avait pas été inventé pour lui, et il avait du sans doute l'apprendre a sa petite sœur. Cela dit, elle était déjà prête, mais Eva avait demandé a sa maman de jouer encore un peu dans le bain.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Johan qui expliqua a sa mère qu'il prendrait une douche tout seul parce qu'il savait le faire et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Elle avait donc ramené la petite a sa chambre. Elle avait eu le temps de découvrir un peu son appartement durant les courts moments ou elle était chez elle. Ainsi que la soirée d'avant hier vu qu'elle n'était pas rentrée trop tard.

La petite avait la chambre du fond, en face de celle de son frère. Elles étaient décorées différemment de chez Castle. Les enfants avaient accroché bien plus de dessins au mur vu que ces derniers étaient blancs. Quand au reste, le mobilier était pratiquement de la même couleur que chez Rick. Du violet et du rose principalement, quand a Johan c'était le vert et le bleu qui dominaient.

La petite avait un mobilier a sa taille, et un rehausseur afin d'attraper les choses trop hautes pour elle. En la voyant déambuler dans sa chambre, prendre la petite marche pour récupérer un livre en hauteur, Kate supposa qu'elle préférait la rendre un peu plus indépendante. Bien qu'après avoir attrapé le livre, la petite vint rapidement se blottir contre elle. Rabattant les couvertures sur elles deux. Kate lu la première de couverture "_**Le petit chaperon rouge"**_. Un classique.

Elle commença la lecture. Le silence de la pièce était reposant. Pas que ses enfants soient des terreurs qui courent partout, mais la journée avait été longue. Non… La journée avait été trop riches en émotions. Et en recherche. Trop de paperasseries pour Kate.

On entendait le son de la douche qui coulait, alors que Kate en était déja a la moité de l'histoire. Il n'était pas très tard, mais déjà, elle voyait la petite se frotter les yeux. Dans le taxi, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avec leur père. Elle avait fait du roller, elle avait aussi joué au parc, mangé dans un restaurant, fait de la corde avec son père. Puis joué au laser et a la bataille de polochon, ils avaient aussi construit une cabane avec de nombreux plaids et autres tissus. Kate était arrivée sur ces entres faits et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant Castle tenter de se lever de sa tante de "bédouin". Elle tenait grâce a des pinces a linges et des ficelles sur des chaises, ou bien sur le canapé. En se levant, la moitié de la "maison" s'était écroulée. Et Kate avait du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Caslte un peu mal a l'aise devant elle.

Pourtant, Kate ne doutait pas qu'il se comporterait comme ça. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était pourquoi il s'arrêtait toujours dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comme pris en faute.

Elle tourna la dernière page de l'histoire. Et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a sa fille qui s'appuyait sur elle en baillant. Puis, une fois la dernière phrase lue, elle ferma le livre doucement.

"**Un autre"** protesta mollement Eva.

"**Je crois que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui."**

"**Mais c'était qu'un seul, c'était pas…" **elle bailla de nouveau "**...assez. Je veux un autre."**

Voyant que Johan ne revenait toujours pas, elle se leva, non sans une petite protestation d'Eva. Cette dernière se plaça plus confortablement sur le coussin. Et Kate se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque déjà bien garnie de livres. Elle mit le livre a la même place et chercha des yeux un autre livre qui pourrait lui plaire. Mais, en se tournant vers sa fille, après avoir lu quelques titres de livres, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était a moitié endormie. Lorsqu'elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, la petite ne fit aucun commentaires. Kate s'empara du lapin qui avait atterrit sur le lit avant la douche, puis le posa sur son visage. Comme elle l'avait vu faire par son fils la veille.

Puis, elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était restée ouverte. Pas de Johan en vue. Kate alla voir dans la chambre du garçon. Elle vit l'heure. 20h30. Ils étaient dimanche, il serait bien que Johan se prépare a aller dormir aussi. Elle le trouva rapidement dans le salon. Il était assis en travers du fauteuil, ses jambes tombant dans le vide, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Il lisait le livre qu'il avait lu la veille au soir. Kate sourit en le voyant.

"**Tu voudrais pas aller lire dans ton lit? Ça sera plus confortable non?"**

"**Oui, mais avant on doit essayer de te faire retrouver la mémoire. Evie dors?"**

"**Oui, elle s'est écroulée comme une masse." **Il se mit a sourire et ferma son livre en le posant par terre. Il se leva rapidement et l'entraîna vers la chambre de Kate.

"**On va regarder les photos de quand on était bébés avec Evie."**

"**Je les ais déjà vu tu sais…"** Johan fronça des sourcils. Visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu ce coup la. Il réfléchissait et Kate sourit, attendrit devant son visage si sérieux. Il s'exclama d'un coup.

"**Je sais!"** Kate lui fit les gros yeux. Lever la voix alors que sa petite sœur pouvait se réveiller n'était pas une bonne méthode. Il grimaça tout en lui lançant un regard d'excuses. Il continua en chuchotant. "**Les films de papa, tu les as gardé je crois…"**

"**Les… Films?" **Elle était un peu hésitante a regarder ce genre de choses. D'une part parce que ça lui rappelait un peu ce qu'elle avait fait étant jeune. Lorsque sa mère était morte elle s'était très souvent plongée dans des films de famille ou bien dans des photos. Et d'autre part, elle savait qu'elle allait trouver ça étrange.

Et ça l'était. Johan avait rapidement trouvé l'endroit des DVD et avait inséré le premier dans le lecteur. Elle se voyait avec un enfant en bas âge. Johan. Mais tout ça lui semblait sur réaliste parce que ça n'avait jamais existé pour elle. Lorsque Johan s'était tourné pour la regarder elle lui avait souri. Mais intérieurement elle se sentait mal a l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de leur mentir a tous, et pourtant elle aurait tellement aimé se souvenir de tout ça.

En voyant les images de son fils marcher pour la première fois, avec en fond sonore Castle qui l'encourageait et Kate qui était dos a la caméra qui faisait des signes a son fils, elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Pas devant son fils. Pas maintenant.

Elle avait réussit a faire plus ou moins des efforts, pour avoir l'air _normal_. Pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mais c'était bien plus difficile devants des images réelles. Ça n'était pas un montage, ça n'était pas la 3 ème dimension. Elle n'était pas dans un reality show ou quelque chose du genre. Elle était dans la vraie vie. Et elle avait tout oublié.

"**Maman? Ça va?" **demanda son fils en la regardant fixement.

Kate essuya une larme qui s'était frayé un chemin sur sa joue. "**Oui"**. Murmura t elle. "**C'est juste que c'est… Ça parait beaucoup plus réel maintenant."**

"**Est ce que tu te souviens alors?"** demanda t il plein d'espoir.

Son regard la faisait encore plus craquer. Comment dire a son enfant de 9 ans, qui tentait de l'aider, que rien n'y faisait. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, sachant pertinemment que si elle parlait le son de sa voix la trahirait.

"**On va trouver une solution, je te le promet" **dis Johan en venant la serrer dans ses bras. Et Kate ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un sanglot. Son fils était tellement _adorable_ avec elle. Que ça lui faisait _mal_.

(...)

Ps : la chanson me vient de nul part ^^ Je me suis amusée a écrire un machin sans air précis. Juste... Pour le fun. J'imagine assez bien Castle (et surtout ses enfants) avoir ce genre de "délire". Pour moi, il est le style de parent a construire des tentes dans le salon ou a jouer avec ses enfants sur un lieux de travail, ou une salle d'attente. Bref, le parent qui aime jouer autant que son enfant ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Kate s'était levée en sursaut en entendant son téléphone sonner. Non. C'était autre chose. Pas un téléphone. Une alarme! Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, se demandant ou elle avait bien pu atterrir. Puis se souvint. Elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle était toujours _la_. Rien n'avait changé. La veille, Johan était parti se coucher sans faire d'histoires. Et Kate s'était contentée d'aller dans sa chambre et de s'écrouler sur son lit. La seule chose qu'elle avait fait durant la soirée, c'était de prendre un coussin et d'étouffer ses pleurs dedans. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils l'entende. Elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Elle avait besoin d'aide et de conseils. Les seules personnes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance c'était Madison et Lanie. Elle voyait Lanie demain au boulot, et Madison dans la soirée. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche a ça et qu'elle pense au meilleure moyen de leur en parler. Avec Madison, elle n'avait pas trop besoin de se prendre la tête. Mais Lanie…

Elle était médecin légiste. Elle voyait les choses d'un oeil plus scientifique, elle chercherait le pourquoi et le comment. Kate n'était pas sure de vouloir savoir pourquoi elle avait subitement perdu la mémoire. En fait, elle s'en doutait. Il n'y avait qu'a regarder sa vie. Sa vie _pathétique_.

Il était 6h30 et elle avait une longue journée devants elle. Elle se prépara, puis commença a faire le petit déjeuner. Et enfin, alla réveillé ses enfants.

C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire jusqu'à présent. Et elle se rendait compte a quel point c'était un moment très intense. Sa petite fille s'était retournée vers elle avec un immense sourire. Elle avait les yeux encore tout endormit, et Kate la trouva encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'était. Mais ce qui la paralysa complètement c'était le gros câlin que sa fille lui imposa. Un câlin complètement normal pour la petite. Beaucoup moins pour Kate.

Elle s'attachait aux enfants, mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec les câlins ou les manifestations d'affections. Des fois, elle se surprenait a dire des petits surnoms adorable a ses enfants. Ou bien de les câliner l'air de rien. Mais lorsque cela venait d'eux c'était vraiment _quelque chose._

Avec Johan ça avait été bien plus simple. Le garçon semblait être matinal. D'ailleurs en ouvrant la porte elle l'aperçut en train de finir le bouquin qu'il lisait depuis maintenant deux jours.

"**Bonjour maman!"** Lui dit il avec un grand sourire. "**Je finis mon chapitre et je me prépare."** Kate lui sourit, elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Sa fille sur les hanches, puis qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir marcher pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, Kate marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Sa fille se nichait dans son cou, prête a se rendormir. Et Kate sourit en la sentant soupirer de bien etre.

Elle l'installa sur une chaise, et Eva se contenta de finir sa nuit sur la table. Elle avait croisé les bras et posait sa tête dessus. Mais ses yeux étaient bien ouverts, et elle s'était installée de façon a pouvoir voir sa mère bouger dans la cuisine.

"**T'as fait les têtes des bon-hommes?" **Kate se retourna et la dévisagea. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces choses la.

"**Heu… Eh bien… Non, mais tu vas pouvoir m'aider a le faire. Qu'est ce qu'on met pour faire les têtes de bon-hommes?"**

"**Ben…" **Elle releva sa tête, soudain beaucoup plus éveillée. "**On met les céréales, pour les yeux… La conf'ure pour la bouche, et du pain pour le nez! Et puis y'a aussi du cocola avec du lait, qu'on boit. Mais ça c'est pas dans la tête des bons hommes!"**

"**Eh bien, faisons ça alors."** Dit Kate avec un sourire. Elle attrapa une assiette et commença a prendre le paquet de "cornflake" pour faire les yeux.

"**Noooon! J'veux pas celle la! C'est pas celle la pour les yeux! C'est tes céréales a toi!"**

Kate s'était stoppé dans son geste, voyant que ça avait l'air d'une grosse erreur. Elle les posa doucement sur la table. "**Bien sur que c'est mes céréales… Les tiennes sont juste…" **Elle se tourna pour chercher l'autre paquet. Manque de chance il y en avait 3 sortes. Super.

"**C'est les trous! Je veux les céréales trous!"** Les… _Quoi_?!

"**Les trous bien sur… les trous…" **_Mais qu'est ce que… AH!_ pensa Kate en voyant le paquet de "_Cherrios"_. Bien sur. Les trous. "**Celle la."** dit elle en toute logique.

"**Oui."** Kate soupira faiblement. Eh bien, si elle devait faire ça tous les matins...

Johan arriva le livre en main. Il n'était pas habillé non plus mais s'installait a table face a son bol.

"**Mais maman on est lundi! Y'a pas le temps pour faire les têtes de bons hommes!"**

"**Mais si y'a le temps!"** dit Eva en fronçant des sourcils.

"**Non Evie… C'est que le week end qu'on le fait. Quand y'a pas école le matin, sinon c'est trop long."**

Kate avait envie de soupirer de soulagement. Ok les têtes de bonhommes que le week end. Encore un truc de plus a penser.

"**Mais non c'est pas trop long! Hein maman qu'on a le temps."**

"**Pas beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui c'est spécial… On va le faire vite ok?"** Elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge murale. Ils étaient en retard s'ils restaient a traîner comme ça.

"**Mais je veux pas faire vite! Apres le bon homme il est tout cassé!"**

"**Mais non regarde."** Kate avait presque fini et elle était plutôt satisfaite de son travail.

"**Mais non c'est pas comme ça! J'en veux plus! J'aime pas!"** Eva avait repoussé l'assiette et s'était levé d'un coup. "**Je veux pas manger la tête de bon homme! J'aime pas celle la!"**

Kate soupira et jeta presque un regard de détresse a son fils.

"**Evie regarde!" **Dis Johan en modifiant la tête qu'avait fait Kate. "**C'est pas un bon homme c'est une madame!"**

Eva s'était rapprochée de l'assiette, curieuse. "**Une madame? Pourquoi?"**

"**Parce que maman a dit que c'est spécial… Alors aujourd'hui c'est une madame. Et les madames c'est meilleur parce que y'a plus de 'tella dedans."**

"**C'est vrai?!"** dit la petite en venant se rasseoir prestement.

"**Oui, regarde." **Kate le vit rajouter une bonne dose de nutella. Elle était vraiment étonnée de voir a quel point Johan arrivait a rendre la petite moins colérique. Et elle avait envie de l'embrasser pour ça. Grâce a lui, ils gagnaient de précieuses minutes.

"**Maman, c'est une madame! Regardes!" **Elle lui sourit, elle avait déjà commencé a manger une partie du nutella et s'en était mis sur la joue.

"**J'ai vu, c'est une belle madame au chocolat."**

"**Non."** rectifia la petite. " **Pas cocolat. 'Tella. C'est une madame 'tella!"**

"**Oui, Nutella."**

La petite mangea avec entrain. Johan lança un sourire a sa mère qui lui murmura un merci. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de continuer a manger son bol de céréales. Kate se fit quelques tartines, mais elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle était surtout pressée par le temps. Ils devaient terminer de manger, s'habiller puis aller a l'école. Et ou était l'école? Mystère. _Encore_.

Une fois le repas fini, Kate décida de tout laisser en plan pour aller aider sa fille a se préparer. Le garçon savait très bien le faire seul et il lui avait dit. Quand a sa fille c'était une autre histoire.

"**Et celle la?"**

"**Non je l'aime pas, elle gratte."** Bon. Si elle prenait un truc au hasard?

"**Alors ça?"** dit elle en attrapant le premier truc venu.

"**OUAIIS! J'ai droit? J'ai droit?"**

"**Heu…"** Kate regarda le vêtement. Vu l'enthousiasme de sa fille ça devait être quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre. Elle avait encore fait une erreur. "**Oui?" **Très convaincant. _Vraiment_.

Elle attrapa un petit sac et rajouta des vêtements dedans. Au cas ou. "**Mais juste pour cette fois. D'accord?" **La petite hocha vivement la tête.

"**Promis je fais pas pipi, je demande." **_Mon Dieu_… maintenant elle comprenait beaucoup mieux. Et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle aida sa fille a mettre la salopette et décida de mettre le tee shirt et le gilet en dessous. Juste au cas ou. Ça serait beaucoup plus pratique pour elle de l'enlever. Du moins… Elle _l'espérait_.

Une fois prête, elle aida de nouveau sa fille a mettre ses chaussures et son manteau. Johan les attendait déjà.

Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture mais Johan les lui repris pour les poser. "**On y va a pied, comme d'habitude… Tu sais bien."** Il lui lança un regard appuyé qui fit sourire Kate.

"**Oui, bien sur… C'était juste pour après, pour arriver plus vite au boulot."** Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa fille qui s'amusait avec un bouton de son manteau. Elle n'avait rien suivi. Et pas sur que son argumentation lui fasse de l'effet de toute façon.

Ils descendirent ensemble, Kate tenait la main de sa fille et en jetant un coup d'œil a sa montre Kate murmura un juron. Ils avaient moins de 10 minutes pour arriver a l'école.

"**Ok, on va faire la course, le premier arrivé a gagné d'accord?"**

"**Mais moi je suis petite, j'ai des petites jambes!" **

"**Je vais te porter ok…" **Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui murmura. "**tu me montres le chemin d'accord? Mais il faut vraiment aller vite…" **Il acquiesça et commença a courir alors que Kate prenait la petite dans ses bras. Ils durent attendre durant de longues minutes a un carrefour que le feu veuille bien passer au vert. Bien entendu, une fois devants la grille, elle était fermée.

"**Oh oh…"** dit Johan.

"**Quoi?"** demanda Kate un peu perdue. Elle venait de poser sa fille au sol, et elle en avait profité pour lui murmurer ça afin que sa fille n'entende pas.

"**Il faut sonner… Et on va avoir des problèmes."**

"**Je veux pipi!"** dit Eva en se tortillant.

"**S'il te plaît, pas maintenant d'accord?"**

"**Mais j'ai très envie!"** continua t elle en se tortillant de plus belle.

"**Attends d'être a l'intérieur, ou trouvera les toilettes ok?"**

"**Vite alors, vite!"**

"**Madame Rodgers!" **dit une voix a l'intérieur. "**Quelle surprise!" **_Hein quoi_? La femme leur ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du hall.

"**Bonjour madame… Heu..."**

"**Bonjour madame Evans!"** dis Johan assez fort pour couper sa mère.

"**Bonjour mon petit Johan."** Eva se tenait derrière sa mère. La femme semblait lui faire peur. Enfin, c'était l'avis de Kate. "**Bonjour a toi aussi Eva."**

La petite ne répondit pas. "**Eh bien… Je suppose que je devrais être honorée de vous voir ici?"**

"**Pardon?"**

"**Oh… Pas de ça avec moi, je sais très bien que vous m'évitez depuis au moins deux semaines."** Elle poussa un soupir. "**Johan, tu peux te rendre en cours, dépêches toi ils ont déjà commencés."**

Eva secoua le pantalon de sa mère. "**Pipi…"** dit elle de façon désespérée.

"**Oh les toilettes!" **Kate essaya de bouger, mais la petite resta sur place.

"**Trop tard maman…" **Une petite flaque avait pris place au milieu du hall. Kate était mortifiée. La femme semblait la détester et elle venait de lui donner une preuve qu'elle ne savait pas s'occuper de sa fille. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait de la chance, puisque dans son malheur une autre jeune femme débarqua un papier en main.

"**Madame Evans… Oh Eva!"** Elle se stoppa, comprenant rapidement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. "**Ma puce… Bonjour Madame Beckett… Viens avec moi Evie, on va nettoyer tout ça."**

Kate resta muette et se contenta de lui tendre le sac de la petite. Alors que Mme Evans lui prenait son papier.

"**Regardes, maman a mis d'autres vêtements dans le sac… On va les changer d'accord?"**

Eva se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en s'éloignant. Kate les observa et voyait que sa fille était au bord des larmes. Elle le voyait parce que la petite était en train de la regarder. Evie se sentait _coupable_ alors qu'elle n'avait _rien fait._ Kate se douta que la femme a coté d'elle avait dû avoir un effet néfaste sur sa fille. Qui n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

A ce moment la son portable sonna. "**Excusez moi" **dit elle a l'autre femme qui semblait agacée. _"__**C'est Espo!"**_ dit la voix au téléphone. _"__**On a du nouveau sur l'affaire, mais on aurait besoin d'une signature sinon le gars va se tirer pour vice de procédure. Ce connard est la et il nous regarde avec un air de victoire. Faut que tu te dépêches de venir!"**_

"**Désolée je dois y aller… Le boulot" **Dis Kate en la plantant la. Devant la flaque de pipi. _Bien fait pour elle _pensa t elle alors qu'elle sortait de l'école à la recherche d'un taxi. "**J'arrive Espo, je suis en chemin."**

(...)

Une fois arrivée, elle avait signé le fameux papier. Mais, une fois qu'elle se rendit dans son bureau, elle aperçut une femme de dos. Elle ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, et pria pour que la femme ne lui demande pas de papier. Pas _encore._ Pas _déjà_. Elle en avait marre de passer ses journées a fouiller dans la paperasserie.

La femme se retourna et lui fit un sourire. Kate s'était stoppée. Elle n'en revenait pas de _la_ voir ici.

"**Bonjour Kate… Enfin, Capitaine Beckett…"** Elle lui fit un autre sourire. "**Je crois que j'aurais du mal a m'y habituer."**

"**Eh bien, nous pouvons garder le Lieutenant Beckett si ça vous arrange"** Dit Kate avec le même sourire en s'approchant d'elle. La femme se mit a rire doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Kate se crispa légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle fasse ça.

"**Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, capitaine?"**

"**Oh… Laissez le capitaine de coté et revenez en au bon Victoria, voulez vous?"**

"**Heu… Si vous voulez cap… Victoria." **Alors la pour une surprise… Elle ne s'attendait déjà pas a la voir ici. Mais appeler le capitaine Gates "_Victoria_", c'était vraiment étrange.

"**Eh bien… J'ai cru comprendre que ces derniers temps ça n'allait pas vraiment fort."**

Kate fronça des sourcils. Comment pouvait elle être au courant de ce qu'il se passait depuis deux jours? Était il possible que les gars avait mouchardé? Elle avait vraiment du mal a imaginer Esposito appeler… _Victoria_, pour lui dire qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas souvent la. Il n'avait pas du voir sa maladresse hier. Mais _Ryan_. Ryan l'avait vu ramasser les dossiers par terre. _Mon Dieu_. Elle devait être au courant de tout ça a cause de lui. Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, l'ancien capitaine enchaîna.

"**Il aura fallu que je parte a la retraite pour que vous divorciez… Moi qui avais toujours eu l'espoir que Castle parte de ce commissariat avant." **Elle se mit a rire légèrement. Kate lui fit un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas faux. L'ex capitaine avait fait de nombreuses allusions pour que Castle parte du commissariat. Et, depuis que Kate était aux commandes, elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois ici. "**Il m'aura ennuyé jusqu'au bout! Et vous, vous avez la meilleure partie."**

Un court silence passa. Kate avait aperçu a travers les vitres Ryan et Espo les regarder. Les traites!

"**Oui enfin… On ne peut pas dire qu'être Capitaine rapporte beaucoup de plaisir."**

"**Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce qu'était mon travail!"** Elle se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito qui firent, d'un seul coup, semblant de travailler. "**Ceux la ne le sauront probablement jamais…"**

"**Et ils ne savent pas quelle est leur chance" **murmura Kate. Elle les enviait. Elle aurait tellement voulu retrouver son ancien poste. Faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Capturer les méchants. Faire des interrogatoires… Tout ça lui était retiré. Et en échange elle faisait le sale travail.

"**Vous regrettez?" **demanda Victoria. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée, en même temps, elle la connaissait bien.

"**Oui… Surtout pour ce genre de chose." **Elle s'était avancée pour récupérer le papier qu'elle avait reçu la veille et le tendit a l'autre femme. Cette dernière parcouru le document et sourit.

"**Oh… Il m'avait presque manqué ce Benny." **Elle secouait la tête en terminant de lire le document. "**Il n'a pas changé, il a juste pris de l'age… Et de l'amertume… Dit donc! Il ne mâche plus ses mots maintenant! Vous pourriez presque l'attaquer pour diffamation."**

"**Oui enfin… C'est dans 3 jours et j'ai juste envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Nous savons très bien que ces gars la ne frappent pas durant leur interrogatoires. Ni aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce qu'il croit? Qu'il va gagner des points en nous menaçant avec ça?" **dit Kate presque hors d'elle en secouant les photos. Des qu'elle avait lu le document l'autre jour, elle avait presque envie de prendre la boite a chaussure qui l'avait craché pour la jeter par la fenêtre. L'autre femme s'était contenté de rire légèrement.

"**Eh bien, je crois que je ne me suis pas trompée en vous cédant ma place."**

"**Et moi, je crois que je n'aurais jamais du accepter."**

"**Oui, la paperasserie les avocats et les juges en colère ce n'est que le revers de la médaille mais… Vous êtes vraiment très forte avec la presse. Bien plus que je ne l'ai été."** dit elle avec un petit sourire. "**Vous êtes très bonne pour ce poste mais… Je sais que votre vie actuelle n'est pas au beau fixe. Vous devriez lâchez prise un peu Kate. Vous concentrer sur les choses les plus importantes de la vie."**

"**Si je délaisse mon boulot je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver."** Elle s'était appuyé contre son bureau. Faisant face a l'ex capitaine. Ça faisait bizarre de lui raconter tout ça… Mais elle savait, qu'elle au moins, comprenait bien mieux son point de vue. Elle avait eut ce travail. Elle avait des enfants. Elle avait peut être divorcé, ou au moins, elle avait du avoir quelques petites histoires avec son mari. Bref. Elle pouvait plus comprendre qu'Espo qui vivait une parfaite idylle. Ou même Ryan qui n'était pas devenu Capitaine du jour au lendemain.

"**Ils faut pensez a vos enfants. Essayez d'aplanir les choses avec Castle. Sinon, ils vont en pâtir. Beaucoup."**

"**C'est déjà le cas…" **soupira Kate. "**Et quoi que je fasse… Rien n'y changera."**

"**Il suffit d'être la plus intelligente. Et nous savons toutes les deux que vous l'êtes. Castle réagira toujours comme un enfant de 5 ans. Si vous le tapez, il vous rendra la pareille."** Elle avait dit ses mots avec agacement mais Kate avait rit faiblement. Oui. Il n'avait pas changé pour ça non plus.

"**On a commencé a essayer mais…" **Kate souffla. Elle voulait surtout retrouver ce qu'elle avait toujours connu avec Castle. L'amour. Parce que ça avait toujours été ça avec eux. De la tention sexuelle au début. Des paroles équivoques par la suite. Puis la vérité. Leur vérité. Qui s'était offert a eux. Elle s'était ouverte a lui. Et maintenant, il se refermait. "**Je ne sais pas… Il a trop changé."**

"**Ne me dites pas qu'il a changé au point d'avoir mûrit. Je ne vous croirais pas." **_Mon Dieu_. Le capitaine Gates faisait _carrément_ de l'humour. Elle aurait voulu que _son_ Castle soit la pour voir ça. Le sien. Pas celui qu'elle avait en ce moment. Ça lui tordait le ventre de voir que tout ce qu'il se passait a présent ne pouvait être changé.

"**Non juste… Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir de faire des efforts."**

"**Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?" **Victoria secoua la tête. "**En fin de compte, je crois que vous pourriez avoir raison. Enfin, levez juste un peu le pied. Sinon vous risquerez de vous retrouver ensevelie par la paperasserie." **dit elle avec un sourire équivoque.

"**Mh… On dirait que quelqu'un a mouchardé, non?" **

"**Et il a eut raison. Je ne sais peut être pas exactement ce que vous vivez. Mais je peux le comprendre. J'ai eu la vie que vous avez. J'avais des enfants un travail un mari. Je sais ce que c'est de concilier vie familiale et vie professionnelle. Et je sais, sans avoir besoin de lire la presse a scandale, que vous vous débrouillez très bien. Que vous êtes une bonne mère. Et que vous avez bien du courage… Parce qu'être mariée avec quelqu'un comme Richard Castle… Mon Dieu je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait!"**

_Encore_! Elle faisait a nouveau de l'humour. C'était trop bizarre. Elle se mit a rire légèrement. "**Eh bien… Je ne le sais pas moi même…"**

"**Ne vous découragez pas Kate. Continuez le formidable travail que vous avez mit en place. Continuez de faire ce que vous faites. D'être plus présente avec vos enfants. Après, ils grandissent et il est bien trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu."** Ça sonnait comme quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. "**Et surtout, n'envenimez pas la situation avec ce gamin. Vous êtes entourée d'amis, prêts a vous aider. De votre famille. Vous n'êtes pas seule et si vous avez des soucis vous pouvez toujours en parler. Ne gardez pas tout ça pour vous."**

A ce moment la, la boite a chaussure émit un son. Et cracha une nouvelle feuille. Coupant le monologue et l'ambiance assez pesante. C'était trop bizarre de recevoir ce genre de conseil. Même si ça n'avait pas été la première fois. Heureusement pour elle, Victoria l'avait sans doute deviné et s'était retournée vers la machine pour enchaîner sur autre chose.

"**Oh cette machine infernale! Je ne la comprendrais jamais!"**

"**Vous n'êtes pas la seule" **murmura Kate. Heureusement pas assez fort pour que Victoria ne l'entende.

"**Je me souviens qu'on me l'avait imposée les derniers mois avant mon départ… Et même le manuel, que j'ai du lire plus de cinquante fois, ne m'a jamais aidé a la comprendre."**

"**Le manuel?"**

"**Oui, je crois qu'il est dans votre bureau… Sauf si vous l'avez jeté. Cela dit ce n'est pas une grande perte. Je me contentais de recevoir le courrier par la et d'envoyer le mien par mail. Mais maintenant je crois que tout passe avec cette chose non?"**

"**Oui."** elle n'en savait rien mais préférait faire des réponses courtes pour ne pas a avoir a argumenter.

"**Eh bien, je vous plains. Remarquez, vous devez mieux savoir vous en servir que moi. Maintenant vous y êtes habituée." **dit elle avec un sourire.

"**Mhh…" **_Mouais_. Si on veux. Si on oubliait son amnésie aussi.

L'ancien capitaine l'embrassa pour la saluer, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Kate fouilla de nouveaux dans son bureau. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver le fameux document. Il était jaunit et racornit mais on pouvait encore lire sur le dessus :

_**"Le manuel du Vidéo Poste."**_

(...)

"**Maman!"** Cria Johan a travers la foule. "**MAMAN!"** continua t il en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Kate avait du attendre devant l'école pour ensuite rentrer et récupérer sa fille dans sa classe. Les petits ne sortaient pas de l'établissement. Elle s'était retrouvée noyée dans une foule de gens. De bébés qui pleuraient. De poussettes qui lui roulaient sur le pied… Bref, un véritable calvaire.

Une fois près de la classe ça avait été plus tranquille. Eva s'était jetée dans ses bras pour un câlin. La maîtresse lui avait fait un rapide résumé de la journée et elles étaient retournée vers le vestiaire pour que sa fille mette son manteau et prenne son sac. Le retour vers la sortie avait été aussi désagréable que l'aller. Elle avait, en plus, a porter Eva pour que la petite ne se fasse pas aspirer par la foule.

Une fois dehors, il fallait occuper Eva le temps de l'attente. Pourquoi les autres élèves sortaient _après_ les plus petit? _Toujours_ dans la foule. _Encore_. Mais cette fois ci, les parents semblaient attendre dehors. Kate soupira de soulagement. La première fois, elle n'avait pas réagit assez vite et s'était retrouvée a suivre laes gens alors qu'elle aurait pu rentrer en première. A présent, elle entendait des millions d'enfants crier auprès de leur mère ou de leur père. Des prénoms de nounou étaient aussi criés. Difficile de trouver son fils dans cet amas d'enfants qui sortaient. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, elle lui sourit et lui fit de grands signes. Il fallait qu'ils sortent vite fait d'ici avant qu'elle ne devienne folle.

"**Maman qu'est ce que tu fais?" **demanda Johan alors qu'il posait son sac et qu'elle, s'éloignait. "**Faut attendre Willy!" **Will… Ah! _William_. Le fils de Madison. Bien sur!

Elle regarda son fils sortir de son sac des gâteaux. Elle ne les avaient pas mis la le matin. Peut être qu'il les avait préparé avant ou qu'il les avait pris de lui même avant de sortir. Il tendit un BN a Eva qui mordit dedans a peine le gâteau en main.

"**Bah merde Kate! Qu'est ce que t'as fichu? Je t'ai cherché partout moi!"** dit Madison en s'avançant vers elle. William, tapa dans la main de Johan, très enthousiaste. Il souriait mais il lui manquait les dents de devant.

"**Maman"** souffla Eva dans son oreille. "**Tatie Maddie elle a dit un gros mot!"** Ce n'était absolument pas discret, et Madison l'avait entendu.

"**Pardon ma chérie… Tata Madison est un peu énervée parce que son fils a eut une énorme punition…"** Elle souffla. "**Et que ça va lui prendre toute la soirée a lui fait recopier cette fichue phrase."** Elle lança un regard noir a son fils qui baissa la tête. Mal a l'aise. Kate sourit. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir des enfants. Mais c'était encore plus étrange de voir Madison gronder son fils. _Mon Dieu_… Elle allait passer une magnifique après midi.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc le plus proche. Kate ne pu s'empêcher… "**Alors cette punition? C'est quoi cette phrase qui va te prendre la soirée entière?"**

"**Je ne dois pas jeter des boulettes sur mes camarade pendant que la maîtresse est en train de parler."**

Kate ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a la "terreur" qu'était William Queller. Enfin William quelque chose… En fait, elle ne savait pas le nom de l'ex mari de Maddie. L'ex mari… Elle secoua la tête et essaya de passer a autre chose. "**William la terreur! Dit donc, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça…"**

"**Oh pitié! Je n'ai pas lancé de boulette a son age!. Et puis c'était important!"**

"**Important comme dans "je dois absolument donner ma réponse à la boum par boulette volante durant la classe?" hum?"**

"**Oh ça va! J'avais 16 ans pas 7! Et puis contrairement a lui, je ne crache pas sur les autres pour montrer mon mécontentement."**

Eh bien… Il y en avait au moins une qui devait s'amuser assez souvent le soir. Kate n'arrivait pas a imaginer Madison en train de coucher son fils. En fait _si_. Elle l'imaginait très bien. Son fils, torse nu en criant "_**je suis un pirate! Je peux pas me coucher!"**_. Madison courant derrière avec le tee shirt en main. Qui criait quelque chose comme "_**Ne te balade pas tout nu dans la maison."**_ En fait, la vie de Maddie devait vraiment être drôle. Si l'on était pas Madison.

Les enfants couraient devant elles. Et ils se précipitaient vers une énorme toile d'araignée bleue. William attrapait les cordes et glissait, manquant certaines fois de tomber, mais continuait sa route. Johan était plus prudent. Quand a Eva, elle se contentait de se suspendre a une des cordes du bas en se balançant un peu. Ils étaient tellement différent que Kate se demandait comment ils pouvaient s'entendre.

Madison s'approcha du banc le plus proche, non sans avoir ramassé le sac que son fils, qu'il avait pratiquement jeté par terre. Johan l'avait déposé rapidement sur le banc, ce qui faisait que Kate n'avait qu'a attendre que sa fille veuille bien revenir vers elle pour lui retirer son sac.

"**EH WILLIAM FORDMAN-QUELLER! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIS DE NE PAS JETER TON SAC?!" **Madison brandissait le sac spider man en levant son bras. Son fils l'avait a peine regardé. Il était presque arrivé en haut. "**J'AIMERAIS QUE TU ME RÉPONDES, OU TU DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE!"**

"**PARDON MAMAN!" **dit il une fois en haut. Il lui lançait un très bon regard d'excuse. Kate ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement face a son air de chien battu.

Ils se donnaient en spectacle. Les parents et les nounous déjà installés les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Non. En fait, ils étaient plutôt en train de les _juger_. Mais Kate ne se permettrait pas de le faire. William, bien qu'ayant l'air assez perturbateur, savait s'excuser et Madison avait un minimum d'autorité sur lui. Ce qui était déjà un bon point. Et puis, elle s'occupait de son fils, contrairement a certains parent. Elle était une mère a sa façon. Et tant que Will n'était pas insolent et irrespectueux personne n'avait rien a redire la dessus. Et même s'il l'avait été, ça n'aurait pas été leur problème.

Madison soupira en s'asseyant a coté de Kate. "**Faites des enfants qu'il disait… Ce jour la j'aurais vraiment du me faire stériliser."**

"**Oh ça va, dans quelques années vous en rirez…"**

"**Ouais bah les années je trouve qu'elle sont assez lentes comme ça. Remarques… J'ai pas hâte d'être a l'adolescence non plus !" **Elle en profita pour ouvrir le sac de son fils. "**Eh bien… Voyez vous ça!" **

Le sac était un désordre complet… Un cahier et des feuilles. Beaucoup de feuilles. Toutes plus ou moins froissées et pliées. Madison récupéra une feuille au hasard. "**Tiens… Un devoir d'aujourd'hui… Non fait. Tu m'étonnes! Il était chez son père la semaine dernière et voila."** Elle soupira. "**Les chiens font pas des chats… Mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il hérite des ses bons cotés." **elle soupira. "**Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi son crétin de père ne l'aide jamais pour les devoirs… Après je passe encore pour la méchante. Il me fait chier, sérieusement."**

"**En même temps, je trouve que donner des devoirs a des enfants le soir… Ça ne donne pas vraiment envie. On passe sa journée a bosser et le soir on s'y remet a la maison. Tu vas pas me dire le contraire. Les devoirs, c'est chiant."**

"**Oui, mais toi tu as de la chance. Ton fils adore l'école. Ta fille fait tout comme son frère… Tu peux être sure que faire les devoirs le soir c'est pas synonyme de crise ou de meurtre prémédité."**

Kate se mit a rire en entendant son amie. Oui, les devoirs avec Johan promettait d'être plus sympathique que ceux avec William. Mais peut être qu'avec le temps, Will trouverait l'école plus attrayante?

"**Sérieusement il me gonfle. Je pensais en être débarrassée avec le divorce et finalement… Non.**" Elle soupira et Kate se contenta de sourire.

"**En parlant de divorce… J'en reviens pas que tu te sois séparée… Je veux dire… Tu te souviens a l'époque t'étais plutôt a fond sur **"_**le prince charmant"**_ **tout ça… Ensuite ça a été le boulot… Enfin, j'arrive toujours pas a me faire a l'idée que t'as divorcé."** En douceur. C'était peut être le meilleur moyen de lui annoncer.

"**Moi non plus a vrai dire. Vu que j'ai l'impression de le voir bien plus souvent qu'avant mon mariage… Mais bon, tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Ton mari est prit par le travail. Il te laisse pas mal seule avec les enfants. Les petits trucs du quotidien te bouffe et devienne des engueulades répétitives… Bref. Le début de la fin."**

Elle essayait d'imaginer Castle la laisser seule avec ses enfants mais n'arrivait pas a s'y résoudre. Il n'était pas comme ça. Elle savait qu'avec Alexis il avait toujours voulu etre présent. Pour tout. Pourquoi l'aurait il laissé tombé une fois ses enfants nés?

"**En fait non."**

"**Hein?"**

"**Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…"**

"**Qu'est ce que tu me racontes… Tu vas bien Kate?"** Madison la regardait en fronçant des sourcils. Elle avait prit un petit coup de vieux. Tout comme Kate, mais elle n'était pas en train de se regarder dans un miroir. D'ailleurs, elle avait bien du mal a le faire depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle avait prit dix ans. Mais les autres autour d'elle, eux, avaient tous pris un coup. A commencer par Ryan et ses quelques cheveux blancs. Ou même Maddie avec ses rides. Ce n'était pas _très_ visible, mais assez pour quelqu'un qui l'avait connu dix ans plus tôt.

Kate soupira. "**Pas vraiment… En fait tu vas trouver ça dingue."**

"**Accouches."**

"**J'ai une sorte de trou de mémoire… Il y a des choses que j'ai oublié."**

"**Comme?"**

"**Mes dix dernières années..."**

"**Tu déconnes!"** s'exclama Maddie en faisant sursauter la nounou sur le banc d'à coté. Le regard noir qu'elle leur lança ne la fit même pas réagir. Madison la dévisageait comme si elle essayait de déceler quelque chose. Peut être, pensait elle, que Kate faisait une blague. Et Beckett aurait vraiment voulu que ça soit le cas. Elle ne serait pas en train d'essayer constamment de se souvenir. Ou de poser des questions a tout va pour en apprendre plus sur sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle était tellement pressée par le temps qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser pour réfléchir.

"**Non!"** dit Maddie en écarquillant les yeux. "**Tu déconnes pas! Merde alors!"**

Kate lui fit un faible sourire. "**C'est pas faute d'essayer… Mais y'a rien qui me revient. Mon dernier souvenir c'est le moment ou je vois la voiture de Castle en flamme. Et puis… Plus rien."**

"**Sérieux?! Tu te souviens pas de ton second mariage? Celui qui a pas capoté comme le premier?"**

"**Non" **grimaça Kate.

"**T'as du paniquer en te voyant dans la glace, j'imagine." **fit Maddie, moqueuse.

"**J'ai surtout paniqué en voyant **_**mes**_ _**enfants**_**!" **

Madison se mit a rire. "**Ouais… Ça aussi."**

"**Sans parler de Castle."** dit Kate avec un soupir. La blonde grimaça.

"**Ouais… Ça craint."**

"**Ca craint plus que ça! Je me souviens d'un Castle aimant, d'un futur époux. D'un atroce accident. Et la, je le vois qui m'ignore. Il me **_**hait**_ **Maddie et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'on en arrive au divorce! Mon Dieu, on allait se marier la veille et le lendemain je me réveille avec un Castle qui me déteste et qui me tend une lettre de son avocat."** Kate soupira. "**Je sais pas quoi faire… Ça parait tellement sur réaliste. Et puis, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui il est. J'aurais voulu lui dire tout ça, mais je crois que ça pourrait se retourner contre moi. Il me traite comme si j'étais une mauvaise mère. Et j'enchaîne les conneries depuis que je me suis réveillée, il y a trois jours de ça."**

"**Ah ouais… Dit comme ça… Remarque, ça pourrait être un bon roman à écrire, pour Caslte"** se mit a rire légèrement Madison. En voyant que son amie n'était pas d'humeur, elle se stoppa. "**Écoutes, je pense que cette histoire de divorce a du te travailler plus que l'on ne pensait. T'as du faire une sorte de black out ou quelque chose dans ce genre la… Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider?"**

"**Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose… Sauf si tu as la possibilité de me ramener dans le passé, ou d'arriver a me faire retrouver la mémoire."**

"**Je pourrais… Te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire? C'est pas terrible hein, mais peut être que ça t'évitera de faire d'autres conneries."**

"**Maman, tu peux me tiendre mon sac?" **demanda Eva qui était arrivée sans qu'aucunes des deux ne s'en rende compte. "**Je veux jouer avec Mary, mais ça me gène." **La petite lui tournait le dos afin que Kate l'aide a le retirer.

"**William! Tu descends de la tout de suite!" **s'exclama Madison qui en avait profité pour regarder ce que faisait son fils. "**Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver** _**encore**_ **a l'hosto, c'est compris?!"** Le petit blond grimaça et descendit de l'arbre sur lequel il était grimpé. De son coté, Kate avait posé le sac d'Eva sur le banc. Une fois la petite éloignée et le petit hors de danger, Madison se tourna vers son amie.

"**Bon alors… L'accident de voiture…"** Elle respira un grand coup et souffla. "**Tout est plus ou moins partit de la en fait."**

"**Comment ça?"**

"**Eh bien… Il a disparu plusieurs mois… Deux, ou trois je ne sais plus trop. Et vous l'avez retrouvé au beau milieu d'une foret a deux doigts de la mort."**

"**Mon Dieu!" **souffla Kate.

"**Mais vous l'avez sauvé. Il s'en est tiré. Sauf qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces derniers mois. Tu lui en voulais parce que tu pensais qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour s'en souvenir, et que de ton coté tu avais passé des jours horribles. A penser au pire. Alors, il s'est lancé dans de nombreuses recherches pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais… En fait, il n'a jamais trouvé. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il t'a raconté."**

Kate avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. "**C'est a dire? Tu crois qu'il m'aurait mentit?"**

"**C'est ce que t'as pensé. Seulement y'avait pas de preuves et l'enquête piétinait. On s'est pas mal parlé au téléphone a cette époque. J'étais beaucoup prise avec l'ouverture de mon second resto… Mais j'essayais d'être le plus présente possible. Même si c'était que par téléphone." **Madison semblait s'en vouloir. "**Je crois que tu devrais en parler a Lanie… Elle est plus au courant des détails de cette affaire. Enfin bref. Apres, vous avez continués d'être ensemble comme un couple. Tu essayais de lui faire confiance. Vous aviez des enquêtes comme avant. Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite. C'était le vrai bonheur entre vous… Mais je crois que ce mensonge t'as un peu freiner… Tu vois? Du coup… Après vous vous êtes marié un peu a la va vite. Enfin, c'est mon avis." **Maddie s'était re positionnée pour être plus a l'aise. "**D****u jour au lendemain vous êtes allés au Hampton avec la mère et la fille de Rick pour faire un mariage éclair. Pas d'amis, pas de véritable cérémonie. Un truc intimiste. Je t'avoue, je t'en ai un peu voulu parce que j'aurais aimé être la pour ton mariage. Bon ok la première fois c'était compliqué, mais la seconde je voulais **_**vraiment**_ **etre la. J'aurais été prête a annuler n'importe quoi pour venir."**

"**Désolée" **dit Kate avec un petit sourire coupable.

"**Je peux même pas t'en vouloir, tu t'en souviens pas." **Elles se mirent a sourire. "**Apres eh bien… Tout s'est plus ou moins enchaîné. Tu as été enceinte et tu as passé les pires moments de ta vie." **Madison se mit a rire sous le froncement de sourcils de Kate. "**Ouais, t'étais pratiquement forcée de faire les papiers pendant que tes collègues traquaient les tueurs dans les rues. Tu as passé plusieurs mois a te plaindre de ça, et j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais en voir le bout. Même la capitaine te forçait a rester au commissariat." **Elle riait de plus belle. "**J'ai cru que t'allais commettre un meurtre quand tu as compris que ta boss, Castle et tous tes collègues étaient pratiquement ligués contre toi."**

"**Ça je suis plutôt contente de ne pas m'en souvenir."** Maugréa Kate. Elle voyait très bien Castle au petit soin pour elle. Au point de la faire rester chez elle pour se reposer.

"**Apres, la naissance de Johan t'as vraiment transformé." **Maddie lui fit un énorme sourire. "**Au départ je ne comprenais pas, il m'a fallu être enceinte de William pour le savoir. Enfin Bref… Tu as pris 3 ans de congés. Pour ton fils. Mais au bout d'un an tu tournais en rond… T'avais besoin d'action, et tu t'en voulais de ne pas rester avec ta famille mais… Ton boulot c'était ta vie. Ça a toujours été le cas."**

Kate imaginait rapidement l'histoire. Madison s'était arrêté quelques seconde. Son fils était en train de faire encore quelque chose d'interdit et elle avait du se lever pour aller le sermonner. Pendant ce temps, Kate imaginait un peu l'histoire de sa vie. Tiraillée entre sa vie familiale et son travail qu'elle aimait. Elle avait sans doute du faire pas mal de compromis. Dont celui d'être capitaine et non lieutenant de police.

"**Excuses moi…" **La blonde soupira. "**Il va me rendre folle. Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois il resterait assis sur le banc jusqu'à la fin… Et j'espère ne pas avoir a le faire parce que… Eh bien parce que j'ai pas fini mon histoire!" **Elle se mit a lui sourire a nouveau. "**Bon, alors j'en étais ou?"**

"**Le fait que je voulais retourner bosser a la naissance de Johan."**

"**Ah oui! Donc, tu te retrouves a chercher un moyen de concilier les deux. C'est la que ça s'est de nouveau compliqué avec Castle. Ton boulot était dangereux. T'as faillit y passer plus d'une fois. Du coup, vous avez décidé que tu passerais des examens pour faire commissaire. T'étais pas trop emballée par l'idée et puis… T'as fini par te dire que c'était le mieux pour toute la famille. T'as bossé durant les années de ton congé, une fois fini, tu l'as écourté pour revenir et ta boss t'as laissé le champ libre. Enfin, c'était plus compliqué que ça mais je t'avoue qu'a ce moment j'avais Will alors j'ai un peu décroché." **Elle lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse.

"**Donc****, ****tu te retrouves capitaine… Tu te rends compte que c'est pas franchement ce que t'avais espéré… D'ailleurs, je sais sûrement plus que toi comment gérer un commissariat grâce a toi maintenant, parce que t'as pas arrêté de te plaindre et vu que j'étais la seule extérieure a tout ça... Enfin bon. Bref. » **Kate sourit, elle avait l'impression que Madison lui faisait un résumé très grossier de sa vie. Et elle ne le faisait pas franchement bien, parce qu'elle ne donnait aucuns détails qui pouvait vraiment l'aider. Un peu comme au lycée, finalement. Parce que la blonde avait toujours été un peu nulle pour faire des résumés ou des synthèses.** « Tu continues, mais ton boulot te fait chier. Castle a ce moment la… Heu… Je crois que c'était a ce moment la, il avait a gérer la sortie du film pour son bouquin. Super bon film d'ailleurs, faudrait que tu le vois. Oui... Bon... Donc, c'était pas mal tendu entre vous."**

"**Eva n'était toujours pas née?"**

"**Non. En fait, l'arrivée d'Eva c'était… Un accident. Plus ou moins. T'avais pas envie d'un autre enfant parce que c'était déjà l'enfer pour toi. Castle était la, mais vous vous engueuliez de plus en plus. Ton boulot t'ennuyait, et le soir quand tu rentrais eh bien… Castle n'était pas la. Il rentrait tard, il passait son temps a corriger je ne sais quoi pour le film. Vous vous êtes engueulés, **_**vraiment**_**. Au point que t'as fini par venir chez moi avec Johan."**

"**A ce point?"**

"**Ouais. Le petit était adorable. Il l'est toujours hein? Mais t'aurais du les voir tous les deux avec William. Bref... A ce moment la, donc, j'étais déja plus avec Austin…" **Au froncement des sourcils de Kate, Madison secoua la tête. "**Le père de William. Désolée, j'ai un peu du mal avec le fait que je te raconte ta vie… Bon, bref. Ensuite, tu as passé une bonne semaine a la maison. On s'est franchement bien marrée, les enfants s'adoraient. Johan avait 3 ans, je crois... Et Will a peine 1 ans. Et puis, le film est sortit. Ca a fait un tabac, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, apres ça, Castle était beaucoup plus présent, du coup. Tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Plus ou moins."**

"**Je suis retournée vivre avec lui donc?"**

"**Tu était retournée vivre avec lui après une quinzaine jours de cohabitation avec nous. En fait, il nous a pas mal fait chier au début. Il téléphonait sans cesse, il n'a pas arrêter de sonner a la porte de chez moi." **Elle soupira. **"Ça** **n'a pas aidé, ça a empirer les choses. Et puis… Eh bien, de mon coté j'avais plus ou moins remis le couvert avec Austin donc, c'était compliqué de t'avoir a la maison."** Elle souffla un grand coup tout en s'allongeant un peu plus sur le banc. "**Vous aviez tous les deux promis tout un tas de chose en retournant vivre ensemble. Tu serais plus libre de retourner sur le terrain, puisque c'était pratiquement lui qui t'en empêchait. Et lui, serait beaucoup plus dispo. Il t'as même aidé sur une enquête."**

"**Parce qu'il ne le faisait plus?" **demanda Kate.

"**Avec Johan a s'occuper? Non… Il avait arrêté a sa naissance, et puis a cause du film et des bouquins… Mais c'était surtout a cause du petit. C'était comme avant, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Et puis comme Johan rentrait a l'école, ça aidait." **enchaîna Madison. "**Toi, t'étais sur le terrain, et lui t'aidait en tant que partenaire. Tout revenait a la normale. Mais l'enquête que vous aviez a résoudre avait été vraiment éprouvante… Je ne souviens plus bien de l'histoire en détail juste les grandes lignes."**

"**Et?"**

"**En fait c'était une gamine qui avait l'age de Johan qui s'était retrouvée spectatrice du meurtre de son père. C'était son unique parent. Un truc assez horrible."**

"**Mon Dieu…"**

"**D'ailleurs, c'est grâce a elle qu'Eva a ce prénom."**

"**Hein?"**

"**La petite, elle s'appelait Eva."**

"**Vraiment?"**

"**Ouais, c'est a peu prêt a ce moment que t'as su que t'étais enceinte d'ailleurs."**

"**Et c'était pas prévu?"**

"**Non. Mais comme tout se passait de nouveau pour le mieux eh bien… Vous aviez pris ça pour un signe."**

"**Et ensuite?"** demanda Kate, ravie d'avoir toutes ces informations. Même si c'était un peut trop d'un coup.**  
**

"**Eh bien la routine a recommencé. Il y a eu un nouveau livre, une tournée dans tout le pays. Du coup, c'est devenu de nouveau oppressant. Tu pouvais plus aller sur le terrain comme tu étais enceinte, cette fois c'était tes collègues qui se chargeaient de ne pas te laisser sortir. Et Castle n'était toujours pas la."**

"**Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il ne restait pas avec moi si j'étais enceinte et qu'en plus j'avais Johan. Je pensais qu'il… enfin je ne sais pas, qu'il se préoccuperait plus de sa famille que de ses livres."**

"**Je crois que c'était surtout une excuse."**

"**Pourquoi?"**

"**Eh bien…" **La blonde semblait hésiter.

"_**Eh bien**_ **quoi?!" **demanda Kate un peu agacée a présent.

"**T'étais vraiment chiante."**

"**Quoi?!"**

"**Je te jure… On s'est éloignée un peu a cette période la d'ailleurs. Tu crisais pour le moindre truc. Tu m'as carrément hurlé dessus parce que je ne t'avais pas rapporté mon osso bucco!"**

Kate la dévisagea comme si elle était en train de lui raconter une blague absolument pas marrante.

"**Crois moi Kate, tu étais **_**vraiment **_**différente. Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu me dire pourquoi. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais découvert quelque chose sur Castle. Ou un truc du genre."**

"**Comment ça?"**

"**Heu… Je suis pas sure hein? Mais je crois que t'avais du découvrir un truc vraiment énorme sur lui. Peut etre la vérité sur son amnésie… Après j'ai pensé que… Peut etre, il était allé voir ailleurs."**

"**Parce que j'étais chiante?"**

"**Non, c'était avant. Avant que tu deviennes… Agaçante." **avait fini Madison en voyant Eva prêt d'elles.

"**Maman? Mary elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait plus être ma copine!"** Eva avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

"**Pourquoi?**" demanda Kate en attrapant sa fille pour l'installer sur ses genoux. La petite lui avait tendu les bras, il était difficile de refuser. Surtout avec ses yeux pleins de larmes.

"**Elle a dit que j'étais méchante parce que je voulais pas la pousser sur la balançoire. Mais je suis petite! Je peux pas la pousser, sinon je vas me faire mal!"**

"**Oh ma chérie…" **Coupa Madison. "**Mary est une petite peste, tu n'a qu'a jouer avec d'autres copines. Elles, elles sont gentilles"**

"**Mais les autres sont trop grand… Je veux plus jouer, je veux rentrer a la maison. Et je veux pinpatte!"**

Kate ouvrit le sac de la petite pour récupérer la peluche qu'elle avait glissé au dernier moment avant de partir. Eva l'attrapa et le serra contre elle tout en suçant son pouce et en se blottissant contre sa mère.

"**Bon… Donc je pense qu'il a du vraiment faire quelque chose de… Pas bien, quoi.**" termina Madison en prenant bien soin de ses mots, vu que la petite pouvait sans doute écouter.

"**Et donc après ça s'est dégradé."**

"**Ouais. Il a trouvé un autre appart… Et ça s'est fait au fur et a mesure. Je t'avoue que j'ai été surprise… Mais je crois que tu l'as plus ou moins mis a la porte aussi."**

"**Moi?"**

"**Ça devait vraiment être un truc énorme."**

"**Sans doute… Au fait, qui est Mc Quinn?"**

Madison lui fit de gros yeux puis les posa sur la petite qui regardait les enfants jouer, elle reporta son attention sur son amie de nouveau. "**Un… Collègue. Très… **_**Très**_ **proche. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire."**

"**Un collègue?"**

"**Et plus si affinité."**

"**Oui, je vois." **s'agaça Kate qui avait compris l'allusion. "**Mais d'où je l'ai sortit? Pourquoi lui?"**

"**Eh! T'es qu'une femme. Une femme avec des **_**besoins**_**. T'étais pas au mieux de ta forme avec le départ de… "**_**Lui"**_**. T'étais toute seule, tu avais ta copine la bouteille et un soir… BAM!"**

"**Je…"** Kate se mis a articuler sans parler, afin que sa fille n'entende pas. "**Buvais?"**

"**Ouaip."**

"**Avec les…"** Elle refit le même stratagème. "**enfants a ma charge?"**

"**Non, justement il les avaient pris avec lui."**

"**Ah."** fit Kate, comprenant un peux mieux. "**Mais bon, je comprends pas comment… J'ai pu en arriver la quand même."**

"**Il voulait la garde exclusive."**

"**Quoi?!"** Kate avait haussé le ton.

"**Maman?"**

"**Non, c'est rien ma chérie."**

"**Est ce qu'on va partir?"**

"**Bientôt."**

A ce moment la, Johan arriva pour demander a boire. Bien entendu, Kate n'avait rien prévu. Heureusement, Madison s'en chargea. Son sac contenait des millions de choses pour un moment tranquille au parc, visiblement. Eva avait trouvé un jeu qui semblait lui plaire. Elle avait posé son doudou sur le banc et s'était un peu éloignée. Elle semblait avoir oublié de vouloir partir.

"**J'y crois pas…" **soupira Kate. "**Comment il l'a su?"**

"**C'est lui qui te l'a dit?"**

"**Plus ou moins****, ****il m'a dit que je faisais mine de ne pas savoir. Que j'oubliais sciemment les choses. Dont ce fameux Mc Quinn."**

"**Parce qu'il ne signifiait rien pour toi. Parce que t'étais complètement bourrée et que tu t'es rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait le lendemain matin. Quand tu t'es retrouvée nue comme un vers dans son pieux. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment il l'a su."**

Kate haussa les épaules. " **De toute façon ça ne change rien… Il ne m'aime plus."**

"**Non. Ne crois pas ça."**

"**Comment tu peux en être aussi sure."**

"**Tu connais beaucoup de mec qui continueraient a écrire des bouquins sur la femme qu'il déteste?"**

"**Non."**

"**Et puis... Depuis que vous êtes séparés il n'a eu personne dans sa vie."**

"**Sans doute a cause des enfants, je suppose."**

"**Crois moi, s'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait fait. Les enfants ne seraient pas forcément au courant. Mais toi, si."**

"**En tout cas, il veut vraiment que je signe les papiers du divorce. Et je n'en ai pas envie!"**

"**Tu m'étonnes… Mais lui, ne sait pas que tu as tout oublié. C'est plus facile pour toi que ça ne l'est pour lui."**

"**Mouais… Mais je ne sais pas comment je peux faire pour rattraper tout ça."**

Madison respira un bon coup. Puis, souffla. "**Eh bien… Peut être qu'en essayant… Je ne sais pas. De ne pas signer les papiers. En étant cool avec lui ? Bof… C'est un peu débile comme conseils. En fait, j'en sais rien."**

Kate lui fit un petit sourire. Maddie essayait de l'aider. Mais elle n'avait jamais été une pro des conseils avisés. C'était elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait signer une décharge de sortie à la place de sa mère et que, de toute façon, ses parents n'en sauraient rien. Elle avait eu tord. _Vraiment_ tord.

"**T'es pas dans la merde en tout cas."**

"**Ah bon?"** dit Kate faussement étonnée, avec un petit sourire.

"**Ouais, pardon. Tu le sais déjà… C'était stupide."**

"**En tout cas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi."**

"**Comment ça?"**

"**Tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer sur mon travail, si tu sais vraiment ce que je suis censée faire au commissariat."**

"**T'es sérieuse? Non parce que si c'est pour me punir de mon conseil débile je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès hein?"**

Kate se mit a rire doucement. "**Non, c'est pas une punition… C'est juste que je suis vraiment perdue au travail. Mais **_**vraiment**_**."**

"**J'en reviens pas que tu te souviennes de rien… Ça m'a fait bizarre de faire un résumé de ta vie." **dit Maddie avec un sourire.

Kate la regarda et le lui rendit. **"On peut pas dire que tu sois très douée en résumé en tout cas."**

"**Je fais ce que je peux, hein ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait toute la soirée. Vu que Monsieur William va me pourrir la mienne." **grimaça Madison.

"**Et sinon concernant le boulot..." **dit Kate, en sortant un papier et un crayon.

Un silence passa, puis Madison se positionna de coté pour faire face a son amie, comprenant très bien ou elle voulait en venir. "**On commence par quoi?"**

"**Le vidéo poste."** répondit immédiatement Kate qui n'attendait que ça.

(...)

Ps : Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais avec ce "vidéo poste" lol, mais je me suis dit que vu l'évolution de la technologie... (En 10 ans par exemple, mon portable a franchement évolué, donc je me suis basée sur ça aussi) Eh bien, il pouvait en être de même pour elle... Mais cet objet n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, c'est juste pour faire un petit clin d'œil a la technologie qui ne cesse de me surprendre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le reste de la semaine avait été plus tranquille que les premiers jours. Kate commençait a prendre mieux ses marques dans son bureau. Lorsqu'on lui demandait un dossier elle le trouvait rapidement une fois sur deux. Si elle ne le trouvait pas, elle réussissait a inventer un mensonge assez crédible. Le soir, elle récupérait ses enfants et arrivait a les couchers à des heures décentes. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas a se souvenir. Elle continuait à vivre et à faire les choses habituelles. Comme, le petit déjeuner pour ses enfants le matin. Ou d'habiller sa fille plus correctement. De prendre un goûter pour le soir, après l'école. De faire la chanson du bain. De lire une histoire avant le coucher. L'enquête sur le meurtre de la 5ème était presque résolu. Kate n'était pas beaucoup intervenue puisqu'elle devait, en parallèle, suivre 5 autres enquêtes en cours. Se rendre au tribunal pour cette histoire d'interrogatoire qui avait mal tourné. Se battre au téléphone avec des juges ou des avocats qui pensaient pouvoir réussir a la faire détourner du droit chemin. Ainsi qu'un communiqué de presse pour une autre enquête qui se terminait au tribunal. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser, de voir ou de lire une quelconque chose sur sa vie pour s'aider a se rappeler des dix dernières années.

Le résumé assez succinct de Maddie l'avait aidé, cependant, a mieux comprendre sa relation avec Castle. Elle était en partie responsable. Elle comprenait a présent la phrase de Castle qui lui disait qu'elle s'était acharnée a connaître la vérité. Que ça les avait détruit. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chose. Et, une part d'elle avait vraiment envie de comprendre.

Elle avait besoin de comprendre pour avancer. Seulement, en voyant l'effet que ça avait eu sur sa vie… Ça la freinait beaucoup.

Elle était dans une impasse. Mais elle savait une chose. Elle était prête a tout pour faire changer la situation. Même si elle avait envie de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour en arriver la, elle préférait d'abord aplanir les choses avec Castle. Rendre leur relation moins compliqué. Mais c'était difficile. Il lui en voulait. Il y avait de l'espoir, comme l'avait dit Madison, mais ça allait être long.

Elle était assise dans un des fauteuils de son appartement. Ils étaient samedi et Castle devait venir rechercher les enfants pour le week-end. Johan et elle n'avaient pas beaucoup eu le temps de parler de tout ça non plus. Elle lui avait dit que Madison l'avait pas mal aidé pour certaines choses. Et il avait été déçu. Du coup, la aussi tout était au point mort.

Elle soupira. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Et elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Seulement, il était difficile de trouver une excuse pour lui téléphoner. Elle s'était contentée d'attendre le week-end. Pensant trouver une solution. Mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu de temps pour réfléchir a un quelconque plan, elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait essayer de s'incruster avec eux.

Ils étaient tous assis a table, mangeant le petit déjeuner. Kate avait spécialement pris sa journée. Sauf qu'elle se torturait l'esprit depuis la veille pour trouver le meilleur moyen de s'inviter chez Castle sans que ça paraisse suspect ou bizarre pour lui.

"**Maman?"** demanda Johan.

"**Mhh?" **répondit Kate qui essuyait la joue de sa fille qui s'était mis du Nutella partout.

"**T'as pas mit tes habits de travail?"**

"**Non, j'ai pris ma journée."**

"**Mais on est avec papa aujourd'hui!"**

"**Je sais"** dit Kate en soupirant.

"**Tu crois… Qu'on pourrait etre tous ensemble?"** demanda son fils avec un sourire ravi.

"**Tu vas venir avec nous et papa pour le cinéma?"** demanda la petite, soudain très enthousiaste.

"**Je ne sais pas si votre père serait d'accord avec ça…**" dit Kate avec une petite grimace. Elle imaginait très bien son air agacé en la voyant avec eux.

"**Mais si! On a qu'a lui dire que… Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui et qu'en échange on sera avec lui un jour de la semaine…"**

"**Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait marcher?"**

Johan haussa les épaules. "**Peut etre, il aime bien venir nous chercher a l'école…"**

Kate fronça des sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Castle était _enthousiaste_ a l'idée d'aller les chercher. Elle l'avait fait tous les soirs. Et a chaque fois ça avait été un _calvaire_. A ce moment la, la sonnette de l'entrée retenti. Kate se leva pour aller ouvrir. Castle se tenait la, face a elle. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Kate était stupéfaite. Pourquoi était il subitement gentil? Pourquoi lui souriait il?

"**T'as du nutella la…" **dit il en frottant son doigt contre son menton. Elle en avait des frissons. Castle la _touchait_. Depuis une semaine elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de lui et maintenant il lui frôlait le menton. Kate restait figée la. A le regarder sans rien faire. Il lui fit un nouveau sourire. Bien plus éclatant cette fois. Elle avait l'impression de fondre. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Sans rien dire. "**Tu veux me laisser entrer ou je dois attendre ici?" **s'amusa t il.

Que se passait il? Pourquoi était il si agréable maintenant? "**Heu…"** tenta t elle tout en s'écartant subitement après quelques secondes de flottement.

"**Papa!" **dit Eva en sautant de son siège pour aller lui faire un calin. En la voyant toute barbouillée de chocolat, Castle s'était tourné vers Kate. "**Je comprends d'ou ça vient maintenant."** Puis, il se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire étincelant. "**Bonjour princesse!"**

Kate ne comprenait plus rien. Elle savait pourquoi Castle lui en voulait. Elle avait enfin eu les réponses a ses plus grandes questions. Mais a présent elle en avait une nouvelle. Une qui l'étonnait. _Pourquoi _Castle était subitement devenu _charmant _et _aimable_?

Cette question aurait du l'étonner en tant qu'ancienne Kate. Parce que c'était le Caslte qu'elle avait toujours connu. Avait il compris sa situation? Était il au courant? Madison n'aurait pas osé tout lui raconter?

Et en même temps, elle était ravie de ce changement de situation. Il était en sa faveur.

"**Papa, est ce qu'on peut tous aller au cinéma?" **demanda Johan

"**Bien sur qu'on y va tous… Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici."** dit il en fronçant des sourcils.

"**Non" **dit Johan. "**Est ce que maman peut venir avec nous au cinéma?"**

"**Maman a dit oui!"** dit Eva toute joyeuse. "**Maman elle a dit oui, alors tu dois dire oui aussi!" **

Castle jeta un coup d'œil a Kate qui s'était crispée d'un coup. Elle s'attendait a ce qu'il lui lance un regard noir. A ce qu'il redevienne désagréable.

"**Eh bien…"** dit il en reposant sa fille par terre pour qu'elle aille terminer son déjeuner. "**Eh bien… Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu…" **Il prenait soin de ses mots. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit la. Kate l'avait très bien senti. Et son enthousiasme du début s'était écroulé d'un coup. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre dans son lit et ne jamais se réveiller. A présent, les rêves étaient sans doute les seuls instants ou elle pourrait s'imaginer heureuse avec Castle.

"**On a décidé que tu viendrais nous chercher a l'école lundi. Et comme ça c'est comme le week-end, sauf que c'est lundi. En plus elle travaille pas exprès aujourd'hui."**

"**Si vous avez décidé… On dirait que je n'ai pas trop mon mot a dire." **dit Castle un peu énervé.

"**Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Si tu n'as pas envie de me voir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas très grave."** s'empressa de dire Kate. Elle avait envie de le secouer, de lui dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés s'éviter comme si ils avaient la peste. De lui hurler de l'aider a se réveiller de ce cauchemars. Mais c'était elle qui s'était endormie. Et qui s'était réveillée dix ans plus tard.

"**Mais maman t'as dit oui!"** dit Eva toute triste.

"**Oui, sauf que nous n'en avions pas parlé a ton père. Et qu'il a le droit de décider aussi. Autant que nous."**

"**Merci"** pesta Castle dans sa barbe a l'attention de Kate. Oui, il avait le mauvais rôle. Tant pis. Après tout, peut être qu'il changerait d'avis dans la journée en voyant qu'elle serait… Eh bien… Comme avant? Ça pourrait jouer a son avantage non?

"**Eh bien j'accepte… A une seule condition!"** dit Castle en élevant la voix alors que ses enfants explosaient leur joie. "**Je les ais toute la semaine. Pas uniquement le le lundi."** Il avait regardé Kate avec un sourire victorieux. Que croyait il? Kate aurait été capable de lui dire de les garder avec lui pour toujours si tout pouvait revenir comme avant. En y pensant, elle se sentait comme une mauvaise mère.

"**S'ils sont d'accord alors… Pourquoi pas?"** lança Kate en haussant les épaules. Castle la dévisagea. Son sourire tomba. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce revirement de situation.

"**T'es sérieuse?"** demanda t il, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

"**Quoi? Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser de préférer être tous ensemble un jour dans le week-end, plutôt que toute seule avec eux toute la semaine! C'est si improbable que je veuille échanger une semaine contre un jour complet en famille?"** s'exaspéra Kate.

"**Non mais…"** Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, puis fini par hausser les épaules. "**Enfin, si tu es d'accord avec ça, c'est parfait alors."** Kate était soulagée qu'il ne fasse pas de scène. Ou qu'il refuse catégoriquement de la voir aujourd'hui. C'était un bon début non? "**Bon, vous avez fini de manger?"**

"**Non! J'ai pas fini ma madame 'tella!" **sourit fièrement Eva.

"**Une madame?"**

"**Oui, c'est maman qui l'a fait. C'est encore meilleur parce que y'a plus de 'tella dedans" **Dit la petite en plongeant son doigt dans les cheveux en chocolat de la "madame Nutella". Rick s'était retourné vers elle et la dévisageait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son attitude l'avait quelque peut énervée alors elle s'était contentée de lui répondre sur un ton plutôt sec.

"**Quoi?"**

"**Eh bien mon idée de tête de bonhomme ne t'as jamais plu. Tu m'as même dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne mange que des sucreries… Et la, tu créer une madame Nutella?"** Son ton avait un petit air de reproche. Mais il était aussi surpris. Kate s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de passer devants Caslte pour aller finir son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire une scène de nouveau. Parce que ça allait leur ruiner toute la journée.

Elle s'était assise a sa place et avait désigné la chaise libre a coté d'elle. "**Si tu n'as pas mangé… Tu as une place."** Elle avait dit cette phrase avec désinvolture, mais elle espérait qu'il vienne s'asseoir. Avoir un petit déjeuner en famille était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de vivre depuis longtemps.

"**Heu… Je vais me servir une tasse de café."** répondit il un peu sous le choc. Elle se contenta de croquer dans sa tartine sans rien dire. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il allait sauter sur le canapé ça lui aurait été égal. Elle devait rester calme et ne pas s'énerver. Et il venait de l'agacer en l'espace de cinq minutes. Elle ne devait pas laisser ça se reproduire.

"**Papa?" **demanda Johan. "**On a toujours le pistolet laser de maman?"** _Hein? Quoi?!_

"**Oui, il faut juste le chercher, il doit etre quelque part dans la maison."** Il avait du voir la tête de Kate et s'était mit a rire doucement. "**Eh, c'est toi qui veux venir avec nous hein ?… Alors tu vas devoir jouer a ça aussi."**

"**Mais heu… Le cinéma?"**

"**C'est le matin. On a encore toute l'après midi et la soirée"** dit Rick en venant s'asseoir a ses cotés.

"**Y'a quoi d'autre de prévu?" **demanda Kate en posant sa tartine doucement. Visiblement, elle venait d'oublier que Rick était un gamin. Et qu'il agissait toujours comme ça. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de 3 enfants toute la journée. Super. Pourquoi avait elle voulu s'inviter déjà?

"**On verra sur place. Peut etre un musée ou une expo sur la science, mais c'est si il pleut… Sinon eh bien, on ira sans doute faire du cheval ou du vélo."**

"**T'as prévu un moment ou nous allons manger ou… C'est exclu?"** Il rit doucement a nouveau en voyant sa tête. C'était étrange de le voir si sympathique.

"**Oui. Au resto. Tu sais, tu peux toujours annuler si tu ne te sens pas capable d'aller faire du cheval ou aller a une expo pour eux."**

"**Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde."** lança Kate juste avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard appuyé qu'il lui lançait. Contrairement a Johan.

(...)

Le cinéma n'avait pas été aussi terrible que ça en avait l'air. Ils étaient assis a une place correct. Pas trop devants, ni trop au fond. Johan et Eva s'étaient installés les premiers. Rick les suivaient, ce qui faisait que Kate avait passé tout le film entre Castle et sa fille. Elle avait jeté de nombreux coups d'oeils à Rick durant le film. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne en train de la regarder aussi. Et elle avait du arrêter, de peur qu'il ne la remarque une seconde fois. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa façon d'agir avec elle durant cette matinée.

Ils étaient tous sortis de l'appartement, comme une famille. Ils avaient pris le taxi. Kate s'était retrouvée au milieu. Entre Johan et Rick, qui avait la petite sur ses genoux. Elle était si proche de lui, mais en même temps, si loin. Il restait toujours poli avec elle. Mais ne cessait de la regarder bizarrement. Comme si il avait compris. Sauf qu'il n'en faisait pas allusion.

Il était difficile de parler durant le cinéma, mais une fois dehors… Eh bien, il y aurait toujours les enfants. Pareil durant le déjeuner. Ce n'est que lorsque la pluie avait fait son apparition, et qu'ils avaient modifié leur plan vélo au parc contre une après midi au musée, que Kate avait eu un moment tranquille avec lui.

"**Tu vas bien?" **lui avait il demandé alors qu'Eva et Johan se baladait dans une sorte de tunnel pour voir de plus près la vie des fourmis.

"**Heu...****Oui… Pourquoi?"**

"**Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas téléphoné une seule fois cette semaine."**

"**J'aurais du?"**

"**Non. Mais tu l'as toujours fait. Tu me téléphones, généralement pour une raison totalement stupide. Et a la fin on fini toujours par une dispute. Sans parler des nombreuses fois ou tu essaye de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Ou l'inverse. C'était notre nouveau jeux tu te souviens ?"**

Kate soupira "**J'ai juste envie qu'on arrête ça. Et que l'on ait une entente cordiale. Pour les enfants. Ça te dérange? Non parce que si tu as envie que je te téléphone pour te hurler dessus, je peux toujours continuer a le faire…" **Elle lui avait fait un petit sourire. Et il s'était mit a rire faiblement.

"**Non, c'est bon. Je préfère l'histoire de l'entente cordiale." **Ils regardaient leur enfants qui étaient fascinés par les fourmis qui se suivaient l'une après l'autre pour se rendre dans la fourmilière. "**C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé… Je n'arrive pas a savoir quoi."**

"**Pourquoi?"**

"**Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Tu ne me regardes plus comme avant. Tu as l'air… Plus… Différente. Un peu comme au début de notre relation tu sais?"**

"**Et? Ça te dérange?"**

"**Ça me déroute." **Un nouveau silence passa. Les enfants continuaient leur périple dans le tunnel qui était très souvent visible par les parents, afin qu'ils puissent les suivre de l'autre coté, tout en étant séparé par l'espace des fourmis et le verre qui les protégeaient. "**Tu peux avouer que de passer par "Tu es un être irresponsable et tu ne mérites même pas la garde de nos enfants" à… "Ayons une entente cordiale et parlons de façon civilisé" ça peut… Être un peu déconcertant."**

Kate se contenta de soupirer. Oui, ça devait l'être. Surtout si elle lui avait dit ça. Mon Dieu, elle l'avait _vraiment_ fait. Elle se trouvait horrible. "**Je suis désolée."**

"**De quoi?"**

"**De t'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles…" **Un nouveau moment de silence. Les enfants étaient a présent sortis du tunnel et Johan s'était dirigé vers un gros mammouth en plastique ou l'on pouvait appuyer sur des boutons afin de voir des images sur une télévision fixé sur son flanc. Kate et Rick avançaient doucement, tout en les suivant. Leur discourt était ponctué de moment de silence. Ils étaient plus ou moins désorientés par ce qu'il se passait. Kate pour ce qu'était devenu leur couple et Rick pour cette nouvelle Kate qu'il découvrait. Et qu'il, il devait l'avouer, préférait a l'ancienne qu'il avait connu.

"**C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus."**

"**J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple. Nous ne faisons que ressasser les mauvaises choses."**Elle soupira. "**Je voudrais vraiment que tu puisses oublier toutes ces atrocités que j'ai pu dire… Ou, faire. Parce que…" **Eh bien parce qu'elle n'était plus cette femme la. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire avec les bons mots. "**Parce que je n'ai plus envie qu'on devienne des ennemis. On doit être alliés, pour nos enfants… Et aussi pour nous. Parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Enfin, c'est mieux. Pour… Nos enfants." **Elle n'avait pas pu le dire. Elle n'avait pas osé lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ vivre sans lui. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Ce qui était étrange c'était le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle s'était tournée vers lui quelques secondes. Elle voulait juste capter son regard. Savoir si son discours, aussi pathétique était il, l'avait tout de même un peu touché. Ça avait été le cas. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis une semaine. Il y avait, dans ce regard la, _quelque chose_.

"**Papa!"** dit Eva en lui tirant le pantalon. "**J'ai envie de faire pipi… C'est pressé."**

Kate était surprise que la petite soit constamment avec Castle, mais elle s'était dit que son absence de la semaine devait y etre pour quelque chose. Il avait regardé Kate qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'était pas prête de le faire, sachant très bien qu'il était ravi d'être la personne que demandait ses enfants. Même si c'était pour ce genre de choses.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il attrapa la main de la petite et s'éloigna vers les toilettes. Johan était toujours fasciné par l'écran et la vie des mammouth que lui racontait un personnage de dessin animé.

Elle s'était contentée de rester a ses cotés et de regarder Castle et sa fille se diriger rapidement vers une porte, qu'elle supposa être les toilettes. Une fois hors de vue, elle fit plus attention a son entourage. De nombreuses familles avaient investi les lieux. Certaines essayaient d'intéresser leur enfants en leur lisant les gros textes sur les murs a coté d'animaux en plastique. D'autre… Eh bien il semblerait que d'autre ait plus de mal a les faire tenir en place. Une femme qui tenait un bébé contre elle tentait de rattraper son fils aîné, qui devait avoir l'âge d'Eva plus ou moins, qui courait en criant dans le musée. Il fut rapidement stoppé par un homme en costume. L'homme assez imposant l'avait fait taire, mais une fois partit, il s'était mis a pleurer. La femme semblait vraiment dépassé par les événements. Et Kate avait toujours eu peur d'avoir à faire face à ce genre d'enfant. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment… _Vraiment_ de la chance. Ses enfants étaient les plus gentils du monde. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'elle s'était vraiment _attachée_ a eux. Sans pour autant se sentir vraiment _mère_. C'était une sensation étrange de savoir que c'était ses enfants, de les aimer pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais de ne pas les aimer en tant que mère malgré le fait qu'ils l'appellent maman.

"**Maman?" **demanda Johan, qui avait quitté la télé des yeux. "**Ou sont Evie et papa?"**

"**Il l'a accompagné aux toilettes, elle voulait que ça soit lui."**

Johan s'était mis a regarder derrière elle, ou se trouvait les toilettes. Il devait connaître l'endroit par cœur. "**Est ce que tu crois qu'il sait? Il est gentil avec toi depuis ce matin… Tu lui a dit?"**

"**Non, il ne le sait pas. On essaye juste… Enfin, je crois que si je ne lui crie pas dessus, il ne le fera pas non plus." **

"**Tu crois que ça va marcher?"**

"**Quoi donc?"**

"**Bah, qu'il va t'aimer encore?"**

"**Je crois qu'il… M'aime toujours, mais pas de la même façon."**

"**Mais toi, oui."**

"**Moi oui. Mais parce que j'ai tout oublié. Pas lui."**

"**C'est quoi le plan alors?"**

Le plan? Elle n'avait absolument _aucun_ plan. Et c'était bien la le _problème._

"**Je ne sais pas… Je crois… Que je n'ai pas de plan."**

"**Mais il faut toujours un plan!"** s'exclama le garçon. "**Sinon ça marche pas! Dans mon livre, y'a une souris qui doit trouver une pierre précieuse pour son royaume. Et elle a un plan. Quand il y a un problème, elle trouve toujours un moyen de gagner quand même. Parce qu'elle a un plan. Alors faut que t'en ai un aussi."**

"**Mais on parle de ton père… Lui, il fait toujours des plans."**

Johan semblait réfléchir. "**Ouais… Mais il en fait plus beaucoup."**

"**Comment ça?"**

"**Ben…"** Il gesticula mal a l'aise. "**Je peux pas te le dire."**

"**Pourquoi?"**

"**Il m'a dit de ne pas le faire."**

Il avait piqué sa curiosité. "**Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je le sache."**

"**Ben… Il a dit que tu serais trop contente si tu savais… Mais comme t'as oublié tu crois que ça compte?"**

"**Non, tu as raison, ça ne compte pas. Je ne vais pas me fâcher ou quoi que ce soit, parce que je ne me souviens de rien. Je pense que ce n'est pas très grave si tu me le dis." **

"**Il avait un plan aussi. Mais c'était un plan pour qu'il puisse écrire encore."**

"**Comment ça écrire encore? Il ne vient pas de finir une tournée de promo? Il écrit des livres non?" **demanda Kate étonnée.

"**Ben pas vraiment."**

"**Je ne comprends pas…"** Kate était perdue. Et elle se demandait si son espoir dût au fait qu'il écrivait encore sur elle ne tombait pas a l'eau. S'l n'écrivait plus, alors il ne l'aimait plus. Et pourtant, elle l'avait juré le voir sourire. Vraiment. Et pas pour ses enfants.

"**Il écrit mais… Comme vous êtes plus ensemble il sait plus ce qu'il va faire."**

"**Il n'a plus d'inspiration?"**

"**C'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais il a dit aussi que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était… De tuer le personnage. Dans le livre."**

Kate resta sans voix. Elle n'avait pas été contente au début de leur collaboration en voyant qu'il lui avait fait un double fictif dans un bouquin. Et a présent, maintenant qu'ils divorçaient, il voulait la tuer fictivement? Elle n'était plus très sûre de la suite. Madison lui avait dit qu'il continuait d'écrire sur elle parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Mais maintenant? Qu'est ce que tout ça pouvait signifier? Ne l'aimait il vraiment plus? Pourtant, cette journée s'annonçait vraiment bien, tout se passait a merveille. Elle était complètement perdue.

"**On peut aller voir les 'popotame?"** demanda Eva qui déboulait derrière elle. Elle se contenta de la suivre vaguement du regard. Johan avait pris la main de sa soeur pour la diriger au bon endroit, alors que Kate restait plantée la.

"**Ça va?" **demanda Castle en s'approchant d'elle, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

"**Ouais." **souffla t elle. Castle fronça des sourcils ne comprenant ce soudain revirement de situation. Mais, il n'en demanda pas plus, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur pour qu'elle les suives. Sans pour autant, quitter des yeux ses enfants.

Ils marchèrent cote a cote sans rien dire, les enfants se précipitaient vers leurs animaux favoris. Eva montrait toutes les choses qu'elle appréciait a ses parents, Johan était devants et s'arrêtait a chaque endroit qui l'intéressait pour lire ou pour regarder des documentaires sur l'animal en question. Castle ne disait rien, et Kate se contentait de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était un secret, elle ne pouvait donc pas en parler avec Castle. Et c'était un véritable dilemme pour elle vu que son esprit la travaillait. _Beaucoup_. Beaucoup trop.

Elle les avait suivit sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'heure. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain moment que Castle décida de rentrer pour prendre un goûter. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, mais Kate n'en faisait rien et elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer sans rien dire. Une fois a l'appartement de Castle, ils avaient préparé des chocolats chauds pour les enfants et deux cafés pour eux. Kate se tenait encore une fois a l'écart. Elle les observait déambuler dans la cuisine. Johan récupérait les tasses, Castle aidait Eva a bien doser et a verser le lait dans sa tasse, tandis que Johan le faisait tout seul a leur cotés.

Puis, Rick qui avait prévu une pâte a crêpe, commença quelques minutes plus tard a en faire quelques unes. Johan l'aidait, alors qu'Evie touillait tranquillement le liquide avec une cuillère pour mélanger son chocolat au lait. Ensuite, elle n'avait qu'a le mettre dans le micro ondes. Elle s'avança doucement, fixant son bol pour ne rien renverser. Johan,qui avait fini de mettre la pâte dans la poêle que Castle tenait aida Eva a mettre son bol sur le réceptacle du micro ondes.

De son coté, Kate ne faisait rien. Elle avait demandé d'une faible voix si ils voulaient de l'aide. Ce a quoi Johan lui avait dit qu'ils savaient se débrouiller. Elle s'était assise sur une des chaises du bar qui faisait face a la cuisine. Et se contentait de les observer bouger.

Une fois les crêpes prêtes, ils s'installèrent tous a table et, chacun garnissait sa crêpe comme il l'entendait. Du sucre, de la confiture ou du nutella. Le silence était revenu. Les enfants savouraient leur crêpes, Kate réfléchissait toujours a ce qui se passait dans cette vie étrange, et Castle… La regardait. Imperceptiblement. Du coin de l'œil. De toute façon, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne voyait même pas qu'il l'observait.

"**Papa"** dit Eva la bouche pleine.

"**Ma chérie on ne parle pas quand on est en train de mâcher." **dit Castle tout en lui faisait un sourire.

La petite se dépêcha presque d'avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour continuer. "**On va faire le laser hein? Maintenant?"**

"**Oui, quand on aura fini de manger, on préparera tout ça."**

"**Je veux me mettre avec Eva!" **déclara Johan prestement.

Castle paru étonné, la petite fronça des sourcils. Visiblement ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Johan mit quelques minutes avant de continuer. Il avait un plan. Et Kate l'avait bien compris. "**Oui! Les enfants contre les grands! Et puis je suis le meilleur Evie, j'ai gagné pleins de fois contre papa tu te souviens?"**

Castle semblait avoir compris le stratagème de son fils, vu le mince sourire qu'il affichait. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaires.

"**Oui, mais papa il me défend toujours… Alors que toi… Alors que toi… Alors que toi, tu fais que me tirer dessus pour que je perds."**

"**Que je perde." **rectifia Castle.

"**Oui mais la tu seras dans mon équipe! Je vais pas te tirer dessus! En plus je vais te montrer toutes mes cachettes pour pas qu'on te trouve!"**

"**C'est vrai?" **demanda la petite soudain très intéressée.

"**Juré. Mais je le fais que si tu es dans mon équipe."**

"**D'accord! C'est nous qu'on va gagner!" **lança joyeusement Eva a l'attention de ses parents.

"**C'est ce qu'on verra!"** dit Castle en lançant un regard de défit a son fils. "**J'ai quand même une flic dans mon équipe je vous signale. Et elle tire comme personne."**

"**Ouais ouais…" **dit Johan en levant sa main de haut en bas, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de dire des bêtises. "**Quand tu seras encore battu par moi, tu vas me supplier de faire une belle…"**

"**Supplier?!"** répondit Castle. Ils étaient partis dans un débat qui devait être habituel, pensa Kate. "**Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!"**

"**Exactement! Je vais te mettre la pattée! Et personne ne trouvera jamais Eva parce que cette cachette, que je vais lui montrer, personne la connaît!"**

La petite souriait de plus belle, ravie d'être de la partie. Et surtout de connaître un des très gros secret de son frère. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait se lire sur son visage ravi.

"**Mon cher, je vous signale au passage que les cachettes de mon appartement, je les connais."**

"**Mais pas celle la!"** continua Johan, sur de lui.

"**Eh bien, nous verrons****."** Il se tourna vers Kate qui avait souri, amusée de voir a quel point Castle était un véritable père, mais aussi un vrai gamin. "**Regardez moi ça, ça a 9 ans et ça se croit maître du monde. On va leur montrer qui sont les vrais chefs ici." **Il lui tendit la main pour qu'ils se fassent un tcheck, mais elle se contenta de le dévisager. Comme si il venait de lui faire un signe obscène ou quelque chose du même genre. Son sourire s'effaça quelques peu alors que Johan riait. Bientôt suivit d'Eva qui le copiait plus qu'autre chose.

"**Ne crois pas que je vais te taper dans la main comme le ferait Espo ou Ryan. Et puis y'a pas intérêt que je me tape tout le boulot. Quand on était sur le terrain, t'étais toujours en train de fourrer ton nez ou il ne fallait pas. Et qui devait surveiller tes arrières?... MHH?"** Elle l'avait dit sur son ton habituel, ce qui faisait que Castle lui souriait de plus belle.

"**C'est parce que tu as toujours **_**adoré **_**assurer mes **_**arrières**_**."** dit il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Mon Dieu, ça lui avait manqué.

"**C'est surtout que Gina ou Paula m'auraient tuée. Sans parler d'Alexis."**

Il grimaça. "**Ouais, bah elles ont été bien contente quand elles ont su que je viendrais plus au poste."**

"**Y'en a une autre par contre, qui a été plutôt agacé de l'apprendre…"**

"**Ah?" **dit il étonné, ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir. "**Qui ça?"**

"**La capitaine Gates…"**

Castle rit légèrement. "**Ah! Tu vas rire mais des fois, elle me manque. Surtout quand elle me faisait un beau compliment pour me casser juste apres. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle n'était plus capitaine quand je l'ai mise dans mon roman…"**

"**Hein****?" **Il avait osé faire _ça_?

"**Oh! Allez! Avoue que c'était marrant quand même! Et depuis elle a un super fan club"**

Il fallait absolument qu'elle lise tous ses nouveaux livres. _Tous_. Sans exceptions. Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir qui était la capitaine dans ses romans. Si elle aussi avait eu droit a un nom horrible. Ou que son personnage était sans cesse en train de hurler sur Jameson Rook. Bref, comme ce qu'il se passait entre eux en somme.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait formulé cette question plus par effarement qu'a cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Parce qu'elle était complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle.

"**J'ai fini! Je vais chercher les affaires. Papa? Tu sais ou sont celles de maman?" **demanda Johan.

"**Je m'en occupe. Tu prépares celle de ta sœur et les tiennes, je m'occupe de nos tenues."**

Eva continua de finir sa crêpe au Nutella. Kate comprenait a présent pourquoi elle avait refusé de lui faire des bons hommes. La petite se gavait de ce truc du matin au soir. Elle allait devoir ralentir un peu la cadence, Castle ne le ferait pas.

Chacun débarrassa son assiette. Kate n'était presque plus étonnée de l'autonomie de son fils. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Mais a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait faire quelque chose de nouveau, ça l'étonnait puis, ça finissait par devenir une sorte d'habitude.

Castle et elle avaient rangé leur assiette dans le lave vaisselle puis, ils s'étaient dirigés ensemble dans une chambre, que Kate supposa etre celle de Castle. Dans sa penderie, il se mit à sortir leur affaires et les pistolets laser. Kate fronça des sourcils en le voyant faire. Il avait gardé ça dans son armoire? Pourquoi ses habits n'étaient ils pas rangés dans le fin fond du grenier?  
Il agissait de façon contradictoire. Il voulait tuer son personnage dans le livre, et d'un autre coté il gardait ses affaires dans les tiroirs de sa chambre. Que devait elle penser de lui? Quels était ses sentiments envers elle? L'aimait il toujours?

"**Ok, il va falloir qu'on prévoit un super plan."**

"**Un plan?"**

"**Tu préfères y aller en éclaireur ou rester en arrière?" **Oh. _Bien sur._ Il parlait de la future partie de laser qu'ils allaient faire.

"**Tu m'as déjà vu rester en arrière? Je pars en éclaireur et toi… Contente toi de rester en vie."**

Ils se sourirent. Castle enchaîna. "**Ouais mais ça fait un bail que t'en as pas fait. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Et puis, cet appart je le connais comme ma poche."**

"**C'est toi qui vois. Soit tu y vas et on se fait battre par nos propres enfants, soit c'est moi qui y vais…"**

"**Eh! Je te signale que la dernière fois qu'on a jouer JE vous ai battu."**

"**C'était de la chance…"**

Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Mais un fin sourire était apparu sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, ils enfilaient leur combinaison chacun de leur coté. "**Tu sais…"** Il sembla hésiter quelque instant. "**J'aimerais comprendre tout a l'heure…"** Il marqua une autre pause. Kate pensait savoir ou il voulait aller. "**Au musée tu étais… Bizarre. Je veux dire… Tu l'es déja depuis ce week end en faisant toutes ses choses comme on faisait avant mais la… Tout a l'heure c'était… Étrange. Tu étais pratiquement muette. Comme si tu avais appris une mauvaise nouvelle."**

Il recommençait. Comme avant. Il faisait attention a elle. Et Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Mais Castle lui, fronçait des sourcils. "**Quoi?"**

"**Rien" **dit elle sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Avec un peu d'espoir il aurait oublié sa première question.

"**Alors? Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle? C'est le boulot?"**

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne repose la question. Et étant concentrée a regarder a travers l'entre bâillement de la porte, elle avait perdu le fil. "**De quoi?"** répondit Kate.

"**Tout à l'heure au musée… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"**

Kate soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter que Johan lui avait dit ce secret. Même si au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de comprendre pourquoi. Quoi qu'il était pas très difficile de le savoir. Mais, elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand ils étaient séparés. Madison lui avait dit les grandes lignes, et il y en avait tellement a retenir, qu'elle avait un peu oublié. Si elle calculait bien, il mettait au moins un an a écrire un livre. Généralement, il prévoyait la promo pour commencer a plancher sur son second bouquin. Et la promo durant pratiquement 3 mois voir 6, dans tout le pays. Si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient officiellement séparés, alors il y avait pensé depuis longtemps. Si ils s'étaient séparés durant l'écriture de son dernier livre, il en écrirait peut être un. Le dernier. Avant de passer a autre chose.

Il allait la laisser de coté. L'oublier. Alors qu'elle avait justement eu peur qu'il le fasse. Elle n'avait jamais laissé tomber l'enquête sur la mort de sa mère. Elle savait que ça lui permettait de garder le souvenir. De ne pas l'oublier. Lorsqu'il avait fallu classer l'affaire, quand elle avait été résolue, elle s'était souvent posée la question. Allait elle l'oublier peut a peut? Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier complètement. Elle y penserait souvent. Mais pas autant qu'avant. Pas quand elle avait sans cesse cette envie de se battre pour comprendre. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris, elle avait peur de l'oublier dans un coin de son esprit. D'y penser quelques fois, uniquement lorsqu'une chose ou une situation lui ferait penser a elle. Bref, beaucoup moins qu'avant. Avant ou elle se levait pour ça le matin. Ou elle passait ses soirées devants ce tableau qu'elle avait confectionné chez elle. Ou elle ne cessait de faire des recherches. De fouiller dans les souvenirs, les dossiers ou les photos. Avant.

Il allait faire la même chose. Bien sur, elle n'avait jamais oublié sa mère, mais depuis qu'elle était la… Une bonne semaine, donc, elle n'était encore jamais allée près de sa tombe. Avant, elle y allait constamment. Elle avait peur de l'oublier, et finalement elle l'avait fait. Un peu. Et il allait faire pareil avec elle. Ou presque. Les enfants seraient sans doute le seul lien qui les uniraient. Quand ils seront assez grands, plus rien ne les obligera a se voir. Elle en avait mal au cœur.

"**Rien". **Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas maintenant.

Il soupira. Comme il l'avait fait au début. Qu'attendait il au juste? Qu'elle lui avoue tout alors qu'ils n'avaient cessé de se disputer ces derniers mois? Voulait il que tout redevienne comme avant?

Il fallait qu'elle cesse avec ses questions.

"**VOUS ÊTES PRÊTS?!"** cria Castle de la chambre, la faisant sursauter. Il s'excusa alors qu'il entendait des voix étouffées.

"**OUIIIII!" **dirent en cœur les enfants.

"**OK C'EST PARTI!" **continua Castle sur le même ton, et il ouvrit brusquement la porte a la recherche de ses enfants. Kate soupira. Il faisait comme avant, fonçant tête baissée vers le danger.

La partie s'était révélée bien plus drôle que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Johan s'était vraiment bien battu et il avait été plus difficile de trouver Eva que ce que pensait Castle. Bien entendu ce dernier s'était fait "tué" en premier. Eva en second, parce que Castle avait légèrement triché en hurlant l'endroit de sa cachette. Bien entendu, elle était sortit en pleurant. Mais tout ça n'avait été que de courte duré. Son père lui avait promis de faire une cabane en attendant la fin. Dans le salon, Johan et Kate se cachait entre les tissus tendus. Castle et Eva étaient allongés sur le canapé, et regardait le spectacle avec un bol de grappe de raisin. Finalement, Johan s'était mis a découvert et Kate l'avait eu. Il s'était vraiment bien battus, a présent, ils étaient tous allongés dans la tente. Se reposant de toutes cette après midi éprouvante.

Le silence se faisait, laissant le bruit de la rue en arrière plan. Les fenêtres étaient assez épaisses mais au vu du silence dans la pièce on pouvait entendre les bruits étouffés de la rue en contre bas.

Une respiration lente se fit plus prononcée… Kate qui était a coté de la petite se tourna et sourit. Eva s'était endormie, les bras en l'air et la bouche a demie ouverte. Vu la journée harassante qu'ils avaient eu c'était assez normal. Quand a Johan, il semblait n'être pas loin de s'endormir aussi. Kate s'était retournée de l'autre coté pour le regarder. Il avait fermé les yeux mais il les avait entre ouvert quelques secondes avant de les refermer de nouveau.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient installés confortablement, qu'il était même difficile pour Kate de ne pas résister a la tentation de fermer les yeux ne serait ce que pour quelques minutes.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Eva et capta le regard de Castle qui lui fit signe de se taire. Puis, il lui montra la cuisine, signe qu'ils pouvaient partir la bas. Kate se leva doucement, veillant a ne réveiller aucun de ses enfants.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Mais, encore une fois Castle se pris les pieds dans une des toiles tendues. Kate tenta de ne pas rire, mais voir Rick s'étaler sur le canapé en jurant entre ses dents était assez difficile.

Il se releva avec difficulté, essayant de libérer sa jambe. Une fois tranquille, il alla rejoindre Kate qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas faire de bruit.

"**Ne dis rien…"** se contenta t il d'ajouter avant de s'asseoir face a elle.

"**J'ai rien dit."**

"**Tu l'as pensé très fort…"**

"**Tu manques un peu d'entraînement…"** commença t elle.

"**Chut!" **fit il "**J'ai dit, ne dit rien…"**

Elle secoua la tête et se contenta de sourire.

"**Tu veux un café?"** lui demanda t il.

"**Pourquoi pas…"** Elle tuerait pour un de ses cafés. Un avec la crème. Le même qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait voulu obtenir des informations d'elle quand elle était au FBI. Sur le coup elle avait été agacée, mais ce café… Comme tous ceux qu'il lui amenait de sa machine au commissariat, étaient un délice.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. De la ou elle était, Kate voyait les pieds de Johan et d'Eva. Elle voyait vaguement la forme de leur corps a travers les trous de la tente. Elle trouvait cette image adorable. Pendant ce temps, elle entendait Castle faire du bruit pour faire le café. Il tentait d'en faire le moins possible, mais les enfants dormaient a présent comme des masses. Il ne risquerait sans doute pas de les réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il venait s'installer de nouveau face a elle en lui tendant un café fumant.

"**C'était une belle journée, finalement."**

"**Oui."** Elle lui sourit mais son dernier mot passait mal. _Finalement_. Comme s'il s'attendait a passer une journée horrible en sa compagnie.

"**Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé au musée?"**

Kate soupira. Il voulait vraiment casser l'ambiance…

"**Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça? Je veux dire… Tu n'es plus trop sensé te soucier de moi puisque tu veux **_**divorcer.**_" Elle avait presque craché ce dernier mot, comme une insulte.

Il soupira. "**Et voila, tu recommences…" **Il n'était même pas agacé. Juste… Fatigué, oui. Il semblait s'y attendre a ce qu'elle lui remettre des choses sur le dos.

"**Je ne recommence pas!" **dit elle en haussant puis baissant la voix, se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. "**C'est juste…" **Elle souffla a nouveau et fixa sa tasse. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de jouer la comédie. Et puis, ce fichu divorce! C'était ridicule, comment n'avaient ils pas pu surmonter ça?

"**Tu te souviens quand on s'était fait la promesse de ne pas devenir comme tous ces couples qui se déchirent?" **En se retrouvant face a lui, ce vieux souvenir lui était apparu. Avant leur mariage, elle lui en avait souvent parlé. Et puis ils avaient eu cette enquête avec ce couple qui ne cessait de se détruire. C'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils devenaient comme tous ces couples, ceux qui ne supportaient plus de vivre ensemble au point de divorcer. Alors qu'a cette époque, elle lui avait fait promettre qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais comme ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant quand ils avaient pu en parler. C'est vrai, pour lui c'était il y a une éternité. Alors que pour Kate ça ne faisait qu'un an, a peine. Après un temps de réflexion, il fini par se souvenir. Son froncement de sourcils s'adoucit, un fin sourire triste s'affichait sur son visage.

"**Il faut croire qu'a nous aussi, c'est arrivés. Comme quoi, nous ne sommes pas infaillible."**

"**Oui, mais après tout ce que l'on a vécu. Peu de couples sont passés si près de la mort ensemble… On a faillit mourir gelés, je ne parle pas des bombes ou même du moment avec le tigre… Sans compter les innombrable fois ou **_**tu **_**t'es mis en danger."** Elle fit un petit sourire qui s'effaça pour faire place a un soupir triste. "**Je ne comprends pas ou on a commencé a déraper."**

"**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kate?"**

Elle voulait tellement lui dire, et puis c'était un bon moment non? Ils avaient passé une magnifique journée, ils n'avaient jamais haussé la voix l'un envers l'autre… C'était un bon début de paix. Un début qui s'achèverait bien vite si elle lui racontait cette histoire rocambolesque non? Mais bon, c'était Castle. Il… Il quoi? Il ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Il allait la tuer dans son livre. Il n'était plus pareil, alors réagirait il de la même façon qu'avant si elle lui parlait de cette amnésie soudaine?

"**J'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi tu continues a écrire des livres sur Nikki alors qu'on est sur le point de divorcer?"** Bien. Change de sujet, essaye de comprendre. Ne fais pas comme lui en fonçant tête baissée.

Ce retournement de question le déstabilisa quelques secondes. Elle lu presque de la douleur sur son visage. Quel était le problème? Ce n'était pas elle seule qui le voulait ce divorce a la fin!

Il soupira, cherchant une bonne réponse. Ou un échappatoire. Kate n'aurait su le dire avant d'entendre ses premiers mots. "**J****e vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, de toute façon… Un peu comme nous."** Kate fronça des sourcils, le regardant pour qu'il poursuive. "**Je vais bientôt en finir avec Nikki. Je veux tourner une page, j'ai envie de changer de personnage… Comme tu le dis si bien, nous divorçons. Et puis ça fait pratiquement plus de 3 ans que je ne te suis plus dans tes enquêtes. Si ce n'est plus."**

"**Tu vas la tuer?"** demanda platement Beckett. Au fond d'elle même, son cœur battait la chamade. C'était une chose d'entendre ça par la bouche de son fils, s'en était une autre de l'entendre de celle de Castle.

"**Oui."** répondit il en baissant les yeux. "**Tu vas pouvoir être tranquille."**

"**Tranquille?!" **S'exclama t elle. Pourquoi donc serait elle tranquille? Sa question sembla le faire relever les yeux vers elle d'incompréhension. "**Pourquoi je serais tranquille?"**

"**Enfin Kate! Tu as toujours détesté que j'écrive sur toi… Tu me l'as fait assez souvent comprendre depuis le début de notre partenariat. Tu passais ton temps a te plaindre a chaque nouvelle promo parce que les paparazzis ne cessaient de nous importuner. Ne vas pas me dire maintenant que tu veuilles que je continue!"**

"**Je me contre fiche de savoir que tu continues ou que tu t'arrêtes. Mais il y a une limite entre arrêter en douceur et la… tuer!"**

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Comme si cette situation n'était pas si dramatique. "**J'ai bien tué Derrik Storm."**

"**Et tu sais très bien ou ça t'as mené." **Kate pensa immédiatement a la même chose que lui. Vu le sourire qu'il lui lançait…

"**A toi." **Oui. Il avait raison. Mais Kate ne se sentait pas bien. Parce que tuer son personnage revenait a trouver de l'inspiration ailleurs. Et donc, trouver quelqu'un d'autre. La remplacer. Pour ça, aussi. Elle ne serait plus que "la mère de ses enfants" pour lui. Et elle ne voulait pas ça.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touchée. Elle retenait ses larmes, se sentant plus abandonnée que jamais. Pourquoi avait elle tout oubliée? En ne gardant que le meilleur? Pourquoi tout était si injuste? Elle essayait de se souvenir, de faire des efforts. Mais elle avait l'impression d'être la seule a en faire. Et tout ça parce qu'elle était la seule a savoir la vérité, en dehors de Madison et Johan, mais pour eux c'était encore différent. Johan continuait de vivre sa vie comme si elle était sa mère. Madison parlait d'un passé commun régulièrement. Elle se souvenait déjà de tout ça. Mais lui, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se tramait et se souvenait de tout. C'était un véritable enfer.

"**Hey" **murmura t il en voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas. "**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kate."**

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le courage de parler correctement sans se trahir. Et pourtant, si elle avait été sure de sa réaction, elle n'aurait pas hésité.

"**Rien" **souffla t elle, mais a présent c'était ses yeux qui la trahissaient. Les vannes étaient ouvertes. Et elles ne semblaient pas prêtes de se refermer. "**C'est juste… C'est juste…"** elle renifla. Se stoppant, cherchant ses mots. Pourquoi était il si différent? Pourquoi ces mots étaient si dur a sortir? Elle l'avait bien fait très facilement avec son fils. Oui, mais son fils n'était pas _lui_. Ils n'avaient pas traversé autant qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble avec _lui_. Il était encore trop jeune pour véritablement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pour son fils, tout ça était presque un jeu. Même si il le prenait très au sérieux, même si il était adorable. Il faisait parti de son futur, d'un futur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son fils, c'était donc plus facile d'en parler avec Johan. Parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas autant que _lui_. "**Je suis tellement désolée" **murmura t elle. Oui, elle l'était pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait et dont lui se souvenait très bien.

"**Mais de quoi parles tu?"** lui demanda t il d'une douce voix. Il était perdu, elle le sentait bien. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de relever les yeux vers lui pour lire toute cette incompréhension dans son regard.

"**Après le mariage"** continua t elle, ne sachant pas trop ou tout ça allait la mener. Elle renifla, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi pathétique qu'elle ne l'était. "**Après la naissance des enfants. De mon poste au commissariat."** Tout ce qu'elle racontait ne ressemblait en rien a quelque chose de cohérent. "**Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…" **Elle renifla de nouveau et attrapa une serviette en papier qu'elle trouva sur la table. Pas besoin de relever ses yeux rouge vers lui. Tant mieux. "**Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce moment ou ta voiture a fini dans le fossé…" **elle essuya ses larmes. En vain. De nouvelles roulèrent sur ses joues. Il allait exploser, il allait peut être la faire partir de son appartement en lui criant que c'était la plus pathétique des histoires inventées qu'il avait pu entendre. "**J'ai…" **elle souffla un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle sorte tout d'un coup. Ça sera bien plus facile ensuite. Du moins, elle l'espérait. "**J'ai tout oublié." **Bon, ça c'était fait. "**Je me suis réveillée samedi dernier dans cet appartement que je ne connaissais pas. Avec ces enfants que je n'avais jamais vu. Et je t'ai vu toi… Alors que je pensais que tu étais mort dans cette voiture calcinée. Tu débarques en me hurlant dessus, en me traitant pratiquement de mauvaise mère, alors que je n'avais jamais vu ces gamins de ma vie. Tu me met sous le nez les papiers du divorce alors que, pour moi, nous n'avons jamais été mariés!" **plus elle continuait son monologue, plus elle prenait de l'assurance, et plus elle osait lever les yeux vers lui. Elle commençait même a hausser le ton, d'un air plein de reproches. Elle lui racontait tout. Tout. "**Je me retrouve a jouer les capitaines de police alors que je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dois faire. Je dois jongler entre ce travail insupportable, et les habitudes des enfants que je ne connais pas. Je ne parle même pas d'une femme a l'école qui m'a carrément alpaguée en me racontant je ne sais quoi. En me prouvant, elle aussi, que j'étais une mauvaise mère! Qu'est ce que… Mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait?! Pourquoi tout le monde semble me montrer du doigt a chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui ne faut pas avec Eva? Et surtout pourquoi est ce qu'on en est arrivés a divorcés? Je t'aime, et ça me rend dingue de voir qu'on est la a se déchirer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis… Ou que j'ai fait, mais dont je me souviens pas! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu ais tant envie de t'éloigner de moi a ce point!"**

Elle était tellement prise dans son argumentation qu'elle en oublia d'analyser le regard de Castle. Ce n'était qu'une fois fini, qu'elle fixa ses yeux. Et elle pris peur. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas analyser ce regard la.

Il mit très longtemps a répondre. Certes, ça devait faire beaucoup a digérer, mais répondre quelque chose de cohérent ne devait pas prendre si longtemps non?

"**C'est… Si c'est une blague Kate, c'est vraiment de mauvais gout. Nous avons passé une magnifique journée, n'essaye pas de tout gâcher."**

"**Mais! Je te jure que c'est la pure vérité!"** Il soupira. Comme il l'avait fait ce premier jour. Lorsqu'il était apparu derrière la porte. Pourquoi ne la croyait il pas?! Il racontait des histoires a partir de fait réel, pourquoi celle ci serait elle complètement inventée?

"**Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste Kate?"** cracha il. Et Kate ne pu répondre a cette question tout de suite. Elle était complètement déboussolée en voyant le ton qu'il employait. Le même que celui de ce fameux jour cauchemardesque.

"**Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas me croire?"**

"**Et pourquoi je le ferais… Si c'est une de tes ruses pour récupérer les enfants…"**

"**Mais enfin! C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi?"** Elle en avait marre de voir qu'il réagissait toujours comme ça dès qu'elle commençait a parler. Comme si des qu'elle ouvrait la bouche c'était pour lui dire qu'elle embarquait les enfants avec elle et qu'elle le laisserait seul. "**Tu te fiches complètement de nous?"**

"**C'est toi qui a tout gâché!"**

Kate soupira. "**Tu me l'as assez dit, j'ai compris. Mais saches que je me fiche complètement de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer. Quoi que j'ai eu les grandes lignes par Madison, mais ce que je te demande c'est : Est ce que notre couple compte encore pour toi ou est ce que tu as vraiment l'intention de divorcer?"** Cette réponse allait être décisive pour Kate. Elle s'accrochait parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre leur mariage et aujourd'hui. Contrairement a lui. Mais, au vu de sa réaction face a la vérité qu'elle lui avouait, elle était prête a tout lâcher. Si il voulait divorcer elle ne se battrait pas. Elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle se contenterait de ses souvenirs. De l'aimer sans attendre d'être aimé en retour. Elle était prête a faire ce sacrifice. Parce qu'il n'en ferait probablement aucun. Si il ne l'aimait plus, il ne se forcerait pas a vivre avec elle pour lui faire plaisir. Et elle venait de le comprendre. Non. En fait, sa réaction venait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'elle s'était voilée la face jusqu'à présent.

Le silence était pesant. La réponse de Rick allait tout changer, et Kate le savait. Il semblait le sentir aussi au vu de l'air grave qu'il arborait. "**Contrairement a toi, je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de la fois ou j'ai compris que tu étais allée voir ailleurs. De ces fois ou tu rentrais tard le soir parce que tu n'avais pas envie d'être avec moi. De ces nombreuses disputes ou tu me crachais que je n'étais pas capable d'élever **_**tes**_ **enfants convenablement. Je me souviens de tout ça. Et c'est bien plus facile pour toi, si tu as vraiment oublié, de poser cette question. Parce que pour toi, la réponse est toute trouvée. Mais moi je prends en compte ce que l'on a vécu. Ce que tu as, consciemment ou non, oublié. Crois moi, ça pèse très lourd dans la balance Kate."**

Une larme ruisselait le long de sa joue. Elle avait réussi a sécher ses pleurs, pensant qu'enfin tout s'était tari. Mais elle avait eu tord. Ce début commençait très mal pour elle. Elle tenait cette misérable serviette froissée dans sa main. Attendant le verdict qui semblait déjà tout trouvé. Elle se mit à serrer le poing, enfermant dans sa main la seule chose qui aurait pu sécher ses larmes.

"**Mais je veux essayer de te faire confiance, de croire que tu n'essayes pas de me tromper. Depuis une semaine je sens bien qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose qui ne va pas. Johan est encore plus accroché a toi qu'il ne l'est habituellement. Et puis, il y a cette journée. Ou tu as voulu venir avec nous. Avec **_**moi **_**y compris. Depuis plus de deux ans, si ce n'est plus, tu calcules soigneusement tous mes fait et gestes. Depuis toutes ces années tu prends grand soin a ne pas te retrouver seule avec moi. Tu as tout fait pour que nous ayons des moments séparés avec les enfants. Tu es la seule a avoir mis cette barrière énorme. Alors, je veux bien reconnaître que… Effectivement, cette journée tout comme cette semaine, a été différente. J'ai aimé ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne change en rien ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Je ne peux pas effacer toutes ces choses horribles que tu as faites."**

Kate ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou pas. Était ce une bonne chose?

"**Je ne peux pas répondre a ta question tout simplement en me basant sur cette seule journée."**

"**Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?" **demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

"**Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, justement. J'ai quelques idées en tête mais j'imagine déjà ta réaction."**

"**Vas y…"** dit elle en s'attendant au pire.

"**Je pourrais peut être… Venir avec toi au commissariat pour commencer?"**

"**Hein?!"** répondit elle ahurie. "**Tu veux me voir faire de la paperasserie?"**

"**Non"** sourit il. "**J'ai envie de voir comment tu te débrouilles la bas."** dit il sérieusement.

Ok, c'était un test. Il voulait voir si elle mentait ou pas. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle imaginait. Le poste était un endroit ou elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Surtout devants les autres. Eh bien soit, elle était complètement d'accord a ce qu'il vienne la voir a son travail. Ce n'était pas comme si ça allait la perturber, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de l'avoir a ses cotés. "**D'accord.**" répondit elle sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

"**C'est vrai?!" **il avait presque l'air abasourdit de voir qu'elle s'était pliée si rapidement a sa demande. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"**Si tu veux voir a quel point je suis perdue a mon travail, pourquoi pas… Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer beaucoup de choses, on a toujours travaillé ensemble de toute façon." **Et il se mit a sourire. De ces sourires qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire. Elle aurait pu être a Noel, et lui face a un cadeau qu'elle lui aurait fait, ça aurait été la même chose.

"**Super!" **dit il sans se départir de son sourire.

A ce moment la, la petite Eva appela son père. Il y avait quelqu'un qui lui manquait. Quelqu'un qui ressemblait a une _chose_ grise avec de grande oreille. Et qui ne ressemblait plus a un lapin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kate avait passé son dimanche seule. Ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé avec Castle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de lui avoir tout avouer, si sa réaction était positive ou non. Il ne semblait pas tout a fait convaincu, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il voulait la suivre au boulot. Mais que trouverait il au juste? Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi a se débrouiller plus ou moins en inventant des pirouettes pour échapper aux choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et qu'elle avait appris a dompter l'infernale machine qui lui permettait de communiquer avec le monde.

Mais elle avait encore de nombreuses lacunes. Elle n'était pas retournée sur le terrain depuis la dernière fois. Elle allait donc passer une journée complète avec Castle dans le bureau de Gates. Non. Son bureau. Elle avait encore du mal avec ça. Elle soupira tout en posant ses affaires sur le bureau de la commissaire. _Son_ bureau. Elle soupira, la journée allait être longue. Trier les papiers, faire des recherches, répondre au téléphone… Et, n'avait elle pas un interrogatoire a faire aujourd'hui? Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Avec la journée du samedi, elle avait l'impression d'etre partie en vacance pendant un mois. Tout ce week-end avait été éprouvant, pas seulement physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Elle avait beau s'être reposée dimanche, elle se sentait vidée.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui rappela que Castle lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir s'il pouvait venir aujourd'hui. Déjà. Kate fit un petit sourire, se souvenant des nombreuses enquêtes qu'ils avaient résolues ici. Sauf que ça n'allait pas être la même chose.

"**Bonjour Kate!"** dit Espo avec un sourire. Il avait passé sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, et tenait un papier en main. _Merde_. Encore des papiers a remplir.

"**Salut Javi…" **elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face, mais le sourire d'Espo s'était quelque peu effacé.

"**Ca va?"**

"**Ouais, week-end difficile…" **se contenta t elle de répondre en haussant les épaules. Elle avait mal dormit la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de se passer la discussion avec Rick en boucle.

"**Oh…" **il semblait compatissant, Kate ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. "**J'ai un papier pour toi." **dit il en secouant la feuille. _Super_. Elle avait tapé dans le mille. La journée allait etre encore géniale. "**Il faut juste que tu…"**

"**Salut Esposito!"** lança joyeusement Castle dans son dos. Le principal intéressé se retourna sans finir sa phrase. Il devait avoir une tête assez comique vu le rire de Castle. "**Oui, je sais, j'ai pas mal changé en 3 ans… Mais quand même!"**

Ryan se retrouva aussi rapidement a leur coté. Comme si il était apparu comme par magie. "**Castle?!" **dit il les yeux rond. "**Mais…"** il jeta un regard vers Kate. "**Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?"**

"**Vous me manquiez trop les gars… Alors je me suis dit qu'une petite visite surprise serait sympa!"**

"**T'aurais pu téléphoner, tu aurais évité le déplacement"** maugréa Espo. Kate fronça les sourcils. Une fois la surprise passée, il ne semblait pas si ravi de le voir la. Elle savait qu'Espo avait toujours été de son coté, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était complètement contre Castle.

La phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Castle perdit son sourire.

"**Tu peux juste t'occuper de ça?" **demanda Javier a Kate, sans plus se préoccuper de Rick. Ce dernier semblait complètement étonnée de le voir réagir ainsi. Puis, il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

"**Je dois… retourner bosser"** dit Ryan en leur donnant un faux sourire. Visiblement, il allait voir Esposito et cherchait juste un moyen de s'éclipser.

Une fois partis, Castle rentra dans le bureau suivi de Kate. "**Eh bien" **dit il "**tu as du leur dire pas mal d'éloges a mon sujet!" **il était ironique, un peu amer. Et elle pouvait le comprendre, elle était tout aussi étonnée que lui.

"**Je suis désolée de… Ça."** dit elle en se retournant vers Espo qui faisait mine d'être absorbé par ce qu'il se passait sur son ordinateur. Mais son visage ne trompait pas. Il était en colère, et Kate n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

"**Bon, alors? Que fait on?"** dit Castle en prenant de nouveau un ton joyeux.

"**Eh bien toi… Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je dois remplir… ce papier."** elle avait dit ce mot d'un ton un peu dégoûté. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer son temps a faire de la paperasserie, elle détestait ça. Et lorsqu'elle s'était assise a son bureau pour le lire, elle grimaça de plus belle. Encore un truc ennuyant a mourir. Il fallait qu'elle relise ce document relatant d'une enquête qui venait de se finir. Elle devait relire toutes les dépositions, vérifier qu'il ne manquait aucun document. Dans le cas contraire, retrouver le document et, enfin, envoyer le tout au palais de justice. Ça lui prendrait facilement la matinée. Surtout s'il manquait un papier. Et il en manquait toujours un.

Elle avait toujours fait attention a remplir correctement sa paperasserie lorsqu'elle était détective. A présent, elle savait a quel point Esposito était nul dans ce domaine. Il avait toujours des documents manquant, ou une déposition oubliée dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Sans parler des retards qu'il accumulait. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais avant cela ne la dérangeait pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas a tout faire derrière lui. Elle avait toujours des envies de meurtre lorsqu'il lui remettait ce genre de papiers. Elle soupira alors que Castle prenait place face a elle.

"**C'est quoi?"** demanda t il en lui désignant la feuille.

"**De la paperasserie…" **elle commença a le lire sans faire vraiment attention a ce qu'il était en train de dire. Parce qu'il était en train de parler, elle pouvait l'entendre en fond sonore, mais elle avait besoin de se concentrer.

"**...Et tu ne m'écoutes pas… Il doit être très important ce papier…" **il s'était levé, mais Kate n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Et encore moins le regarder. Il se dirigeait vers elle, il voulait sans doute lire derrière son épaule. Et Kate détestait ça. Cependant, elle continua de faire comme si le papier était très important. Peut etre qu'il lui ficherait la paix. Et qu'il arrêterait de parler.

"**Oh! vous avez bossé sur un meurtre génial!"** commenta Castle derrière elle, il avait du lire les premières lignes du rapport d'Espo. Pourquoi avait elle accepté de le prendre avec lui déjà? Ah oui, pour qu'il voit qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées qu'elle avait eu.

A ce moment la la boite émit un son, et Kate jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle. Oh non… Tout sauf ça! Elle posa son papier et fouilla dans son sac a la recherche de ses notes. Elle avait réussi a envoyer des documents, a faire faxer des images et toutes ces choses, mais elle avait toujours besoin du manuel qu'elle avait écrit avec l'aide de Madison.. Le véritable manuel était vraiment merdique.

Elle se leva, sans prendre en compte Castle qui s'écarta de justesse avant de se prendre la chaise dans la figure. Puis, se dirigea vers la boite qui crachait sa seconde feuille. Elle s'empara du premier document. Encore un avocat en colère. _Super._ Elle parcouru le document pour voir si elle devait renvoyer quelque chose, sur la 3 eme page, il fallait sa signature. Elle se mit a lire les 2 premières feuilles, et signa ensuite dans l'encart demandé. Puis, elle regarda ses notes.

"_**1) Pour envoyer un document via le vidéo poste Appuyer sur EV, a coté du bouton vert. Mettre le document dans la fente faire attention qu'il passe correctement (attention aux bourrages!) appuyer sur le bouton orange avec deux traits ( / )**_

_**2) Récupérer la feuille en ouvrant le couvercle. (pour ouvrir appuyer sur le bouton rouge deux…"**_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en lire plus, Caslte lui avait pris le papier des mains. Dieu! Qu'elle détestait ça!

"**Rends moi ça tout de suite Castle!"** dit elle en le foudroyant du regard.

"**T'es sérieuse? Tu dois lire ce manuel pour envoyer un document?"** il avait l'air de ne pas en revenir. Quoi, c'était si improbable qu'elle ne sache pas se servir de ce truc?

"**T'as passé tellement de temps dessus… Je veux dire, j'en étais presque jaloux a la fin! Tu le touchais plus que moi!"**

"**Quoi?"** lui répondit elle ahurie.

"**Qui t'as expliqué comment ça marche?"**

"**Madison, elle a le même a son boulot. Il parait que le fax ça n'existe plus… J'étais déjà pas très forte avec la photocopieuse d'ici mais ça…"**

"**Le… Fax?!"** Rick se mit a rire "**Ca doit faire plus de 10 ans que j'ai pas entendu ce mot!"**

"**Je t'ai dit, je ne me souviens de rien. Tu me crois maintenant?"**

"**Ohhhh**" dit il avec un grand sourire. "**Ça veux dire que tu ne connais pas la kiéovisio?"**

"**Hein?"**

"**Ni la ViXbox 002?"**

Elle soupira. En pratiquement 10 ans il devait y avoir eu pas mal de changement. Et comme Castle était le numéro un de tout ce qui touchait l'électronique, elle était loin d'avoir fini.

"**T'as fini? Rends moi ça!"** elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha le bloc note des mains.

"**J'y crois pas… Tu sais vraiment pas t'en servir!" **dit il en riant légèrement. "**Je suis presque vexé pour lui… Après tout le temps que tu lui as consacré… Le pauvre…"**

Elle mettait beaucoup de temps a appuyer sur les bons boutons vu que la liste était assez conséquente. Et dire que ce n'était que pour envoyer un seul document!

"**Comment tu as fait pour que les gars ne se rendre compte de rien?"** demanda t il tout en souriant de plus belle. Il n'allait pas l'aider. Vu la façon dont il se fichait d'elle et qu'il semblait ravit de la voir s'empêtrer avec la machine…

"**J'ai eu un modèle devant les yeux pendant des années!"**

"**Le capitaine Montgomery? Oh non, je sais! Gates!"** S'exclama t il en tapant pratiquement des mains.

"**Non"** Elle se tourna vers lui avec un fin sourire. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. "**Toi." **Le sourire de Castle se fana. "**Tu as passé pratiquement 5 ans a jouer les détectives, alors que tu n'étais qu'écrivain."**

"**Pff!" **se contenta t il de répondre en haussant les épaules. La petite pique avait fait son effet, et Kate n'en était pas peu fière. Il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller regarder les documents sur son bureau. A ce moment la le "gringalet" apparu au pas de la porte.

"**Capitaine?"**

Kate avait entendu, mais elle restait focalisé sur la machine. En vérité, elle avait toujours du mal a ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Elle n'avait pas réagi parce qu'elle était occupée. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle oubliait a chaque fois que c'était à elle que ça s'adressait.

"**Capitaine?" **répéta Garett. Kate ne le regardait même pas, lisant son manuel. Ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle avait du sauter une ligne. "**Heu…"** Il semblait gêner de voir qu'elle ne le calculait même pas. Castle quand a lui restait spectateur. Bien que l'homme en uniforme lui jetait un regard afin qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. "**Excusez moi… Capitaine Beckett?"**

Le nom la fit réagir. Et elle tourna la tête vers lui. "**Oui?"**

"**Heu… Je vous avais demandé le dossier l'autre jour… Vous savez sur l'enquête à propos du tueur en série… Vous m'aviez dit que vous me l'apporteriez mais… Heu… Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé sur mon bureau."**

Ah. Oui. Elle l'avait congédié rapidement pour avoir la paix. Et aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ou était ce document. "**Oui! Eh bien, je vous le cherche. Je dois d'abord envoyer ce papier urgent. Je vous l'amène après."** Elle était mal, elle ne savait absolument pas ou il était. Elle avait passé 2 jours a le chercher, mais l'armoire a document était énorme. Et elle ne parlait même pas du nombre de choses a l'intérieur.

Il la remercia et s'éclipsa. Puis, Castle arriva a ses cotés. "**Donnes moi ça, je vais le faire."** Il avait du avoir pitié d'elle. "**Tu n'as qu'a chercher le papier."**

Elle souffla et il lui jeta un regard intrigué. "**Ça fait pratiquement deux jours que j'essaye de le retrouver"** avoua t elle en soupirant. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Et même rire légèrement. Kate croisa les bras vexé.

"**Oh ça va hein! J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens!"**

"**Commences, je viens t'aider après."** Finalement ce n'était peut etre pas une mauvaise idée qu'il soit ici?

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire alors qu'il appuyait sur les boutons. Il n'avait pas besoin du calepin qui était posé a coté. Il n'y avait même pas jeté un regard. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable pour qu'il se soit mis a l'aider. Elle secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur les énormes piles de documents devants elle.

Bon. Elle avait déja regardé toutes les piles du dessus. Il lui restait celle du milieux, d'en bas, et ceux tout en bas. Sachant qu'elle avait passé 2 jours sur la première étagère et qu'il en restait 3…

Catle revint vers elle alors qu'elle s'emparait de la première pile.

"**Oula! Moi qui croyais que tu étais douée pour le rangement… Je retire ce que j'ai dit!"** Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il se contenta de lever les mains comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Il prit la seconde pile et vint s'asseoir face a elle. Elle fit un petit sourire, se souvenant d'une de leur première enquête. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face a face a lire des papiers, Castle avait cru que tout se passait par ordinateur et il avait pris une douche froide en voyant qu'il devait faire le boulot a la main.

Il semblait bien plus concentré cette fois ci, il ne la regardait pas et lisait attentivement le document. Oui, il y avait des choses qui pouvaient changer.

"**On cherche quoi au juste?"** demanda t il.

"**Un lien avec cette affaire la."** Elle ouvrit le tiroir et lui montra le dernier document de l'enquête.

"**J'adore la mise en scène… Faire croire a un suicide et ensuite planter le couteau alors que la personne est déjà morte. C'est comme une sorte de double meurtre. Il lui en voulait vraiment a celui la!"** Bon, ces remarques ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqué.

Elle lui lança un regard, agacée. Puis décida, comme a son habitude, de ne pas rentrer dans son jeux. "**Dans celui que nous cherchons, c'était une femme qui était dans un motel. Et elle était menottée."**

"**Peut être que, celle la, aura passé de meilleur moment que lui avant sa mort. Regardes, il était en train de bosser. Pauvre gars."** L'homme sur la photo était a son bureau. Sur les feuilles devants lui était dispersé de nombreux graphiques ou documents. Il pouvait être, effectivement en train de travailler.

"**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu connais beaucoup."**

"**Ah ah. Tu n'as pas oublié ton humour en tout cas."** dit il en lui jetant un regard agacé. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, ravie de sa répartie.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ou ils avaient repris leur recherche, Castle s'arrêta. C'était trop beau pensa t elle.

"**Ça me fait bizarre tu sais…"**

Elle posa son papier et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Peu sure de savoir de quoi il parlait. "**Comment ça?"**

"**Eh bien, on inter agit comme avant. Pour toi c'est peut être logique, et je dois avouer que j'apprécie ces moments… Mais je n'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant. C'est… Déroutant. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre"**

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. "**Oui, je crois. Mais pour moi ce qui me perturbe c'est de voir que malgré la situation, tu arrives quand même a etre… Enfin… A être celui que j'ai connu. Tu aurais pu continuer a être désagréable avec moi, ou même refuser de me croire. Ou… Tout simplement t'acharner a vouloir ce divorce mais…"**

"**Je n'y arrive pas." **l'interrompit il.

"**A quoi?"**

"**A m'y résoudre." **Elle fronça des sourcils et il continua. "**Le divorce. C'était plus ton idée que la mienne. Je n'avais jamais eu en tête de me marier un jour avec toi. Tu m'as toujours fasciné, mais tu m'as toujours montré que toi et moi c'était impossible. Et puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ça. Qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Et au bout d'un moment tu t'es ouverte a moi. Ça a été difficile, mais on y est arrivés. Alors je me suis dit que, peut être, c'était la la clef. Se battre pour quelque chose, le vouloir a tout prix. Quand on l'a, on ne veut pas le perdre… J'étais persuadé que jamais je n'arriverais jusqu'au divorce avec toi grâce a ça, et grâce a ce qu'on avait vécu."**

Elle en resta sans voix. Alors ce n'était pas tout de sa faute, elle avait une bien plus grande part de responsabilité que lui. Et l'apprendre lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'en voulait d'être complètement susceptible depuis cette amnésie.

"**Je suis désolée." **dit elle en posant son regard sur le document. C'était bien plus simple de regarder des lignes de mots que de le regarder dans les yeux. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait l'impression de faire tout le temps ça avec lui. S'excuser.

Il ne répondit pas. Et le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. Au bout d'un certain temps, il trouva le fameux dossier, et Kate pu le remettre a Garett. Entre temps, elle chercha Esposito des yeux. Elle avait besoin de parler avec lui, ne serait ce que pour comprendre cette réaction disproportionnée qu'il avait eu. Bien entendu elle ne lui poserait pas directement la question. Elle le laisserait venir a elle.

Elle le trouva en salle de pause, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Ryan ne semblait pas etre en vue. Tant mieux. Un a la fois.

"**Hey Espo!" **dit elle avec un sourire. Elle s'approcha de la machine a café pour s'en faire un aussi.

"**Pourquoi il est la?"** demanda t il l'air grognon.

"**Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça?"** demanda Kate, évitant de répondre a sa question. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

"**Oui, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es d'accord avec ça. On dirait même que ça ne te fait plus rien."**

Elle n'osa pas répondre. Bien sur, l'ancienne Kate ne l'aurait jamais accepté ici. Elle aurait sans doute fait un scandale. Heureusement pour elle, Esposito était tellement énervé qu'il continua sans qu'elle le lui demande.

"**Enfin Kate! Il a faillit partir avec les enfants! Il a fait une enquête a l'école pour te déclarer inapte! Et ça ne te pose aucun problème qu'il vienne fouiner ici?! Tu as toujours dit qu'a présent le seul lieu ou il ne pouvait pas t'ennuyer c'était au boulot. Et voila, maintenant il s'incruste ici aussi."**

Sérieusement? Une enquête sur elle a l'école? Maintenant elle comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle évitait l'autre femme. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas se retrouver en tête a tête pour éviter qu'elle lui rapporte tout. Elle lui avait peut etre raconter l'histoire avec Eva? Cela dit, il n'en avait pas encore parlé.

Quand au fait qu'il parte avec les enfants… Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait toujours peur qu'elle le fasse aussi. Sans doute par vengeance. Les pauvres. Ils n'avaient rien demandés, ils se retrouvaient au milieu de cette guérira stupide.

"**Ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on essaye juste de repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'est tout."**

"**Ouais bah n'empêche…" **pesta t il plus pour lui même. "**Qu'il ne vienne pas me parler ok? On a pas envie de te ramasser a la petite cuillère une énième fois d'accord?"**

"**Tu n'auras pas a le faire, je te promets."**

"**J'en suis pas si sure… Mais bon." **Il marqua une courte pause et posa sa tasse sale sur la table. "**Si jamais il y a un problème, tu sais ou me trouver."**

Elle lui sourit. "**Je sais. Merci." **souffla t elle. Puis, il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Kate le regarda s'en aller, il fut vite rejoint par Ryan sortit de nulle part. Elle sourit. Ryan savait très bien s'éclipser quand il fallait. Et réapparaître aussi au bon moment. Espo attrapa son manteau et se dirigea avec Kevin vers l'ascenseur. Laissant Garett au milieu des papiers. Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le pauvre bougre s'emmêler dans ses documents. Il lui faisait un peu pensé a celui qu'il l'avait remplacé lorsqu'elle avait travaillé pour le FBI.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et décida d'aller voir quelqu'un qu'elle aurait du voir depuis bien longtemps déjà. Lanie. Elle avait besoin d'aide sur cette amnésie soudaine. Maintenant que le principal intéressé était au courant, elle y allait déjà moins stressée. Cela dit, Lanie n'était pas au courant de l'histoire. Et ça allait être bien plus compliqué de lui parler. Pas qu'elle ne comprenne pas la situation, elle verrait juste tout ça de son oeil scientifique, et Kate voyait déjà le tableau.

Une sorte de "burn out" du a cette histoire de divorce. En sachant un peu plus sur sa vie, elle savait qu'elle aurait raison. Mais la seule chose qu'elle avait envie d'entendre c'était comment retrouver la mémoire.

(...)

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans les salles d'autopsie, elle se mit a sourire. A travers la vitre elle voyait son amie penchée sur la table en train d'écrire. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle était dans cette "vie". Elle avait fait passer quelques mots a Esposito mais ne l'avait pas vraiment vue. Elle avait aussi pris un coup de vieux, mais restait toujours la même. Kate resta quelques minutes a la regarder, imaginant très bien la vie que son amie avait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longtemps que, déjà, son amie leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui fit un immense sourire et lui fit signe de rentrer.

"**Hey girl!"** dit elle alors que Kate passait la porte. Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser. "**C'est fou comme ça me manque nos discussions comme avant."**

Kate se douta qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup trop de travail pour venir lui rendre visite. Et puis, rien qu'en une semaine, ça lui avait suffit pour le comprendre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu une fois.

"**Tu as trouvé un peu de temps? Parce qu'Espo m'a dit que c'était la course avec ce meurtrier en série."**

"**Plus ou moins…"** lança Kate en regardant autour d'elle. Espo n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir dit que Castle était dans le coin.

"**Ou alors, tu laisses Rick faire ton boulot?"** dit elle d'un ton taquin. Kate pensa qu'Espo était pire qu'une commère. Une commère qui était aussi rapide que l'éclair.

"**Mmmhh."** dit elle tout en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le papier que Lanie avait délaissé.

"**Ne viens pas me dire que tu es la pour parler chiffon. Il se passe quoi avec lui?" **La, elle reconnaissait son amie qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce qui la fit sourire. Malheureusement Lanie le remarqua. "**Oh non Kate. Ne me dit pas que vous avez encore remis ça?!"**

"**Hein?" **comment ça _"remit ça?"_

"**Pitié, tu sais très bien que le sexe ne résout rien. Tu en as déjà fait l'expérience. Et regardes a quoi ça t'as mené!"**

Ok. Ça il fallait qu'elle le digère. Elle avait déjà couché avec lui alors qu'ils étaient séparés. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas mentionné? Peut être que ce n'était pas très glorieux après tout…

"**Je sais…" **lâcha t elle du bout des lèvres, ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Elle était encore sous le choc.

"**Expliques." **dit Lanie. Kate se tourna vers elle, son amie la regardait en fronçant des sourcils, bras croisés. _Bon_. Elle allait devoir ruser pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de réponse _avant_. Mais, elle n'était pas face a un suspect. Lanie la connaissait. Beaucoup trop bien d'ailleurs.

"**On a décidé de faire une trêve. Pour les enfants surtout…" **commença t elle. Peu sûre de savoir ou ça allait la mener.

"**Je ne vois pas le rapport. Les enfants sont a l'école. Pourquoi il débarque ici?" **Kate avait l'impression de la sentir amère. Était elle du coté d'Espo?

"**On a besoin d'en parler sans qu'ils soient avec nous. Nous avons des emplois du temps chargés… C'était le seul moment."**

"**Mmmhh." **répondit elle. Elle ne la croyait pas, mais avait décidé de ne pas lui poser plus de questions. Tant mieux pour Kate, elle n'avait pas envie de passer son temps a se justifier.

"**Dis moi, j'avais une question a te poser concernant une enquête."**

"**A quel propos."**

"**Une amnésie… Probablement post traumatique, ou quelque chose de ce genre la. Le suspect a tout oublié suite a ce qu'il a vu."** Elle avait réussi a trouver plus facilement une feinte qu'elle ne l'avait cru. "**Il a même carrément oublié une partie de sa vie. Il se croit encore en 2014."**

"**Quelle enquête?"** demanda Lanie intriguée. "**Ça ne me dit rien."**

"**Oh tu n'es pas dessus c'est…"** Merde, est ce que c'était toujours Perlmutter son collègue? "**L'autre médecin légiste."**

"**Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas, a lui? Il est plus au courant de l'affaire non?"**

"**Je ne le trouve pas. Et puis, je préfère avoir ton avis."** Eh bien, elle ne pensait pas etre si forte a trouver aussi rapidement des mensonges.

"**Il est possible que ça soit effectivement un syndrome post traumatique."** commença t elle. "**Que s'est il passé lorsqu'il a assisté au meurtre? Peut être que ça a un lien aussi avec quelque chose qu'il a vécu de similaire. Ou peut être que durant l'année 2014 il s'est passé quelque chose qui se rapproche du choc qu'il a vécu."**

Ah, donc le choc qu'elle avait eu en pensant que Castle était mort dans sa voiture était, en effet, le lien. Elle avait été tellement choquée a cause de… A cause de quoi? Ce n'était quand même pas le divorce? Castle lui avait affirmé que c'était pratiquement son idée.

"**Justement. C'était notre seul témoin… On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé."**

"**Oui enfin… Assister a un meurtre est déjà un choc en soit."**

Oui. Mais dans le cas de Kate il n'y avait pas de choc aussi fort. Quel pouvait bien etre le lien? S'était il passé quelque chose la veille? Un appel?

"**Oui."** murmura t elle. Cherchant dans sa tête un élément qui pouvait la mettre sur la piste. Mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Le silence se fit et la Lanie se contenta de l'observer sans rien dire. Kate ne la regardait pas, et ne pouvait pas voir la peine dans ses yeux. Lanie avait de la peine pour Kate, qui, fixait le sol tout en réfléchissant.

"**Au fait, tu as besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs?"**

Kate leva la tête et la regarda confuse. "**Heu… Les préparatifs?"** de quoi parlait son amie.

"**Oui, pour ton père."** Kate aperçut cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas. "**Je sais que ça fait une semaine, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été très présente. Je sais que j'aurais du appeler mais…"**

"**On est tous très occupée, toi aussi avec ton fils. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va."**

"**Non Kate, tu ne **_**peux pas**_ **aller bien. Mon Dieu je suis tellement désolée pour toi."** Mais enfin! pensa Kate, de _quoi_ parlait elle?! Elle s'approcha et enlaça Kate qui restait plantée la sans comprendre. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décala pour la regarder dans les yeux. "**Au fait, quand a lieu l'enterrement?"**

_Qu… QUOI?! _Kate la regarda avec stupeur. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient une par une à présent. Et maintenant elle avait l'impression de poser les dernières pièces.

"**Mon… Oh mon Dieu!" **souffla Kate. Lanie se contenta de l'enlacer a nouveau.

"**Tu ne devrais pas vivre ça seule Kate." **elle marqua une courte pause avant de se décaler a nouveau pour la regarder. Kate avait les larmes aux yeux. "**Oh Kate!"**

Les enfants n'en savaient rien. Castle non plus. Madison aussi, apparemment. Après avoir appelé Lanie, elle avait du s'endormir. Ou peut être qu'elle s'était assommée de médicaments. Puis, elle avait tout oublié.

"**C'est ça…"** souffla Kate.

"**De quoi?"**

"**Le lien… La mort de mon père, c'est le lien!"**

"**Mais de quoi tu parles?"**

"**J'ai… J'ai tout oublié. Mon dernier souvenir c'était au Hampton quand on a retrouvé la voiture de Castle dans le fossé. En flamme. Et après… Plus rien."**

"**Quoi?!"**

"**Je ne me souviens pas des 10 dernières années de ma vie."** commença t elle. Essuyant ses larmes. "**Je me suis réveillée samedi dernier avec comme seul souvenir cette journée affreuse lors de mon mariage. Et j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas quand j'ai vu des enfants dans mon salon." **Bien avant d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la cicatrice sur son cou. Et les rides sur son visage. Mais elle avait mis ça sur le coup de la fatigue.

"**Le coup du suspect qui a une amnésie c'était juste pour me sous tirer des infos?"** demanda t elle avec un petit sourire.

"**Oui, j'avais juste besoin de comprendre le lien… Maintenant je crois que tout est clair." **elle soupira. Son père était mort. Castle voulait le divorce. Eh bien elle comprenait très bien pourquoi elle avait fait une amnésie soudaine. C'était très clair a présent. "**Le seul problème maintenant c'est de savoir comment retrouver la mémoire..."**

"**Le cerveau est un organe complexe."** commença son amie. "**Il est possible que tu retrouves la mémoire petit à petit… Comme, il est possible que tu ne la retrouve jamais."**

"**Super."** soupira t elle. C'était peut être une bonne chose pour elle, sauf que tous ses amis se souvenaient de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses 10 ans. Elle allait sans doute faire pas mal d'impairs, mais elle se reconstruirait de nouveau souvenirs. Quoi que les souvenirs de ses enfants tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces années, elle ne risquait pas de s'en souvenir un jour. Ce qui était moins bien c'était que Castle lui, n'avait rien oublié.

"**Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?"**

"**Jusqu'à présent j'ai essayé de jouer les capitaines, j'ai aussi tenu assez… Correctement mon rôle de mère. Je vais continuer. Ça ne sera sans doute pas facile mais je n'ai pas le choix."**

"**C'est pour ça que Castle est la je suppose. Il est au courant?"**

"**Oui, je n'aurais pas pu lui cacher plus longtemps. Madison et Johan sont aussi dans le coup. Il n'y a que les gars qui ne soient pas au courant."**

"**Ils se sont doutés. Mais ils ont mis ça sur le dos du divorce… De mon coté je pensais que c'était surtout a cause de l'enterrement… Si j'avais su Kate, crois moi j'aurais essayé de t'aider beaucoup plus tot."**

"**Eh bien la seule chose que tu aurais pu faire cette semaine ça aurait sans doute été de m'aider a trier les papiers!" **dit Kate avec un sourire.

La brune se mit a rire. "**Oui, Javi m'en a parlé… Tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillée pour une débutante."**

"**Je pense que le nouveau, lui, a du se poser pas mal de questions. Il arrête pas de rentrer dans mon bureau pour la moindre question! Il est collant ce type, d'où je le sors?!"**

"**Ah ça… On s'est tous demandés ce qu'il t'était passé par la tête. Tu m'as dit que l'équipe avait besoin de nouvelles têtes… Mais franchement quand on voit ce mec on prends peur. La, je ne pourrais pas t'aider a trouver cette réponse."**

"**Je crois que je ne vais pas valider son mois de préavis. Il est catastrophique ce gars."**

"**Ah! Voila la Kate d'avant que je reconnais!" **sourit Lanie. "**Tu vas faire des heureux."**

"**Ouais…" **dit Kate avec un sourire plus grand. Imaginant très bien Javier sauter de joie face a la nouvelle. Même si ce n'était pas son genre.

(...)

Elle était remontée dans son bureau. Bien que triste, elle semblait plus légère. Elle avait compris toute l'histoire. En réalité, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que son père était mort. Même si elle avait eu un choc en l'apprenant, elle avait décidé de mettre un voile dessus le temps d'y voir plus clair. Bien entendu elle allait devoir mettre tout en place, d'ailleurs elle était surprise de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'un quelconque hôpital ou même d'une entreprise de pompe funèbre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle trouva Castle en train de lire un papier qui sortait du vidéo-poste.

"**Tu viens de recevoir un courrier pour une demande d'appel au tribunal. On a besoin de ta présence samedi prochain."** il semblait embêté.

"**Et, il y a quelque chose de prévu samedi prochain?"**

"**Oui, l'anniversaire d'Eva. Elle va avoir 4 ans vendredi."** il se tapa le front avec sa main. "**Oh… C'est vrai. Tu as oublié." **Il ne semblait pas sarcastique, il faisait juste un constat.

"**Je peux peut être aller a ce truc et venir a l'anniversaire après?"**

"**Ça risque d'être compliqué… Ça finit a 16 heures… Si vous êtes à l'heure. Et la fin de la fête se termine a 17h30. Je peux l'étendre jusqu'à 18 heures… Mais pas plus."**

"**J'essayerais de passer au plus vite et je partirais dès que c'est fini. De toute façon tu es la non?"**

"**Oui, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour elle."**

"**Elle te préfère largement a moi de toute façon…"** dit elle en haussant les épaules. Elle l'avait bien vu, même si Eva était ravie de la voir avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient a 4. Elle avait toujours préféré son père.

"**Je rêve ou tu es jalouse de ta propre fille?"**

"**Non."** Elle attrapa le papier des mains de Castle pour le lire. Alors que ce dernier riait doucement.

"**T'es carrément jalouse. C'est mignon."**

"**C'est pas **_**mignon**_**, et je ne suis** _**pas**_ **jalouse."**

Il ne dit rien, mais son rictus ne s'effaçait pas de ses lèvres. Et Kate en était agacée. Elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement ou presque. Castle était parti chercher le déjeuner. Mais n'était toujours pas revenu. Kate en avait profité pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Mon Dieu comme tout avait été si rapide. Une semaine avait passé, elle avait du jouer plusieurs rôles. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment réussit. Pas qu'elle soit perfectionniste, mais il fallait voir a quel point elle se plantait. Avec sa fille, d'abord. Cette histoire de salopette, ou même la chanson. Toutes les habitudes qu'elle avait du réapprendre et il y en avait tellement que, souvent, elle s'y perdait. Elle avait oublié plus d'une fois le doudou. Elle ne lui avait pas pris de goûter. Ensuite, son travail au poste. Ou elle avait passé son temps a chercher. Elle n'avait rien avancé dans les enquêtes en cours et n'était allé qu'une seule fois sur le terrain. Pire, elle avait embauché un incapable. Enfin, ça c'était avant l'amnésie, ça ne comptait pas.

Elle souffla. Bon, concernant le reste, elle avait réussi a s'y retrouver. Elle pouvait facilement donner son adresse lorsqu'elle prenait un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Elle savait ou était l'école, et elle avait réussi a avoir un rythme normal pour ne pas arriver en retard le matin.

Le reste finirait par venir tout seul. Même si elle risquait d'avoir besoin d'aide. De Castle et des enfants pour les souvenirs en famille. Et des gars ainsi que de Lanie pour le boulot. Elle allait y arriver parce qu'elle était entourée.

"**Voila!" **dit Castle en déposant les paquets sur le bureau. Ils sentaient tellement bon que Kate en avait l'eau a la bouche.

"**Super! Merci." **répondit elle avec un sourire.

"**Les gars sont partis?"**

"**Heu…" **elle regarda par la fenêtre. Leur bureau étaient vides et leurs vestes n'étaient pas sur le dossier. "**Sans doute. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de les inviter."**

"**Oui, c'est vrai…"** grimaça t il en se souvenant de la façon dont Esposito l'avait salué le matin même.

"**Bon alors, tu as réfléchi au cadeau d'Evie? Enfin, je suppose que tu as du l'acheter avant…"**

"**Peut être, sauf que je ne sais pas ou j'ai bien pu le mettre…"** grimaça t elle tout en s'emparant d'un des plats en plastique.

"**Un des inconvénients d'avoir perdu la mémoire."**

"**Ah. Ah."** fit elle, sarcastique.

"**Vu que je les ai ce soir tu pourrais le chercher. Et… Au pire, trouver un truc dans un magasin."**

"**Sauf que je ne sais absolument pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir."**

"**Eh bien… Tu me connais. Elle a déjà tout. Mais je pense que la dernière barbie ou un jeu électronique fera l'affaire. De toute façon ce qui compte le plus c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble. En famille."**

Ouais. Ce qui comptait le plus pour elle c'était que ses parents se remettent ensemble. Comme la majorité des enfants de divorcés, supposa Kate. Elle ne savait pas, ne l'ayant pas vécu elle même.

"**Oh merde! Je crois que le lundi soir on voit Will et Maddie. Faut que je lui envoie un message."** Elle délaissa son plat pour se lever et aller fouiller dans son sac a la recherche de son portable. Bingo! Un message de Madison.

Kate retourna s'asseoir tout en tapotant sur son téléphone. La réponse ne tarda pas. Maddie lui souhaita bon courage pour trouver un cadeau et une bonne semaine. Oui, elle avait bien des habitudes. Pas que ça la dérange, mais elle n'avait jamais été de ces personnes qui faisaient des choses habituelles.  
Lorsqu'elle voyait un ami c'était toujours un peu des rendez vous de dernier moment. Surtout a cause du boulot. Enfin, c'était avant. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Castle, des petites habitudes avaient commencés. Les soirées devants la télé a la fin de chaque enquêtes. Des week-end aux Hampton. Ce genre de choses.

"**C'est bon."** dit elle en posant l'appareil sur la table.

"**Ça**** aussi ça a du te faire un choc, non?"**

"**De?"**

Il lui montra le téléphone sur la table. "**Y'a des millions de nouvelles fonctionnalités. T'as testé?"**

Elle se contenta de soupirer. "**J'avais vraiment autre chose en tête que de découvrir les nouvelles applications de mon téléphone, figure toi."**

Il lui sourit et continua sur son argumentation. Lui vantant les dernières choses qui avaient soit disant amélioré considérablement sa vie. Kate n'était pas de ces personnes. Elle utilisait son téléphone, se connectait a internet mais cela restait occasionnel et pour la plupart du temps, professionnel.

(...)

Le reste de la semaine passa a une vitesse tellement rapide que Kate avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu passer. Elle avait finalement retrouvé le cadeau, qui était dans une des pièces de son appartement. Puis lors de la journée d'anniversaire, avec le petit déjeuner spécial le matin. Puis, la fête.  
Bien entendu Eva l'avait boudée toute la journée en apprenant que sa mère ne pourrait pas etre présente durant toute sa journée d'anniversaire. Kate avait attendu le dernier moment pour le lui dire, et s'en félicita lorsqu'elle vit a quel point sa fille était butée. Elle se revoyait enfant, lorsque sa mère la punissait ou qu'elle lui refusait quelque chose. Elle était aussi têtue qu'Eva, et savait donc qu'il ne valait mieux pas la forcer a parler ou a penser a autre chose.

Elle s'était rendue en milieu d'après midi au tribunal. Bien entendu, comme l'avait prédit Castle, un témoin crucial avait été retardé et l'audience avait pris du retard. Elle avait, cependant, réussit a passer dans les premiers espérant pouvoir quitter le tribunal a la fin. Manque de chance, le juge avait besoin de sa présence jusqu'à la fin. Et, bien sûr, tout avait fini bien plus tard que prévu. Il était 17 heures, elle venait tout juste de sortir du palais de justice. Le temps d'arriver il serait trop tard, ou tout juste l'heure…

Elle soupira et héla un taxi. Il fallait, qu'en plus, l'endroit de son rendez vous se retrouve a l'autre bout de la ville. Sur le chemin, le chauffeur se retrouva dans un embouteillage. Kate ne cessait de regarder sa montre toutes les 2 minutes. Le chauffeur fini par lui demander si elle était pressée, ce a quoi elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Il bifurqua et, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arriva chez elle qu'a 18 heures.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et toqua a la porte de l'appartement de Castle. Sachant très bien ce a quoi elle allait avoir droit.

Castle lui ouvrit avec un sourire crispé. Derrière lui, Johan et Alexis étaient en train de ranger. Tout était fini, et elle n'avait pu assister a la fête. Super.

"**Elle est dans sa chambre" **dit Castle alors qu'elle posait le cadeau sur le bar de la cuisine, cherchant des yeux sa fille. "**Elle t'en veux vraiment…"** continua t il alors qu'elle commençait a se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille.

"**J'ai été retardée et j'ai eu droit a un magnifique embouteillage sur le chemin"** expliqua t elle rapidement. Puis, après un rapide bonjour a Alexis, elle tourna vers le couloir. Mon Dieu qu'Alexis avait changée! Et… Elle semblait avoir vu un bébé dans un couffin dans le fond. Elle avait rapidement supposé qu'Alexis avait un bébé. Ce qui faisait que Rick était grand père. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se voyant le charrier sur ça.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre de la petite, elle cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner. Elle se connaissait et elle avait vu sa fille a l'œuvre le matin même. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

"**Hey Evie!" **dit elle avec un grand sourire. Mais la petite, a peine l'avait elle entendue, lui montra son dos. "**Je sais ma puce, je suis désolée…"**

"**T'avais promis!" **dit elle en se retournant virement vers elle. "**T'avais dit oui et t'es pas venue! Je te déteste, t'es méchante!"** continua t elle en la poussant pour qu'elle parte de sa chambre.

Elle l'avait mérité. Oui, elle lui avait promis mais elle ne s'était pas attendu a être en retard a cause d'un imbécile qui était coincé dans le trafic. Et elle ne pensait pas y être coincé a son tour non plus.

"**Je suis désolée… Je t'ai amené ton cadeau si…"**

"**J'en veux pas! J'aime pas ton cadeau." **ce n'était pas quelque chose qui faisait plaisir a entendre. De plus, la petite avait les larmes aux yeux. Kate se sentait impuissante et ça lui faisait mal de voir que tout ça était de sa faute. "**Pars!"** cria t elle en la poussant de plus belle. **"Je t'aime plus****!"**

Kate se laissait faire, elle ne la réprimandait pas sur le fait d'être poussée comme un vulgaire jouet. Ni même pour le fait qu'elle la traite de méchante. Parce qu'a cet instant, Kate pensa qu'elle avait raison. Elle se sentait complètement démunie, elle ne savait pas comment réagir correctement parce qu'elle était encore petite, parce qu'elle ne comprendrait sans doute pas qu'elle ait pu mettre en priorité son travail au lieu de son anniversaire. Ce qui était normal, mais difficile a expliquer a une petite de cet age. Kate n'était pas une très bonne pédagogue, elle n'avait que de vague souvenir de sa mère quand elle faisait une crise. Elle décida de mettre la seule chose qui l'avait marquée lorsqu'elle était jeune.

"**Je sais que tu es en colère… Et tu as raison…" **La petite s'arrêta de la pousser, croisant les bras. Bon, elle avait capté son attention. "**Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas décaler ce… Rendez vous. Si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait."**

"**Mais c'était mon n'anniversaire! C'est pas le jour de l'école, alors tu dois pas aller au travail, c'est pas juste!"**

"**Je sais, c'est vraiment injuste… Je n'aurais pas du te promettre que je viendrais. Mais je croyais vraiment que j'aurais pu me dépêcher pour venir. Pardon." **La petite s'était mise a renifler, quelques larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Mais elle avait décroiser les bras pour les lui tendre afin que Kate la porte. Ce qu'elle fit prestement. "**Je sais que tu es triste, et tu as le droit d'être fâchée avec moi."**

"**Je suis fâchée." **dit elle avec un air boudeur. "**Très."**

"**Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu ne sois plus fâchée alors?" **demanda t elle avec un petit sourire. La petite haussa des épaules et ne nicha dans son cou. Le coeur de Kate se gonfla de bonheur et, malgré les mots qui l'avaient quelque peu secoués, elle se mit a sourire. La petite semblait lui pardonner. Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, elles restèrent longtemps enlacer sans rien dire. Kate ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude. Elle semblait lui avoir pardonné facilement.

"**Maman?"** murmura la petite près de son oreille.

"**Oui?"** Kate la regarda s'éloigner d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"**Je suis pas un bébé hein?"**

"**Bien sur que non ma puce…"**

"**Anna elle a dit que j'étais un bébé, mais c'est pas vrai! Elle est qu'une menteuse d'abord!"**

"**Oui, elle dit n'importe quoi. Tu n'es plus un bébé tu as 4 ans maintenant."** Kate lui sourit puis, essuya une des larmes qui séchait sur la joue de sa fille.

"**Oui. Elle est méchante. Et même Lola aussi. Elles veut plus être mes copines, elles sont trop nulles."**

Cette expression, elle devait la tenir de son frère. Kate essaya de ne pas sourire, voyant a quel point sa fille semblait blessée. A présent, elle comprenait cette soudaine crise de larme et tout ce qui s'en était suivi.

"**Tu as d'autre copines plus gentilles non?"**

Eva haussa des épaules. Kate se souvenait que ces prénoms revenait souvent dans les conversations qu'elle avait avec elle. Elles devaient être ses meilleures amies. D'où le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas vraiment a la question.

La petite s'éloigna de sa mère, pour se rendre vers le salon non sans prendre Kate par la main. Cette dernière qui s'était accroupie pour enlacer sa fille se leva et la suivi. Elle aperçut Castle, Johan et Alexis qui continuaient de ranger. Rick les observait du coin de l'oeil mais sourit en voyant que la petite s'émerveillait a la vue du cadeau sur la table.

Kate, ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner lorsqu'elle entendit un gazouillis de bébé. Elle vit que Castle s'était approché d'elle. Elle lui sourit alors qu'Eva poussait des cris de joie en déballant son cadeau. Kate se tourna vers elle après s'être figée quelque seconde en voyant Alexis prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

"**Tout s'est bien passé?"** demanda t il, alors qu'il avait la réponse sous les yeux. Kate lui fit un sourire en coin.

"**Tout s'est très bien passé…"** Elle marqua une courte pause. "**Papi Castle."**

Il écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard vers Alexis et sa fille. "**Oh… Ça faisait longtemps." **dit il avec un petit sourire.

"**De?"** demanda Kate qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

"**Quand Alexis a été enceinte, tu n'as pas arrêté avec ça."**

"**T'as du prendre un sacré coup de vieux."**

"**Tout comme toi en te voyant dans la glace quand tu t'es réveillée après ton amnésie."** dit il amer. Outch _sujet sensible_. Elle grimaça. "**Désolé." **dit il en grimaçant a son tour. "**Les habitudes sont tenaces."**

Elle lui sourit et il fit de même. Puis, ils reportèrent leur attention sur Eva qui se débattait avec le carton du cadeau. Rick l'aida a l'ouvrir et pris le papier cadeau qui gisait au sol pour le jeter. Kate se contenta de regarder l'image qu'elle avait son les yeux. Sa fille, heureuse. Apres ce qu'il s'était passé elle était plutôt soulagée. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'a force de jouer les mamans, elle finissait par s'accrocher a eux. Lorsqu'Eva était tombée sur le bitume la semaine dernière en rentrant de l'école, Kate n'avait cessé de lui dire des mots doux et de lui faire le fameux bisou magique. Elle s'était surprise et s'était pratiquement stoppée dans son geste. Tout lui semblait si naturel pour certaines de ces choses.

Par contre, elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas se blottir contre Castle. C'était bien plus difficile dans ce genre de moment. Lorsqu'ils étaient tranquillement chez eux. Enfin non, chez _lui_.

"**Tu viens nous aider ou tu comptes aussi nous laisser faire ça tout seul?"** demanda Castle qui s'était remis a ranger.

"**J'arrive."** dit elle en sortant enfin de ses songes.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, ils s'étaient tous mis a table et avait mangés en famille. Martha les avaient rejoint lorsqu'ils avaient terminés de ranger. Elle avait soit disant un appel téléphonique important, mais son sourire ne trompait personne.

Une fois a table, Kate les regarda tour a tour. Elle était entre Castle et Johan, alors qu'Eva se trouvait face a elle entre Martha et Alexis. Le petit ami… Enfin non, le mari plutôt, était à coté de cette dernière. Martha aidait Eva a couper sa viande alors qu'Alexis et Robin étaient en pleine conversation sur un sujet qui échappait a Kate. Johan racontait une histoire a ses parents mais seul Castle était véritablement attentif.  
Kate savourait un vrai moment en famille. Il manquait juste quelqu'un et elle grimaça. Son père. Et avait entendu les nombreux messages sur son répondeur que l'entreprise des pompes funèbres lui avait envoyé, il y a de ça pratiquement une semaine. Elle avait du les rappeler et s'excuser pour ne pas avoir donné signe de vie. Elle avait aussi prévu une date pour l'enterrement. Le week-end prochain. Lui laissant comme cela plus d'une semaine pour s'organiser.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a s'y faire. Elle ne voyait que très peu son père en vérité. Sauf qu'avec le mariage et la famille de Castle, pour les moments de fêtes et quelques week-end, ils se voyaient beaucoup plus. Mais c'était surtout dans ce genre de moment qu'il lui manquait. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu etre avec les enfants. Si ces derniers l'aimait bien. S'ils leur arrivaient d'aller en vacance chez leur grand père. Ou même elle, avec les enfants. Voir même avec Castle, avant qu'ils n'aient cette stupide idée de divorcer.

"**Maman?" **demanda Johan, la faisant sortir de ses songes.

"**Mhh?"**

"**Tu peux me donner le pain, s'il te plaît?"**

"**Oui bien sur!" **dit elle en tendant la main pour attraper la panière. Elle se tourna vers lui pour la lui donner et lui sourit.

"**Ca va?"** demanda Castle. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Il y avait quelque chose de _changé_, il semblait de nouveau se soucier d'elle. Et ça lui donnait envie de sourire de plus belle.

"**Oui."**

"**Comment ça s'est passé avec Eva?"** demanda t il tout en jetant un regard vers sa fille pour voir si elle les écoutait.

"**Bien. Je crois qu'elle s'est disputée avec ses copines…" **Elle piqua dans son assiette et jeta elle aussi un regard vers la petite. Eva était bien trop concentrée a raconter une histoire a Alexis pour l'entendre. "**Ses meilleurs copines" **corrigea Kate. "**Elle a juste fait l'amalgame. Un gros câlin et ça a été."**

Il lui sourit. "**Oui, je me suis douté quand elle a abandonné ses copines avant la fin pour venir manger avec nous dans la cuisine."**

"**Alors, comment tu t'en es sorti avec toutes ces petites filles?"** demanda t elle avec un sourire un coin. Imaginant très bien Castle raconter des histoires en faisant des grands gestes devants des petites filles tout a l'écoute et totalement ébahie. Oui, Castle avait ce genre d'effet sur les petites. Enfin, ça marchait sur Eva. Peut etre que ça avait été un fiasco.

"**Bien. Mais j'étais encore plus content que ça se finisse. La maman de Mary n'a pas voulu partir et m'a tenu la jambe la majorité du temps."** Il grimaça. "**J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu puisses arriver plus tot. Surtout qu'elle a été la dernière a partir. Elle voulait même nous aider a ranger apres la fête. Heureusement qu'Alexis est intervenue."**

"**Tu n'as jamais réussi a te débarrasser d'une femme tout seul."** dit elle en souriant. Il se contenta de lui faire une grimace. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Eva montrait quelques signes de fatigue. Alexis se leva de table, avant que Castle ou Kate n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Eva était ravie que sa "grande soeur" l'amène se coucher. Alors que la rousse s'éloignait avec la petite dans les bras, le reste commença a débarrasser. Puis, ils s'installèrent au salon. Johan avait pris un livre et était totalement absorbé par l'histoire. Robin et Castle discutaient de super héros. Du moins c'était ce que Kate avait cru comprendre en entendant "Marvel" a de nombreuses reprise. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était plutôt sympa avec son gendre. Ils devaient aimer le même genre de choses. Quoi que… La discussion semblait animée.

"**Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que le divorce jouait les prolongation?" **demanda Martha avec un sourire.

Kate lui sourit. "**Eh bien… Il se pourrait que nous…"** Que dire? Elle ne pouvait pas inclure Castle, elle avait été la seule a ne pas le signer. "**Enfin, que j'ai oublié de signer."**

"**Sciemment, je suppose."**

"**Vous supposez bien."**

"**Est ce que c'est officiel ou bien, vous essayez juste d'éterniser la pause?"**

"**C'est compliqué" **souffla Kate. Vu que la majorité des personnes étaient au courant… Pourquoi ne pas en parler a Martha? Peut etre que Castle l'aurait fait bien avant. Peut être qu'il attendait que ce soit elle qui le fasse?

Le cri d'un bébé dans le baby phone les arrêta. Le mari d'Alexis se leva en s'excusant. Il se dirigea vers les chambres pour aller réconforter le bébé vu qu'Alexis était encore occupée. Castle en profita pour se mettre sur le canapé a coté de Kate.

"**Comment ça?" **demanda Martha intriguée. Kate jeta un regard a Rick qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Il semblait d'accord pour qu'elle lui en parle.

"**J'ai… J'ai oublié quelques petites choses..." **commença Kate, peu sure d'elle.

"**Pardon?"**

"**Elle a tout oublié a partir du mariage. Le premier, celui ou j'ai eu l'accident." **continua Castle.

"**Mon Dieu!"** s'exclama Martha en mettant une main devant sa bouche. "**Comment… Que s'est il passé?"**

"**Je crois qu'apprendre la mort de mon père m'a un peu… Remuée. J'ai du faire une sorte de burn out ou quelque chose de similaire."**

"**C'est atroce… Jim… Est décédé?"** demanda t elle avec stupeur.

"**Oui, la semaine dernière… C'est compliqué je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle des pompes funèbres, du coup c'est Lanie qui m'en a parlé. Enfin bref, l'enterrement sera la semaine prochaine. Je voulais vous l'annoncer plus officiellement, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps."** elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas encore parlé a Castle. Du coup, elle se tourna vers lui pour voir qu'il était tout autant stupéfait.

"**Kate, je suis tellement désolé"** murmura t il.

"**Moi aussi ma chère. Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas rester toute seule ce soir. Richard, tu devrais préparer le lit de la dernière chambre. Elle restera ici."** le ton qu'employait Martha ne laissait pas de place a Castle pour négocier. Cette dernière l'enlaça alors que Kate protestait mollement.

"**Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger."**

Martha secoua sa main. "**Il n'est même pas question de discuter à ce propos Kate. Vous resterez ici."**

Kate lui fit un petit sourire, ravi de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas seule ce soir. Elle avait eu du mal a dormir le lundi soir, après la révélation de Lanie. Et puis, elle avait plus ou moins réussit a mettre cette information de coté. Même si il lui arrivait de pleurer seule dans sa chambre en y repensant alors que les enfants étaient endormis.

Les circonstances étaient compliquées, parce qu'elle avait du mal a se rendre compte que cette situation était permanente. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemars sans fin. Oui, elle faisait face au boulot et a la maison avec Johan et Eva parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais le soir, une fois seule quand les enfants étaient au lit… Son esprit était confus, il était difficile pour elle de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Qu'il fallait avancer dans cette situation abracadabrantesque parce que c'était sa vie a présent.

Elle savait qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir _comment_ faire.

Johan avait fini par aller se coucher lui aussi. Puis, Alexis et Robin s'étaient éclipsés a leur tour. La fille de Rick avait été mise au courant elle aussi des nouvelles situations. S'en était suivit pas mal d'histoire du passés raconté par chacun. Heureusement, a ce moment la Johan n'était déja plus la.

Kate en apprenait toujours plus, sans se souvenir vraiment par elle même.

Puis, le temps avançait a tour a tour ils étaient partis se coucher. Il ne restait que Castle et elle dans le salon. Castle rangeait les verres qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon. Quand a Kate, elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle avait entendu toutes ces histoires qu'elle avait vécu mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas, elle avait essayé de se souvenir… En vain. Elle se demandait si, un jour, elle y arriverait. Puis, elle souffla et décida d'arrêter de se morfondre. Il fallait aller de l'avant. Castle n'était plus désagréable avec elle. Ses amis et sa famille étaient au courant de son état. Elle pouvait vivre avec, et les autres s'accommoderaient de tout ça aussi. Elle aida donc Castle a ranger, en silence. C'était étrange de continuer a être avec lui comme avant. Avant qu'ils soient en couple. Elle comprenait bien mieux pourquoi Lanie avait pratiquement crié victoire quand elle s'était rendu compte d'être amoureuse de lui.

"**Je vais te montrer ta chambre."** dit Castle en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Elle le suivit, sans un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce du fond. Il ouvrit la porte, la chambre n'était pas très spacieuse mais c'était assez suffisant pour elle. "**Je crois que j'ai quelques trucs qui pourraient convenir pour la nuit. Je vais les chercher."** Puis, il sortit de la pièce rapidement la laissant seule.

Kate en profita pour faire le tour et regarder ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau. Elle aperçut quelques photos de leur famille. Bizarrement elle en faisait partie. Pourtant, elle aurait pensé qu'il mette principalement des photos de lui et des enfants. Voir de Martha, d'Alexis et sa famille. Mais il y avait ici les mêmes photos qu'elle avait dans son couloir.

"**Oh désolé."** dit il en la voyant près de la table du fond. "**Normalement c'est mon bureau… Nous avons mis un lit au cas ou. Et il arrive souvent que cette pièce serve de chambre."** Il lui tendit un tee shirt et un pantalon qui semblait lui appartenir.

"**Merci"** répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

"**La salle de bain est juste a coté. C'est la porte a gauche quand tu sors."** Il la regarda, marquant un temps de pause. "**La mienne est en face si jamais… Enfin… Bon… Bonne nuit!**" dit il avec un sourire. Ensuite, il s'éloigna pour sortir de la pièce.

"**Bonne nuit"** souffla t elle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Pas sur qu'il ait entendu.

Elle regarda la pièce une nouvelle fois et sorti prendre sa douche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

"**CASTLE! NOOOOONNN! CAAASTLEEEE!" **hurla t elle. Elle sursauta et se retrouva assise sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Elle l'avait fait. Encore. Depuis qu'elle était dans cette vie, il lui arrivait souvent de faire le cauchemars de l'accident. Elle souffla un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux. Cherchant a retrouver une respiration normale. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, et le silence, les ombres que projetait les rideaux l'aidait a s'apaiser.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, c'était trop tard pour se rendormir. Il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle fasse quelque chose. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle tourna la tête, et son coeur se mit a battre de nouveau la chamade. Il était la.

"**Kate?"** demanda t il soucieux.

"**Castle" **Murmura t elle les yeux humides. Elle se leva d'un bond et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, respirer son odeur, retrouver ses bras. Il mit un temps avant de réagir. Ce fut assez pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. C'est vrai pensa t elle, ici, il n'est plus le même. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses reins.

"**Pardon" **murmura t elle, essayant de se calmer. Elle l'aurait facilement fait dans ses bras mais…

"**C'est pas grave." **dit il. Il ne bougea pas, Kate se demandait ce qu'il attendait. "**Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"**

"**Rien."** dit elle précipitamment. Il la fixa et elle soupira. "**C'est l'accident."** Elle respira un bon coup, puis expira. "**J'ai juste fait un cauchemars… Ça va passer."**

"**Ça t'arrive souvent?"** demanda t il, concerné.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Et faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : passer a autre chose. "**Je crois que j'ai besoin de manger un truc."**

Il la laissa sortir, mais son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, face a une assiette de reste de poulet froid. Kate n'avait pas faim en réalité, elle avait juste besoin de faire quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Rester dans le noir a ressasser ces horribles images ne l'aidaient pas a se rendormir.  
Ils étaient la, a fixer le poulet froid sans le manger.

"**Tu es sure que tu as faim?"** demanda t il avec un petit sourire.

"**Pas vraiment… Habituellement je mets la télévision."**

"**Eh bien, laissons ce poulet tranquille au frigo et allons voir une stupide émission a la télévision."**

"**Pourquoi stupide?"**

"**Crois moi, à cette heure la il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant."** Elle lui sourit. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule a se lever la nuit.

Il s'installa dans le canapé tout en prenant la télécommande, alors que Kate rangeait l'assiette dans le frigo. Lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir a ses cotés, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ouvrait son bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir dans son coté.

(...)

La semaine s'était encore passée comme les autres. Plus ou moins… Castle était passé deux soirs pour venir manger avec eux. Ils avaient longuement discutés dans le salon de Kate alors que les enfants dormaient. Le vendredi il était même resté dormir chez elle, vu que le lendemain ils avaient tous rendez vous au cimetière pour l'enterrement de Jim. Kate avait encore du mal a imaginer, elle savait qu'en voyant le nom de son père gravé dans la pierre elle aurait du mal a retenir ses larmes. Surtout qu'a coté, elle verrait le même nom gravé… Bien que la date de mort soit beaucoup moins récente.

Le matin, les enfants avaient eu la surprise de voir leur père au petit déjeuner. Johan avait fait un regard suggestif a sa mère lorsque Castle était en train de parler a Eva. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant la ressemblance avec son père.

"**Ils sont en train de se moquer de nous la!"** murmura Castle assez fort pour que Johan et Kate entendre.

"**C'est pas bien de le faire, hein papa?**" murmurait Eva tout aussi discrètement.

"**Non, et on va se venger!" **dit il en saisissant un bout de pankake pour le lancer sur Kate. Cette dernière lui fit de gros yeux, n'ayant pu retenir un cri de surprise.

"**Sérieusement Castle?" **dit elle en haussant un sourcil.

"**BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE!"** cria Castle.

Johan se rua sous la table et tenta de prendre des munitions, au hasard, sur la table avec une main. Eva s'était éloignée en riant et Castle s'était mis a prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le jeter sur Kate et Johan.

Bien entendu, Kate n'avait pas vraiment réagit, trop ahurie de voir que tout le monde était en train de se préparer pour se battre avec le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé.

Elle saisit un bol de fruits et se cacha sous la table, a coté de Johan. "**Castle arrêtes ça!"** dit elle, mais son sourire n'aidait pas. Elle voyait de la nourriture voler, et, décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Elle se releva subitement, créant un effet de surprise. Castle s'était figé et Kate en avait profité pour lui lancer tout ce que contenant son bol de fruit.

"**Castle… Non..." **dit Kate fermement en s'éloignant doucement alors que Rick s'était emparé des oeufs brouillés dans l'assiette devants lui et s'avançait. "**N'y pense même pas!"**

"**Dis la fille qui vient de me jeter un bol de fruits!" **Johan pouffa et Kate entendait Evie rire derrière le canapé.

Kate le regarda de son regard qui était censé lui faire peur. Ou au moins le dissuader de faire une bêtise. Avant, _ça marchait_. Mais pas aujourd'hui, manifestement. Elle cria alors que les œufs s'écrasèrent sur son visage et le haut de son tee shirt. "**Castle…"** dit elle en haussant la voix. Mais ce dernier était trop occupé a rire pour voir Johan lui jeter un oeuf. Frais. Un qui n'avait pas été cuit. La tête déconfite qu'il faisait avait fait exploser de rire Kate.

"**Pour maman!"** cria Johan. "**VENGEANCE!"** puis il s'empara de nouvelles choses sur la table pour les lui lancer. Mais, ce dernier se précipita a sa rencontre pour l'en dissuader. Et aussi pour lui mettre quelques pancakes sur la tête.

"**Mon Dieu"** soupira Kate… "**Regardez l'état de la cuisine!"** tout le monde se stoppa et regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, la cuisine était devenue un véritable champ de bataille. Qu'il fallait ranger. Nettoyer. Et chacun devait, bien entendu, faire un petit tour par la salle de bain.

Kate avait remercié Castle voyant qu'il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour qu'elle passe, néanmoins, une bonne journée. Ça avait été le cas, puisque même durant le rangement elle s'était amuser a lui lancer encore quelques petites choses dans la figure.

Mais le moment de détente avait vite pris court. Ils devaient se préparer rapidement avant d'etre en retard. Castle décida de prendre la voiture de Kate, estimant que c'était bien plus rapide qu'un taxi. Et, peut etre aussi plus sympa que d'être avec un étranger.

Le moment de la mise en terre avait été très éprouvant pour Beckett, heureusement pour elle, Castle l'avait soutenu tout le long. Kate n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle savait a présent que tout ça était bien plus réel dans son esprit. Martha avait pris les enfants avec elle pour la journée, laissant a Kate un moment de répis. Castle avait insisté pour la raccompagner au moins chez elle. Elle n'avait pas le coeur a se réjouir du fait qu'il se souciait de plus en plus d'elle, qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Elle était bien trop prise par sa douleur. Il avait décidé de prendre le volant pour la ramener. Elle n'avait émit aucunes protestations, bien trop secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Castle lui jetait de nombreux regards, il semblait vouloir lui parler mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle fixait le paysage par la fenêtre le remerciant intérieurement de ne pas essayer d'entamer une conversation.

Mais, la seule chose qu'elle entendit, après avoir regardé l'homme vendre ses journaux sur le trottoir, c'était un klaxon. Puis. Plus rien… Le noir complet. La seule chose a laquelle elle pensa était qu'elle venait sans doute de s'évanouir. Seulement, elle avait terriblement mal a la tête. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'on ait aussi mal lorsqu'on s'évanouissait.

(...)

Il était la face a elle et lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et regarda a ses cotés le petit garçon et la petite fille. Ses enfants. Ce n'est qu'en-suite qu'elle se rendit compte du décors. Tout était blanc. Immaculé. C'était assez étrange. Ils étaient la, la regardant sans rien dire. Et elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien. Elle jeta un regard sur ses habits. Elle avait une sorte de robe, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Blanche aussi. Elle releva les yeux vers sa famille et vit son père, Castle et les enfants avaient disparus.

"…" elle tenta de parler, mais aucuns sons ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle tourna la tête pour les chercher du regard. Rien. Le néant. Tout ce blanc finissait par lui donner mal a la tête, encore. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment la qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait la. Elle regarda la seul personne face a elle. Il lui souriait.

"**Ils t'attendent Katie." **dit son père doucement.

Elle était complètement perdue. Son père était mort non? Et toujours impossible de lui parler.

"**Il faut que tu les rejoignes ma chérie…"** a ce moment là, elle sentit une présence a ses cotés. Elle tourna la tête et vit sa mère. Les yeux de Kate devinrent humide.

"_**Maman"**_ tenta t elle de dire, sans qu'aucuns sons ne sorte de sa bouche.

"**Ma chérie." **dit la femme avec un énorme sourire. "**Tu ne peux pas rester ici."**

"_**Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Que c'est il passé?" **_Après l'effet de surprise Kate pu enfin poser une question cohérente, mais elle semblait être devenue muette.

Kate voulait bouger, pour enlacer sa mère et son père… Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa mère semblait avoir compris le problème. "**Tu ne peux pas bouger, c'est la règle."**

"_**Quel règle?"**_ dit Kate en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fixait sa mère, la situation lui échappait totalement, mais elle avait la tête remplit de question. _"__**Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Ou est Castle? Ou sont les enfants?"**_

"**Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien pour Johan et Eva… N'essaye pas de bouger, ça risquerait de te donner encore plus mal a la tête."**

"_**Comment tu…" **_Sa mère semblait très bien la comprendre. Même si elle posait des questions muettes depuis le début.

"**Il faut que tu te concentres, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. Saches que je t'aime, je suis tellement contente que tu ai rencontré un homme comme lui. Et mes petits enfants sont vraiment charmant."** dit elle avec un sourire.

"_**Qu…"**_ Ce retournement de situation était un véritable mystère. Ou était elle? Pourquoi ses parents étaient la? Elle tenta de bouger, mais ça lui donnait horriblement mal a la tête. _"__**Qu'est ce que je dois faire?"**_ demanda t elle résignée. _Dieu _que c'était agaçant de ne pas entendre sa voix.

"**Tu dois essayer de te calmer. Tu fermes les yeux et tu respires doucement."**

Elle regarda sa mère et ses yeux devinrent humide a nouveau. Certes, discuter avec elle était complètement irrationnel, mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite. Elle voulait parler avec elle, lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, elle se rendit compte que les souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié semblaient, peut a peut, reprendre place dans sa mémoire. Comme si elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle se souvenait a présent de toute l'histoire du divorce. Mon Dieu, elle avait été horrible, désagréable. Et elle se sentait vraiment minable d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait.

"_**Je ne veux pas… Pas encore, s'il te plaît."**_ demanda t elle, comme si sa mère pouvait lui accorder quelques secondes de plus avec elle.

"**Il le faut, je t'en prie ferme les yeux et respire calmement."**

"**Saches que nous t'aimons ma chérie, et que nous sommes fière de ce que tu es devenue."** dit son père alors que Kate allait protester.

"_**Vous me manquez tellement."**_ souffla t elle en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

"**Nous le savons." **répondit son père. "**Regardes autour de toi Katie, tu as une famille merveilleuse, des amis présents et qui t'aiment..."**

"_**Je voudrais juste quelques minutes…"**_ commença t elle. Mais seul un sanglot sortit de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, et respira un grand coup. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'impression de tomber. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, elle avait juste une douleur insupportable a la tête qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux.

"**Madame?"** demanda une voix a ses cotés. "**Vous m'entendez?"** continua la voix. Kate réussit a ouvrir les yeux doucement. Juste assez pour voir que la femme qui était la n'était plus sa mère. Elle les referma, la lumière était trop forte. "**Madame?"** demanda la voix de nouveau.

"**De… De l'eau" **demanda Kate avec une voix pâteuse. Elle avait soudainement très soif.

Elle réussit a ouvrir les yeux a nouveau. C'était beaucoup plus supportable. Apres quelques secondes d'adaptation, elle put mieux voir qui était la femme a ses cotés. Une blonde, avec un sourire éclatant. Et une blouse blanche. Elle regarda autour d'elle et déduisit rapidement qu'elle était a l'hôpital. "**Que…"**

La femme lui tendit un verre d'eau, sans se départir de son sourire. Kate ne pouvait pas parler correctement, elle hocha la tête pour la remercier et bu d'une traite le verre. "**Qu'est ce que je fais ici?" **demanda t elle.

"**Quel est votre dernier souvenir?"** demanda la femme.

"**J'étais dans ma voiture avec… Oh mon Dieu! Castle!"** dit elle en se relevant vivement. Mais la douleur dans son crane se réveilla.

"**Calmez vous madame. Il faut que vous restiez allongée…"** elle aida Kate a s'installer un peu mieux dans son lit. "**Bien."**

"**Ou est il?"** demanda t elle avant que l'infirmière ne lui pose d'autres questions.

"**Il va bien."** Mais, cela ne répondait pas a sa question.

"**Ou est il?"** demanda t elle, en commençant a s'agacer.

"**Il est dans une chambre de l'hôpital. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien."** le fait qu'elle le répète sans cesse l'inquiéta encore plus.

"**Que c'est il passé?"** demanda t elle, ennuyée de voir que la femme n'en dirait pas plus.

"**Vous avez eu un accident de voiture."** Kate lâcha un petit cri. Ça y est, ça lui revenait. Le klaxon, le noir… Et un cri qu'elle avait entendu, comme un vague bruit de fond. Elle avait compris qu'ils avaient été percutés par une voiture. "**Est ce que vous vous souvenez des moments avant l'accident?"** demanda la femme.

"**Oui!"** répondit Kate de plus en plus énervée. "**Je veux le voir."**

"**Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever!" **s'exclama la jeune femme scandalisée. "**J'ai appelé le docteur Hunt."**

"**Mais je me fiche de voir votre docteur! Je veux voir Castle!"** cria Kate. C'était un véritable enfer.

"**Bonjour!"** lança une voix près de la porte. "**Je suis le docteur Mégan Hunt."**

"**Super"** maugréa Kate en croisant les bras, résignée. Maintenant la femme allait lui raconter en long et en large ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait. Et elle s'en fichait éperdument.

"**Eh bien!" **dit la doctoresse avec un sourire. "**Moi aussi je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance!"** Kate lui lança un regard noir. "**Vous avez envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou vous préférez qu'on vous mette directement la camisole?"**

Kate se contenta de marmonner, mécontente de voir qu'elle était impuissante. La femme rousse continua son monologue alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait pour les laisser seules.

"**Vous avez eu un accident, je suppose que l'infirmière Stevens vous l'a déjà expliqué… Vous êtes restée ici une semaine, dans le coma."**

"**Quoi?!"** s'écria Kate en écarquillant les yeux.

"**Vous vous êtes évanouie et nous n'avons pas réussi a vous ramener parmi nous avant aujourd'hui."**

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était ici. Et que s'était il passé pour Rick? Sachant que la femme lui avait dit qu'il était ici aussi… Mon Dieu, pensa Kate, faites qu'il ne soit pas lui aussi dans le coma.

"**Et…"**

"**Votre mari?"** dit la rousse avec un sourire. "**Il va bien."**

"**Ça je sais"** s'énerva Kate. "**Votre collègue me l'a dit déjà dit. **_**Deux fois**_**. Que lui est il arrivé?"**

"**Rien de bien grave…"** mais il y avait quelque chose, Kate le sentait. "**Il a eu un traumatisme crânien, tout comme vous… Il s'est réveillé il y a trois jours déjà."**

Kate soupira de soulagement. C'était déjà ça.

"**Mais, j'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions avant de vous laisser."**

"**Quand pourrais je le voir?" **demanda Kate. La femme lui fit un triste sourire.

"**Tout dépend de votre coopération a rester alitée au moins deux jours minimum. Ensuite nous verrons si votre état le permet."**

"**D'accord…" **soupira Kate. Si c'était le prix a payer pour aller le voir, elle voulait bien attendre aussi longtemps. Bien qu'elle savait d'avance que ça serait une torture.

"**Votre belle mère nous a dit que vous aviez eu une perte de mémoire avant l'accident. J'aimerais savoir si ça s'est arrangé?"**

"**Je crois… J'ai quelques flashs de ces dix dernières années… C'est encore un peu flou mais je crois que si je me concentre assez, je pourrais m'en souvenir."**

"**Donc, vous pensez qu'avec un peu d'effort, ce que vous aviez oublié avant ses deux dernières semaines, vous pourriez vous en souvenir a nouveau?"**

"**Oui."**

"**Bien."** elle prit un calepin et commença a écrire dessus. "**Et, concernant votre mal de tête, sur une échelle de un a dix… Sachant que dix est le plus douloureux, a combien estimez vous votre mal de tête?"**

"**Six... Non. Sept."**

"**D'accord. Pas d'autres douleurs?"**

"**Non… Sauf peut etre au bras gauche. Mais c'est supportable."**

"**Sur une échelle de un à dix?"**

"**Deux."**

"**Bien."** dit elle en fermant son carnet de note. "**Restez bien allongée. Vous avez du papier et un stylo pour écrire tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. N'hésitez pas a écrire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, même un détail d'accord?"**

"**Ok."**

"**Je vais devoir vous laisser, je reviendrais en début de soirée."**

"**Mmh" **Kate soupira lorsque le docteur Hunt fut sortie.

Elle avait l'impression d'être projetée a nouveau dans la 4eme dimension. Deux fois en moins d'un mois ça faisait beaucoup. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son coussin. Après ce choc, du aux révélation qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un brouillard. Peu a peu, ses souvenirs affluaient. Elle se rappelait de la fois ou ils s'étaient précipités a l'hôpital lors des premières contractions. De l'accouchement. De son premier. Et du second. Celui ou Castle avait mis un temps fou pour trouver les clefs de voiture, et ou Kate avait proposé calmement de prendre le taxi. De la fois ou il s'était trompé dans les bagages et que Kate n'avait pas eu ses vêtements de rechange a temps. De la fameuse fois a la fête foraine, celle dont Johan parlait l'autre jour.

Elle sourit, puis saisit la feuille de papier pour écrire ses souvenirs comme l'avait demandé le docteur. Pas qu'elle ne se serait pas pliée a la règle, mais avec l'amnésie qu'elle avait eut et le temps qu'elle avait mit pour s'adapter, elle avait envie d'avoir une trace écrite de ce qu'était sa vie.

En fin d'après midi, elle avait déja noircie pratiquement vingt pages. Elle sourit en voyant a quel point elle avait été "inspirée". Alors qu'elle se massait le poignet d'avoir tant écrit, elle eut une pensée pour Rick. Heureusement qu'il tapait a l'ordinateur. Écrire a la main était un vrai calvaire. Ça lui rappelait sa première journée en tant que Capitaine, elle n'avait jamais autant remplit de papiers de sa vie jusqu'alors.

Elle s'était souvenue aussi de la fois ou elle avait été totalement exécrable avec Castle lors de sa seconde grossesse. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait tout mettre sur le dos des hormones mais, déjà, a ce moment la... Elle avait tout fait pour l'ennuyer. Des que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle s'en prenait a lui. Pourquoi ? Cela restait encore un mystère... Il restait encore quelques zones d'ombres, mais peut à peut elles s'éclaircissaient.

Alors qu'elle se mettait a rire doucement en se souvenant a quel point elle avait été maladroite durant les premiers jours a son travail, elle entendit frapper a la porte.

"**Oui?"**

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille tout sourire et un garçon un peu plus grand avec des yeux pétillants.

"**Maman!"** cria Eva avant de se jeter sur le lit.

"**Doucement"** dit Martha en fronçant les sourcils. "**Ta maman est fatiguée, ce n'est pas le moment de la secouer comme un pommier."**

"**Pardon"** s'excusa Eva en s'arrêtant dans son geste.

"**Je ne suis pas en sucre, Martha"** se mit a sourire Kate. "**Viens la ma chérie. Et toi aussi!"** dit elle a l'attention de Johan. "**Mon Dieu vous m'avez manqués les terreurs!"** elle serra les enfants dans ses bras, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête.

"**Oui bon, doucement quand même!" **dit Martha en voyant la grimace de Kate.

"**Tu te souviens?"** demanda Johan stupéfait.

"**Oui"** souffla Kate avec un énorme sourire. "**Ça arrive petit a petit, mais je me souviens."**

"**Avant tu nous appelais toujours **_**les terreurs**_**."** se mit a sourire son fils. "**C'est trop génial!"**

"**Maman?"** demanda Eva en se blottissant a ses cotés. "**On était avec papa, tu sais?"**

Kate avait l'impression que la phrase de sa fille avait jeté un froid. Elle ne comprenait pas.

"**Ah oui?"**

"**Oui"** continua la petite. "**Bah lui, il a vraiment tout oublié!"**

Kate la regarda abasourdie. "**Qu… Quoi?"**

"**Evie…" **se lamenta Martha.

"**Fallait pas le dire!"** gronda Johan.

"**Bah pourquoi? C'est vrai en plus!" **se fâcha la petite. "**Et puis il m'a pas reconnue, il se souvenait plus de moi…"** continua t elle d'une voix plus petite. "**Il se souvenait plus de Lexie aussi." **elle en avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux.

Quand a Kate, elle restait sans voix. Si il ne se souvenait plus d'Alexis, il ne se souviendrait probablement pas d'elle non plus. Johan soupira et Martha la regarda avec désolation.

Un silence assez gênant s'en suivit. Kate digérait la nouvelle et Eva semblait si triste qu'elle se cramponna a sa mère. Quand a Johan il semblait garder sa tristesse pour lui, bien que ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Quand a Martha, elle lui lança un petit sourire désolé, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

"**Maintenant que tu sais, tu vas lui raconter alors?"** demanda la petite.

"**De… Quoi?" **souffla Kate qui n'arrivait toujours pas a en revenir.

"**Je sais que tu as oublié, parce que j'ai entendu quand t'as parlé avec papa et avec Johan, des fois. Mais je savais que t'étais ma maman, même si toi tu as oublié. Mais maintenant, tu sais alors tu vas tout lui raconter et lui bah… Il va se souvenir si on lui raconte tout!"**

Ça semblait si facile. Et Kate savait a quel point ça ne l'était pas. Elle l'avait vécu, elle savait que ça ne servait a rien de raconter, de se forcer a se souvenir. Elle même n'avait jamais réussi a y parvenir.

(...)

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Kate n'écrivit plus rien du tout. Elle passait son temps a imaginer. Elle pensait au moment ou elle entrerait dans la chambre de Rick et qu'il la regarderait comme une _étrangère_. Au moment ou il avait du regarder ses enfants et demandé a sa mère qui ils étaient. A la fois ou Alexis avait du apprendre que son père ne se _souvenait pas_ d'elle. A la peine que ça causait a _tout le monde_. A Castle aussi, qui était submergé d'informations.  
Comment prenait il la nouvelle? Il devait sans doute se croire pratiquement plus de 30 ans en arrière si elle calculait bien. Mon Dieu, lorsqu'elle avait pris dix ans ça lui avait fait un choc. Mais _trente_?!

Elle souffla et en attrapa le papier. Elle aurait la réponse de son médecin dans une bonne heure. Ou bien dans quelques minutes. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir l'heure, et elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle avait juste besoin de le voir et d'évaluer la situation. Est ce que c'était aussi grave que ça en avait l'air?

"**Bonsoir!" **dit le docteur après avoir frappé a la porte.

"**Bonsoir." **dit platement Kate.

"**Oh, je vois que vous avez écrit quelques feuilles."** sourit la femme.

"**Oui, maintenant je me souviens de plus en plus. Il y a encore quelques petites choses qui m'échappent mais ce n'est qu'une question de jour, j'imagine."**

"**Et aussi beaucoup d'exercices, comme celui que vous êtes en train de faire."** dit la rousse en souriant. Elle attrapa la fiche qui était au pied du lit de sa patiente. "**Bien, je vois que vous avez appliqué mes recommandations a la lettre. Votre état est vraiment meilleur, demain si vous voulez vous pourrez voir votre mari. A condition d'y aller en chaise roulante. L'infirmière Stevens vous accompagnera."**

"**Tres bien." **dit Kate d'un ton morgue.

"**Moi qui pensais que vous sauteriez pratiquement de joie! Je suis déçue."** dit Hunt avec un petit sourire en coin.

"**C'est sans doute parce que vous avez omit de me dire qu'il était amnésique."**

"**Oh?"** dit elle d'une façon bien trop prononcée pour que être de la surprise. "**J'ai du oublier"**

"**Ouais."** maugréa Kate. "**Oublier, c'est ça."**

"**Eh bien vous devriez etre contente! Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire, vous aurez des choses a lui raconter lorsque vous le verrez!" **répondit la rousse sarcastique. Kate releva les yeux surprise.

"**Je ne vous permets pas…"**

"**De quoi? De vouloir vous secouer un peu pour que vous alliez voir votre mari qui, comme vous quelques jours plus tôt, a perdu la mémoire?" **continua t elle sur un ton plutôt dur. "**Excusez moi de vouloir l'aider. Excusez moi de faire ce qu'il a fait avec vous durant ces deux dernières semaine."** Elle marqua un temps de pause en la regardant tout en croisant les bras. "**Il vous a aidé, il était à vos cotés. Mais c'est votre droit de le laisser tout seul a se débattre avec trente ans de souvenirs perdus."**

Comment osait elle la traiter de la sorte?! Elle était tout aussi malade que lui!

"**Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire!"** explosa t elle.

"**Ohhh pardon!"** dit Hunt d'un ton condescendant. "**J'avais oublié que vous étiez qu'une pauvre malade qui a… retrouvé la mémoire! Contrairement a son mari!"**

"**Ça**** suffit!"** hurla Kate. "**Sortez de ma chambre!"**

"**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Madame Rodgers." **sur ce, la doctoresse s'en alla en la laissant plantée la. Kate rageait. Cette femme était un médecin incompétent qui ne savait pas traiter ses malades correctement. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la rousse avait raison.

Martha, Alexis et les enfants étaient passés plusieurs fois durant ces deux jours. Mais c'était lundi, la dernière semaine avant les vacances. Les enfants étaient a l'école, Martha travaillait dans son école d'art et Alexis travaillait aussi. Elle se sentait seule a présent. Le docteur Hunt lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait se déplacer en chaise roulante si elle le voulait, elle n'avait qu'a sonner une infirmière.

Elle aurait été ravi de le faire si cette histoire d'amnésie n'avait pas été mise sur le tapis. A présent, elle avait peur a la seule idée de voir dans les yeux de Castle… Eh bien, rien. Justement. Le problème était la. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, comment pouvait elle attendre de lui qu'il lui tende les bras pour l'enlacer?

Elle se sentait impuissante, sachant a quel point être amnésique était quelque chose de frustrant. Elle souffla et décida de se bouger. Hunt avait raison, elle était la seule qui détenait les clefs. Elle devait juste ranger son amour propre de coté. Jouer les gardes malades et aider Castle du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Alors qu'elle sonnait l'infirmière, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle pourrait peut etre, même, le faire retomber amoureux a nouveau? C'était peut etre une bonne idée de ne pas trop s'investir, d'être présente et de vivre une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. A la longue, il finirait par s'habituer a elle?

"**Quelque chose ne va pas?" **demanda la blonde en entrant dans sa chambre.

"**J'aimerais me rendre dans la chambre de mon mari."** demanda poliment Kate. "**s'il vous plaît."**

"**Bien sur!"** la femme sourit de nouveau. Elle souriait même _beaucoup trop_ au goût de Kate. "**Je vais chercher un fauteuil, je reviens."**

Après s'être installée sur la chaise, et avoir parcouru quelques couloirs, elle se trouva face a la porte. Toute sa volonté s'envola. Elle avait envie de partir très loin. Mais c'était trop tard, déjà la femme avait toqué a la porte.

"**Entrez!" **dit une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Puis, la blonde ouvrit la porte et poussa Kate juste a coté du lit. "**Je vous laisse."** dit elle avec son sourire horripilant.

"**Bonjour"** dit timidement Kate, n'osant même pas le regarder.

"**Bonjour"** il semblait hésiter. "**Vous etes heu… Une amie? Ma femme? Ou quelqu'un d'autre?"** demanda t il peut sûr de lui.

Elle se contenta de sourire en poussant un petit soupire. "**On se connaît, je suis… Enfin, nous avons bossé ensemble pendant plus de 6 ans."**

"**Oh! Mais… Je croyais que j'étais devenu écrivain?"**

"**Oui, mais tu as bossé avec la police pour tes romans. J'étais lieutenant et tu as travaillé avec mon équipe."**

"**J'ai bossé avec la police?!"** dit il ravi. "**Trop cool!"**

Kate se contenta de sourire.

"**Oh attendez, est ce que vous connaissez…" **demanda t il en se tournant vers sa table de chevet.

"**On peut se tutoyer, on a mis du temps, mais on se tutoie maintenant."**

"**Heu… D'accord."** Il essaya d'attraper une photo qui était posée dessus. "**Est ce que vous… Tu! Est ce que tu connais… Mais?!" **Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil sur la photo. "**Mais c'est vous!"**

"**De quoi?"**

"**Vous êtes ma femme! C'est vous sur la photo!"** dit Castle en la lui tendant. Elle la récupéra et sourit devant le cliché. Elle était entourée de sa famille, et cette photo elle s'en souvenait très bien.

"**Oui, mais avant d'etre ta femme nous avons été collègues. Et, par pitié, tutoie moi j'ai déjà du mal a avoir pris dix ans…"** Elle sourit et il la regarda sans comprendre. "**Ca risque d'être… Absurde mais… Il y a trois semaines j'étais moi aussi amnésique."**

"**Comment ça?"**

"**Je me suis réveillé en prenant dix ans. Il y a deux semaine, environs, je pensais etre sur le point de me marier et en me réveillant je me suis retrouvée mère et sur le point de divorcer."**

"**On a divorcé? Je ne comprends pas je croyais…"**

"**Non, on ne l'a pas fait justement grâce a mon amnésie."**

"**Je suis désolé j'ai du mal a tout comprendre. Mère m'a dit que j'avais une fille que j'étais… Grand père. Croyez moi c'est assez difficile a croire quand on pense avoir 30 ans et etre en 1992!"**

Mon Dieu, pensa Kate. Elle était adolescente a cette époque. "**Je suis désolée. Je sais a quel point c'est compliqué, on a envie de tout savoir et en même temps on est complètement démuni parce que tout ce qu'on nous raconte ne nous rappelle rien du tout."**

"**C'est exactement ça"** souffla Castle. "**J'écrivais des romans durant cette période, mais je n'étais pas connu. Il parait que je suis **_**vraiment **_**connu, une véritable star d'après ma mère."** Kate se mit a sourire. "**C'est bien de savoir que j'ai réussi ma vie… Seulement pour moi j'ai encore trente ans… Et je commence a peine a vivre. Je… J'ai vu ma … Fille… Alexis c'est ça?"** Elle acquiesça. "**Ça veux dire que je suis grand père! Vous comprenez? Je pensais pas être grand père! C'est déja quelque chose d'apprendre qu'on est parent, mais s'en est une autre de voir une fille de mon age… Enfin non, de trente ans débarquer avec un enfant!"** Il passa une main sur son visage. **"C'est un véritable cauchemars."**

Oui, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Ou presque. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait vu des enfants âgés de moins de dix ans. Le choc avait été grand, mais sans doute beaucoup moins que de voir une fille de trente ans avec un enfant. _Grand père_. Ça devait être quelque chose quand on pensait etre si jeune.

"**Les… Deux autres enfants, les plus jeunes. On les as eu ensemble?" **demanda t il pour essayer de changer de sujet.

"**Oui."**

"**Il vous ressemble vraiment."**

"**Johan?"**

"**C'est le nom du garçon?" **Il soupira. "**Je suis désolé il me l'a dit mais… J'ai oublié. Il y a trop de choses a retenir."**

"**Oui, c'est son nom. La fille c'est Eva."**

"**Oui, elle me l'a dit pratiquement vingt fois."** dit il avec un sourire. "**Elle est mignonne, assez bavarde mais mignonne."**

"**Oh, elle tiens ça de son père."** Il arqua un sourcil et elle comprit tout de suite le lapsus. "**Je veux dire, pour le fait de parler tout le temps."** Il se mit a sourire. "**Pour ce qui est d'etre mignon… Eh bien je préfère ne pas répondre a cette question."** répondit elle mutine.

"**Outch!"** répondit il en ayant l'air faussement touché. "**Vous êtes vraiment pas cool comme fille.** **Dire qu'on est mariés!"** Kate haussa un sourcil. "**Je ne suis pas déçu hein? Vous êtés très belle mais… Enfin si vous me balancez ce genre de vannes a longueur de journée, je dois vraiment vous aimer pour supporter ça!"**

Elle se mit a rire. "**Oh, croyez moi, niveau répartie t'es pas mal non plus."**

"**J'en doute pas. Et…"** Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive. "**Je suis sûre qu'au lit ça doit etre quelque chose!"**

Kate lui fit de gros yeux, ne s'attendant pas a ce genre de phrase. puis, elle se reprit. _Bien sur_! Rick se comportait comme un ado de trente ans. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il n'avait pas arrêter avec des sous entendus graveleux. Et dix ans avant il fallait croire que c'était _pire_.

"**T'as pas idée!" **dit elle avec un énorme sourire.

"**Oh. Mon. Dieu!"** répondit il avec les yeux pétillant. "**On pourrait peut être tester?"**

Eh bien, elle qui pensait que ça allait etre plus difficile que ça. Mais, il restait toujours un charmeur. Il passerait sans doute a autre chose une fois qu'il aurait eut ce qu'il voulait.

"**Eh bien on va faire un deal."**

"**Oh super!"** dit il ravit, pensant que le deal allait être facile.

"**Je te promets la meilleure nuit de ta vie…"**commença t elle. "**Une fois que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire!"** dit elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"**Pff"** dit il vexé. "**C'est même pas drôle."**

"**C'est le deal."**

"**Je suis sur que j'ai été très compréhensif moi, quand t'étais amnésique." **Le tutoiement semblait enfin venir spontanément.

"**Tu parles!" **railla t elle. "**Tu me hurlais dessus, et tu voulais a tout prix que je signe les papiers du divorce."**

"**J'avais peut etre une bonne raison."** dit il en haussant les épaules. "**Et puis, je suis sûre que je retrouverais la mémoire si on couchait ensemble."** dit il en souriant de plus belle, faisant bouger ses sourcils.

_Couchait_. Ça avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. _Couchait_. Pas _faire l'amour._ Uniquement du _sexe_. C'était probablement tout ce qu'il restait d'eux, _du sexe_. Il ne tenait qu'a elle de le faire rester a ses cotés.

"**Ca va?"** demanda t il en fronçant des sourcils.

"**Oui."** murmura t elle. Elle avait du mal a rester assise la a le regarder. C'était étrange, elle le préférait encore quand ils étaient sur le point de divorcer. Parce qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vécu. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il avait des _sentiments forts_. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de _baiser_ avec elle, juste parce qu'elle était une belle femme. Enfin, belle. Elle avait quand même la quarantaine. Donc, dix de plus que ce qu'il pensait avoir.

"**Bon alors… Comment on va faire?" **demanda t il plus sérieusement.

"**Comment ça?"** elle avait été prise dans ses pensées et ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

"**Eh bien… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on faisait avant. Je sais qu'on devait divorcer, mais il parait que ça a changé d'après mère."**

Elle se tut, ne sachant même pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, ils devaient divorcer, mais ils avaient décidé de laisser ce sujet de coté tant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire… Et maintenant… Eh bien, il semblerait que le sujet soit encore mis de coté.

"**Tu peux… Vivre chez toi, ou chez moi. Tu peux vivre seul, ou avec nous. C'est comme tu veux." **elle n'avait pas voulu lui imposer quelque chose mais elle mourrait d'envie qu'il vienne s'installer chez eux, qu'ils repartent comme au début. Mais il n'était plus comme _elle l'avait connu_, il serait sans doute comme avant, a vouloir sortir et a coucher avec n'importe quel femme. Elle soupira. "**Tu fais comme tu veux."** répéta t elle.

"**Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que ça serait bien qu'on soit tous ensemble, peut etre que ça m'aidera a me souvenir?" **demanda t il, sans savoir qu'il venait de faire une heureuse.

(...)

Le soir venu, Martha était dans la chambre accompagnée des enfants. Ces derniers lui racontaient leur journée. Eva avait ramené un dessin qu'elle avait fait a sa mère durant la matinée.

"**J'en ai aussi fait un a papa."** dit elle en fouillant dans son sac a la recherche du deuxième dessin. " **Regardes!"** elle sortit une feuille sans ménagement et la lui montra. Kate déplia le dessin et sourit. "**La, c'est nous." **dit elle en montrant toutes les personnes sur le dessins. "**La y'a papa, a coté c'est toi. J'ai mit un coeur parce que vous etes amoureux comme ça il sait."** continua t elle. "**Et la c'est Johan et moi. J'ai même fait Alexis et Gram, regardes!" **elle montra deux autre personnes sur le coté. "**Mais j'avais pas la place pour Robin et Sophie. Alors j'ai écrit Robin et Sophie là, c'est la maîtresse qui m'a montré."**

"**C'est très joli"** dit Kate en souriant. Elle avait pratiquement la même chose, excepté que sur le sien il n'y avait juste Castle, les enfants et elle.

"**J'ai mis tout le monde parce qu'il se rappelle plus. Mais toi tu sais, alors je les ais pas dessinés. Et puis, c'était trop long!"** dit elle en faisant des gros yeux. "**J'ai fait ça tout le matin après j'étais trop fatiguée, elle a dit la maîtresse, alors j'ai fait la sieste. C'est pour ça."**

"**Ah… D'accord."** répondit Kate. "**C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de travail tout ça."**

"**Oh bah oui alors! Mais demain je vais en faire d'autres quand même! Parce que j'aime bien dessiner."**

"**Et parce que tu m'as promis un dessin aussi!"** dit Johan

"**Oui, je vais en faire un encore plus beau pour Johan, maman. Mais le tiens il est très beau aussi hein?"**

"**Oui, très. Merci ma chérie."** dit Kate en lui faisant un bisou.

"**Dis moi Kate, tu as eu le temps de le voir?"** demanda Martha, les coupant dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.

"**Oui". **Mais le silence qui s'en suivit fit grimacer légèrement Martha.

"**Eva? Si on allait prendre du chocolat a la machine?!"** demanda Johan en se levant soudainement.

Kate le gratifia d'un sourire et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son fils était vraiment le meilleur de tous les garçons du monde. Elle n'en avait jamais douté.

Une fois que Martha leur aient donné des pièces pour qu'ils puissent acheter quelque chose dans la machine, et qu'ils furent sortis elle s'approcha d'elle.

"**Comment ça s'est passé?"**

"**Eh bien, pas si mal. Ça doit être vraiment difficile pour lui de prendre trente ans de plus mais… J'ai l'impression qu'il le vit plutôt bien. En tout cas, mieux que moi!"** dit Kate avec un petit sourire.

"**Oui enfin, il prend beaucoup sur lui. Tu verrais la première fois qu'il m'a vue. Je sais que je ne suis plus toute fraîche, mais ça a du rendre la chose plus réaliste lorsqu'il m'a vue… J'ai compris dans son regard que ça lui avait fait un choc. Malheureusement, comme nous étions avec Alexis et les enfants… Enfin, il a toujours su cacher ses sentiments, surtout a cette époque. Alors il n'a rien dit."**

"**Oh…"** Kate le savait, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était _a ce point_. Martha semblait vraiment inquiète a son sujet. "**En même temps, ça faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'il était réveillé. Il a du… S'y faire. Enfin, je crois."**

"**Et comment a été votre rencontre? Je veux dire, il ne t'as pas reconnue du tout je suppose?"**

"**Non."** Kate soupira. "**Je pensais que ça allait être plus dur que ça en réalité. Il a fait des blagues, il continue avec ses sous entendus mais… Je ne sais pas, j'avais plutôt bon espoir."**

Martha se mit a sourire. "**C'est sur qu'il reste toujours le même… Quoi que, a cette époque il était quand même beaucoup trop volage a mon gout."**

"**Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé… Il a fait pas mal d'allusion sur notre mariage et notre couple. Qu'il voulait profiter… Enfin, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler."** Kate était un peu mal a l'aise de parler de ça avec la mère de son mari. Ce n'était pas très facile de lui dire directement qu'il voulait coucher avec elle. Même s'ils avaient été mariés et que Martha savait que Johan et Eva n'étaient pas la _par hasard_.

La plus vieille grimaça. "**J'ai peur qu'il… Je ne voudrais pas vous alerter Kate, mais… J'ai bien peur qu'il soit beaucoup plus fantasque que vous ne le pensiez."**

"**Il l'a toujours été non?"**

"**Oui, mais grâce a Alexis, il a su etre bien plus posé. Plus mature. Je sais que ça parait difficile a croire, mais Alexis l'a changé. Là… Il va agir comme il l'a toujours fait lorsqu'il était jeune. Il va butiner."**

"**Vous pensez qu'il pourrait juste m'utiliser pour ensuite aller voir ailleurs?"**

"**J'en ai bien peur…"**

Voilà, la plus grande crainte de Kate était en train de se réaliser. Il allait la laisser tomber et voir ailleurs. Martha du sentir le malaise et s'empressa d'ajouter.

"**Mais le médecin est confiant. Il y a des chances pour qu'il se souvienne. Il fait des exercices tous les jours, et peut être que la présence des enfants pourra l'aider."** Kate sentait qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais ses mots ne sonnaient même pas juste pour elle.

"**Le médecin Hunt?"**

"**Non, il s'appelle Karev. C'est un homme." **Pourquoi précisait elle ce fait? Puis Kate se maudissait. _Bien sur_. Si ça avait été une femme, ça aurait été plus délicat. Castle l'aurait peut être même _draguée_. Mon Dieu, c'était un cauchemars. "**Au fait, votre médecin est assez… Rustre non?"**

"**Elle est complètement folle, oui."** soupira Kate en se souvenant de la façon dont elle l'avait secouée pour voir son mari.

Martha se mit a rire légèrement. "**Elle nous a dit qu'il fallait que vous alliez voir Richard d'une façon. Comment dire… Peu conventionnel."**

"**Elle m'a fait la même remarque. Mais dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tord."**

"**Eva n'aurait pas du tout avouer tout de suite. Le médecin Hunt nous avait prévenu mais, Evie est une petite fille… Elle n'a pas fait attention.**"

"**Elle a eu raison, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça de toute façon." **soupira Kate.

Martha soupira. "**Je suis tellement désolée pour vous deux Kate."** Beckett ne savait pas si elle parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'accident ou apres. Ou même durant ce dernier mois écoulé. "**Normalement il devrait sortir en fin de semaine prochaine. C'est mieux pour les enfants… Enfin, je suppose."**

Les enfants. Ses enfants vivaient depuis un bon moment de façon... Peu normale. A commencer par le divorce, le fait que Rick et elle se disputait constamment. Et puis, cette histoire d'amnésie. Même Eva était au courant. Elle n'était pas si petite que ça pour son age, sans doute a cause de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

Kate soupira, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans le fait que ses enfants agissaient pratiquement comme des adultes. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils faisaient semblant, sans doute pour atténuer la douleur. Mais ils _savaient_.

"**Le docteur Hunt m'a dit que vous risqueriez aussi de partir au même moment."** elle marqua une courte pause, mais l'ambiance pesante et cette révélation normalement joyeuse n'y faisait rien. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. "**Vous serez la pour les fêtes… C'est déjà ça.**" murmura la vieille femme.

Kate se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. Puis les enfants réapparurent avec, chacun, un chocolat chaud. Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, bien que Kate était complètement anéantie par la nouvelle que lui avait révélé Martha.

Alexis était passée un peu plus tard dans la soirée, avec sa fille Sophie. Ça avait égaillé un peu plus la soirée, et le bébé avait permis a chacun de rester concentrer sur ses babillements et ses sourires. Elle avait annoncé a Kate que Lanie passerais sans doute le lendemain, et que Madison serait la le jour d'après. Ou, peut etre qu'elle passerait en même temps que Lanie. Espo et Ryan semblaient être très pris sur l'affaire du meurtrier récidiviste qui avait fait une nouvelle victime. Mais ils seraient présent lorsqu'elle rentrerait a la maison.

Elle était surprise de voir qu'Alexis et Lanie avaient toujours contact. Elle savait que toutes les informations d'Alexis venaient de Lanie. Elle se souvenait, d'ailleurs, d'une soirée mémorable entre filles avec Lanie et Madison. Elle vivait chez la blonde à l'époque, et Madison avait laissé son fils chez son ex avec Johan.

Ça avait été vraiment quelque chose. Surtout quand Madison avait sorti une ribambelle de bouteille, et qu'elle avait voulu jouer au jeu du "_je n'ai jamais."_ Maddie connaissait trop Kate et s'amusait a dire toutes les choses que Kate avait faites, sous les yeux ébahie de Lanie qui en apprenait toujours plus de minutes en minutes.

Elle sourit en y repensant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle les voit demain en même temps. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, c'était déjà ça.

Le lendemain, par chance, Madison arriva en premier. Elle expliqua que Lanie était retenue avec sa baby sitter mais qu'elle arrivait.

"**... Mon Dieu Kate, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais l'égorger!"** continua Maddie après lui avoir expliqué une péripétie avec son ex. Kate se mit a rire légèrement, ravie que Madison ne s'éternise pas sur son état de santé. Et _surtout,_ celui de Castle.

"**Souviens toi juste que je suis capitaine de police. Si t'as commis un meurtre je vais devoir te coffrer."**

"**Tant que ça m'éloigne de lui…" **maugréa Maddie.

"**Pourtant, t'es retombée souvent dans ses filets…" **dit Kate mutine.

"**Oh pitié! J'étais bien plus contente quand c'était a moi de raconter toute ta vie."**

"**Salut les girls!"** lança Lanie qui entrait sans frapper. Après avoir fait la bise a tout le monde, elle regarda Kate avec un sourire triste. Ce n'était pas le moment, Madison avait réussit a lui faire penser a autre chose. "**Ca va mieux?" **demanda la métisse concernée.

"**Oui."** dit Kate sans rien ajouter de plus.

"**On était en train de parler de mon adorable ex… Oh et maintenant, sache que tu n'as plus besoin de lui raconter des trucs, ou même d'en inventer pour avoir ses faveurs. C'est fichu, elle se souvient de tout!"** dit Madison en détendant a nouveau l'atmosphère.

"**Oh… Dommage… J'aurais voulu lui parler de la soirée que nous avions faites toutes les trois. Histoire de la voir paniquer un peu."**

"**Laquelle?"** demanda la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

"**Celle ou j'ai appris que Kate était sorti avec ce correspondant français. Celui qui avait un titre de noblesse…" **sourit Lanie. Kate se contenta de se cacher derrière ses mains.

"**Mon Dieu**" souffla t elle. "**J'arrive pas a croire qu'on a vraiment eut toutes ces conversations la."**

Maddie se mit a rire. "**Eh, tu as toujours aimé les cours de langues… J'avais jamais compris a l'époque. Et puis en vous voyant c'est devenu limpide."**

"**Tait toi!"** soupira Kate qui avait malgré tout un sourire aux lèvres.

"**Et elle a pas pris le plus moche en plus!"** rajouta Madison.

"**On peut aussi parler d'Austin et du cagibi hein?" **dit Kate qui l'avait regardé avec un haussement de sourcils. Elle savait _très_ bien qu'il était difficile d'arrêter son amie une fois qu'elle était partie.

"**Quel cagibi?"** demanda Lanie en regardant Madison. Kate était ravie que l'attention soit sur quelqu'un d'autre.

"**Rien, c'est pas intéressant."** dit Madison d'un ton faussement détaché.

"**Oh ce qui se passait a l'intérieur avait pourtant l'air très **_**intéressant**_… **Du moins, c'est ce que je me suis dit en me fiant aux bruits." **continua Kate avec un sourire.

"**J'y crois pas…"** dit Lanie en secouant la tête. "**Et après c'est **_**vous**_ **qui vous vous moquiez de moi quand j'ai parlé de la fois avec Javier a la morgue."**

"**Ah non, excuse moi. La morgue, c'est glauque. Le gagibi c'est mieux. Enfin… le mieux reste le lit, voir la salle de bain, quand même."** dit Madison en croisant les bras. Kate n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elles parlaient d'endroit ou faire l'amour comme si elles discutaient vêtements. Cela dit, ça la faisait sourire.

"**Tant que tu ne détruis rien, oui, ça l'est."**

"**Oh ça va! C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois!"** protesta Madison. "**Et j'ai retenu la leçon, vu la tronche du gardien quand il a compris ce qu'il s'était passé."**

"**C'est bien une des **_**rares**_ **fois"** compléta Kate en pouffant.

"**Tu vas pas recommencer! Sinon j'en raconte un peu plus a Lanie concernant le lycée et le mec des échecs."**

"**Quoi?!"** dit Lanie avec des gros yeux.

"**Madison..."** dit Kate en fixant la blonde. "**N'essaye même pas. Tu sais très bien que j'ai deux fois pire."**

Madison souffla. _Vaincue_. "**Désolé Lanie, mais je vais pas pouvoir en dire plus."**

"**Oh allez!"**

"**Crois moi, je ne **_**peux**_ **pas." **elle s'enfonça dans son siège, sachant qu'elle était piégée. "**C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait pourtant."**

Kate sourit. Sachant qu'elle avait _au moins_ gagné cette bataille la. Madison en savait beaucoup trop sur elle et son passé. Et ce n'était pas forcément une _bonne_ chose.

(…)

Elle avait passé cette fin de journée avec un sourire et des ondes positives jusqu'au soir. mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pas cette histoire d'amnésie, il y avait autre chose. Comme le fait que son mal de tête la prenait de plus en plus souvent. Que physiquement, elle pouvait se sentir d'un coup très faible ou totalement excitée. Pas que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais pas comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Elle était allée voir Castle le matin, avait vu ses amies l'après midi et le soir ses enfants étaient venus lui rendre visite. Elle avait été occupée toute la journée mais pourtant, elle avait une véritable impression de vide. Les premiers jours, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'accident du fait qu'elle venait de sortir du coma. Mais plus les jours passaient plus ça persistait. Pire, ça empirait. Souvent, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle essayait de se reposer, elle entendait encore la voix de sa mère. De son père aussi. Et quelques fois cette de Castle des enfants et de ses amis. C'était étrange.

"**Bonjour!"** lança le docteur Hunt le lendemain "**Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui?"** elle regarda sur la feuille au bout du lit. "Les infirmières m'ont dit que vous avez eut pas mal de visites aujourd'hui. Vos maux de tête n'ont pas empirés?"

Kate avait envie de lui dire la vérité, mais si cela l'empêchait de fêter Noel avec sa famille… Elle ne savait pas quel était la bonne chose a faire. "**Ca va."** dit elle en soupirant. Voila qu'a présent son mal de tête revenait. Ce n'était pas _franchement _le moment.

La rousse s'approcha d'elle. "**Vous avez l'air moins bien qu'hier pourtant."** elle attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche, mais Kate ne fit pas attention. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour dissiper le mal. En les rouvrant, elle recula dans les coussins autant qu'elle put.  
La femme venait de lui mettre une lumière en plein dans l'oeil. Question délicatesse, elle pouvait revenir.

"**Qu'est ce que vous faites!"** maugréa Kate.

"**Je vérifie si vous ne me mentez pas. Malheureusement pour vous, votre corps ne sait pas mentir."** dit elle en fronçant des sourcils. "**C'est étrange pourtant, vous etes bien restée alité?"**

"**Bien sur que oui!"** s'agaça Kate. "**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe a la fin?"**

"**Eh bien, il se pourrait que je doive vous faire passer des radios."**

"**Ce qui veut dire?"** demanda Kate sachant a peu prêt ce a quoi elle s'attendait.

"**Ce qui veut dire que vous resterez peut etre ici pour les fêtes."**

"**Oh non!"** soupira t elle. "**Mais je vous jure qu'a part des petits maux de tête tout va bien."**

"**Petit?"** répéta l'autre femme en arquant un sourcil. "**Eh bien, vous réagissez assez mal, vos pupilles ont du mal a se dilater. Est ce que vous avez écrit récemment?"**

"**Non."**

"**Pourquoi?"**

"**Parce que ça me donne mal a la tête."**

"**Lisez moi ça" **dit le médecin en lui tendant un papier. Kate le pris mais n'arrivait pas a le lire correctement. Le papier blanc l'aveuglait pratiquement.

"**Je ne peux pas."** dit elle en soupirant. **"Ça** **veut dire que je vais devoir faire ces radios? Je vais rester longtemps encore?"**

"**Tout dépendra du résultat de la radio."**

"**Et quand je l'aurais cette fichue radio?"**

"**Quand j'aurais pris rendez vous. Je vais le faire rapidement… Votre état devient préoccupant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit aux infirmières a ce sujet."**

"**Parce que je pensais que c'était normal!"**

"**Normal d'avoir des maux de tête après un coma?"** demanda la femme sarcastique. Kate soupira.

"**Vous n'êtes pas forcée d'être désobligeante non plus!" **Elle avait plus de mal a rester correct avec ce mal qui lui vrillait les tempes.

"**C'est vous qui n'êtes pas raisonnable. Vous n'avez qu'une envie : faire la fête en famille. Mais vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose de faire un malaise face a vos enfants qui déballent leur cadeaux?"**

"**Fermez la!"** cria Kate. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et se pinçait le haut du nez pour essayer de se concentrer et d'oublier sa douleur. Crier ne faisait qu'aggraver la chose

"**Je ne crois pas non. Vous allez rester allongée, pas de visite tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. C'est clair?"**

"**Fichez moi la paix!" **sa voix l'agaçait. Entendre des sons empirait son mal de tête, elle n'arrivait pas a penser clairement. "**Et sortez de ma chambre!"**

La femme s'exécuta tout en récupérant des choses. Kate, ayant toujours les yeux fermés ne faisait pas attention a ce qu'elle faisait. Mais, lorsque le calme revint et que sa douleur s'était atténuée, elle avait voulu se lever pour aller protester contre cette femme. Cette _tortionnaire_. Les visites étaient probablement les seules choses qui lui permettaient de garder le sourire. Il était hors de question qu'on lui retire ça.

Mais, a nouveau, lorsqu'elle se leva sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait le tournis et n'arrivait pas a avancer sans se raccrocher a quelque chose. Elle fit tomber tout ce qui se trouvait a sa portée en voulant s'agripper, mais elle voulait sortir. Et d'un seul coup, elle s'écroula par terre et tout devint noir.

(...)

"**Kate?" **dit une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. "**Kate?"** répéta t il. Elle avait les yeux clos. Elle était fatiguée. Se lever pour se diriger vers la porte avait été bien plus éprouvant qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le seul son qui sortait de sa bouche fut un espèce de gémissement. Le son était tellement bizarre qu'elle n'était même pas sure que ça provenait de sa bouche.

"**Kate!"** s'exclama la voix. "**Tu… Tu m'entends?"** la voix semblait d'un coup très enthousiaste. Quand a Beckett, elle était juste… Vidée. Anéantie.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de prononcer quelque chose. Mais sa gorge la brûlait et il y avait quelque chose dans sa bouche. Dans son œsophage aussi. C'était atrocement désagréable.

La voix ne cessait de l'encourager a ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle fini par faire, non sans cligner plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres étaient en cotons, qu'elle était pratiquement paralysée.

"**Oh Mon Dieu Kate!"** elle fixa l'homme a ses cotés. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui était étrange c'était ce bandage au bras. Il ne l'avait pas hier quand elle lui avait rendu visite.

Une infirmière ne tarda pas a arriver et a l'aider a enlever la chose en plastique qui l'empêchait de parler. Elle la fit boire. Kate n'avait même pas la force de le faire elle même. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'essayer, ne serais ce que par amour propre. Elle se laissa faire.

"**Rick?" **dit Kate en fronçant des sourcils.

"**Ne me fais plus jamais ça!" **dit il en l'enlaçant, l'étouffant presque. "**J'ai eu la peur de ma vie!... Les autres aussi."** s'empressa t il d'ajouter. Il s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'elle restait la a le fixer, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait.

"**Tu vas bien?" **demanda t elle un peu déconcerté. Il se mit a rire légèrement et elle se figea. C'était quoi le _problème_?

"**C'est plutôt a moi de te demander ça!"** dit il avec un sourire. "**Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu es dans le coma."**

"**Quoi?**" demanda t elle de plus en plus perdue.

"**Oh non…"** soupira t il. "**Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié a nouveau?"**

"**Je ne comprends pas…"** souffla t elle en cherchant dans sa mémoire ou est ce qu'elle avait bien pu perdre le fil de l'histoire. "**Je me suis déjà réveillée dans cet hôpital. Tu y étais aussi. Après l'accident tu as perdu la mémoire… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"**

"**Perdu la mémoire?"** demanda t il abasourdit. "**Je n'ai jamais perdu la mémoire!" **s'exclama t il. "**La voiture est arrivée face a nous. Elle a bifurqué au dernier moment et ton air bag ne s'est pas enclenché. J'ai essayé de te parler mais tu avais déjà perdu conscience après l'impact. Je t'ai accompagnée jusqu'ici et tu ne t'es jamais réveillée jusqu'à… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui."** compléta t il.

"**Quel jour on est?" **demanda t elle en essayant de se relever avec difficulté.

"**Non, tu dois rester allongée."** dit il en la plaquant doucement pour qu'elle ne bouge plus.

"**Mais… Ça fait des jours que je suis allongée! Je vais bien!"** toute cette situation commençait a l'agacer. "**Quel jour on est?!"**

"**Vendredi 23 décembre 2024."**

"**Le… Le 23? Mais…"** Elle se souvenait avoir vu le docteur Hunt le 21, si Castle disait vrai tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours étaient... Quoi? Une sorte de mirage dut au coma? Si oui, elle était encore en train de rêver? D'abord sa mère, son père puis… Ces gens et sa famille a l'hôpital. "**Tu te souviens de tout alors?"**

"**Oui, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire."** il marqua une courte pause. "**Kate, tu es sure que ça va?"**

"**Oui, oui. Est ce que… On est toujours en instance de divorce?"**

"**Heu…"** il semblait ne plus trop savoir quoi dire, pourtant ce n'était pas si compliqué.

"**Est ce que tu peux me répondre sans réfléchir, s'il te plaît"** s'agaça Kate. "**C'est pourtant pas difficile de me répondre oui ou non."**

"**Oui."** dit il complètement inquiet. Il sonna, d'ailleurs, une infirmière mais Kate était trop prise par ses questions pour le remarquer.

"**Est ce que… Les enfants sont venus ici?"**

"**Oui"**

"**Et Lanie? Madison?"**

"**Elles sont passées une fois, oui."**

"**Ensemble?"**

"**En quoi…"**

"**Répond juste oui ou non." **souffla Kate. "**Alors?"**

"**Heu… Oui. Je vois pas en quoi c'est important."**

"**Est ce que tu étais la?"**

"**Non."**

"**Ta mère est venue me voir? Alexis aussi?"**

"**Heu… Oui quelques fois. Kate, tu devrais te reposer je crois…"**

"**Ça** **fait deux semaines que je me repose!" **s'emporta t elle. "**J'en ai marre de me reposer! Je… Je ne comprends plus rien!"**

"**Monsieur?"** demanda une infirmière que Kate reconnue tout de suite. Elle la pointa du doigt complètement excitée.

"**Je la connais!"** s'écria t elle. Elle se tourna vers Castle qui dévisageait sa femme. "**Je l'ai déjà vu!" **Puis, elle se tourna vers la femme pour la prendre a témoin. "**Vous aussi! Vous m'avez accompagné dans sa chambre! Vous vous souvenez?"** demanda t elle complètement survolté.

"**Madame, il faut vous reposer…"**

"**Je ne suis pas fatiguée !"**

"**Calmez vous…" **dit doucement l'infirmière en s'approchant d'elle pour vérifier le compte goutte a ses cotés.

"**Mais vous m'avez accompagnée! N'est ce pas?"** demanda t elle, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

"**Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais fait ça."**

"**Mais enfin! Je ne suis pas folle! Je vous ai vue comme je vous vois la!"** continua t elle sur le même ton. L'infirmière et Castle essayait de la maîtriser pour qu'elle se rallonge. "**Je te promets Castle! Dis moi que tu me crois!"** continua t elle. Elle voyait que Rick était complètement perdu et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne la croyait pas. "**Je t'en prie, dis le moi …"**

Elle commençait a avoir une soudaine envie de dormir. Elle comprit rapidement que la femme lui avait administré un sédatif.

"**Je ne veux pas… Dormir… Je vais… Je dis la… Vérité… Il faut… Que… Crois… Moi. S'il te… Plaît."** Puis, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

(...)

Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu abusé sur l'amnésie de Rick (en plus de celle de Kate, qu'elle a tout juste retrouvé). J'espère ne pas m'être trop plantée avec ce chapitre la. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus joyeux, ne vous inquiétez pas :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne savait plus si elle était dans son rêve ou dans la réalité. D'ailleurs, l'avait elle été? Est ce que cette histoire de saut dans le temps n'était pas un rêve lui aussi?

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il n'y avait rien dans la chambre de différent. Ou si, _un_ détail. Le dessin d'Eva. Elle était pourtant sure de l'avoir posé sur la table. Il n'y était pas. Elle ne voyait rien sur la table de chevet, ni sur aucun mur de la chambre. Elle se tourna et essaya de chercher dans les tiroirs. Bien entendu le geste la fit grimacer de douleur.

Ce qui avait changé par contre c'était ses maux de tête. Elle n'avait plus rien. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, lorsqu'elle avait vu Castle l'autre jour... Quel jour du reste? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il y avait eu des heures ou des jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis ce dernier souvenir.

Bref, depuis ce moment la, elle n'avait plus eu mal du tout. Était ce une piste? Probablement. Tout comme ça pouvait être son esprit qui lui avait joué un tour. Comme la fois ou elle avait cru se réveiller a l'hôpital.

Elle avait vu un documentaire sur les personnes dans le coma a la télévision. Ou peut etre dans un article. Et elle s'était souvenue qu'une personne pouvait entendre des voix, et sentir les présences des gens dans la pièce. Est ce qu'il était possible qu'elle ait entendu l'infirmière et qu'elle ait pu l'imaginer dans son subconscient?

Oui mais elle était exactement pareil physiquement. Ce qui était étrange, quand même. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle aurait pu l'imaginer autrement non?

Si c'était la réalité, ils avaient du la prendre pour une folle. Et elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais ils n'avaient pas vécu ce qu'elle avait fait ces deniers jours. Enfin fait… Imaginer peut être. C'était encore _pire_ que d'être amnésique. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans différent monde. Un peu comme dans ce film fantastique qu'elle avait vu avec Castle. _Inception_.

Seulement, elle n'avait rien a quoi se raccrocher. Elle ne savait pas quel était le rêve ou la réalité. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"**Hey!" **murmura Castle. Il semblait un peu mal a l'aise. "**Ça va mieux?"**

"**Je ne sais pas." **dit Kate platement. C'était le cas. "**Physiquement oui, mais pour le reste…"**

"**L'infirmière m'a dit que ça arrivait des fois… Les patients vivent des choses dans le coma et quand ils se réveillent ils n'arrivent plus a différencier la vérité du rêve."**

Kate ne répondit pas. Essayant d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

"**Dis moi, avant… Enfin, avant ça."** il marqua une courte pause, encore un peu chamboulé par sa dernière visite. "**Tu te souviens?"** remarquant son froncement de sourcils il enchaîna. "**Je veux dire, tu es toujours amnésique ou…"**

"**Non. Le docteur Hunt m'a demandé d'écrire des souvenirs… Enfin quand j'étais dans le coma j'ai du écrire des souvenirs qui me revenaient… Et... Je me souviens maintenant."** dit elle, sans savoir que Castle soupirais silencieusement de soulagement.

"**Le docteur Hunt?"** demanda t il étonné.

"**Oui, celle qui me suivait… Enfin, dans mon… Imagination?" **demanda t elle peu sure de savoir comment interpréter les jours qu'elle avait pensé vivre avec eux.

"**C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ici, aussi."**

"**J'espère qu'elle n'est pas aussi folle, ici."**

Il grimaça. "**Malheureusement, je pense que si."** Elle le regarda, attendant la suite. Il mit un temps avant de répondre. "**Je me suis emporté plus d'une fois avec elle. Elle te prenait pour un véritable rat de laboratoire. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la balancer par la fenêtre."**

Kate se contenta de sourire. "**Bon, eh bien dommage… J'aurais préféré l'avoir uniquement dans mon imagination celle la."**

Rick se mit a rire doucement. Puis, un silence passa. Kate était soulagée parce que dans ce "monde" la, ou peu importait l'endroit ou elle était, Rick se souvenait. Elle avait eu bien trop mal a imaginer un futur avec l'autre Rick. Mon Dieu, que c'était compliqué! Elle l'avait vécu elle même, et elle avait déjà des difficultés a ne pas se mélanger. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient réagi comme ça en la voyant déblatérer toutes ces choses.

"**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… Je veux dire, tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire ou j'étais censé avoir perdu la mémoire?"**

Kate soupira. Elle n'était pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée de lui raconter ça. A lui. Le maître en l'art de trouver une explication tout sauf rationnelle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait fait ce genre de rève en lien avec sa propre expérience. Voir pire! Il serait capable d'inclure le FBI dans son délire. "**Rien."**

"**Oh allez! Après la frayeur que tu nous as faites, tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer plus clairement non?"**

"**Non."**

"**Alleeeezzz! Kate!" **supplia t il avec ses yeux de chien battu. Elle voyait très bien d'où Eva tenait cette mimique, même si elle le savait déjà.

Elle soupira pour la seconde fois. "**Très bien, mais je ne veux pas entendre une de tes théories foireuses, compris?"**

"**Je le jure!"** dit il solennellement, une main sur le coeur. Kate se contenta de secouer la tête de désolation.

"**Je me souviens d'avoir eu cet accident. Et puis, une semaine plus tard je me suis réveillée dans cet hôpital. On m'a expliqué que j'avais eu un traumatisme crânien, que toi aussi. Du coup, j'ai eu la visite de Martha des enfants et d'Alexis. Puis, au bout de deux jours j'ai pu te rendre visite. Tu pensais être en 1992 et tu croyais avoir la trentaine. C'était un choc pour tout le monde. Mais finalement, tu étais pratiquement le même. Sauf que tu avais oublié qu'on était marié, alors que moi je venais de retrouver tous mes souvenirs. C'était un cauchemars."** elle n'osa pas parler du fait qu'il l'avait draguée pour la mettre dans son lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, ni de savoir comment elle s'était sentie en sachant qu'il allait probablement l'abandonner. Son égo était déjà bien assez sur dimensionné. "**Ensuite j'ai eu la visite de Maddie et Lanie."** Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter. Mais, Kate se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose a dire. "**J'avais constamment mal a la tête. Le docteur Hunt s'en est aperçu. Elle voulait me faire des radios, et elle voulait aussi que je reste a l'hôpital alors que c'était bientôt Noël. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais je n'avais pas la force de protester. Alors, une fois qu'elle est sortie de ma chambre en me disant qu'elle m'interdisait d'avoir des visites, je me suis levée. J'ai voulu aller vers la porte pour aller lui crier dessus. Mais je n'ai pas pu parce que j'avais la tête qui tournait. Pour finir, je me suis évanouie.**" conclut elle rapidement. "**Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est juste qu'en me réveillant tout ce que j'avais cru vivre n'existait pas."**

"**Et… Comment j'ai réagi en te voyant? Je veux dire, dans ton rêve."** expliqua t il en voyant qu'elle n'était pas sure de comprendre.

Elle haussa les épaules. "**Comme tu aurais réagi a cette époque avec une femme, je suppose."**

"**Oh mon Dieu!"** s'exclama t il avec de gros yeux.

Kate le regarda suspicieuse. Visiblement, il ne réagissait pas vraiment comme _ça_ dans la réalité. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir savoir. En voyant sa tête, Castle essaya de passer a autre chose, pour éviter un interrogatoire.

"**Et c'est tout?"**

"**Expliques." **dit elle platement. La curiosité reprenait le dessus, même si la réponse risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

"**C'est juste que… Enfin tu t'es **_**vue**_ **Kate?"**

"**Et?"**

"**Avec les belles femmes j'avais tendance a être **_**très**_ **dragueur, vraiment. Mais je ne l'ai pas été dans ton imagination… J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose."**

"**Crois moi, tu l'as été."**

"**Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit!" **dit il avec un sourire. "**Et j'étais comment?"**

"**Lourd."**

Il grimaça. "**Ah."**

"**Je ne parle pas du fait que tu étais prêt a coucher avec une parfaite inconnue juste pour la science…"**

"**Hein?"** dit il ahurit.

"**Tu ne me connaissais pas, mais tu étais prêt a coucher avec moi. En ayant pour seul argument que ça pourrait te permettre de retrouver la mémoire."**

Il se mit a rire, mais le regard de Kate le fit s'arrêter net. "**Désolé"** grimaça t il.

"**Y'a intérêt." **marmonna t elle. Un long silence s'en suivi. Kate était perdue de nouveau dans ses pensées, quand a Castle il la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ravi de voir qu'elle était sortie du coma et que tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

"**Au fait…" **commença t il, pour attirer l'attention de Kate. "**Les vacances c'est ce soir. Les enfants vont être très contents de te voir."** il se mit a sourire. Puis fit une petite grimace. "**Bon par contre pour le réveillon et Noel je suppose que tu ne pourras pas sortir. Pas avant une semaine je pense. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu ne peux pas venir pour ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël, ils viendront a toi."**

"**Tu n'es pas obligé… Surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment préparé les miens. Je pensais m'y prendre en décembre et avec ce qu'il s'est passé… Eh bien j'ai oublié."** elle fit un petit sourire, que Castle lui rendit.

"**Ce n'est pas grave, on aura qu'a dire que nous avons choisi ensemble ceux que je leur ais trouvés?" **

Les enfants étaient passés le soir même, ils avaient sauté pratiquement sur le lit en riant lorsqu'ils avaient vu leur mère debout. Bien entendu toute l'histoire qui avait eu lieu avant était passé sous silence. Kate était soulagée de voir que Castle avait été la pour eux, même si d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait passé tout son temps a ses cotés en attendant qu'elle se réveille. L'infirmière Stevens le lui avait avoué une fois qu'ils étaient tous partis. Autant Kate supportait cette blonde, autant revoir le docteur Hunt l'avait agacé.  
La femme avait été polie cette fois ci, mais elle était toujours aussi rustre. Elle disait les choses franchement et sans ménagement.

Avec Castle, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se séparer. Repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Même si Kate se souvenait a présent de tout, qu'elle en était malade de voir qu'elle avait sur réagit avec la grossesse. Castle, de son coté, en avait profité pour s'éloigner et puis... Elle avait fini par vouloir partir avec les enfants pour lui donner un bonne leçon. Et ensuite, il avait fait cette fichue enquête sur elle et les enfants... Puis, elle l'avait trompé avec ce mec sans importance et n'avait plus voulu aucun contacts avec lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas stoppé cette spirale destructrice qu'ils avaient construit. Elle n'était pas du genre a rendre les coups qu'on lui donnait, surtout pas avec lui. Elle qui avait toujours crue qu'une fois qu'elle serait mariée avec quelqu'un elle ne le quitterait plus jamais... Le coté enfantin de Castle avait fini par l'agacer, et elle avait joué au même jeu que lui : Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent._ Stupide_. A présent, en se souvenant de ces dernières semaines, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler durant les jours qui avaient suivi. Ils avaient juste décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Même si ça n'allait pas être facile. Il le fallait parce qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours ils _savaient_. Ils s'aimaient mais ne le faisaient plus de la bonne façon, bien entendu ils ne s'étaient pas dit ça comme ç s'étaient juste promis que si l'un des deux avait un problème quelconque il fallait a tout prix en parler, ils_ devaient _en parler. Et créer ainsi une bonne entente pour eux. Ne serais ce que pour les enfants. _Surtout _pour les enfants.

Elle ne savait pas si tout ça allait marcher, et combien de temps ça pouvait durer, mais elle était confiante. Ils avaient acquis assez d'expériences pour recommencer a aimer se détester. Elle s'assurerait que rien n'affecterait leur bonheur.

Bien entendu, Kate ne pouvait pas sortir de l'hôpital pour les fêtes même si son état était bon et que ses constantes étaient parfaites. Après un coma le médecin avait préféré la garder en observation au moins trois jours minimum. Elle aurait peut être de la chance si elle rentrait chez elle pour la nouvelle année. Son médecin ne lui avait rien confirmé, mais il suffisait de suivre a la lettre les indications qu'elle lui donnait et un traitement qu'elle devait prendre. Sans parler d'une séance chez le psy régulière a cause de ce "traumatisme" qu'elle avait subi. Bref, après sa rencontre avec le docteur Hunt, Kate avait rapidement déchanté. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Plus de psy, plus d'hôpital, plus de médecin avant longtemps!

(...)

"**Tu es sure que ça va maman?" **demanda pour la troisième fois Johan. Elle lui sourit, crispée. Elle en avait marre d'être traitée comme une véritable malade. Qu'elle n'était _plus_. Elle était agacée parce que Castle faisait la même chose et qu'elle avait déjà du mal avec une personne sur son dos… Elle souffla silencieusement.

"**Oui, tout va bien. Sinon je ne serais pas sortie de l'hôpital."** cela ne semblait pas satisfaire le garçon qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il porte son sac. Ce qu'elle avait refusé. Elle s'exaspéra "**J'ai déjà ton père sur le dos, ne t'y met pas aussi, s'il te plait!"**

"**Mais le docteur Hunt a dit…"**

"**Je sais ce qu'elle a dit…" **maugréa Kate. Puis elle murmura plus pour elle même. "**Jusqu'au bout elle m'aura fait chier, celle la."**

Si Johan avait entendu, il n'en fit rien et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Castle les attendaient dans la voiture. Eva était restée avec Martha au loft de Castle. Ils étaient samedi 31. Le jour de sa sortie. Elle avait passé Noel a l'hôpital, mais elle avait la chance de passer la nouvelle année en famille.

Les enfants avaient été ravis d'apprendre que Kate resterait chez leur père après sa sortie. Ils avaient voulu garder l'histoire du divorce de coté, sans vraiment officialiser leur "non divorce". Ils n'avaient pas non plus parlé du fait qu'ils faisaient table rase du passé, probablement parce qu'ils préféraient le faire en douceur. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils se remettaient en couple.

"**Ça** **va?"** demanda Castle une fois qu'elle fut rentrée dans le taxi. Elle soupira et Castle fronça des sourcils.

"**Question joker papa."** dit Johan en mettant sa ceinture. "**Les infirmières lui ont demandé plein de fois, elle veut plus répondre à cette question."**

"**Toi aussi tu me l'as posé"** compléta Kate. "_**Trois fois**_**." **Rick se mit a rire doucement.

"**Si tu es d'une humeur si agréable alors c'est que tout va bien…" **dit il en haussant les sourcils sans se départir de son sourire.

"**Tait toi." **soupira Kate

"**Eva et Gram préparent la table pour ce soir." **dit Johan pour changer de sujet. "**Alexis et Robin vont venir plus tard… Et Javier, Lanie, Kevin, Jenny, Sarah et Thomas viennent vers 20 heures."**

"**Oh!"** s'exclama Rick. "**Madison et William seront la aussi."**

"**Ah bon?"** dit Johan en se tournant vers son père. "**Je croyais qu'ils devaient aller en Californie?"**

"**Non, Madison a eut un soucis avec sa réservation… Et si son ex mari est au courant qu'elle est toute seule avec Willy eh bien… Enfin bon, elle vient."**

Kate savait que toutes ces personnes étaient présentent justement a cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce dernier mois. Elle n'avait jamais passé un nouvel an avec Madison. Du moins, pas depuis qu'elle l'avait revu après le lycée. Quand a Kevin, Jenny et leurs enfants, ils le passaient eux aussi en famille.

Ils leur étaient arrivés, cependant, d'avoir Javier et Lanie le soir pour cette fête. C'était arrivé trois fois. Et ils avaient passé un bon moment. Kate ne doutait pas de passer une agréable soirée.

"**Tant qu'elle reste loin des boissons, tout se passera bien."** dit Kate avec un sourire en coin. Dans le fond de son esprit, elle pensait surtout a la soirée entre fille qu'elles avaient eu. Madison était vraiment très alcoolisée ce soir la. Autant, cela la dérangeait moins que Lanie en ait appris sur elle… Autant Castle. _Non_. Maddie ne devait _pas_ boire de l'alcool. Pas _une goûte_.

"**C'est trop cool, y'aura Will, Sarah et Tom!"** dit Johan avec un sourire. "**Bon Sophie et Julio aussi, mais ils vont dormir, ils sont trop petits. Papa? On pourra regarder la télé jusqu'à minuit?"**

"**Si Will ne détruit rien, on peut s'arranger."** dit Castle avec un fin sourire. Kate ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement. William Fordman-Queller était une vraie terreur. Elle l'avait vite compris lorsqu'elle avait entendu Madison "vanter" ses périples. Mais maintenant… Elle s'en souvenait.

Elle se souvenait aussi de Sarah Grace, la fille aînée de Kevin et Jenny. Qui avait maintenant 11 ans. _Mon Dieu_. Déjà. Et Thomas le second qui avait l'âge d'Eva. Un peu plus… D'ailleurs, il était beaucoup _trop_ proche d'elle au goût de Kate. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eva déclare que c'était son amoureux. Kate s'était étouffée avec son café. Celle la, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

"**Trop cool!" **dit Johan en sautillant pratiquement sur son siège. Ça semblait être son expression favorite. Expression que reprenait Eva fréquemment.

"**Je crois que Kevin et Jenny partirons, mais je ne sais pas si Madison et William pourront…"**

Au départ Kate avait froncé les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop. Et puis elle avait compris. Madison n'était pas de ces personnes qui faisaient souvent du sport. Son fils de 7 ans était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. Si il dormait, elle resterait probablement a l'appartement.

"**Alexis et Robin aussi je suppose?" **demanda Kate.

"**Oui, Et peut etre que Lanie et Javier resteront aussi… On verra."**

Ce qui faisait que les 3 chambres d'amis étaient prises. La dernière fois, Alexis et sa famille avait pris une chambre, Martha une autre et Kate avait eu la dernière de disponible. Elle commençait a stresser. Est ce qu'il allait la faire dormir dans son lit? Mais peut être qu'il finirait sur le canapé.

"**Will pourra dormir dans ma chambre?" **dit il, toujours aussi excité. "**Oh non! Je sais! On va tous dormir dans ma chambre, tous les enfants! Comme ça les bébés iront dans la chambre d'Eva, comme elle est la plus loin du salon…"**

"**Je ne sais pas trop…" **dit Castle, qui avait jeté un regard vers Kate.

"**Ça** **dépendra de Will et d'Eva."** répondit Kate. "**Si c'est du n'importe quoi on séparera tout le monde."**

"**Pfff." **soupira Johan un peu déçut.

"**J'ai pas dit non, tu sais?"**

"**Ouais, mais avec William c'est fichu d'avance… Je sais qu'il le fait pas **_**exprès**_ **mais a chaque fois, y'a un problème."**

Kate se mit a rire doucement, il n'avait pas tort. Mais qui sait? Avec un peu d'espoir il serait se tenir juste pour ça?

"**Maman?"**

"**Mmhh?"** demanda Kate qui sortait de sa contemplation. Elle était aux milieux, entre Castle et Johan, elle fixait la route. Le trafic était dense, mais ils ne devraient pas mettre beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver.

"**Tu te souviens vraiment de tout?"**

"**Oui"** dit elle tout sourire en le regardant. "**Il m'arrive quelques fois d'oublier certains détails, mais ça me revient de plus en plus."**

"**Alors tu te souviens de quand j'étais petit?"**

"**Oui."** dit elle sans se départir de son sourire. "**Je me souviens aussi de toutes tes bêtises…" **le taquina t elle. Et ça semblait marché vu sa grimace.

"**Oui enfin c'est William le champion, j'en ai pas fait beaucoup non plus."**

"**C'est vrai**." admit Kate. "**Au fait, tu as bien oublié de me parler de ce fameux Noel avec le déguisement."**

"**Oh non."** s'exclama Johan gêné. Il mettait même les mains devants sa figure. "**Maman…"**

"**C'était mignon cela dit… Par contre, je me souviens encore très bien de la galère qu'on a eut a enlever ces fichues guirlandes."**

"**Enfin, sans oublier le fait que ça avait fait sauter les plombs. Et que, en les remettant seule la guirlande s'était allumée."**

"**Mon joli sapin de Noel…" **dit Kate en poussant doucement son fils de l'épaule.

"**J'avais 4 ans maman, j'étais petit…" **dit il pour seul argument.

"**Et la fois ou tu as voulu faire grillé du pain grillé pour le petit déjeuner, t'avais 6 ou 7 ans la?"** demanda Rick avec un sourire.

"**Oh oui!" **s'exclama Kate en riant "**Et le grille pain a commencé a brûler!" **continua t elle. "**Et t'as jeter un verre d'eau dessus."**

"... **Et les plombs on encore sauté."** termina Castle.

"**Je voulais juste vous faire un petit déjeuner au lit…" **se lamenta Johan qui voyait que ses parents n'étaient pas prêt d'arrêter.

"**Et la fois ou vous avez joué a X factor avec Eva?"** enchaîna Rick.

"**Trois latte de cassées." **dit Kate. "**Et la fois ou tu as fait semblant d'être malade?"**

"**Le yaourt partout sur le tapis." **soupira Castle, avec néanmoins un sourire sur le visage. "**Je ne parle même pas de la macédoine de légume mélangée dedans!"**

Kate se mit a rire de nouveau. "**Pour faire plus réaliste!" **dit elle en continuant de rire.

"**Je préférais quand t'avais tout oubl****ié" **bougonna t il maussade.

"**Oh… Allez, c'était drôle. Bon, pas sur l'instant"** grimaça Kate. "**Enfin niveau bêtise j'en connais un autre qui n'est pas mal dans son genre…"** dit Kate en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Rick qui riait encore un peu.

"**Le coup du surf sur la plage aux Hampton?" **Johan éclata de rire alors que Kate arborait un énorme sourire.

"**Oh ça va…"** dit Rick en s'arrêtant net de rire. "**Ça s'est joué a quelques centimètres."**

"**Ces quelques centimètres nous amené a l'hosto pendant des heures…"** continua Kate.

"**Oui bon."** dit Rick cherchant a passer a autre chose. "**On est presque arrivés."**

"**Je pourrais aussi raconter celle sur le bateau?"** continua Kate, en ignorant complètement ce qu'il avait dit.

"**Ah! quand t'es tombé dans l'eau en glissant!"** se mit a rire Johan. "**Et que t'as cru voir un **_**soit disant**_ **un ****r****equin dans l'eau…" **compléta t il.

"**Le cri de fillette que tu as poussé était mémorable."** Dit Kate en souriant de plus belle, Johan se mit a rire de nouveau alors que Castle boudait carrément. "**Tu vas pas bouder quand même?"** demanda Kate en essayant de ne pas rire. "**On dirait Eva, regardes moi ça."** dit elle en s'adressant a Johan.

"**Non, Eva elle croise les bras aussi. Et elle fait plus comme ça."** dit Johan en l'imitant. Rick se contenta de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

"**On est arrivés!"** dit il en ouvrant la portière pour sortir. Kate n'avait pu s'empêcher de secouer la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il ne changerait pas.

(...)

Il était 22 heures, la fête battait son plein. Les enfants jouaient a des jeux dans un coin du salon. Julio, le fils de Lanie et d'Esposito et Sophie, la fille de Robin et Alexis dormaient paisiblement dans la chambre d'Eva. Thomas et Evie s'étaient endormis aussi depuis quelques minutes. Kate avait du la mettre en pyjama alors qu'ils somnolaient complètement. Jenny avait fait de même pour son fils, en lui disant que ce serait plus pratique pour elle lorsqu'elle rentrait. Mais finalement, Castle leur avait proposé de garder Thomas pour la nuit, Sara Grace avait voulu rester aussi. Et il était convenu que tous les enfants iraient dormir dans la chambre de Johan. A condition qu'ils ne réveillent pas Eva et Thomas qui y étaient déjà.

Madison était quelque peu alcoolisée et commençait déjà a rire pour un rien. Quand a son fils, il n'avait pas encore fait de dégâts. Il s'amusait avec Sarah Grace et Johan devant un jeu. Ils avaient tous une manette et s'étaient installés devants la télé face a Mario et sa bande. Kate voyait d'ici les voitures filer a toute vitesse dans 3 carrés bien distinct de la télévision.

Alexis discutait avec Lanie et Esposito, Jenny était en pleine conversation avec Martha tandis que Kevin et Castle débattait d'un sujet que Kate n'avait pas vraiment compris. Visiblement, les gars avaient mis de cotés leurs différents. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour elle ou pas. Ou peut être pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance. Elle sourit, se souvenant de tous ces moments qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Tout ça était tellement loin a présent!

Kate était debout, a coté de la fenêtre. Assez éloignée des adultes pour entendre le son de la télévision et des cris de victoire des enfants. Mais pas trop, entendant ainsi certaines conversations sur la vie de famille de chacun.

"**Hey Beck's!"** s'exclama Maddie en levant son verre. "**Santé!"** dit elle en se mettant a rire doucement.

"**Tu devrais vraiment te stopper."** dit Kate.

"**Ohh allez! C'est la fêêêête!"** s'écria t elle en faisant un mouvement de danse improvisée. Puis, elle vint s'installer aux cotés de son amie. "**T'as peur que je balance tous tes petits secrets hein?"** dit elle en haussant des sourcils de façon suggestive.

"**Entre autre… Et puis, j'ai peur que tu fasses encore plus de conneries que ton fils."**

"**Oh ça, c'est bas."** dit elle sans être vraiment vexée. Puis elle aperçut son fils les yeux rivés sur l'écran, elle le désigna avec son verre. "**Remarques, ce genre de truc ça marche bien pour avoir la paix… Et pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Bonne idée!"**

"**Idée de Johan."** dit Kate en regardant les enfants.

"**Alors tu te souviens vraiment de tout?"** continua Madison pour changer de sujet. "**C'est pas drôle, je trouvais ça bien plus marrant quand je devais te raconter ta vie. T'as vu, je t'ai fait un bon résumé non?"**

"**Tu as surtout oublié sciemment de ne pas me parler de notre cohabitation… Enfin, d'en parler sans aller dans les détails."**

"**Oh quoi?**" dit Madison en haussant les épaules. "**Tu aurais vraiment voulu savoir a quel point on est de bonnes colocataires?"**

"**Ou pas."**

"**Oui bon, tu vas quand même pas me faire une scène maintenant… C'est la feêêêête!"** s'exclama t elle sur le même ton que lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé.

"**J'ai pas oublié le coup de réveil hein? Ni même le savon ou le papier toilette…"**

"**Oh pitié! C'était drôle!"**

"**Sérieusement Maddie, je suis contente de ne pas avoir fait de la collocation avec toi après le lycée."**

"**Ça va hein! Et puis tu t'es vengée avec les souris, et les ballons après."** Kate se mit a sourire. Oui, elle s'était vengée en laissant des souris en liberté dans la chambre de Madison. Les cris qu'elle avait poussé, plus le fait qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans sa chambre durant une bonne semaine avait été une bonne vengeance.

A ce moment la, Jenny et Lanie s'étaient avancées vers le buffet ou se trouvait Kate et Madison.

"**Eh bien, je vois une qui a bien soif!"** se contenta de dire Lanie en souriant.

"**Eh! Je ne partirais pas tant que j'aurais pas tout goûté!"** dit la blonde en tirant la langue.

"**T'es absolument pas puérile, tu sais ça?"** Pour toute réponse, Madison tira la langue une seconde fois.

"**Jenny me racontait les joies de la pré adolescence. Je crois que j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il grandisse mon fils."** grimaça Lanie.

"**Ça va, elle est encore jeune..."**

"**Sa fille lui a demandé ce qu'était un cunilingus." **compléta Lanie.

"**Oh. Mon. Dieu!"** dit Kate en écarquillant les yeux. "**Mais elle a 11 ans!"**

"**Oui, seulement dans son collège il y a des jeunes de 15 ans… Elle a du l'entendre d'eux, j'imagine." **grimaça Jenny

Madison se mit a rire. "**Oh, ça c'est sûr… Ou de plus jeune…"**

"**T'es pas une référence, tu le sais ça?"** soupira Kate. Maddie se contenta de hausser les épaules et de terminer son verre. Kate s'en empara pour l'éloigner d'elle. "**Ok, ça suffit avec ça maintenant."**

"**Rabat joie."** fit la blonde boudeuse.

"**Moi je sais pourquoi elle fait ça."** dit Lanie avec un sourire.

"**Pour pas que je balance ses foirades du lycée." **dit Madison avec un petit sourire.

"**Ou pour pas que tu détruises l'appartement." **enchaîna Kate.

"**Ouais, ça aussi."** rit Madison.

Plus tard, ils s'étaient mis a table. Les enfants ayant déjà mangés, ils étaient surtout venus durant le dessert pour venir manger un peu de bûche. Puis, ils étaient repartis vers la télévision. Mais, déjà, William commençait a montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Il était 23 heures passés et Kate voyait bien que son fils aussi luttait contre le sommeil, Sarah Grace n'en menait pas large non plus.

"**Tu files tout de suite mettre ton pyjama ou c'est moi qui m'en charge…"** dit Madison en croisant des bras. Son fils ne semblait pas très coopératif.

"**Mais mamaaaan. C'est le réveillon, je vais pas me mettre en pyjama maintenant… Allez!"**

"**Y'a pas de réveillon ou je sais pas quoi qui tienne. Tu mets ton pyjama et c'est tout."**

"**Mamaaan…"** supplia le petit blond. "**S'il te plaît!"**

"**Deuxième avertissement William Gregory Frodman Queller."**

Le garçon contenta de soupirer théâtralement avant de se diriger vers le couloir qui menait vers la salle de bain.

"**Eh bien!" **dit Martha avec un sourire. "**Un peu plus et il me volerait la vedette!" **Le commentaire fit rire toute la tablée.

"**Heureusement que j'en ai qu'un sérieusement."** dit Madison en se réinstallant correctement face a son assiette. "**Je sais pas comment vous faites."** demanda t elle a l'attention de Kate, Castle, Kévin et Jenny. "**Et vous, tenez vous en a celui que vous avez. Enfin, c'est mon avis hein?" **compléta t elle envers Lanie et Javier.

Le commentaire ne semblait pas trop les déstabiliser. Et dire que lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis officiellement en couple il y avait eu d'énormes malaises lorsqu'on parlait mariage! Enfin, ce temps la était révolu.

"**Eh bien les amis." **dit Castle en se levant. "**J'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt être l'heure…" **Il avait jeté un regard vers l'horloge murale qui marquait pratiquement minuit. A quelques minutes prêt.

Madison s'était levée a son tour pour aller chercher son fils. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans la pièce Kate n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant l'enfant. Ce dernier avait un pyjama dépareillé et les cheveux en bataille et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas du tout mal a l'aise de se promener pieds nus et en pyjama. On pouvait facilement deviner que Madison avait pressé son fils pour qu'il soit la durant le fameux décompte. Quand au pyjama dépareillé… _Mystère_. Une fois tout le monde debout, a regarder le décompte sur le télé… Tandis qu'ils le faisaient aussi, Kate sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas être mieux qu'ici, entourée de ses amis.

Elle était aux cotés de Castle, ce dernier lui jetait un regard insistant… Au moment de la fin du décompte Kate comprit. Il la fixait tellement que c'était trop gros. Elle lui sourit puis mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

"**Bonne année !"** cria Madison en la secouant puis, l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Elle était complètement excitée, et complètement alcoolisée aussi. Pas le temps d'aller vers Castle pour lui souhaiter bonne année, que, déjà ce fut au tour de Lanie, puis Javier, Martha, Alexis et le reste des convives ainsi que les enfants.

Ces derniers d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas restés très longtemps après que tout le monde se soit fait la bise. Ils tombaient tous de fatigue et même les adultes commençaient, pour certains, a bailler.

Jenny et Kevin décidèrent de partir peut de temps après. Leurs enfants rentreraient chez eux le lendemain. C'était beaucoup moins stressant pour les parents qui n'avaient plus trop la force de les traîner jusqu'au taxi. Et puis, avec les gens dans les rues, le retour risquait d'être très long. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Javier et Lanie restèrent dans le loft. Kate savait pourquoi Javier en voulait autant a Rick, parce qu'elle ne lui avait donné que son point de vue. Et que, même si Castle avait prouvé a tout le monde qu'il était un bon père, il n'avait pas été un bon mari aux yeux de Javi. Mais, heureusement pour tous, durant cette soirée il n'avait fait aucun commentaires désobligeants ni même de regards noir. Ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Peut etre que Lanie avait un peu aidé. Kate ne savait pas comment, mais elle y était parvenue.

(…)

Alors que tout le monde s'installait dans les chambres, Kate et Rick se retrouvèrent a nouveau dans le salon.

"**Bon..." **commença Castle. **"Eh bien..."** il se gratta la nuque, un peu embêté. **"Nous avons un petit problème..."**

"**Le lit." **compléta Kate. **"Écoutes, si tu as un canapé, ça m'ira très bien. Je sais ce qu'on a décidé d'un commun accord mais je sais aussi que c'est un peu tot pour faire une cohabitation dans le même lit."**

"**Le problème du canapé c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas confortable..." **continua t il gêné.

"**Eh bien... nous pouvons dormir dans le même lit, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait." **dit elle simplement. Mais elle était _paniquée_. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais depuis tout lui était revenu en mémoire et... Comment avait il fait ces dernières semaines pour être si conciliant ?

Alors qu'ils se rendaient ensemble dans la chambre de Castle, et que Rick lui tendait des habits, une porte s'ouvrit. Rick étant dos a la porte et Kate face a lui... Aucun des deux ne l'avaient vu.

"**Ok je comprends pourquoi vous étiez pas trop d'accord pour que je reste, maintenant..." **dit Madison avec un énorme sourire. **"Heu s****i vous voulez que je parte hein... Attendez un peu avant de le faire sur le tapis... Juste laissez moi le temps de fermer la porte hein ?****"**

Ils s'écartèrent comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute.

"**C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois..."** balbutia Kate.

"**Non non, on était pas... Ce n'est pas ça."** compléta Castle sur le même ton.

"**Ouais ouais... Bon j'avais une question mais je vais me débrouiller"** continua t elle en fermant la porte. **"Vous devriez verrouiller la porte, on sait jamais!"** dit elle un peu plus fort a travers la porte.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Madison et l'art de rentrer dans une pièce. Cela dit, ça changeait du lycée ou c'était généralement Kate qui tombait sur Maddie et son mec. Sauf que la, la situation était tellement étrange, qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle ne débarque pas.

Kate soupira, presque désespérée par son amie et souffla un **"Madison..."** a peine perceptible.

Rick se mit a sourire, puis, ils se mirent tous les deux a rire. La pression était trop forte, c'était sans doute un moyen de décompresser. Au bout d'un certain moment, il respira un grand coup, pour reprendre contenance et arrêter ce fou rire qui le prenait depuis quelques minutes.

"**Désolé."** dit il, en s'asseyant sur le lit. **"Je crois qu'on est beaucoup trop nerveux, et il n'y a aucune raisons après tout. Non ?" **

Si, il y en avait. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines était une bonne excuse pour réagir comme ils le faisaient. Kate s'était arrêtée de rire aussi, restant debout plantée devants lui.

"**Je crois qu'il y en a une, justement." ** Dit elle sérieusement. **"J'ai été odieuse avec toi, et j'ai fait les pires choses qu'une femme puisse faire à son mari. Dire que je suis désolée ne changera rien... Même si je l'ai fais des millions de fois. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ne peux pas s'effacer, je le sais." **

"**Kate" **soupira Rick. **"Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment." **

"**Bien sur que si ! C'est la nouvelle année, celle ou l'on prends des résolutions. J'en ai des résolutions et je sais qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé suite a mon amnésie je vais les tenir !" **

Rick se contenta d'écouter, sans rien dire. Parce qu'il voyait qu'elle avait besoin de vider son sac.

"**Je t'aime Rick, je t'ai toujours aimé depuis le début. **Elle le regardait dans les yeux, cette fois ci elle n'allait pas se défiler. **"Je l'ai compris très tard, et je t'ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir... J'en suis désolée... **Elle marqua une pause, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a dire allait être long. **"Lorsqu'on s'est marié, j'ai su que tu étais le bon. **_**Le seul et l'unique**_**. Et je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment on a pu s'enfermer dans ces non dit, et s'éloigner autant surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécus !" **Et pourtant, elle avait retrouvé la mémoire elle se souvenait très bien du premier mensonge qu'elle lui avait fait. Celui ou elle avait prétendue rester tard au travail pour de la paperasserie. Celui ou elle était juste sortie boire un verre. Ou elle s'était sentie libre. Comment avait elle pu se sentir libre _a ce point_ ? Castle ne la maintenait pas enfermée chez lui, il n'était pas si possessif et jaloux. Ou peut être que si, mais elle avait toujours fait avec. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'était pas elle même. **"Peut être qu'on a fini par se déchirer a cause des autre, qui attendaient beaucoup trop de notre relation. Et a cause de nous aussi... Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir mentit, d'avoir tout fait pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. Mais je sais que je l'ais fait pour une raison. Je savais que si tu étais proche, je m'en serais mordue les doigts. J'aurais su qu'il était impossible que je puisse vivre sans toi. Et au lieu de m'énerver contre moi ça se serait retourné contre toi. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il s'est quand même passé..." **soupira t elle.

**Kate...** Souffla Rick. Il n'avait peut etre pas envie de l'entendre s'excuser a nouveau. Mais elle avait besoin de le faire.

**Non, attends. Tu veux que je te dise exactement comment j'ai vu les choses se passer ? Eh bien, la première fois ou j'ai commencer a te mentir c'était après la naissance de Johan. **

**Kate je ne crois pas...**

**Laisses moi finir ! **S'exclama t elle. Castle soupira, il risquait de passer une longue soirée. Qui était très loin d'être finie. Il n'était pas très sure de vouloir entendre ce qui allait se dérouler...** Vous aviez constamment été sur mon dos dès la première complication de cette grossesse. Le médecin avait parlé de repos. Et vous m'avez pratiquement clouée au lit ! J'étais furieuse, mais je savais que je n'étais plus seule a décider a cause de ce bébé. Et, ça me fait mal de le dire mais je ne m'en suis pas vraiment voulu de détester cet enfant sur le coup. A sa naissance je suis restée la, sans rien faire. J'avais toujours bossé, je n'avais jamais pris de temps pour rester chez moi juste pour le plaisir de profiter de mon chez moi. Et la, durant des jours je me retrouvais coincée a l'appart sans rien faire. Ça a été un enfer... Alors, quand j'ai pu reprendre le boulot, j'ai trouvé la première excuse pour ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Pour profiter de ma soirée. Seule. Parce que je ne l'avais pas été depuis un très long moment. **

**Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment grave... **Dit Castle. Il le pensait vraiment.

**Peut etre, mais ça a été le début de la fin. Parce que j'étais en colère d'avoir a faire un job que je n'aimais pas. Je ne te disais pas que je le détestais parce que je savais que c'était la meilleure chose a faire. Je sais que mon ancien boulot était prenant. Mais j'aurais pu continuer a le faire Castle ! J'ai toujours été prudente, et je n'ai jamais eu de gros incidents sur le terrain. **

**Tu ne l'as pourtant jamais dit. **Commença Caslte. C'était la première fois qu'elle se plaignait autant de son travail envers lui. Et surtout, qu'elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle l'avait fait pour sa famille, comme une corvée.** Peut etre que si j'avais su...**

**Tu l'as compris ! Quand nous avions recommencé a travailler sur le terrain, tu le savais et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour savoir comment je me sentais vraiment envers mon nouveau travail. Ça t'arrangeait. Du moins, c'était ce que j'ai toujours cru.**

Il soupira. **C'était le mieux pour Johan ! **S'exclama t il. **Si tu avais été... Si tu... Je n'aurais pas pu survivre a ça !**

**Et tu crois que j'y arrive avec ce travail ?! Je prends sur moi... J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être la seule qui fait des compromis !**

**La seule ! **S'exclama Castle** Et que croyais tu que je faisais lorsque tu étais au travail et qu'il fallait s'occuper de Johan ?!**

**Tu as toujours été doué pour ça ! Alors que moi... Je me contentais d'être la maman dans l'ombre du père formidable que tu étais !**

**Mais tu étais une maman formidable !**

**Oh arrêtes ! J'étais complètement nulle... Tu étais constamment sur mon dos a me dire qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la couche dans ce sens ou bien, lorsque j'avais fait les courses tu critiquais tous les produits que j'avais acheté pour lui. Soit disant que celui que j'avais choisi était irritant ou je ne sais quoi... **souffla Kate exaspérée.

**Tu n'étais **_**pas**_** nulle ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'achetais pas les bons produits que tu étais une mauvaise mère ! **Tempêta il.

**C'est ce que tu m'as toujours fait comprendre. Et si c'était intentionnel, saches que je l'ai toujours ressentit comme ça. Même avec Eva, on dirait que tout ce que je fais est stupide. Que tu es le seul a mieux savoir comment élever nos enfants !**

**C'est totalement **_**faux**_** Kate, tu le sais !**

**Tu vois... **Soupira t elle. **C'est la ou je veux en venir... Ce genre de non dits nous ont pourris la vie. Il faut que ça change.**

**Alors quoi ?** Demanda t il. **On efface tout et on recommence, c'est ce que tu veux ?**

**On ne peut pas tout effacer, tu me l'as dit depuis le début... Et franchement, vu les souvenirs qui me sont revenus je **_**regrette **_**de ne pas les avoir tous oubliés, **_**définitivement**_**.**

Castle se tu. Peut être que lui aussi, aurait il voulu oublier tout ça lui aussi.

**Mais il y a une chose que m'a appris cette amnésie. Non, en fait **_**deux**_**. La première, la vie est courte... Il faut savoir en profiter et chérir ce que l'on a. La seconde c'est de tout se dire. Des que que ça ne va pas, il faut absolument en parler. Avant de sombrer dans une spirale de questionnements et de jugement personnel qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.**

Elle soupira. Elle avait appris bien plus que ça en réalité.

**Et il y a un fait dont je suis sure. Je t'aime. Et **_**ça**_**, ça ne changera pas. Alors, oui... J'ai été exécrable, je t'ais fait toutes ces choses mais... **_**Je t'aime**_** et je n'ai pas envie de divorcer. Je ne **_**veux **_**pas. **Elle baissa la tête, sentant le trop plein d'émotion couler sur ses joues.** Je ne peux, tout simplement **_**pas**_**.**

Elle le sentit s'avancer près d'elle, mais ne releva pas les yeux. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas divorcer. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de voir la réponse dans ses yeux. Parce que si elle était négative, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait y survivre.

**Moi aussi je t'aime Kate. Et ça me tue de voir tout ce qu'on a traversé **Elle osa levers les yeux vers lui. Son regard était remplit d'incompréhension, en fait elle s'était attendu a une réponse négative.** Je m'en rends compte avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses derniers temps. Tu n'as pas été la seule a vouloir qu'on s'éloigne. Si j'avais vraiment voulu qu'on reste ensemble j'aurai tout fait pour. Crois moi. J'étais juste fatigué, et je n'arrivais plus a te comprendre... **soupira t il. **Avant tout était facile, il suffisait que je te regarde et je savais ce que tu voulais. Et puis, petit à petit ça a été plus difficile. Alors je veux bien admettre qu'avec les hormones tu aies pu être exécrable a ce point, mais j'avais l'impression que tu sur jouais. Je ne comprenais pas... Et je me suis mis en tête que tu ne m'aimais plus. Après tout, une fois que tu savais qui j'étais tu aurais pu en avoir marre. Je sais qu'il m'arrive d'être trop souvent puérile et que ça t'agace. Mais qu'avais-je pour te garder près de moi ? Tu étais... Tu es extraordinaire Kate et moi je ne suis qu'écrivain. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses sur le terrain, dans ta vie. Et moi je me contentais de rester assis a écrire toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas vécu. Quand on a commencé a travailler ensemble j'ai su... Il y avait quelque chose de différent qu'un simple partenariat. On était en osmose. Tu étais la moitié que j'ai toujours cherché. Nous étions devenus entier.**

Kate renifla. Ce n'était pas _du tout _ce a quoi elle s'attendait. Non. En fait c'était _un million de fois mieux_ que ce a quoi elle s'attendait. Mais maintenant ou tout ça allait il les mener ?

Elle resta la, a le regarder sans rien dire. Que pouvait elle dire de plus de toute façon.

**Je sais que nous avons été très loin.**_** Beaucoup**_** trop loin. Mais ne te rend pas responsable de tout. Je t'ai détesté pour m'avoir écarté de ta vie, mais saches une chose. Une chose qui ne changera pas. Je t'aime. **Il marqua une courte pause. **Je sais que, dire tout ça après ce qu'on a vécu pourrait ne pas avoir de sens. Mais ça en a. Alors je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on se remettra ensemble tout de suite. Ou qu'on vivra l'amour fou du jour au lendemain. Il faut qu'on y ailles en douceur. Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen qu'on a de ne pas tout rater.**

Elle hésita a aller se blottir dans ses bras. Elle en avait besoin. Mais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander puisqu'il écartait ses bras afin qu'elle puisse s'y réfugier.

Une fois qu'elle sentit ses bras se refermer elle souffla de contentement. Ça lui avait manqué. Ces contacts, ce simple fait d'être pressée contre lui. En réalité, si elle était juste envers elle même, elle l'avait toujours voulu. C'était comme si sa bouche avait menti durant des années et qu'enfin, elle avait arrêté de se voiler la face.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés sans rien dire. Kate sentait à quel point elle avait été bête de s'éloigner à ce point de lui. Parce qu'il était devenu son point d'ancrage. Parce qu'il était devenu indispensable. Et elle se demandait si, au fond, ce n'était pas cela qui lui avait fait peur au point de s'éloigner de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Lui non plus. Qui l'aurait voulu de toute façon ? Elle ne savait pas qui avait commencé a fuir en premier. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas ça l'important. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'à présent ils s'étaient retrouvés. Oui, mais il ne fallait plus se perdre à nouveau. Kate se mit à bailler. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient submergé, et elle était vraiment fatiguée.

**On pourrait peut être aller dormir ? **Proposa Castle.

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa conduire vers le lit. Elle n'avait pas la force de se changer, ni d'aller se laver. La seule chose qu'elle fit c'était d'enlever ses chaussures avant de s'allonger dans le lit. Rick avait eut tout juste le temps d'éloigner les couvertures. Et, une fois que Kate fut allongée, il s'installa a ses cotés et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sourit en se souvenant de cette sensation longtemps oubliée. Il savait qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit.

(…)

Elle avait doucement ouvert un œil, puis l'avait refermé aussi tôt. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets, et vu la lumière du soleil qui entrait dans la pièce, il devait être plus de 9 heures du matin. Elle sentait le bras de Rick contre son ventre et son souffle le long de son cou. C'était une sensation nouvelle et en même temps habituelle. Étrange et grisante a la fois.

Elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir. Les autres habitants de la maison s'étaient peu a peu réveillé. Il y avait les enfants et Martha... Peut être Alexis aussi. Un des bébés s'était mis a pleurer et Castle avait bougé dans son sommeil.

C'était vraiment étrange, ce moment lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu un jour a un mariage d'un ami de Rick. Un week end entier durant lequel les convives avaient participé a une fête démentiel. L'argent ne semblait pas être un problème pour ce couple qui avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Kate s'était réveillée la première ce jour la. Et elle était restée allongée au coté de Rick qui dormait. Se contentant d'écouter les bruits de fond. A ce moment la, il n'y avait pas Johan. Et ils vivaient en harmonie.

Pas qu'elle regrette la naissance de son fils, mais elle pensait a cet instant que ça avait été trop tôt. Ils n'aurait peut être pas du avoir cet enfant si vite après leur mariage. Était ce du a leur entourage qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu ?

Elle se souvenait que son père ne cessait de lui demander quand est ce qu'il aurait un petit fils ou une petite fille. Qu'un jour, elle avait entendu Alexis demander a son père si elle aurait un frère une une sœur. Sa question ne semblait pas être un reproche ou même un désir particulier. Mais Kate avait l'impression d'être compressée entre ses désirs et ceux des autres à cette époque. Et elle avait presque été soulagée lorsque le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte.

Était ce pour faire plaisir aux autres, était ce parce qu'elle en avait envie ? Même aujourd'hui elle ne saurait répondre a ces questions. En tout cas, elle ne regrettait pas son fils. Ni même sa fille... Mais peut être que... Si les choses avaient évoluée autrement, elle n'en serait pas arrivée la. Elle soupira, ce n'était pas le moment d'être mélo !

Les cris des enfants dans le couloir eurent raison du sommeil de Castle. Qui grogna.

**Evie...** soupira t il, de façon désespérée. Puis, il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Kate qui se mit a sourire. Son estomac faisait des bons périlleux et elle ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose de positif ou non. Parce que, étrangement elle ne se sentait pas complètement heureuse.

Certes, ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de leur vie. Elle n'avait parlé que de son travail. Pas de sa façon d'agir avec lui. Mais il n'était pas très compliqué de comprendre qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés tout en prenant bien soin d'être très a l'écoute du moindre faux pas de l'autre.

Faire semblant de perdre la bataille et attendre le bon moment pour surgir a la moindre faute de l'autre. C'était si facile de critiquer quelqu'un. Beaucoup moins d'être irréprochable.

Kate savait qu'elle devait se bouger, ne serait ce que pour aller se préparer. Elle souffla puis s'extirpa du lit mollement. Castle grogna a nouveau et se retourna de l'autre coté.

Kate se leva, et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour trouver des vêtements. Elle savait qu'il en avait gardé quelques uns. Mais, une fois qu'elle l'eut ouvert elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et... Que faisait tous ses sous vêtements chez lui ?! Oh... Oui. Bien sur.

Elle se souvenait de la fois ou, ils avaient remis le couvert. Comme l'avait dit Lanie. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Mais ce qui était étrange c'était de voir a quel point leur corps parlaient. Tout démontrait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et pourtant au petit matin, ils continuaient d'être désagréable l'un envers l'autre.

A cette époque, Kate avait préféré prendre quelques tenues de rechange. Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il les avaient gardés jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, cette histoire datait de plus d'un an !

Elle prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin sans se poser plus de questions. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ni de se prendre la tête. Puis, elle attendit que le couloir soit désert. Autant dire qu'elle était restée très longtemps près de la porte. Pourquoi tout le monde n'allait il pas se poser pour déjeuner ?! Qu'avaient ils tous a revenir constamment dans les chambres ?!

Une fois les lieux vide, Kate se précipita vers la salle de bain qu'elle ferma en se posant tout contre. Soufflant. Eh bien, elle savait que la situation avec Castle allait être compliqué mais pas a ce point ! D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas encore parlé de ce qui allait se passer concrètement avec les enfants. Ou même leurs amis.

Alors qu'elle était en train de sortir de la douche, pour attraper une serviette, elle sursauta et referma la porte de la douche.

**Castle ! **cria t elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ce dernier se cacha les yeux. **Désolé je pensais que tu étais dans la cuisine... Je te promets, je n'ai rien vu.**

Elle vit des formes a travers les vitres teintées de la douche. Castle semblait chercher une serviette pour la lui donner. Mais il avait toujours les yeux couvert de sa main. Elle soupira tellement la scène était pathétique.

**Tiens. Je ne vois toujours rien la... **argumenta t il alors qu'il tendait une serviette de l'autre coté.

**Je sais, je suis la.**

**Oh... Désolé.**

Kate se mit a sourire, cette fois ci ce n'était pas elle qui était constamment en train de s'excuser.

**Je m'en vais.** Compléta t il en partant de la salle de bain. Non sans se prendre la porte dans la figure, puisqu'il avait mal calculé la distance. Kate ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement tout en s'enroulant dans la serviette.

Une fois prête, elle fit le même manège que pour rentrer dans la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois a l'intérieur, elle vit Castle allongé dans son lit. Elle fronça des sourcils. Il n'était pas du genre a attendre, il aurait pu aller directement dans la cuisine dans son peignoir. Même s'il avait des invités.

**Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda t elle en se séchant les cheveux avec la serviette qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

**C'est juste. On a rien convenu de ce qu'il se passerait avec nos amis. Je sais qu'ils savent qu'on se côtoie. Mais s'ils nous voient sortir de ma chambre mains dans la main, je pense qu'ils vont se poser des questions. Sans parler du fait que toutes les chambres étaient occupées et que personne ne m'a vu dans le canapé du salon... Donc...**

**Eh bien. Je ne sais pas. Madison est aussi capable de moucharder. **Elle le faisait sans vraiment vouloir etre méchante. C'était bien la le problème, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été ravie de la voir avec lui. Parce qu'elle avait toujours adoré leur couple. En fait, c'était une vraie groupie. Et Kate se mit a sourire en se souvenant de la fois ou elle avait annoncé a Maddie qu'elle se mariait avec Rick.

**Quoi ? **Demanda Rick qui la regardait sourire.

**Je pensais juste a Maddie, et à sa façon bien a elle de montrer qu'elle est contente pour moi. **

Si Rick n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait, il n'en fit rien.

**Bon, et si on leur disait qu'on avait enterré la hache de guerre pour cette nouvelle année ?**

**Et pour le lit ?**

**Avec un peu de chance, ils seront tellement contents pour nous qu'ils ne nous poseront pas la question.**

**A croire que tu ne connais pas assez Lanie.** Soupira Kate.

Malheureusement, Rick devait se préparer et Kate se retrouva seule pour affronter le reste des convives dans la cuisine et le salon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Une fois dans la cuisine, le silence se fit pesant. Tout le monde la fixait et Kate rêvait d'être loin d'ici. Elle fit, cependant, mine de rien et commença a se servir une tasse de café. Madison était littéralement écroulée sur la table de la cuisine. Martha la regardait avec un sourire qui en disait beaucoup trop long et le reste des convives étaient assis dans le salon. Mais Kate ne manqua pas le regard de Lanie. Mon Dieu, et Castle qui s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain !

Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas laissé y aller en premier pour éviter justement ce genre de situation ?

Elle s'installa a coté de son amie qui gémissait.

**Pas trop dur les lendemain de cuite ? **S'amusa Kate.

**Mmmmhhh.. **Se contenta de répondre Madison. **Dit moi juste que tu as un remède pour me virer ce mal de crane au lieu de crier.**

**Désolé.** Dit Kate en essayant de cacher son sourire naissant derrière sa tasse.

**J'veux mourir !** souffla Madison en s'affalant sur la table.

**Si tu pouvais attendre d'être chez toi, ça m'arrangerait.** Dit Kate en souriant.

**Maman ! Mamaaannn ! **S'écria William **Ou il est mon tee shirt ? J'le trouve paaaasss !**

**Oh pitié !** S'écria Madison en se bouchant les oreilles. **Cherches le, débrouilles toi !**

Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire cette fois ci. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. A eux deux, ils étaient un véritable petit spectacle a eux tout seul. Alors qu'Alexis proposait gentiment d'aller l'aider, Maddie marmonna a l'attention de Kate. **C'est pas drôle.**

**Si tu l'avais pas cherché aussi. **Dit Kate avant de prendre une lampée de café. _Ah ! Voila_, la c'était parfait. Seulement, cet instant fut de courte durée, déjà Lanie était a ses cotés. Et, bien entendu, Martha n'était pas loin.

**Eh girl ! Bien dormit ?** Kate se doutait que ce sourire avait une signification bien particulière. Lanie savait. Elle _savait_.

**Et toi ? **Esquiva Kate. C'était facile, mais elle n'allait pas le faire longtemps. A ce moment la, elle espérait que Castle débarque pour l'aider. Il lui devait bien ça.

**Oh tu sais, quand tu dors avec celui que tu aimes... Tu dors toujours bien. **

Elle était prise au piège. Avec aucun échappatoire. Pitié ! Que Rick se dépêche de prendre sa douche ! **Mmmhh... **se contenta t elle de répondre.** Et toi, **continua t elle a l'attention de Madison. **Tu vas peut être retourner te coucher non ?**

**J'ai pas la force de me lever. **Marmonna Madison en soupirant. **Mais j'étais encore assez lucide hier soir quand... **Oh non. _Pas elle_. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ça.

**Quelqu'un veux du café ?** Demanda Kate en coupant son amie.

**Kate, on est pas aveugle.** Dit Lanie en croisant les bras. Elle avait jeté un regard vers Espo et qui étaient a coté de Julio. Eva semblait lui donner un jouet mais le bébé se contentait de la regarder avec de grands yeux. Robin n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Alexis, William, Johan, Thomas et Sarah Grace devaient sans doute être dans la chambre. Ce qui faisait que Kate était entourée de ses amies et de Martha. Autrement dit elle risquait de devoir leur rendre des comptes. Même si Martha était souvent d'une grande aide face a Castle, elle risquait de l'etre beaucoup moins a présent.

Kate se contenta de soupirer. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur faciliter la tache.

**Alors ?** Demanda Lanie. **Je questionne Madison ou j'ai les infos de ta propre bouche.**

**Madison n'est pas une référence. De plus, elle était totalement ivre.**

**Eh !** Protesta cette dernière. **J'ai peut être une gueule de bois mais je ne suis pas encore sourde !**

Lanie ne prit pas en compte la protestation de la blonde. Se contentant de la regarder en haussant un sourcil. Kate était prise au piège. Il restait encore le moyen qu'avait annoncé Castle. En espérant que ça marche.

**Eh bien, pour la nouvelle année on a décidé de faire une trêve. Pour les enfants surtout. **S'empressa t elle de rajouter.

**Et c'est pour les enfants que vous avez dormi dans la _même chambre_ ? **

_Raté_. Elle aurait du le savoir, les théories de Castle étaient toujours foireuses. **C'était juste plus pratique. Le canapé est inconfortable...** Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

**Et tu vas me dire que c'était pour salir le moins de draps possible aussi ? **Continua Lanie sur le même ton.

Kate soupira. **Écoutes, si tu ne me crois pas eh bien tu devras faire avec.**

**Oh allez Kate, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé vous nous devez bien ça non ? **Dit Martha en prenant place sur un des hauts tabourets du bar.

**Il n'y a rien a dire... On s'est parlé c'est tout. **Kate avait entouré sa tasse de ses mains. Pour se réchauffer mais surtout pour essayer de ne rien laisser paraître. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle trouvait Martha un peu gonflée de lui remettre toute l'histoire sur le tapis. Celle qui avait le plus souffert dans tout ça, c'était elle. Pas ses amies, ni même sa famille.

**Mamaan ! **se mit a crier Eva lorsque la sonnette se mit a retentir. **Ça soonnnne !**

Sauver par le gong. Pensa t elle. Elle se précipita presque vers la porte, ravie d'échapper a l'interrogatoire de ses amies. Enfin amies... Ce n'était pas le mot approprié vu la situation. Elle était presque contente d'avoir interdit a Eva d'ouvrir aux inconnus. Ce qui faisait qu'elle devait le faire elle même.

**Bonjour ! **S'exclamèrent joyeusement Jenny et Kevin lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. **On viens récupérer les monstres...**

**Thomas est dans la chambre, Sarah Grace ne doit pas... Oh, ils arrivent. **Dit Kate en voyant Alexis et le reste des enfants arriver dans la pièce. Robin les suivait de près avec la petite dans les bras.

**Bonjour ! **Dit de nouveau le couple alors que Kate les faisaient rentrer.

Après quelques embrassades et des au revoir, les Ryan durent se rendre chez les parents de Jenny pour le repas du 1er de l'an. C'est sur ces entre fait que Castle débarqua. Kate avait presque envie de l'étrangler pour l'avoir laissée seule avec Lanie. Surtout que Javier avait profité du départ de son coéquipier pour dire qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Autant dire qu'il avait loupé la bataille.

Une fois que la famille d'Esposito fut partie, il restait toujours autant de monde. Et, rien n'avait été rangé. Quoi que, depuis le matin il semblerait que les enfants et les personnes matinales avait fait une bonne partie du travail. Ils profitèrent alors du reste de la matinée pour terminer de ranger. Puis, ils s'installèrent tous a table. Visiblement Madison avait pris possession des lieux et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Cela dit, ça égaillait le déjeuner.

… **Et du coup,** continua Madison hilare. **Elle lui enlève les bottes, pour les remettre a l'endroit. Sauf que Will lui répond qu'il doit mettre les bottes de son cousin. Donc il lui enlève... Alors que justement, c'était celle la. Du coup il lui remet. Et, le pauvre... Il galère vraiment a lui mettre... Pour la troisième fois. Après, il lui demande ou il a mis ses gants. Et il lui répond : dans mes bottes.**

Tout le monde se mit a rire, même le principal intéressé. Qui arborait un fier sourire.

**Oh tiens !** Continua la blonde**. C'est comme la fois ou on s'est retrouvés a l'hosto. On commence a lui expliqué que Will s'était fait écrasé la jambe par une soucoupe volante... **

Kate se mit a froncer des sourcils. _Une soucoupe volante_ ?

**T'aurais du voir la tête du médecin !** Se mit a sourire Maddie. **Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique qu'il était dans un manège...**

**Vous deviez pas vous ennuyez avec Austin au moins.**

**Mhh... Mouais. **Dit Maddie septique.

**Et dire que ce jeune homme n'a que 7 ans. **Dit Martha avec un grand sourire.

**Et moi j'ai comme ça, Gram !** Commenta Eva en tendant 3 trois doigts.

**Non t'as 4 ans maintenant.** Rectifia Johan

**Bah oui ! **Fit Eva, comme une évidence.

**Alors c'est comme ça.** Dit il en tendant 4 doigts. Eva regarda et fit le même geste, puis se tourna vers sa grand mère.

**C'est comme ça. **Lui dit elle, comme si elle lui apprenait quelque chose. Martha se mit a sourire.

**Oui ma chérie, ça commence a faire beaucoup.**

**Oui. Même que bientôt je vais aller chez les grands. Après.**

**Elle est vraiment trop adorable ta fille. Des fois je regrette de ne pas en avoir eu une. **Dit la blonde a Kate alors que le reste de la tablée s'était mis a parler chacun avec son voisin.

**Crois moi, niveau bêtises c'est pareil.**

**Boh... Je doute que les filles fassent ce que Will fait. Genre, au dîner de famille il s'amuse a roter au visage de ses cousins pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.**

**Ah. Oui. Mais bon Johan ne le fait pas non plus.** Et puis Will _n'était pas_ une référence. Cela dit, elle en aurait des choses a raconter a ses petits enfants au moins. Ou même a des dîners familiaux.

**Je suis super contente, en tout cas d'avoir passé le 31 avec vous. Je sais que j'étais pas très _fraîche_... Mais je me souviens quand même de tout.**

**Mhh. D'ailleurs t'étais a prête a me balancer a Lanie ce matin. Je retiens.**

**Oh allez ! Avoue, ça aurait pu être drôle.**

**A croire que tu la connais pas tant que ça. **Soupira Kate.

**Assez pour savoir qu'elle tient a toi. Et qu'elle s'inquiétait.**

**De quoi pouvait elle s'inquiéter ?** Demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils. Ils avaient fait une trêve, ce n'était pas assez suffisant pour elle ? Ils avaient passé une nuit cote a cote sans se hurler dessus. Enfin _si._ Mais au moins, elle sentait qu'elle avait un poids en moins.

**Parce que vous aviez déjà remis ça y'a quelques années. Et qu'elle a peur que ça foire. **Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Enfin, je crois. Elle a pas confiance en Castle, elle sait qu'il t'aime et tout ça mais... Si vous en êtes arrivé au divorce c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il est capable de te faire souffrir. Même s'il t'aime.**

**Oui sauf qu'entre temps il s'est passé quelque chose d'important.**

**Ouais. Mais ça doit pas lui suffire.** Continua son amie en piquant dans sa viande. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle continua. **En tout cas, moi je suis confiante.**

**Eh bien si tu l'étais, tu n'étais pas obligée de tout raconter hein ?**

**C'était juste parce que c'était drôle. Et que je souffrais.** Dit elle en grimaçant. **Je voulais partager ma douleur. **Dit elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Kate la regarda, blasée.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula plutôt calmement. Madison et William les quittèrent en fin d'après midi. Puis, en début de soirée Alexis et Robin suivit de Martha. Le soir, Kate était supposée rester a l'appartement pour ne pas être seule chez elle. Ou seule avec ses enfants. Elle allait très bien et trouvait cela stupide de vouloir rester chez Castle sous un faux prétexte.

Mais, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard la nuit précédente, ils ne firent pas long feu durant la soirée. Finalement cette fin de journée était comme toutes les autres. Sauf qu'ils étaient en famille. C'était sans doute un bon début d'année pour les enfants. Et cette soirée la, Kate préféra dormir dans une des chambres d'amis. Pour ne pas trop déstabiliser les enfants et sans doute pour y aller en douceur, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Même si, elle devait l'avouer, elle aurait bien aimé dormir a nouveau avec lui.

(…)

Kate restait assise, sans rien dire. Se contentant de regarder les gens autour d'elle. Mais, au fond, tout ça l'exaspérait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était la. Elle aurait du inventer une fausse excuse. Ou la déplacer une nouvelle fois. Oui mais... Elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Dire qu'elle n'avait eut qu'une seule séance et qu'il devait probablement en rester beaucoup. « Tout dépend de votre coopération » lui avait dit le psychologue. Et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de coopérer. Sauf qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

**Madame Rodgers ?** Demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se leva et le précéda dans la pièce adjacente.

**Bonjour, asseyez vous.**

Kate avait envie de rester debout rien que pour l'ennuyer. Mais ça risquerait de faire durer la séance encore plus. Elle se plia a sa demande, non sans soupirer. Bien entendu, il prit son stylo et commença déjà a noter des choses sur son cahier. _Mon Dieu_ ! Que ça l'agaçait ! Elle allait bien, sa relation avec Castle était beaucoup plus agréable depuis ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un fichu psychologue !

**Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?**

**Très bien. Merci. **Simple. Concis. Pas besoin d'aller dans les détails. Surtout que c'était ce qu'il recherchait.

**Bien.** De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'enchaîne. **Vous savez, si vous n'êtes pas coopérative, je vais devoir rajouter des séances.**

Elle le fixa, et évita de soupirer, de peur qu'il le note a nouveau dans son carnet. **Je sais. Mais je n'ai rien de spécial a vous raconter. Tout va bien.**

**Vous pourriez me raconter comment se passe la cohabitation avec votre mari peut être ? J'ai appris, grâce a votre dossier et au Docteur Hunt **il s'était mis a ouvrir quelque chose face a lui et a lire ses notes.** Que vous étiez en très mauvais terme avec votre mari. Votre médecin n'a pas voulu que vous restiez seule durant la première semaine lors de votre sortie a l'hôpital. Votre mari s'est porté garant de vous durant cette semaine.**

S'il connaissait toute sa vie _pourquoi était elle la _?!

**Lors de notre dernière conversation, vous aviez été très vague quand a votre cohabitation. Nous avions surtout parlé de vos trous de mémoire, de vos souvenirs et du travail. Rien de changé de ce coté la ?**

**Non. **Elle savait qu'elle devait en dire d'avantage, surtout pour s'éviter de revenir de nombreuses fois ici. Surtout qu'il était le seul a pouvoir lui donner son accord afin de travailler a nouveau. Javier lui avait téléphoné pour lui parler de son remplaçant. Il était très nul d'après Espo, et ne savait pas s'organiser. Elle avait passé pas mal de coups de téléphone pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait dans son commissariat. Sauf que le type n'était pas dupe. Et qu'il avait fini par prendre le téléphone de Ryan pour lui demander de cesser de les « interrompre dans leur travail ». Ça l'avait agacé, et elle avait passé sa journée a ruminer et a s'ennuyer. Même Castle était sorti pour enregistrer une interview à la télé. Elle s'était retrouvée seule la majeure partie de la journée et avait détesté ça.

**Écoutez, si vous voulez qu'on passe l'heure a se regarder sans rien dire... Libre a vous. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie de parler. Seulement, j'essaye de faire mon travail et je ne pourrais rendre mon verdict que si vous coopérez.**

**Tout se passe bien, il n'y a rien a dire d'autre. Je ne vais quand même pas m'inventer des problèmes juste pour vous faire plaisir !** Commença a s'agacer Kate.

**Bien sur que non !** Dit il pratiquement indigné. **Mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'après avoir vécu une amnésie tout est revenu a la normale. A commencer par votre couple.**

Qu'avait il avec son couple a la fin ! Kate n'aimait pas parler de sa vie de couple. Encore moins avec un inconnu. Surtout si l'inconnu en question lui _forçait la main_. **Nous avons décidé d'aplanir les choses. Notre entente est cordiale. **

**Quelles sortes de choses avez vous aplani.**

_Mon Dieu_, heureusement pour lui qu'elle n'était pas armée ! **Eh bien comme le font tous les couples qui ont vécu de nombreuses années ensemble et qui étaient sur le point de se séparer, je suppose. **

**De nombreux couples continuent de se faire la guerre et n'aplanissent pas les choses, vous savez.**

**Eh bien pourtant _nous _l'avons fait.**

**Ce qui veux dire que vous sortez du lot ?** Demanda t il en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle se mit a soupirer. Cette fois c'était trop. **Bien sur que oui !** S'exaspéra t elle. **Vous pensez que beaucoup de couple ont vécus des amnésies comme la notre ?!**

**Non, bien entendu. Mais certains auraient pu continuer à se détester.**

**Eh bien, nous avons décidé d'être plus adultes alors.** Dit Kate en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Elle avait jeté un regard vers la pendule. Elle n'était la que depuis 10 minutes. La séance durant une heure. Un véritable _calvaire_.

**Comment ça ?**

**C'est pas vrai ! Vous le faites exprès ! **Continua Kate sur le même ton. **Qu'est ce que vous voulez au juste ? Que je m'épanche sur ma vie de merde comme les trois quart de vos patients ? Que je me plaigne de mon travail ou que je vous demande de compatir parce que **_**« Oh mon Dieu » **_**j'ai été amnésique et que j'aurais pu le rester à vie ? En quoi tout ça , ça vous intéresse exactement ? Vous faites un concours avec vos collègues pour savoir qui a le pire des clients ?**

Le psychologue ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête imperceptiblement. Puis, il s'empara de son stylo pour griffonner quelques mots.

**Vous voulez que je vous le dise a nouveau plus doucement pour que vous puissiez le noter ?** Demanda t elle sarcastiquement.

**Ça ira, merci. **Répondit il avec un sourire. Kate avait envie de lui en mettre une a cette instant. Parce qu'il avait gagné ce combat ci. Elle savait qu'elle avait du dévoiler beaucoup trop de choses avec ses questions. Elle le regarda écrire et respira un grand coup. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler. Même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Une fois qu'il eut fini, un long silence s'en suivi.

**Donc, avec votre mari vous avez... _Aplani _les choses. D'accord. Et avec vos enfants, comment cela se passe t il ?**

**Bien.**

**Avez vous instaurer de nouvelles règles ?**

**Comme ?**

**Eh bien... Je ne sais pas, comme... Faire des week-end en famille ou vous restez dormir chez votre mari. Ou même passer des vacances ensemble ?**

**Oui, nous en avons instauré. Et les enfants les acceptes.**

Elle se souvenait très bien de la semaine qu'elle avait passé chez Rick. Les enfants avaient été ravi de faire des soirées jeux en famille. Johan était assez perspicace, du moins Kate avait l'impression qu'il comprenait. Ils avaient, pour l'instant, expliqué aux enfants qu'elle devait rester toute la semaine a cause de médecins. Qu'ils avaient aussi décidés d'être cordial l'un envers l'autre. Et qu'ils feraient beaucoup plus de choses en famille.

Étant donné qu'ils en faisaient déjà pas mal vers la fin de son amnésie, cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour eux. Sauf que, les fois ou ils parlaient des souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, elle pouvait participer.

**Vivez vous toujours chez votre mari en ce moment ?** Demanda t il. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas insister.

**Non. Je vis a nouveau chez moi.**

**Avec les enfants ?**

**Oui.**

**Vous continuez la garde partagée ?**

**En quelque sorte, oui...**

**C'est a dire ?**

**Eh bien, si Rick a envie de venir passer la soirée avec nous il le fait. Et inversement.**

**D'accord. **De nouveau un long silence s'en suivi. **Vous savez que les séances débouche sur votre aptitude a reprendre le travail n'est ce pas ?**

**Oui, je sais.**

**Il va falloir m'en dire un peu plus. Vous aviez été bien plus bavarde au sujet de votre amnésie. Vous l'êtes beaucoup moins sur votre vie personnelle. Sachez que je ne suis pas la pour vous juger ni même pour vous donner des conseils. **

_Encore heureux ! _Pensa t elle. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et cette fois ci ce fut au tour du psychologue de soupirer.

**Je vois qu'au travail vous n'avez aucun soucis concernant vos souvenirs... En est il de même pour votre vie familiale ?**

**Oui. J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs aussi.**

**Quel a été votre premier souvenir ?**

Kate fronça des sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire. En fait ils étaient arrivés tout d'un coup, elle n'aurait pu dire lequel lui était apparu en premier. **Je ne me souviens plus. **

**Et si je vous demande de choisir le premier qui vous a marqué ?**

Kate se mit a sourire. Il n'était pas difficile de s'en rappeler. **La naissance de Johan.**

**Votre fils aîné c'est bien ça ?** Demanda l'homme en feuilletant le dossier face a lui.

**Oui.** Dit elle avec un sourire.

**Pourquoi celui la en particulier ?**

**Parce que je me souviens de tous les conseils que tout le monde nous avait donné. Et qu'au final on était aussi perdu que les autres. Même si on savait a quoi s'attendre.** Elle se mit a sourire, se souvenant très bien du moment ou Castle avait paniqué en cherchant ses affaires pour se rendre a l'hôpital. Quand il s'était tenu a ses cotés, alors que le médecin ne cessait de dire de pousser. Et qu'il lui avait répondu qu'elle avait compris, avant qu'elle ne commence a s'énerver. **Quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras la première fois j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'unique. **Elle était émue d'en parler. Mais ça, elle pouvait le partager.

Il se mit de nouveau a écrire sur sa feuille.

**Et concernant votre mari... Quel a été votre premier souvenir ?**

**Eh bien... Je me suis toujours souvenue de lui. Lorsque j'étais amnésique je pensais l'avoir perdu dans un accident de voiture.**

**Oui, je sais, ça a été marqué dans votre dossier. Mais concernant les souvenirs que vous avez oublié. Quel a été le premier ?**

Kate se mit a sourire. **Notre mariage. Le second.** Au froncement de sourcils de l'homme, Kate continua. **Lors du premier, il a eu un accident de voiture. Nous avions du reporter le mariage.**

Ils l'avaient reporté pour une raison bien plus compliqué qu'un simple accident. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis, c'était un beau souvenir et elle n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de l'autre. Celui qui avait fait pencher nettement la balance pour le divorce. La cause de l'amnésie.

(…)

Elle était de retour au commissariat après un bon mois d'absence. Les séances chez le psychologue avaient été une torture mentale. Et puis, elle avait fini par parler de plus en plus. Finalement c'était comme la fois ou elle avait du voir ce psychologue lorsqu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus. Ça avait juste pris plus de temps.

Bien entendu son remplaçant n'avait pas fait son travail correctement. Du coup, elle était très prise par son travail. Castle avait donc gardé les enfants pour la semaine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son dernier dossier, elle attrapa ses affaires et sorti du commissariat rapidement. Il faisait nuit. Il y avait peu de monde dehors. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule chez elle ce soir. Même si Rick et les enfants étaient supposés venir le lendemain, durant son jour de congé. Elle héla un taxi et s'affala a l'arrière en donnant l'adresse au conducteur. La course fut rapide, et elle se retrouva assez tôt devants sa porte. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, ni même envoyé de message. Elle hésita quelques minutes puis, fini par toquer a la porte.

**Kate ?** Dit il surpris.

**Désolée, je sais que j'aurais du te téléphoner mais j'étais trop fatiguée... Et j'ai un peu oublié.** Dit elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

**Rentres.** Dit il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

Elle était contente qu'ils aient fait table rase du passé, parce qu'elle aimait ce genre de moment ou ils n'étaient que tous les deux. En fait, elle avait fait abstraction de toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait reproché parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait mieux. Et qu'après ces longues semaines a vouloir le récupérer, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

**Les enfants sont couchés. **Dit il plus pour meubler la conversation qu'autre chose. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, juste d'être avec quelqu'un. En fait, si elle était honnête avec elle même elle avait envie d'être avec _lui_.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque minuit. A quelle heure avait elle quitté le travail ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle avait juste envie d'aller se coucher. **Désolée.** Marmonna t elle en baillant.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Kate somnolait déjà alors que Rick la regardait avec un sourire. **Tu avais besoin de me demander quelque chose ?** Dit il en haussant un sourcil. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la pour ça.

**Non juste... Je me suis dis que c'était plus pratique si je venais chez toi. Pour que demain matin vous puissiez...** Elle bailla une nouvelle fois. **Que ça soit plus tranquille pour vous. Comme ça... Tu n'as pas a presser les enfants.**

Il se mit a sourire une seconde fois. **On avait pas parlé de se dire la vérité, et de ne plus mentir ? **

Elle se tourna vers lui, fronça les sourcils et sourit en voyant son sourire. **Bon. Ok. J'avais envie de venir.**

**Tu sais, t'aurais pu m'envoyer un SMS. Je ne t'aurais rien refusé de toute façon. **

Ils restèrent a se regarder quelques secondes avant que Kate se positionne un peu mieux, sentant ses yeux se fermer tout seul. **Ok** souffla t elle.

Elle sentait qu'elle commençait vraiment a s'endormir. La seule chose dont elle eu conscience c'était que Castle la transportait. Il devait sans doute l'emmener dans la chambre d'amis. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais au moins elle ne s'était pas endormie toute seule.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentit un souffle dans son cou. C'était chaud. Agréable. Elle sourit. Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Premièrement parce qu'elle était encore trop fatiguée pour se réveiller complètement et deuxièmement parce qu'elle aimait cette sensation. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Il devait être encore trop tôt pour les enfants. Et elle savait a quel point ils se levaient tôt ! Même le _dimanche_. Heureusement pour eux, Johan savait s'occuper et Eva ne venait pas les déranger avant une heure décente.

Seulement, elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient en la voyant sortir de la chambre de leur père. Tout était plutôt flou pour eux. Ils savaient juste qu'a présent ils feraient des sorties en famille. Que leurs parents ne se disputaient plus. Mais pas qu'ils étaient si _proche_. En fait, ils se doutaient sans doute que ce changement de situation était du a autre chose, mais ce qui les arrangeaient c'était qu'ils pouvaient être tous ensemble. Peut importait si leurs parents ne se comportait pas comme un couple. Finalement, ils ne demandaient pas grand chose.

Kate soupira de bien être. Ils devaient avoir une conversation avec leurs enfants. Mais peut être était il mieux de mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Certes, ils s'aimaient. Mais ils réagissaient plus comme de vieux amis. Les rares fois ou ils étaient proches les mettaient pratiquement mal a l'aise. Et pourtant, Kate tuerait pour avoir ne serait ce qu'un baiser. Mais... Elle ne savait pas trop s'il fallait attendre encore. S'il y avait un moment propice. C'était stupide. Ils étaient mariés, elle devrait pouvoir l'embrasser quand elle en avait envie. Pas se sentir mal a l'aise a l'idée de l'approcher.

Elle le sentit bouger contre elle et sourit de plus belle. Chassant durant quelques secondes ses questionnements qui l'assaillaient. Puis, elle entendit une porte se fermer. Ses enfants semblaient être réveillés. De nouveau, elle se demandait quand elle pourrait avoir une conversation avec Castle a propos d'eux. Et de la vie qu'ils auraient. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça infiniment.

**Papa ! **Chuchota une voix derrière la porte.

Kate ouvrit brusquement les yeux. _Merde_. Elle se redressa alors que la voix insista en parlant un peu plus fort. Puis, en tapant a la porte. Ce mouvement réveilla Castle qui, après avoir entendu du bruit contre la porte regarda Kate, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

Elle était complètement paniquée et se leva rapidement pour trouver un endroit ou se cacher. Sous le regard perdu de Castle qui peinait a se réveiller.

**Papa ! **Se mit a dit Johan plus fort, puis, il ouvrit la porte alors que Kate s'était faufilée dans le dressing. **Il est ou mon chargeur ?** Demanda t il a son père qui fixait toujours son armoire. Puis, il se tourna vers son fils.

**Hein ?**

**Mon chargeur ! J'ai plus de batterie. Tu l'as pris hier pour le recharger le tien. Il est ou maintenant ?**

**Heu... Dans la commode près de l'entrée je crois. **Dit il peut sur de lui.

**Ok, je vais voir.** Puis, il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. **Et désolé.** S'excusa t il en voyant qu'il avait réveillé son père.

Il referma la porte derrière lui alors que Kate passait sa tête par l'entre bâillement de la porte du placard.

**Sérieusement ? **Demanda Rick, sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'était cachée la.

**Quoi ?** Dit elle agacée.

**Pourquoi tu t'es cachée ? C'est juste Johan. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mal le prendre de voir ses parents dans le même lit. **Il se réinstalla entre les coussins en soupirant. Il était réveillé. C'était trop tard pour se rendormir.

**Je te signale qu'il n'est pas vraiment au courant. Il sait juste qu'on se supporte plus qu'avant. C'est tout.**

**Et ?**

**Et il faudrait qu'on en parle. Qu'on sache ce qu'il faut dire aux enfants ou pas.** Elle était sortie de sa cachette et était venue s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Eh bien, **il cherchait ses mots. Tout semblait facile pour lui, finalement. **Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'i dire. De toute façon, ils le savent.**

**Nous n'agissons pas comme des parents ordinaires... **Commença t elle sous son regard intrigué.

**Bien sur que si, nous allons faire une sortie en famille aujourd'hui. Comme le font toutes les familles non ?**

**Oui. Sauf que les parents sont plus... **Elle soupira. Pourquoi c'était toujours a elle de dire toutes ces choses la ? **Tactiles.** Bon ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait prévu d'en parler.

**Oh. **_**Ça**_**.** De nouveau, il semblait gêné.

**Les parents ordinaires s'embrassent dans la rue, se tienne la main. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'agir comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvent lors d'une sortie.** Soupira t elle.

**C'est vraiment comme ça que tu nous vois ?**

**Plus ou moins. **Dit elle en haussant les épaules. **C'est pas que ça me dérange vraiment c'est juste...**

**Ça te manques.** Continua t il alors qu'elle n'allait pas finir sa phrase. Elle le regarda et sourit. Ils étaient de nouveau comme avant. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait rien qu'en la regardant.

**Pas toi ?** Demanda t elle, évitant ainsi de répondre.

Il sourit et tendit son bras pour lui prendre la main. **Si. **

Elle se mit a sourire franchement s'approchant peut a peut de lui. Il fit de même, s'approchant d'elle, aussi. Fixant ses yeux pétillants. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'il allait se passer en cet instant, et Kate se mentirait si elle ne s'avouait pas avoir attendu ce moment depuis _très_ longtemps. Bien avant son amnésie, en réalité.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils fermèrent les yeux préférant se focaliser sur leurs sensations. C'était doux. Enivrant.

**J'le trouve p... _Maman_ ?!**

Ils s'écartèrent, comme pris en faute. Johan les regarda ahuri puis, une fois qu'il comprit, il se mit a sourire. Et s'éclipsa tellement vite en fermant la porte derrière lui que, ni Kate ni Rick n'eurent le temps de réagir.

Elle soupira. **Il faut vraiment qu'on leur parle.**

Castle hocha la tête. **La conversation va être bizarre tu ne penses pas ?**

**Comment ça ?**

**Eh bien, j'imagine la scène. Les enfants assis derrière leur bol de céréales. Nous, debout devant eux. En faisant un discours étrange. « Les enfants, votre mère et moi nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. »** Il s'interrompit dans son discours, pour lui faire part de son point de vue. **Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà. C'est comme si on avait vu Evie avec le pot de Nutella entamé en main et du chocolat partout sur le visage qui nous avoue en avoir mangé juste un petit peu.**

Kate se mit a rire légèrement. Imaginant très bien la scène. **C'est vrai... Mais si nous ne disons rien, je ne pense pas que ça soit mieux non ? Même si c'est étrange pour nous, ça ne le sera peut être pas pour eux ? Ils ont besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ce passe. Surtout Evie.**

**Très bien **soupira t il.

**Oh ça va ! C'est pas une corvée non plus **dit Kate en soupirant. Mais, sans se départir de son sourire.

Kate laissa Rick se préparer en premier, évitant d'arriver en premier dans la bataille cette fois ci. Certes, ce n'était que leur enfants mais quand même !

Une fois prêt, il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, laissant Kate tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour trouver des habits et se changer. Elle prit tout son temps, espérant ainsi arriver durant la fin de la conversation. Une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle.

Alors qu'elle débarquait dans la cuisine elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde mangeait. Il avait _osé_ l'attendre pour le faire. Elle se dirigea vers la machine a café et se servi. Comme si de rien était.

**Maman ?** Demanda Eva en fronçant des sourcils.** T'es pas dans ta maison ?**

**Heu... **Dit Kate, en se tournant vers sa fille. Le temps que son café se termine. Elle jeta un regard vers Castle, afin qu'il l'aide un peu a répondre.

**Ma chérie** répondit il. **Maman est passée hier soir tard. Elle s'est dit qu'on aurait **_**plus de temps**_** pour se préparer. Ensemble.** Il la fixait en disant ses derniers mots. Kate essayait de ne pas sourire ni même d'avoir l'air trop exaspérée. Elle ne devait pas très bien y arriver parce qu'il souriait a présent.

**Et vous avez dormit dans le même lit ?** Demanda Johan. C'était trop beau. Bien sur qu'elle aimait son fils. Mais _pas la_. Pas maintenant.

**Oui.** Dit elle, se tournant vers son café qui était prêt. Elle s'installa a table alors que sa fille explosait.

**C'est vrai ?!** Dit la fillette. **Comme des vrais parents ? C'est amour toujours ?! Comme pour toujours ?**

Elle ne voulait pas savoir d'où elle tenait ça, mais Thomas devait y être pour quelque chose. Tant que sa fille n'avait pas pour amoureux un garçon comme William Fordman-Queller, tout irait pour le mieux. _Non_. En fait, si elle n'avait pas d'amoureux, se serait encore mieux.

**Des **_**vrais **_**parents ? **Releva Castle en fronçant des sourcils. Il l'avait dit surtout parce que Kate aurait pu comprendre l'allusion.

**Non** rectifia Johan. **C'est juste que vous vous disputiez tout le temps avant. Alors, maintenant que maman est guérie on sait que c'est plus pareil. Maintenant vous criez plus. Mais je pensais pas que vous aimiez encore.**

**On s'aime toujours. On ne savait juste plus comment se me montrer. **Dit Kate

**C'est comme Alex a la récré ? **Demanda Eva. **Il était toujours méchant avec moi, et papa a dit que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait beaucoup.** Elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse dans ses propos que Kate la trouva touchante.

**C'est ça. **Répondit elle avec un sourire.

**Alors ça va être comme avant ? Quand j'étais petit et que vous vous aimiez **_**vraiment**_** ? **Demanda Johan tout content.

**Oui.** Répondit Castle.

**C'est trop cool !**

**Ouais ! C'est trop cool !** Répondit Eva, sans vraiment comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. E**st ce qu'on va toujours faire du vélo au parc cet après midi ?** Demanda t elle peut sure. A croire que leur discussion changeait tous les plans de la journée.

**Oui, on fera tout ce qui est prévu.**

**Trop cool !** Répéta t elle. Puis, elle plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de céréale pour manger de nouveau.

Voila. Le sujet était clos. Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué.

(…)

La journée s'était passée tranquillement. Sauf que cette fois ci, Kate ne s'était pas gênée pour prendre le bras de Castle pour marcher dans la rue. Et que ce dernier avait posé sa main au bas de son dos lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans un restaurant, préférant sortir toute la journée et d'éviter de rentrer pour le repas. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans problèmes, mais le soir elle avait choisi de rentrer chez elle avec les enfants. Mais, _bizarrement_, après avoir couché Johan et Evie, elle avait passé sa soirée au téléphone avec lui. Et, elle s'était endormie alors qu'il lui racontait une histoire qui lui était arrivée lors de sa dernière promo. La seule chose positive de leur séparation était, qu'a présent, ils avaient beaucoup de choses a se raconter.

**Alors ! **Demanda Madison qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis la semaine dernière. **Le travail ? Comment ça se passe ?**

Kate s'assit sur un des bancs, regardant les enfants jouer dans le parc. Son amie vint s'installer a ses cotés. Il avait neiger et tous les enfants semblaient plus intéressés par faire des bonhommes de neige, plutôt que de grimper sur l'immense toile d'araignée bleue.

**J'ai plus besoin de ton manuel pour le vidéo poste, si c'est de quoi tu parles...** Dit Kate avec un sourire. **Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai viré Garett. Ça n'a pas été facile.**

**De toute façon il était incompétent non ?**

**Ouais. Mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il pleure... **Dit Kate avec une grimace.

**Sérieux ?** S'exclama Maddie. Puis, elle se mit a rire.** Vous êtes pas censés, vous les flics, avoir un minimum de self contrôle ?**

**Preuve qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce travail. **Dit Kate en haussant les épaules. **En tout cas, j'en cherche toujours un nouveau. Je vais passer ma semaine a faire des entretiens.** Soupira t elle.

**Tu veux que je vienne ? Non parce que moi les uniformes... **Elle haussa de façon suggestive, un sourcils.

**Je n'ai pas oublié que tu t'es tapé une bonne partie des gars de notre équipe de foot au lycée, ouais.**

**Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute s'ils étaient pratiquement tous canon. **

**Oh parce qu'ils devraient, en plus, s'excuser pour ça ?**

**Ouais. **Dit la blonde de mauvaise fois. **C'est pas humain d'être aussi beau.**

**En tout cas, ma réponse est non.**

**J'aurais essayé...** Dit elle avec un sourire.

Un long silence passa. Kate et Madison se contentaient de se réchauffer en soufflant quelquefois sur leurs gants. Elles ne risquaient pas de rester plus longtemps que les autres fois. Les enfants, quand a eux, s'amusait dans la neige. Johan, aidé de William faisait un bonhomme de neige. Eva les aidait aussi en rajoutant de la neige pour le rendre « plus gros ».

**Au fait. **Dit la blonde, interrompant leur silence. **Comment ça se passe avec Rick ?** En la voyant froncer des sourcils, elle continua. **Je veux dire... Vous avez sauté le pas ou vous en êtes toujours au stade du tripotage ?**

_**Charmant.**_ Dit Kate en secouant la tête.

**Ça ne répond pas a ma question.**

**On avance doucement.**

**Pitié, dis moi au moins que vous vous êtes embrassés ? **Maddie s'était tourné vers elle, pratiquement scandalisée.

**Je te signale que je ne suis pas comme toi. Et Rick n'est pas Austin.**

**Ouais mais la, c'est pas humain. J'veux dire... Ça va faire pratiquement un mois depuis la nouvelle année. Sans parler du fait que t'étais déjà a fond quand t'étais amnésique. Soit... **Elle fixa un point imaginaire, comptant dans sa tête le nombre de jours.** Deux mois ! _Mon Dieu_ ! Ça va être quelque chose quand vous allez sauter le pas. Le pied que tu vas prendre ! **

**Pitié ! _Madison_...** Chuchota Kate en voyant que leur voisine s'était tourné vers elle.

**Oh ça va hein !** Dit Maddie en voyant le manège de la voisine. **Quoi, vous avez jamais pris votre pied avec votre mec vous ? Vous voulez peut être une démonstration ?**

Kate se contenta de se cacher derrière son gant. Non, elle ne _connaissait pas _cette femme.

**Ça te rappelle rien ça ?** Dit la blonde, ne semblant pas remarquer ce que faisait Kate.

**Ouais. Ta discrétion légendaire, je m'en souviens très bien. **Elle avait regardé sur le banc d'à coté. La femme était carrément partie.

Madison se contenta de sourire. **En tout cas, ça m'a valu pas mal d'ouvertures... Tu veux que je t'aide avec Rick ?**

**Non. Merci. Ça ira.**

**Maman ?** Demanda Eva qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. **J'ai froid.**

Kate avait ouvert les bras pour la réchauffer un peu. La petite prit place sur les jambes de sa mère. Ses gants étaient trempés.

**Enfin, si jamais t'as besoin... Saches que je suis la.**

**Mmhh. **Dit Kate, essayant de ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. **On va bientôt rentrer ma chérie. **

**Il commence a faire nuit en plus et je caille aussi.** Compléta Madison. **WILLIAM ! ON RENTRE !**

Le petit semblait beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Mais, après quelques bonnes minutes ils sortirent ensemble du parc pour se rendre chez la blonde. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais elle habitait plus prêt, et puis les enfants étaient frigorifiés. Ensemble, ils s'installèrent dans le salon de Madison avec des boissons chaudes.

Alors que les enfants regardaient « Kung fu panda », Madison et Kate s'étaient retranchées dans la cuisine de la blonde.

**T'as vu Lanie ces derniers temps ?**

**Pratiquement pas. Avec mon remplaçant je dois tout reprendre de zéro. J'ai pas le temps de sortir de mon bureau. Ou juste a peine, pour manger.**

**Tu sais, elle a vraiment pas confiance en Rick**

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tout se passe bien.**

**Je la comprends en un sens. C'est vrai que vous avez traversé pas mal de truc... Mais ça ne vous a pas empêcher d'avoir presque divorcé.**

**Nous avons voulu divorcer pour de mauvaises raisons. Nous nous sommes toujours aimés, nous ne savions juste plus comment nous le montrer.**

**Ouais. **Répondit Maddie. **Je ne remets pas en cause ton envie d'etre avec lui. Je sais ce que c'est... Moi aussi j'ai connu ma phase « divorce ». Ça n'a rien a voir avec toi, bien sûr, mais tu peux essayer de la comprendre. Tu te souviens a quel point t'étais mal quand vous vous déchiriez.**

Oui. Elle se souvenait a quel point elle essayait de _donner le change_. Surtout au début. Mais Madison n'était pas aveugle, et elle avait fini par craquer au téléphone un soir lors de leur conversation habituelle. Maddie _savait_, mais elle lui disait de foncer. Parce que c'était ce que la blonde aurait fait. Et Lanie faisait tout l'inverse. Ce qui était étrange c'était que Maddie en savait bien plus sur le divorce que Lanie. Elle aurait du être celle qui l'empêchait de se remettre avec Rick.

Mais c'était Madison. Elle adorait l'auteur et _« fan-girlait »_ des qu'elle pouvait avoir une information sur un de ses bouquins. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de dire a Kate a quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Et surtout, elle avait compris a quel point il l'avait changé. Certes, au lycée elle était totalement différente de ce qu'elle était a présent. Mais, au fond d'elle, une petite part de _rébellion_ était toujours la.

**Je te dis pas ça pour te déprimer... C'est juste l'avis de Lanie. Tu connais le mien.**

**Ton avis ? C'est a dire celui de me jeter sur lui ?**

… **De lui déchirer ses fringues et de faire ce que tu veux de son corps, ouais.**

Kate soupira sans se départir de son sourire. Elle avait changé. Mais _pas _Madison. Apparemment elle était restée la même.

(…)

Le week-end suivant, c'est Castle qui était venu a l'improviste le vendredi soir. Il avait appelé tous les soirs les enfants. Mais, d'après ce qu'avait compris Kate il travaillait sur un nouveau bouquin. Bien sur, il n'avait rien voulu dire, mais Kate se demandait s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la mort de son personnage. Avait il inclus ce qu'il se passait dans leur vie ?

Ça ne l'aurait pas totalement dérangé si c'était totalement fictif. S'il ne reprenait rien de ce qui était arrivé. Mais c'était Castle. Et il était capable de tout.

… **Et donc, je rentre sur le plateau. Il ne m'ont rien expliqué et j'avance totalement décontracté. Je dis bonjour au public et la d'un coup je sens quelque chose qui me tombe dessus. Quelque chose de gluant et visqueux. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de fermer les yeux. **Il secoua la tête. **Franchement, ils ont une drôle de façon d'accueillir leurs invités.**

**Et quand est ce que ça passera a la télé ? **Demanda Johan.** Je veux trop voir ça ! **Dit il enthousiaste.

**Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?** Demanda Castle en regardant Kate.

**Saches que la réponse m'intéresse aussi...** se contenta t elle de répondre.

Il soupira de façon théâtrale. Marqua un temps de pause.** Le mois prochain je crois. Il me rappelleront pour me confirmer la date.**

**On regardera ça si c'est pas trop tard alors... **Dit Kate avec un sourire.

**J'ai trop envie de voir ça ! **S'exclama Johan, ravi. **Et après il s'est passé quoi d'autre ?**

**Quoi d'autre ?! Parce que c'est pas suffisant ?!**

**C'est sur, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander a papy Castle hum ?**

**Pff ! N'importe quoi**

**Tu veux qu'on pari ?** Demanda Kate, mutine.

**Oh non... J'ai pas envie de te démoraliser.**

Kate ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. **Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !**

Des soirées comme ça la, elle en avait oublié les sensations. Elle était heureuse. Elle se sentait bien, entourée de sa famille devants un bon repas. Il ne lui fallait rien d'autre que ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois les enfants couchés, ils se retrouvaient assis lovés l'un contre l'autre devants un film. Kate somnolait déjà un peu. Elle n'avait pas suivi vraiment le film se contentant de penser a la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Madison quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était confiante elle aussi. Elle savait qu'ils avaient voulu divorcés parce qu'ils s'étaient éloignés et qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu s'avouer la vérité. Pire, ils s'étaient menti et se cherchait constamment des problèmes.

Kate s'en voulait d'avoir couché avec ce type. Et Castle semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir tout fait pour garder les enfants. C'était, sans doute, leurs plus grandes fautes. Celles dont ils s'en voudront probablement a vie. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question d'aller voir ailleurs ou de faire un rapport a l'aide sociale pour que l'autre n'ait pas la garde des enfants. Il était question de se retrouver et de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs.

Alors que le générique défilait sur l'écran, Kate s'empara de la télécommande pour éteindre. Puis, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kate. Son appartement était plus petit que celui de Castle. Elle avait une chambre d'amis, mais il était hors de question qu'il aille dormir la bas. Il semblait de cet avis vu qu'il la suivait sans avoir l'intention d'y aller.

Il se mit a sourire lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui avec des vêtements qu'il avait laissé la dernière fois. **Il faudrait qu'on trouve une solution pour l'appartement aussi. **

**Tu veux qu'on emménage a nouveau ensemble ?** Demanda t elle, surprise.

**C'est pour t'éviter d'avoir une seconde armoire dans ta chambre. Il n'y a déjà pas beaucoup de place...**

Elle se mit a sourire de plus belle. Voyant qu'il y avait autre chose de cacher sous sa demande. **Donc, si on suit ta logique, ça serait plus pratique de vivre dans ton appartement ?**

**Oui. Il est plus grand.**

**Et pourquoi nous ne chercherions pas un autre ? Nouveau départ...**

… **Nouvel appartement. **Termina t il. **Tu sais la galère que j'ai eu a trouver le mien déjà ?**

**On pourrait aussi aller vivre dans un autre quartier.**

Il la regarda presque choqué. **Hors de question !**

**De toute façon, avant de trouver un endroit ou vivre, il faudrait déjà qu'on réapprenne a vivre ensemble.**

**C'est pas comme si ça allait être difficile non plus.**

**Oh, tu oublies le matin ? Quand tu prends 3 heures pour te préparer alors que je suis pressée ?**

**Dans mon appartement il y a deux salles de bain...**

**Dans l'autre aussi. Et ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous prendre la tête sur ça.**

**Tu as peur du quotidien avec moi ?** Demanda t il concerné.

**C'est pas ça le problème c'est juste... Je sais a quoi m'attendre. J'ai peur de retomber dans les mêmes problèmes. **Ils se tenaient face a face, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle aimait cette situation parce que justement, la routine pouvait avoir raison de sa patience. Elle savait se contrôler parce qu'elle avait du temps pour elle. Mais, en contre partie, elle passait ce temps a lui envoyer des messages ou a lui téléphoner. Au final, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

**C'est le risque a prendre, Kate. Et on l'a déjà pris. Ça nous a pas mal réussit...**

**Au début.** Lâcha Kate, sans vouloir être blessante. **Mais après ? **

**Après ? Eh bien on sait déjà comment faire pour éviter les problèmes. Parce que, justement, on l'a déjà vécu.**

Ce n'était pas tout a fait faux. Mais elle continuait d'hésiter.

**De toute façon, je ne te demande pas de répondre tout de suite. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faudra. **

Oui. Mais ce temps avait des limites.

**Kate** dit il après un moment de silence. La faisant sortir de ses pensées. **Tu viens ?**

Elle était restée plantée la alors qu'il s'était déjà préparé et s'apprêtait a aller se coucher. Elle se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et vint s'allonger a ses cotés, une fois prête. Elle soupira de bonheur en se lovant contre lui. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il fallait que la situation change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Ils étaient presque a la mi février, Kate avait réussi a remettre de l'ordre a son travail. Elle rentrait moins tard le soir. Ils avaient décidé de commencer leur cohabitation chez Castle. Et de voir par la suite ou cela les mèneraient. La cohabitation entre eux s'était faite petit a petit. Le week-end suivant ils l'avaient passé chez Kate. Et à partir de celui d'après, elle était venue chez lui. Ils dormaient ensemble, continuaient a être plus tactile mais n'avaient pas été plus loin. Au plus grand dam de Kate qui commençait a perdre franchement patience. Elle s'était de plus en plus ouverte a son psychologue et, ce dernier lui avait dit que les craintes qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'osait pas avancer.

Il avait parlé d'aller a son rythme, sauf qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne dépassaient pas la première. Comme s'ils roulaient a 30km/h sur une autoroute. Madison n'avait pas tord, leur première nuit risquerait d'être très mémorable. Mais _l'attente_ avant cette nuit le serait aussi. Elle l'était déjà.

Kate déambulait dans le salon de Rick, elle avait passé une très bonne nuit. Courte, puisqu'elle s'était réveillée a l'aube. Mais depuis quelques temps son esprit ne cessait de fonctionner au quart de tour. Elle n'avait pu se rendormir. Elle s'était levée en douceur, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Puis, s'était rendue dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose a manger. Sauf qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle n'avait plus rien a faire. Son regard se perdit sur les objets de la maison. Les photos étaient beaucoup plus parlantes aujourd'hui. Elle se souvenait de la fois ou ils avaient essayé de prendre Johan en photo lors de son second anniversaire et qu'il n'avait cessé de jouer. Il s'amusait a se cacher de l'objectif et la photo qu'elle regardait la fit sourire. Johan était cachée derrière un fauteuil, s'attendant a voir son père arriver par l'avant. Kate était assise sur le fauteuil et lisait, si l'on faisait attention a la couverture, on pouvait voir une photo de Castle sur le dos. La photo avait été prise dans l'ancien salon de Rick. Johan semblait regardait par dessus la jambe de Kate, mais on ne voyait pas son visage. C'était comme une sorte de photo volée.

Elle délaissa le salon pour se diriger vers le couloir du fond. Elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Elle savait qu'être a coté de lui sans rien faire allait la rendre encore plus dingue qu'elle ne l'était. Alors, elle s'était contentée de passer la tête par la porte de la chambre de ses enfants. Ils dormaient a point fermés. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Rick. Mais, avant même qu'elle ouvre la porte, son regard se posa dans la pièce adjacente. Le bureau. L'endroit ou elle avait dormi une nuit alors qu'elle était encore amnésique. Elle y rentra, souriant en se souvenant tout a fait de cette pièce et de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou non, ce qu'il ne s'était _pas _passé. Puis, elle fronça des sourcils en voyant l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau. Il n'était pas éteins et l'on pouvait voir l'écran de veille bouger. Kate était intriguée, elle savait qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau roman. Qu'il avait abandonnée celui qu'il avait commencé a écrire un an auparavant et qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps a taper sur son ordinateur. Elle s'installa face a l'écran.

Curieuse, elle bougea la souris et découvrit une page word ouverte. Elle se mit a lire quelques lignes et compris que c'était ça. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, elle se souvenait de ses livres. Livres qu'elle achetait en cachette vu qu'elle était supposée le détester. Mais elle était incapable de détester ses romans. Ou faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Et puis, au fond d'elle, cela lui permettait de savoir ce qui arrivait a Nikki. S'il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ou non.

Avec leur nouvelle situation, le fait de « tuer Nikki » était devenu inconcevable, pour lui. Il avait donc tout recommencé du début pour entamer une nouvelle histoire. D'abord, il avait trouvé un moyen de la faire sortir de sa dépression. Dans le dernier roman, Nikki avait faillit perdre la vie lors d'une traque au tueur. Et elle ne semblait pas si attristée que ça. Selon le livre, elle vivait très mal sa séparation d'avec Jameson Rook. Kate avait été très agacée a l'époque. Maintenant, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux le personnage.

Dans ce nouveau roman, Nikki semblait avoir eu un accident de voiture. Elle avait poursuivit un gars sur sa moto et le type avait profité d'un feu rouge pour s'en sortir. Nikki, quand a elle, n'avait pas vu le camion qui déboulait sur sa gauche. Il avait écrit de nombreuses pages, et sur les dernières, Jameson s'amusait complètement de la situation. A son avantage. Bien entendu. Elle soupira, bien que bizarrement, elle s'était attendu a tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir.

Elle remonta jusqu'à la première page, pour lire. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'heure. Il était cinq heures et demi. Elle avait le temps.

**Kate ?** La voix la fit sursauter. Elle se figea avant de se retourner vers lui. **Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Il est pratiquement 6 heures du matin **demanda t il en baillant.

Elle se leva et tenta de fermer l'ordinateur, se sentant prise en faute. Elle n'avait pas relevé les yeux depuis la première page, tant elle était prise par l'histoire. A présent, il fallait qu'elle fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**J'arrivais pas a dormir. Et toi ? Déjà levé ?**

**Il faisait froid dans le lit. **Bouda t il. **Je t'ai cherché partout Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **Demanda t il en s'approchant.** Tu... Tu as lu ?** Il semblait beaucoup plus réveillé maintenant. _Merde._

**Ça se pourrait... **dit elle prudemment.

Il grogna. Puis, s'approcha d'elle. **Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour ça, tu sais ?** Dit il avec un petit sourire. Son air faussement fâché ne trompait personne.

**Ah oui ?** Elle se mit a sourire. Des images, loin d'être désagréable lui vinrent a l'esprit. La fatigue accumulée au fait qu'elle avait _vraiment_ envie de lui, ne faisait qu'accentuer cet état.

**Mmhh.** Dit il en l'attrapant par la taille.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Elle espérait que les enfants ne viendraient pas les déranger. Ni même son téléphone. Elle devait se préparer pour aller au travail dans seulement quelques heures. Ils avaient du temps devant eux et aucune contraintes pour les ennuyer. Enfin. _Normalement._

Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, le téléphone portable qui était sur le bureau se mit a sonner. Ils se séparèrent avec regrets. Elle soupira d'agacement. C'était infernal. A croire que le monde entier faisait tout pour les arrêter avant que les choses ne deviennent intéressantes. Oui bon, elle aurait pu prendre les devants mais... Elle avait quand même quelques hésitations. Elle préférait laisser les choses se faire d'elle même. Seulement voilà, tout les empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

**Oui ?** Dit Rick en s'emparant du téléphone. **Oh ! Paula... Bonjour. **Dit il avec un soupir. **Oui, bonsoir, pour toi... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?... Et c'est a cette heure ci que tu m'appelles !... Il est... **Il jeta un regard sur son portable, avant de le coller a nouveau près de son oreille. **Six heures du matin... Oui j'aurais préféré.**

Et elle, elle aurait préféré qu'elle_ ne l'appelle pas_ ! Surtout maintenant ! Kate sortit de la pièce, trop énervée et frustrée. Elle devait dormir, elle avait passé ses dernières semaines a ruminer ses pensées et elle avait faillit s'endormir sur son bureau plus d'une fois. Elle ne savait pas si leur cohabitation était quelque chose de positif ou non, parce qu'elle manquait cruellement de sommeil et qu'elle n'arrivait pas a s'endormir facilement vu qu'il était a ses cotés tous les soirs. Elle décida de retourner dans la chambre, voyant que la conversation ne se terminait pas. Et, finalement, elle réussit a se rendormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle trouva le lit aussi vide qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Des voix résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Les enfants devaient être levés et Castle avec eux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil. _Dix heures ?!_ Eh bien, elle qui pensait ne pas avoir assez dormi... Cependant, elle devait se dépêcher parce qu'elle était censée être au travail. Bon, c'était samedi et ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas arrivée en retard. C'était un argument absolument non valable, il fallait juste qu'elle se le dise a elle même pour aller plus vite et se presser. Elle se leva et se prépara rapidement. Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans le salon ou Castle et les enfants étaient en train de jouer.

**STOP !** Cria Caslte alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le cuisine pour se faire un café.

**Qu'est ce que vous faites ?** Demanda Kate qui regardait le salon sans dessus dessous. Il y avait tout un tas de dominos, qui montaient sur la table de la cuisine et même une sorte de tyrolienne qui traversait le salon.

**On fait « domino day » !** dit joyeusement Eva. **On a presque fini, tu vas voir ! **La petite se tenait sur le canapé et regardait son père et son frère mettre les derniers dominos. **C'est moi qui fait la ignogurtation.**

**L'inauguration, ma chérie.** Corrigea Rick.

Kate sourit en entendant sa fille. Cependant, elle était plutôt septique. Qui allait ranger tout ça a la fin ? **Heu... Je peux au moins me faire un café ?**

Elle s'était dirigée prudemment vers la cuisine en prenant bien attention a ne rien faire tomber. Elle mit la machine en marche et se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'en voulait de travailler le week end. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas le faire le dimanche, restant disponible sur son portable. Étant prête a partir en cas de problèmes urgents.

**Fini !** Cria Johan en levant le point, après que son père ait posé le dernier dominos. **Alors, on commence ? C'est génial maman, tu verras.**

**Ça y est ? Je peux ?** Demanda Eva toute excitée.

Rick acquiesça et la petite se leva en prenant bien attention a ses mouvements. Puis, elle fit tomber un domino et le reste suivi. C'était a peine s'ils respiraient, Kate avait entendu le bruit de la machine mais elle n'avait même pas pensé a se retourner pour aller se servir, trop accaparée par l'image qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Ils étaient tous les trois les yeux brillants a regarder leur dominos tomber. Elle avait devants elle, trois gamins totalement excités.

Alors qu'ils jubilaient de voir que les dominos continuaient de tomber, le téléphone de Kate se mit a sonner. Elle fronça des sourcils et se dirigea vers la chambre ou elle l'avait laissé. Elle commençait a se demander si elle devait oublier son café du matin pour partir tout de suite ou non. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

**Kevin ?** Demanda t elle inquiète.

**Désolé de te déranger, on a un problème au commissariat. On arrive pas a te trouver, est ce que tu pourrais venir dans ton bureau ?**

Elle entendait dans le fond de nouvelles exclamations des enfants, mais n'en fit pas plus attention. **Ok, j'arrive.**

Elle retourna dans son salon, attrapa son sac. Et commença a enfiler son manteau. Si les enfants n'avaient rien remarqué, ce n'était pas le cas de Castle.

**Tu y vas ?** Demanda t il.

**Un problème au boulot... Je suis déjà en retard. Je t'appelle si jamais je rentre tard.**

**Oh non !** Dit Johan sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'elle avait un problème au travail, il la voyait beaucoup moins, **tu vas rentrer tard ce soir ?**

**Je ne sais pas...** Soupira t elle. **Je t'envoie un message dès que je peux.** Dit elle en s'adressant a Castle.

Elle arriva plus en retard qu'elle ne pensait. Une fois sur place, elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle préféra les escaliers, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers les personnes présentes dans son bureau. Qui semblait l'attendre. Il y avait Karposky, Ryan, Esposito et Velasquez. Des personnes avec qui elle travaillait depuis très longtemps. Ceux a qui elle faisait entièrement confiance. Leur conversation semblait animée, surtout entre Javier et Roselyn.

**Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda t elle a peine entrée.

**Y'a une taupe ici. **Dit Espo d'un ton agacé.

**On est sur de rien !** S'exclama Karposky.

**Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut comme preuve ! **Continua Espo sur le même ton.

**Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? **Dit Kate en haussant la voix, voyant que le ton commençait a monter entre eux.

**Les journalistes ont reçu une photo de la scène de crime d'hier. Elle a été publiée dans les journaux ce matin. **Expliqua Ryan.

**Quelle affaire ?** Dit Kate, préoccupée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

**Le hangar désaffecté. **Expliqua Karposky. **Mais la photo n'a pas les marques. Elle a du être prise bien avant notre arrivée. Ce qui ne **_**prouve pas**_** qu'il est de chez nous.**

**Et pour les suspects ?** Cracha Esposito. **C'est l'homme invisible qui a entendu notre conversation ?**

**C'est peut être le stagiaire ? **Continua Karposky en haussant les épaules. **Il aurait pu faire une bourde ou je sais pas.**

**Eh bien dans ce cas la, faut le virer. **Répondit il maussade.

**Ok. Je ne vire personne tant que je n'ai pas une explication complète. **Commença a s'agacer Kate.

**Tory est tombée sur un reportage a la télé ou ils parlaient du meurtre en cours. Ils semblaient vraiment bien informés et ils ont sorti cette photo dans le reportage. **Expliqua plus calmement Ryan.

**Et pour les suspects que nous avons commencé a avoir,** continua Velasquez, **il y a déjà des noms qui circulent sur internet.**

**Cela ne prouve rien. **Dit Kate, simplement.

Karposky fit de gros yeux a Esposito, lui indiquant qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

**Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faille ne rien faire non plus. Soyez plus attentif, peut être que c'est une erreur de notre part ou des journalistes très pro. Mais, rien ne dois circuler dans le hall. N'importe qui, suspects, avocats ou que sais je, peux nous entendre.**

**Donc on fait rien et on attend ?** Grommela Esposito.

**Pour le moment oui. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes a avoir... Tant qu'une information capitale ne sort pas dans les journaux qui mettent en péril l'enquête.**

Karposky avait presque le sourire aux lèvres, on sentait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose a Esposito, mais ce dernier était trop a cran pour entendre quoi que ce soit sans s'énerver. Chacun sorti de la pièce, seul Ryan était resté.

**Ça va ?** Demanda t il a l'attention de Kate.

Elle était surprise de la question, parce qu'elle allait bien. **Oui. Très bien. Pourquoi ?**

**C'est juste que j'ai essayé de t'appeler pas mal de fois ce matin. Tu n'as pas répondu tout de suite. Et tu as des cernes a faire peur. **Dit il avec un regard d'excuse.

**J'ai du mal a dormir, c'est rien.**

C'était étrange. Habituellement, c'était Esposito qui était aussi protecteur envers elle. Ryan se contentait d'être dans l'ombre sans trop donner son avis. Parce que la plupart du temps il se rangeait a celui de Javier. Mais, c'est vrai qu'avec les enfants ils étaient devenus plus proche. D'une part parce que les enfants s'appréciaient et d'autre part parce qu'ils discutaient souvent d'eux au travail. Javier commençait seulement a s'intéresser a leurs conversations grâce a Julio.

**Quoi, Eva ne fait pas ses nuits ? **Dit il avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

**J'aurais préféré.** Répondit elle avec une petite grimace.** Vous avez avancé sur l'enquête ?** Demanda t elle en voyant que, finalement, tout ce tapage était déjà fini. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait autant pressé.

**Plus ou moins. Au fait,** dit il alors qu'il s'apprêtait a partir. **Lanie voulait te voir.**

Ah. Voila la _vraie_ raison. Elle le remercia et descendit a la morgue. Elle se demandait ce que lui voulait Lanie. Depuis sa conversation avec Madison, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler. En fait, elle se demandait pourquoi son amie ne lui expliquait pas réellement ses raisons contre le fait d'être a nouveau en couple avec Castle. Madison lui avait fait comprendre, mais jamais Lanie ne le lui avait dit ouvertement. Plus d'un mois et demi depuis la nouvelle année.

Bon, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle vivait chez Castle a présent. Seule Madison était au courant. Il était difficile de le cacher vu que l'école était beaucoup plus loin que son appartement. Le lundi soir, elle devait rentrer plus tôt pour éviter d'arriver dans la nuit. Les jours n'étaient pas encore assez long et a cinq heures il commençait déjà a faire plus sombre.

Elle arriva dans la salle d'autopsie et trouva Permuttler penché au dessus d'un cadavre. Elle se sentait coupable d'arriver en retard, alors que tous les autres étaient depuis longtemps en train de travailler. Lanie le faisait d'ailleurs a temps partiel, depuis la naissance de son fils. Permuttler était bientôt a la retraite. Ils allaient devoir faire pas mal de changement d'ici peu.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir si elle n'était pas dans la seconde salle.

**Vous cherchez quelqu'un, capitaine ?** Demanda l'homme sans lever le nez de son cadavre.

**Lanie ? **Demanda t elle.

**Elle s'apprête a rentrer chez elle. Elle doit être dans la salle d'à coté. **

**Merci **dit elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Pas un seul bonjour, ni même une bonne journée. Kate était trop préoccupée par ce que lui voulait son amie pour s'en formaliser. Pire, elle ne l'avait pas dit non plus.

**Lanie ?** Demanda t elle une seconde fois en s'avançant vers la salle du fond.

La métisse sorti de la pièce avec le manteau a moitié enfilé. **Kate ?** Dit elle étonnée. **Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?**

**Tu voulais me voir ? **Répondit Kate éludant la question de son amie.

**Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. La nourrice m'attends. **Dit elle embêtée.

**Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'au taxi si tu veux ?**

Elle se mit a sourire et acquiesça. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'elles étaient dans l'ascenseur, Kate décida de tout lui dire de but en blanc.

**J'habite chez Rick depuis le début du mois. Nous avons décidé de cohabiter a nouveau tous ensemble.** Elle la regardait, cherchant le moindre signe qui prouvait que son amie n'était pas trop d'accord avec son arrangement.

**Et ça marche ?** Demanda simplement l'autre femme.

**Pour le moment oui.**

**Pour le moment ? **Lanie se tourna vers elle. **Kate, tu as des cernes a faire peur, tu n'as plus de temps pour des sorties entre amies... Tu es vraiment sure de ce que tu fais ?**

**Pourquoi ne le serais je pas ? **La questionna t elle intriguée.

**Parce que tu te souviens maintenant !** S'exclama t elle. **Tu devrais être scandalisée de voir ce qu'il a voulu te faire. T'imposer. Je sais que tu as fait toutes ces concessions pour tes enfants aussi... Mais, tu n'as jamais voulu ça. Ce n'était pas a toi de faire tous ces compromis.**

Kate se mit a sourire. Oh ça, ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble avec Rick. Elle comprenait très bien son amie, parce que c'était la première chose qui l'avait agacée.

**Je sais. **Que dire de plus ? Surtout que Lanie semblait ne pas avoir fini son argumentation.

**Alors ok, tu vas me dire qu'il en a fait aussi... Mais franchement Kate, devenir commissaire n'était pas dans tes priorités. Et lui s'amusait beaucoup plus a faire ses sorties de promo ou ses films pour assumer que ton humeur morose était de sa faute**.

**J'aurais pu dire non aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais complètement soumise.** Oui, elle aurait du. D'ailleurs, elle ne se comprenait pas vraiment sur la façon dont elle avait agi a ce moment la.

**Tu étais enceinte, et lorsque tu as accouché tu étais complètement dépassée par les événements. Tu avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère pour ton fils, tu étais constamment sur les nerfs... Et tu n'as jamais pensé a aller consulter alors que je te l'ai demandé des millions de fois.**

**Consulter pour quoi faire ? **Demanda Kate qui commençait déjà a perdre patience. Elle avait eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois.

**Pour que tu comprennes que tes réactions étaient dues a un trouble hormonale. Que ton état aurait pu être diagnostiqué comme une dépression postnatale. **Dit calmement son amie.

**On en a déjà discuté. **S'agaça Kate. **Tu connais mon avis la dessus.**

**Et tu ne peux pas connaître le mien si tu ne m'écoutes pas.** Continua Lanie en croisant les bras.

Kate soupira, mais n'en rajouta pas plus. L'ascenseur s'était ouvert et elles se dirigeaient doucement vers la sortie.

**Bon. **Dit Lanie, en voyant que Kate l'écoutait a présent. **Je sais que vous vous aimez, j'ai été l'une des premières a ce que vous soyez ensemble. Au début, chacun avait sa place dans votre couple. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas maintenant ! **La coupa t elle en voyant que Kate voulait riposter. **Donc, vous étiez vraiment en osmose, tout se passait très bien. Et puis... Le mariage a casser quelque chose. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui est arrivé a Castle, mais tout le monde a été refroidit par cette histoire. Javier et Kevin se sont subitement retournés contre lui. Ce n'était pas très malin, je te l'accorde. Et Castle s'est rendu compte qu'après toute la confiance qu'on avait en lui, pouvait facilement changer pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas forcément coupable.**

Kate s'était radie, parce qu'elle _savait_. Elle le savait mais ils s'étaient accordés a ne pas en parler. Même a leur amis proche.

**Après ça, le mariage a plus ou moins remis les choses en ordre. Je dirais plus que moins, d'ailleurs. Tout se passait a merveille. Et puis, il y a eu la grossesse.** Kate lui jeta un regard et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. **Tu connais mon point de vue sur tout ça. Ensuite, tu as commencé a faire des études pour faire commissaire à la demande de Castle. **Souligna t elle. **Vous avez commencer a vous disputer de plus en plus. De nombreuses fois Javier, Kévin et la moitié du commissariat étaient les témoins de vos crises. On sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais personne ne comprenait. Personne sauf moi. Parce que je suis médecin légiste.**

**Lanie... **Soupira Kate qui ne voulait pas entendre le laïus sur la dépression postnatale.

**Il est resté deux ans a tes cotés quand tu as été promue Capitaine. Deux ans. Alors qu'il était la durant sept longues années lorsque tu étais Lieutenant**. Elle marqua une courte pause. **Et encore, durant ces deux années, il bossait sur son livre beaucoup plus souvent qu'a son habitude. Après, il y a eu le film. Et la, il a complètement arrêté de venir ici. La troisième année a été encore plus tendue parce que t'étais allée vivre chez Madison. Et la, bizarrement, monsieur reviens pratiquement tous les jours ici pour nous pourrir la vie. On en avait tous marre, Kate. Mais on a pris sur nous, quand on a vu que tout avait fini par s'arranger. Tout redevenait comme avant. Vous bossiez beaucoup plus sur le terrain, comme a vos débuts. Et puis, tu as été enceinte une seconde fois un an après. **Elles étaient a présent dans la rue, mais aucune des deux n'appelaient de taxi. Lanie semblait avoir oublié sa nourrice, trop occupée a vider son sac. **Cette grossesse était vraiment éprouvante pour toi, et Castle était en tournée durant une bonne partie. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu avais l'air si soulagée qu'il soit loin.**

Oh, eh bien c'était simple. Elle avait découvert la raison de l'amnésie de Castle. Et ce pourquoi il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne le découvre pas. Castle semblait très bien vivre avec. Mais Kate avait beaucoup plus de mal.

**On était tellement loin de la grossesse que tu avais eu la première fois. Et j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui s'était produit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Kate, et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais. Mais cette chose a fait beaucoup de mal a ton couple. Regardes jusqu'où tu es allée pour t'éloigner de lui ? Alors, tu ne devrais même pas me poser la question _a moi_, mais a toi. Est ce que tu peux surmonter ce que tu as appris ? Est ce que tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour de bon ? Est ce qu'il te rendra vraiment heureuse ? Est ce que les sacrifices que tu as fait vailles vraiment la peine ? C'est ça Kate, c'est de ça que je parle.**

Eh bien, elle qui voulait simplement comprendre les inquiétudes de son amie, elle pouvait se vanter de tout savoir. _Tout_. Seulement, ses questions ne trouvaient pas toutes des réponses.

Est ce qu'il la rendra heureuse. La réponse était toute trouvée. Mais sur la durée ? Pouvait elle le supporter ? Et inversement ? Les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait était payant. Il suffisait de voir a quel point ses enfants étaient épanouis. La seule chose qu'elle avait mal fait c'était son comportement envers Rick. Et leur divorce. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose, ses enfants seraient encore plus heureux. Et ils l'étaient maintenant. Était ce un énième sacrifice qu'elle faisait a présent ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre a cette question.

**Je crois que oui. Je peux le surmonter.** Murmura Kate, plus pour elle même. **Je l'aime Lanie. Et je crois... Je crois que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Mais...** Mais pouvait elle _vraiment_ surmonter ça ?

**Oh ma chérie, **dit Lanie et venant la prendre dans ses bras. **Je n'ai aucun doutes sur vos sentiments... Je sais qu'il t'aime autant que toi. Seulement... Il est difficile pour toi te te donner corps et âme a lui, parce que tu as beaucoup trop perdu. Mais, tu es aussi perdue sans lui.**

Comment avait elle réussit a être si transparente. Elle s'en voulait d'être sur le point de pleurer. Parce que son amie avait visé juste. Beaucoup _trop juste_, d'ailleurs.

(…)

Le lendemain, elle avait passé le reste de sa nuit sur le canapé, enfin... La courte nuit plutôt. La discussion de Lanie l'avait bien plus remué qu'elle ne le pensait. Par chance, les enfants n'étaient pas la. Elle pouvait avoir une conversation avec lui sur toutes ces questions.

Il était encore tôt, mais elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Ne pouvant pas dormir, elle s'était installée près de la fenêtre et regardait la rue et les immeubles en face. Elle sourit en pensant a cet anniversaire surprise qu'elle lui avait fait.

**Tu dors pas ?** Demanda Castle du fond de la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête de façon négative. Il s'était approché d'elle sans rien dire, et elle s'était contentée de tourner son regard a nouveau vers la rue. Il l'enlaça en baisant le coté de sa tête.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle sourit. Oui, Castle faisait attention a elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait et détestait en même temps. Mais en ce moment c'était plutôt de façon positive parce que ça lui avait trop manqué. Mais elle ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais.

**J'ai parlé avec Lanie hier. **Commença t elle sans se retourner. C'était peut être plus simple que d'avoir son regard bleu qui ne cessait de la fixer. Elle laissa un blanc, ne sachant pas comment expliquer les choses.

**Et ?** Demanda t il après un moment d'attente.

**Elle trouve que notre cohabitation précipitée est... Enfin, elle pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.** Dit elle plus simplement.

**Comment ça ? **

Kate soupira. **Elle se demande si on arrivera a surmonter tout ça. Si on continuera d'agir comme un couple... De s'aimer malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. **

**Et ça te fait douter ? **Demanda t il en se crispant légèrement.

**Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle m'a surtout parlé du secret qui nous ronge. **

Castle était complètement crispé a présent. Lanie ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, contrairement a lui.

**Elle sait ? **Il semblait vraiment tendu.

**Bien sur que non, j'ai tenu parole. C'est sans doute l'unique chose que je n'ai pas dite malgré ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps.**

Il semblait etre moins tendu, mais la conversation avait pris un tournant important. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

**Nous ne pouvons pas nier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé. Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments. Mais ça... Je sais que ça ne se reproduira plus. Du moins, je l'espère.**

**Tu crois que je serais capable de recommencer ?**

**Après tout, il y a beaucoup plus en jeux, **dit elle en pensant aux enfants et a ses petits enfants.

Il la lâcha subitement, et elle se tourna pour voir son regard ahuri. **Tu me crois vraiment capable de recommencer ?**

**C'est arrivé une fois déjà...** Commença t elle doucement. Elle savait très bien que ses paroles ne risquaient pas de lui plaire. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit réaliste surtout pour cette histoire.

**Et donc, tu penses réellement que je vais le faire encore longtemps ? Autant de fois que ça me chante ?** Il commençait a s'énerver a présent. **Tu penses que j'ai vécu de bonnes choses la bas ? Il y a encore plein de zones d'ombres dont je me souviendrais jamais Kate, je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer ça ! Les chantages, les mensonges, toutes ces choses que j'ai voulu caché... Il y avait une raison. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'aurais jamais du aller déterrer ça. Avec la cassette déjà c'était prévisible. Je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça pour nous nuire Kate.**

**Mais tu l'as fait. **Souffla t elle.

**Sous la contrainte !** Cria t il. **Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre, de perdre ma fille ou ma mère... Ni même mes amis. Tu peux comprendre ça, ou pas ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait a ma place ?**

Cette question, elle l'avait écarté a chaque fois. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Le problème était que cette disparition la touchait de très près et de loin, aussi.

Castle n'avait pas eu le choix de suivre ce que lui avait dicté un de sous fifre de Braken. Il avait aidé Jerry Tyson a sortir de l'ombre. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de plein gré. Braken avait frappé fort en liant cette histoire avec Castle. Heureusement, ils l'avaient fait payer plus tard. Mais le tueur était apparu encore après, comme si Braken tirait sa dernière carte.

Le silence pesant, soufflait les derniers remparts de patience qu'avait Castle.

**Je crois que j'ai compris. Je pensais pourtant qu'on était clair la dessus. C'est vraiment dommage Kate.**

Il commença a s'éloigner, son absence la fit réagir. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le couloir du fond, elle l'interpella. Puis, lorsqu'il s'arrêta elle se dirigea vers lui.

**Je suis désolée. **Soupira t elle. **C'est juste que... Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, et je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant mais... Tu sais, j'étais enceinte quand je l'ai découvert. Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, **s'empressa t elle de rajouter.** Lanie m'a dit que j'avais fait une dépression postnatale, c'était peut être lié. Je n'en sais rien.** Souffla t elle.

**Une dépression ? **Demanda Castle. inquiet. **Comment... **Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Après tout, il aurait du s'en rendre compte.

**C'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai écarté un maximum avant la naissance d'Eva.**

Il ne répondit pas. Apres tout, qu'aurait il pu dire ? Tout ça datait de plusieurs années a présent.

**Castle...** Commença t elle attristée. **Rick. J'ai passé mon temps a vivre dans le passé. D'abord, la mort de ma mère que j'ai voulu venger. Et tu as été la. Tu m'as aidé a maîtriser cette vengeance, et tu m'as aidé a trouvé celui qui avait fait ça. Nous avons fait encore mieux. **Dit elle en faisant un petit sourire. **Tu m'as montré qu'il y avait un futur possible, un futur ou je pouvais vivre en paix. Et heureuse. J'ai goûté a tout ça... Et je suis retombée.**

Elle restait plantée la. Mourant d'envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. **Malheureusement, nous étions a un stade ou ni l'un ni l'autre nous comprenions. Nous nous sommes perdus pour de mauvaises raisons. J'ai replongé dans le passé. Un passé qui te concernait. Je sais que je suis soulagée de savoir. Mais, ça me fait mal aussi. Ça m'a fait mal. A présent, tout est derrière nous. Ces enflures sont la ou elles doivent etre. Et je dois a nouveau essayer de regarder le futur. Seulement je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans ton aide.**

Il semblait digérer ses paroles. Seulement, ses yeux reflétaient tellement pour elle a cet instant. Elle sentait qu'il était sur la brèche. Qu'il suffisait de presque rien pour qu'il lui tourne le dos. Elle avait mit au tapis absolument tous ses sentiments et toutes ses craintes. Bien qu'elle lui en ait parlé de la moitié, des semaines plus tot.

**Kate.** Dit il les yeux brillants. **Je... **Pour un écrivain, il manquait cruellement de mots. Et, avant que Kate ne s'en aperçoive, il avait fondu sur ses lèvres.

(…)

**Et donc ? **Demanda son amie, avide de potin. **Ça y est ? T'as pris ton pied comme jamais ?** Dit elle en souriant avec malice.

**Maddie... **Souffla Kate. **Tu sais que les voisins ont des oreilles. Si tu as envie de le savoir, eux n'ont pas envie de connaître ma vie privée. **

**Mais on s'en fou !** S'exclama t elle. **Vas y, accouches ! C'était la totale ? Il t'as fait grimper aux rideaux ? La meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie ?**

Kate était pratiquement rouge de honte. Pas qu'elle soit dérangé sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Castle. Ni même dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Mais le fait que leurs voisins les regardaient avec attention avait fini par la rendre mal a l'aise. Castle était connu. Elle était apparue quelques fois dans les journaux. Si ces gens lisaient ce genre de presse... Non. Il était hors de question de raconter ça ici.

**Je ne répondrais pas a ça. **Dit elle de façon audible. Puis, elle baissa le ton pour que seul la blonde puisse l'entendre.** En tout cas, pas ici.**

**T'es pas cool **dit Maddie et soupirant**. Franchement on va se les cailler encore longtemps la. J'aurais au moins pu le faire de façon plus sympa.**

**Eh bien pas cette fois la. Et tu apprendras a être plus discrète la prochaine fois. Peut être que ça t'aideras.**

Puis, une fois que la demie heure de jeux fut passée, ils sortirent tous du parc. Madison ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus profitait clairement de la séance écourtée a chaque fois.

**Maman ?** Demanda William. **Est ce que toi aussi tu vas faire comme Kate ?**

**Comment ça ? **Demanda Madison les sourcils froncés.

**Bah retourner avec papa !** Dit l'enfant de façon évidente.

**Ah ça non !** S'exclama la blonde. **Même pas en rêve !**

William semblait déçu et accéléra le pas pour les distancer. Maddie se met a soupirer.

**Je sens que je vais passer une charmante soirée.** Dit elle de façon ironique.

**C'est a cause d'Eva. **Dit Johan simplement. Il regarda sa sœur pour voir si elle n'écoutait pas. La petite était juste devant les jeunes femme, et faisait bien attention de ne pas faire tomber la sucette qu'elle avait dans la main. **Elle lui a dit que son vœux avait marché. Et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs.**

**Quoi ?** Dit Kate, surprise en se tournant vers lui. **Comment ça, des pouvoirs ?**

**A son anniversaire, quand elle a fait un vœux... Eh bah, c'était que vous vous disputiez plus et qu'on soit une famille. **

Elles étaient tellement étonnées qu'un silence s'installa.

**Je lui ai dit que c'était pas a cause d'elle. Que c'était vous.** Expliqua t il. **Mais elle veut pas me croire.**

**Il va falloir qu'on en parle avec ton père. **Murmura Kate, encore sous le choc.

Il haussa les épaules. **C'est pas trop grave, c'est juste qu'elle en parle a tout le monde. Je sais que sa maîtresse ne la croit pas. Ses amies peut être, mais elles sont petites alors c'est rien.**

**Comment tu le sais ?**

**Bah c'est Grégory ! Sa petite sœur est dans la classe d'Eva. Tu sais, même que c'est sa meilleure copine ?**

**Ah... Lola ?**

**Oui. Elle a tout raconté a son frère et lui m'a tout répété.**

Maddie ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Le regard de Kate ne la fit pas arrêter pour autant. **Quoi ? Avoue que c'est mignon ! Mais bon, par contre la maîtresse... Je me doute que ça va être sympa pour tout expliquer.**

Kate soupira. **Mon Dieu, nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de ça.**

Madison se mit a rire de plus belle et Kate ne se gêna pas pour la frapper sur le bras.

**AIE ! A l'aide ! Je me fais frapper par la police de New York !** Se mit a crier la blonde a qui voulait bien l'entendre.** Au secours ! **Dit elle en s'éloignant alors que Kate s'apprêtait a le faire a nouveau. Madison attrapa la fillette et la brandit devant Kate. Eva avait poussé un petit cri, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. **Regardes, tu vas pas frapper ta petite fille !** Dit Madison en se servant d'Eva comme bouclier.

**T'es vraiment pas possible.** Soupira Kate en secouant la tête.

Johan de son coté riait de plus belle, alors qu'Eva commençait a protester. William était venu vers eux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, la blonde dut poser Eva, elle attrapa alors son fils pour se cacher derrière lui. Et se mit a crier. **Au secours ! Cette femme frappe les enfants !**

Johan et William riaient, tandis qu'Eva les regardaient sans comprendre. Certains passants avaient le sourire, d'autres les dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient fous. C'était un peu le cas. Enfin, surtout celui de Madison.

Le vendredi soir avant le premier jour de vacance, ils s'étaient installés devants la télévision pour regarder l'interview de Castle. Celle ou il s'était prit une sorte de liquide verdâtre en guise de bonjour. Ils avaient beaucoup ri face a cette scène ou, bien entendu, Rick avait crié comme une fillette. Suite a ça, il avait du répondre a des questions de façon étrange. Répondre a la question précédente. Ce qui donnait un résultat plutôt étonnant.

Durant les vacances, ils étaient allés aux Hampton. Le temps avait été plutôt clément, et ils avaient fait de nombreuses sorties sur la plage. Malheureusement il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour aller se baigner. Mais la plupart du temps, quand l'eau n'était pas trop froide, ils venaient tremper leur pied dans la mer.

Depuis qu'ils avaient sauté le pas, leur relation était des plus idyllique. Kate ne pensait pas qu'il soit si facile de pardonner. Ils essayaient, chacun de leur coté de faire des efforts. Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment compliqué. La vie avec lui était facile, elle l'avait oublié. Entourée de ses enfants, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Que ce n'était absolument pas un sacrifice. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu vivre aussi longtemps comme elle l'avait fait. Elle était presque reconnaissante d'avoir été amnésique pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre.

Le mois de Mars était pratiquement fini, et Rick avait déjà fini son roman. Il fallait dire qu'il passait beaucoup de son temps a écrire. Lorsque Kate était au travail et les enfants a l'école, il ne décollait pas de son bureau. Des fois, Kate était appelée par l'école parce que personne n'était venu chercher les enfants. Elle avait du quitter son bureau précipitamment une ou deux fois quand Castle ne décrochait pas son téléphone.

Il était tard, les enfants étaient couchés. Rick et Kate étaient plus ou moins allongés sur le canapé. Regardant un film étrange. Un mélange d'histoire et d'homme du futur. Elle ne suivait que d'un œil ce qu'il se passait. Mais, en réalité elle mourrait d'envie qu'il lui fasse lire son roman. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas eu d'aperçu quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était encore _pire_. Comme si elle avait mordu dans le plus bon des gâteaux et qu'on le lui avait arraché des mains sans qu'elle puisse le finir.

Les conversations qu'elle tentait de mener pour le lui faire comprendre ne menait jamais a rien. Elle le soupçonnait de faire exprès, et ça l'agaçait encore plus. Avant toute cette histoire, il lui faisait lire le premier exemplaire que son éditrice lui envoyait. Elle était privilégiée. Ensuite, elle avait du attendre plus longtemps. Lors de la sortie de son livre dans les librairies. C'était un supplice.

Castle sursauta et elle fit de même. Ne suivant pas ce qu'il se passait a l'écran, elle reportant son attention sur la télévision. L'homme du futur se faisait poursuivre par des gardes de l'armée américaine.

**T'as vu ça ! **Explosa Castle émerveillé. L'homme avait disparu de l'écran grâce a sa montre, il se retrouvait a présent dans une autre époque.** Je veux la même montre !**

Kate soupira. Et il enchaîna. **Oh allez ! Imagine que tu puisses te rendre ou tu veux en appuyant sur un bouton de ta montre. C'est dommage que l'on ne l'ait pas encore inventé.**

**Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Tu devrais parler un peu plus avec Lanie.** Dit Kate avec un sourire.

**On en a déjà parlé. **Dit simplement Rick.

**Sérieusement ? **Dit Kate en se relevant pour le regarder.

**Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait la première a m'offrir ce genre de truc pour que je disparaisse de sa vue. **Grimaça t il. Kate se mit a rire et il la regarda indigné. **Eh ! C'est pas drôle !**

**Oh allez, avoue que tu le cherches a chaque fois.**

**Même pas.** Dit il légèrement vexé. Mais il se détendit rapidement lorsque les lèvres de Kate se posèrent sur sa bouche.

Le film passa en arrière plan sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lui accorde la moindre importance. Kate pensa que c'était peut être le bon moment pour jouer franc jeux.

**Au fait, quand m'a tu dis que Gina en aura fini avec la couverture ?**

**D'ici la fin de semaine.**

**Et donc, les premiers livres... **Commença Kate. **Ils seront prêts quand ?** Continua t elle en voyant qu'il n'allait pas l'aider.

**Je ne sais pas trop. D'ici fin Avril je suppose.**

_**Tu ne sais pas trop ? **_Dit Kate en arquant un sourcil. **Gina appelle quasiment **_**tous les jours**_** ici et tu ne sais pas quand sortira ton livre ?**

Il soupira, mais son sourire ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de Kate. Il se moquait d'elle. **Bon, peut etre que je le sais...**

**Et ?** Demanda t elle impatiente.

Il se mit a rire franchement. Continuant de ne rien dire. **Et ?**

Elle soupira d'agacement. **Tu vas garder le secret encore longtemps ?** Elle se releva vivement. Agacée de voir qu'il ne cesserait pas ce petit jeu.

**Il se peut que tout le monde soit au courant...** Dit il en s'éloignant d'elle. **Sauf toi. **Il se baissa soudainement, évitant de peu le coussin que lui envoyait Kate. Et rit de nouveau. **Tu devrais soudoyer Johan, peut être qu'il te le dira.**

**Non, j'ai un bien meilleur moyen,** dit elle avec un sourire en coin. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

La télévision passait les publicités, mais aucun d'eux ne faisait attention au fait que le film était fini. Kate s'approchait dangereusement de Rick qui, assis dans le canapé, ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle minauda au dessus de lui avec un sourire carnassier. Puis, fondit sur sa bouche. Kate profitait d'être au dessus de lui pour se coller encore plus, laissant ses mains explorer les points sensible de Rick. Elle s'était surprise a les connaître encore par cœur leur de leur première nuit quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il se mit a gémir et elle s'écarta de lui subitement. Voyant ou elle voulait en venir, il grogna.

**C'est totalement injuste Kate.** Il tenta son regard de chien battu. Celui qui marchait plus ou moins. Avec Eva.

**Alors ? **Demanda t elle s'avançant vers lui, féline.

**En juin. Le 3 Juin 2025. Maintenant tu as le devoir de me remercier de cette information. **Dit il en se relevant pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'éloigna, sans se départir de son sourire. Puis, fit semblant de réfléchir intensément. **Hmm... Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu le mérites après tout.**

**Kate !** S'indigna t il. Puis il soupira. **Un jour tu auras vraiment ma mort sur la conscience.**

**Ou peut etre l'inverse. **Dit elle avec un sourire, s'approchant de lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était amusé a ne pas lui révéler cette information. Elle avait juste abusé légèrement de ses charmes a ses fins. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait s'il lui avait tout dit.

(…)

**RICHARD ALEXANDRE RODGERS !** S'indigna Kate. Elle s'était levée de son fauteuil et se dirigeait vers Castle qui jouait aux cartes avec Johan. **Sérieusement ?** Dit elle en secouant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

**Quoi ?** Dit il avec une expression beaucoup trop innocente pour être vraie.

Elle donna le livre a Castle en désignant le paragraphe qui l'avait mis hors d'elle. Il le lu en silence. Johan les regardait sans comprendre. Sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il lise encore les livres de son père. Soit disant qu'il était trop jeune. Mais, avec les livres a sa portée dans le loft de son père, il avait dérogé a la règle. Il se demandait si ce paragraphe avait a voir avec ce qu'il avait lu dans le premier livre. Il était encore jeune, mais il savait que les enfants ne naissaient pas dans les choux. Le passage ne l'avait pas mis vraiment mal a l'aise. C'était juste qu'il l'était en imaginant que son père l'avait écrit en les imaginant _eux_.

**Alors ? **Demanda Kate en croisant les bras. Sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée. **Des choses a dire pour ta défense ? **

**Aucunes.** Dit il en haussant les épaules. **Oh, peut être **_**une**_**. **

Eva appela son frère a la rescousse et il ne put entendre la dernière phrase de son père a sa mère.

Castle sourit. **J'ai peut être oublié de te dire que le livre avait légèrement changé de genre(*).**

**Légèrement ? Tu es passé d'un livre avec une légère romance à... de la romance érotique !** Elle avait baissé la voix, jetant un regard vers ses enfants qui ne faisaient pas attention a eux. **Tu veux te lancer dans un nouveau genre ou quoi ?**

**Non, c'est juste que Gina a trouvé la scène parfaite. Elle n'a pas voulu l'enlever du livre parce qu'une partie de l'histoire reposait dessus.**

**Et ce que Gina veut, Gina l'obtiens, c'est ça ?** Souffla Kate, connaissant la réponse a sa question.

**Il suffit de lire le livre pour savoir si tu as raison.** Dit il avec un sourire. **Oh allez Kate, c'est pas comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé entre eux non ? **Il sourit, se souvenant de son premier roman. Il n'avait pas été aussi loin, mais quand même. **Je te promets que je me ferais pardonner comme il faut.**

**Mhh.** Dit Kate en récupérant le livre. **Y'a intérêt.** Puis, elle retourna sur le canapé pour poursuivre sa lecture.

Le roman la captivait. D'une part parce qu'il collait tout a fait a ce qu'elle avait vécu et d'autre part parce qu'il expliquait vraiment bien les doutes de Nikki, son incompréhension face a cette situation qui la dépassait. En fait, elle ne lui en voulait pas de raconter _leur_ histoire car, grâce a ce livre, elle voyait combien Rick l'avait comprise. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas au début de son amnésie, ça l'était a présent. Il ne pouvait pas viser si _juste_ s'il ne l'avait pas compris.

Elle l'aurait fini d'ici la fin de journée. Elle savait que Rick se risquerait de faire des commentaires sur le sujet, mais elle s'en fichait. Oui, elle adorait ses bouquins. Oui, elle les lisait de nombreuses fois. Oui, elle connaissait certains passages par cœur. Et alors ? Bien entendu, elle ne lui dirait jamais ouvertement. Mais implicitement, c'était si facile de le deviner. Ne serais ce que lorsqu'il lui demandait son avis sur un sujet concernant une enquête pour son roman. Souvent, elle faisait référence a ses livres et il était étonné de voir qu'elle se souvenait d'autant de détails.

(…)

Les vacances d'été furent sans doute les plus belles de toute sa vie. Était ce le fait de l'avoir retrouvé. De vivre a nouveau tous en famille. Ou le cadre parfait de la maison des Hamptons ? Ou le tout réunis ? Eva était de plus en plus éveillée sur les choses de la vie, et avait annoncé a tout le monde qu'elle voulait faire médecin des rhinocéros dans le désert, après que Castle lui ait lu un livre sur ces animaux. Johan grandissait a vu d'œil, et Kate n'avait pas été très ravie de la nouvelle idylle entre son fils et la voisine. Bon, ce n'était que des amours de vacances, mais c'était le début de la fin pour elle. En dehors du fait qu'elle avait l'impression que son fils faisait tout pour s'échapper de la maison pour aller « jouer » avec la voisine, les vacances avaient vraiment été parfaites.

La rentrée fut plus stressante, parce qu'ils avaient enfin décidé de déménager. L'appartement de Castle était très bien situé, mais vraiment trop loin de l'école et du travail de Kate. Pour cette dernière, cela n'était pas très important qu'elle doive le se lever plus tôt. Ça l'était beaucoup moins pour Rick qui passait sa matinée a se plaindre de s'être levé avant le soleil.

Puis arriva novembre. L'anniversaire de Kate se passa dans leur nouvel appartement au milieux des cartons. Tous ceux présent lors de la nouvelle année se réunir de nouveau pour cette fête.

**Alors ?** Demanda Madison en s'approchant d'elle. **Qu'est ce que ça te fait d'avoir 46 ans ?** Elle avait prononcé son age bien distinctement. Kate grimaça.

**Tais toi. **

**Je sais. Je suis passée par la aussi, avant toi !** Dit elle avec un sourire. **En tout cas, ça doit moins faire mal de prendre un an. Et pas dix, cette fois. **

**Mon Dieu Madison. C'est mon anniversaire, tu ne pourrais pas être plus sympa avec moi ?**

**C'est vrai. Il faut toujours être agréable envers les vieux. Sinon ils passent leur temps a être grincheux. Fait gaffe, tu risques de l'être avant l'age !**

La blonde s'écarta juste a temps, et le bras de Kate brassa l'air. Elle savait qu'elle plaisantait, mais avec l'age, il semblait que son amie ne connaissait plus le véritable sens des blagues.

**De quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Castle en venant enlacer Kate par derrière.

**Du caractère on ne peut plus agréable de notre **_**chère Kate**_**. **Ironisa la blonde.

**Ou du fait que tu ne sais plus faire des blagues drôles.**

**T'est désopilante !** Dit Madison avec un rire. **Oh allez ! C'est ta fête. **

**Ça, pour être ma fête...** Grommela Kate, sous le rire de Rick et de son amie.

En dehors de Madison, les autres convives étaient bien plus sympa envers elle. Elle avait reçu de magnifique cadeaux et avait passé une fin d'après midi charmante. Julio et Sophie étaient de plus en plus éveillés. La petite savait marcher a présent et Alexis passait son temps a regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Kate était le centre de l'attention. Pas que ça la dérange réellement, mais c'était le fait que ça avait duré toute une après midi. En fait, si. Ça l'avait dérangé.

C'était comme la fois ou elle s'était vue dans un des journaux a scandale pour la première fois. La photo n'était pas horrible en soit. Kate avait un visage radieux, tenant Johan dans ses bras aux coté de Castle. Le problème était surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Qu'elle soit observée aussi dans sa vie privée. Et que tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie à cause des paparazzis.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé exposer sa vie de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle s'était sentie mal a l'aise lorsqu'elle avait du parler en public lors de sa première intervention en tant que Capitaine. Parce qu'ils lui avaient posé beaucoup plus de questions privée qu'en rapport avec l'affaire. Et qu'elle s'était sentie démunie, ne s'attendant pas a avoir ce genre de questions.

**Tu ne dors pas ?** Demanda Castle en entrant dans la chambre.

La lumière était allumée, Kate était restée allongée, pensive. Elle était déjà prête pour dormir, Castle prenait juste plus de temps dans la salle de bain. Souvent, lorsqu'il rentrait dans la pièce il la trouvait endormie.

Il s'installa a ses cotés. Puis, vint l'enlacer. Elle se mit a sourire. Elle ne pourrait définitivement pas se passer de lui pour dormir.

**Non.** Puis, après un silence, elle enchaîna. **Merci pour cette surprise.**

Il sourit. **Toujours. **Répondit il alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui pour le regarder. **Toujours. **Murmura t il a nouveau.

**[Fin]**

**(*) **Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça un genre. J'ai cherché (en vain) les numérotations derrière les livres. Ils vont de 0 ou 1 a 10. Généralement les thriller se situe a 8. Je suppose que j'aurais pu parler de ça, si je savais comment le nommer ! Je ne sais pas si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler... Si jamais quelqu'un sait, n'hésitez pas je pourrais peut être éditer cette partie ^^.

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre parce que je partais a nouveau sur quelque chose...J'ai du mal avec les fins, mais je sentais que de toute façon l'intrigue principale était finie. J'ai accéléré beaucoup plus le rythme au niveau du temps. Sans doute un peu trop. C'est probablement le chapitre que je trouve le moins réussi. Peut être parce que je n'aime pas les fins... Allez savoir...

Je tenais a tous vous remercier. Ceux qui m'envoyaient des reviews ou des MP réguliers. Ou les moins réguliers, les simple lecteurs. Ceux tapis dans l'ombre... ^^ Dire que cette histoire a passé la barre des 9000 vues... Franchement MERCI :)

Un grand merci aussi a Sara qui m'a motivé dès le début avec son enthousiaste. Sans elle je n'aurais sans doute pas posté cette histoire.

N'hésitez pas a poster un petit commentaire, même si cette fiction date et qu'elle a été publié bien avant votre lecture... Je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Après tout c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite et que je trouve plutôt aboutie et finie. Les bons et les mauvais commentaires sont appréciés, après tout c'est avec ça que l'on peut avancer.

MERCI A TOUS :) et au plaisir de vous retrouver dans une autre fiction (ou la suite de la traduction).  
**Maia Calista.**


End file.
